The New ISB
by darknessDemon
Summary: Many Adventures involving me, my friends, and many characters from your favorite TV shows, movies, and video games. MUCH better summary inside.
1. Part 1

This is the written version of my story called The New ISB. The title is not very fitting later on in the story, but it was there at the beginning so it is staying. This story was started on August 2005, so that is quite along time ago. Before we begin there are some things I need to tell you about this story. Like I said, this is the written version of the story; this story actually is a graphic novel. Also it has squares like a comic book, 12 squares on each side of the paper in a 4X4 format. These squares are also numbered and as of September 2008 there are over 5000 of them. One side of a sheet of paper is a chapter, so if I submitted this story in a chapter by chapter format it would be really long and the chapters would be really short. Therefore there will be 5 chapters a chapter if that makes sense. Sometimes there will be less if I want to make a chapter cliff hanger, but that will not happen often.

Now that you know how the story is set up and stuff I will now tell you what it is about. This story is one huge crossover. In case you do not know, a crossover is when 2 or more different franchises are together. Like the old as time Pokemon and Digimon crossover. Anyway, this story does not have an overall plot or setting as they change a lot. Don't worry the changing should not be overly confusing. This story is mostly humor, but it also contains action, adventure, drama, and romance. Some franchises get more screen time then others and that is something I am trying to avoid. There are a lot of cameos, references to other things, and some inside references that you would not understand unless you were one of my friends or me. This story does contain OOCness, most of the time it is done on purpose, and the OOCness is usually explained in the story itself. This story will have cut content, and I will state what the cut content was at the end of the chapter. This story will also break the 4th wall a lot. Whenever a new character is introduced their NAME will be capitalized when it is first written. Characters that belong to me will have their **NAME** written like that when they are first introduced. Do not steal them, and yes, my friends do belong to me. :P After the chapter I will explain things that you may not understand. If you have any questions or comments just review or comment depending on what site you are reading this from. Enjoy!

This story contains mild language, violence, and mature humor.

The New ISB

Chapter 1

We are Late!

The story begins with two people named **DYLAN** and **BRITTNEY** walking through a hallway. Dylan is wearing a yellow shirt, brown shorts, and a blue baseball cap. He has brown hair. Brittney is wearing a red hoodie, and black pants. She has blonde hair that comes down to her shoulders. Dylan never uttered a word since they left the other classroom.

"What's wrong?" Brittney asked.

"I lost my notes." Dylan responded.

"Is that all?" She asked, in a somewhat bored tone.

"Yes."

They looked at each other; Dylan has a somewhat confused expression.

"What is your excuse this time?"

Dylan turned his head to one side.

"Excuse?"

"Yeah." She said with the same bored tone as before. (WOW! all that writing in only two squares completed!)

"Umm let's just say my cat used it as a litter box"

Brittney sweatdropped. "Uhh okay...well at least its not 'my dog ate it.'"

"Hey now that was true!" Dylan snapped back.

"Oh sure." Brittney said sarcastically.

The scene then cuts to a black and white fox hound standing next to a ripped up sheet of paper in a yard. Then the scene cuts back.

Then there was a loud ringing noise, and the two started running down the hallway.

"Oh shoot! We are late!" Dylan said.

"Well it is your fault, and if we get in trouble again I will make you pay!" Brittney yelled.

"Uhh okay, we better hurry then!" Dylan said in a somewhat shaky tone.

"Also, don't make any stupid late excuses!" Brittney scolded.

"Stupid?"

They soon arrived at the classroom.

"Dylan and Brittney, why are you late?" The teacher asked in an irritated tone.

"Well you see-" Brittney was cut off by Dylan.

"We both had colds, yeah really bad ones. We went to the Health Center, but our colds were gone as soon as we got there, and that is why we are late" He explained.

The teacher handed Dylan a slip of paper. Dylan picked it up and stared at it dumbly.

"What is this?" he asked, still looking at it.

"A write up slip for detention, now have a seat." The teacher said, still unpleased.

"You are so dead." Brittney whispered in Dylan's ear.

They sat down at a table and next to Dylan was a white haired boy with a shirt the same color as his hair and blue jeans. His hair was kind of long and went down to the bottom of his face. His name was BAKURA.

"What kind of an excuse was that?" Brittney whispered.

"I dunno maybe she would buy it." Dylan said and shrugged

"Yeah right." Brittney said in a normal tone.

_Another detention huh?_ Bakura thought. There was a flash of light and he looked older and evil. His hair was longer too. He held up a pocket knife. It was his alter ego form, YAMI BAKURA.

"Oh God, stay away from me!" Dylan yelled and shielded himself with his hands.

"BAKURA!" the teacher yelled, and Bakura transformed back. "You know the rules, no knives in school, you have detention as well!"

"But...but!" He stammered, but to no avail.

--

Wow, just wow. I REALLY hate how this story starts out. Seriously, I hate hate hate it. I don't even like Yugioh anymore. I was 12 when I started this, so I can see why it sucks so much. I hate the next few chapters as well. Funny thing is, Dylan and Brittney are OOC. This is one of the few instances when it is not done on purpose. That's right, I made my friend and myself OOC. I AM OOC! How the heck do you make yourself OOC!? Anyhoo, that teacher is made up and I am surprised I managed to make this chapter so long. However don't expect all chapters to be this long. Oh, and a sweat drop is an expression used in anime where a large bead of sweat shows on the back of the characters head. It symbolizes embarrassment or when someone says or does something odd or dumb.

--

--

Chapter 2

Detention

Bakura entered his mind and Yami Bakura was there as well. His mind was just a dark void.

"Why did you get me in trouble again?" Bakura asked.

"Just a little something I like to do." He said smugly.

"You do realize I could get expelled right?"

"Yes."

"I wish we had separate bodies like in here."

Outside of his mind he was just sitting there, motionless.

"Bakura!" Brittney screamed.

"Let me try, HEY BAKURA!" Dylan yelled.

His yell snapped Bakura back to reality.

"What? What?!"

"Its time for detention." Dylan said broadly.

They walked to the library where detention is.

"Glad you could make it." Another evil looking person named YAMI MARIK said to Yami Bakura who somehow managed to gain control again. Yami Marik had white jeans, a black shirt, and spiky silver hair.

Brittney then punched Dylan in the face.

"That's what you get for getting me in trouble!" She scolded.

--

I do not like this chapter either, and there is cut content. Wow cut content on the second chapter! No wonder it is so short!

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon- he appears later on and his appearance here would not go together well with his later appearance.

Extra Dialogue with Yami Bakura and Yami Marik- I just did not like it.

--

Chapter 3

Violence Yay!

"Are you saying you wanna fight me?" Yami Marik taunted Yami Bakura. He pulled out a small saw.

"Yes I do, idiot!" Yami Bakura pulled out his knife.

There was a scream of pain and Dylan and Brittney rushed to the source. They saw the 2 Yamis strangling each other.

"What is going on here!?" Dylan yelled.

"What does it look like?!" The 2 Yamis yelled back to him at the same time.

There was a flash of light and Bakura and Marik managed to gain control again.

"That was close." Bakura said. Marik sighed with relief. The bell rang and everyone left to go to their dormitories. On his way back Dylan ran into TOON DARK MAGICIAN GIRL. She looked like a cartoony version of Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl looks like a female wizard with long blonde hair and blue clothing.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She said.

Dylan hurriedly thought of an excuse. "Uhh I can't talk right now, I am really busy now. Maybe some other time."

"OK!" She yelled.

Dylan quickly ran off.

--

Well this chapter is even shorter and has more cut content!

Changed Dialogue- Between the 2 Yamis and Dylan and Toon Dark Magician Girl.

Character Removal- A certain character was removed from this chapter, but will appear again son.

Also, there is more to Toon Dark Magician Girl than meets the eye.

--

Chapter 4

Cheating on Me?

However, before Dylan could run, Toon Dark Magician Girl ran up to him and gave him a big kiss right on the lips! Dylan shoved her away. Then it got worse, Brittney showed up.

"Cheating on me, huh?" She said sternly.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Dylan said, shocked that she showed up at that time.

"Really, then how do you explain the kiss?"

"Well you se-" He was interrupted.

"If you are gonna do that, then I am breaking up with you."

"But-"

"Goodbye." Brittney walked away.

Dylan was angry now, he grabbed Toon Dark Magician Girl by the shirt and started yelling at her.

"This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, Brittney and I would still be dating, but nooooo you have to go and kiss me! Why don't you keep your hands and lips to yourself you cartoon freak! I don't ever want to see you again!" Dylan let go of her and stormed off.

Toon Dark Magician Girl was upset at first, then an idea light bulb appeared above her head. She disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

--

Heh, drama on the 4th chapter, and cut content! Look, I am sorry for all this cut content, trust me it will happen a lot less often later on. I just hate the beginning of this story.

Character Appearance- Dylan's interaction with this character is odd, and he appears later on anyway. He is a different character than the other cut one.

I didn't really cheat on Brittney just to let you know. Cheating is bad mmkay? Our school is sort of like a grade school college, so we go to dorms.

--

Chapter 5

Launcher Spiders Anger Issues

Dylan arrived at the corridor of his dorm, A dorm when he saw his friend LAUNCHER SPIDER. Launcher Spider was a big mechanical spider with thick brown legs, a green body, a circular head with one blue eye in the middle, a green body with no abdomen, he also had 2 yellow missile launchers on his back that hold 3 missiles each.

"Hey Launcher Spider." Dylan said, somewhat sadly.

Launcher Spider made some machine noises. Dylan pulled out a small silver box from his pocket. The box was a translator that translates every thing a non English speaking thing says into English. Every student that speaks regularly has one.

"What's the matter? Do you wanna go for a walk on the Monon Trail?" Is what the translator read.

"Sorry pal, not today. Brittney broke up with me so I'm not real happy right now." Dylan said.

Launcher Spider shot 3 missiles and made loud, angry machine noises.

"SHE DID WHAT?! WHY?!" The translator read. There were broken windows all around due to his missiles.

"Hey calm down! I really don't wanna talk about it." Dylan said while shielding himself with his hands.

Launcher Spider made some sad machine noises.

"Come on, please?" The translator read. Dylan sighed.

"Okay, okay, I will tell you. Toon Dark Magician Girl kissed me, well she forced me to kiss her. Brittney saw it and she thought I was cheating on her." He explained.

Launcher Spider reloaded and shot six missiles while making very loud machine noises.

"Why that little-" The next word could not be read due to a missile shooting through it. "I'll teach her a lesson about personal space!" Is what it read.

--

No cut content, wow! I may not like Yugioh anymore but I do like Launcher Spider in this story, expect to see him more. The Monon Trail is just well…a trail that goes around a small wooded area by our school. I don't know what kind of noises he would make so I just put machine noises down. I also don't know how a missile can just bust one part of a translator and not the whole thing…and Dylan. The chapter title may be dumb, but it fits, right? I hope you enjoyed this first section as much as I did. However, I do like chapter 5.

--


	2. Part 2

Chapter 6

The Solution

Parts of the wall and floor were now broken due to Launcher Spider. Dylan sweat dropped at the sight of all this.

"You really need to control your temper Launcher Spider. I don't think shooting her with missiles will solve anything, but thanks anyway." Dylan stated.

"See ya." He said as he walked up the stairs leading to his dorm. Soon after Dylan arrived he ran into **ZACH**. Zach has black somewhat spiky hair, a black shirt, and dark green shorts.

"Did anything happen today?" Zach asked Dylan.

"No." Dylan said, not really paying attention to the question.

"I know something's up, now tell me."

"Look I already told Launcher Spider and I don't feel like telling anyone else." Dylan said with a hint of anger, but Zach now was the one angry.

"WHAT!? You told Launcher Spider, but won't tell me?! He's just a stupid robot, and I am a freaking human!"

Dylan became angrier now.

"Stop insulting Launcher Spider okay?! Brittney broke up with me alright!"

"She broke up with you?" Zach just stood there, then he burst out laughing.

His laughter was soon stopped by Dylan's fist to his face.

"Damn, that hurts." Zach said.

"Good because, you know what? I am not in the greatest mood if you couldn't tell, and the last thing I need is you laughing at me!" Dylan yelled.

"Dude, what are you talking about? I was laughing because she didn't break up with you. Who told you this, Ryan Strong? She told me about you and you guys are still dating."

--

Cut content alert!

Character Change- Zach is actually another character in the drawn version. I didn't like the personality I gave that character. So I swapped him with one of my friends, Zach's personality seems to work fine.

I am not mean to my friends and I would never hit them, even back then. So I have no idea why I made myself like that, then again a fictional character was in Zach's place in the original so I guess it works. Ryan Strong was a student who used to go to my school, he would spread awful rumors. I am starting to like this story at this point.

--

Chapter 7

Phone Call

"SAY WHAT!?" Dylan yelled.

Dylan picked up the phone and dialed the number for the girl's dorm, C dorm.

"Hello?" A girl named Sierra picked up the phone.

:"Hey Sierra, is Brittney there?"

"Yep"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Sorry, she said she doesn't wanna talk to you."

"Oh, thanks Sierra, bye."

"Bye"

Dylan hung up the phone and walked over to Zach.

"So how are you two doing?" He asked.

"Look Zach, if you are gonna tell me something at least tell the truth." Dylan sad to him.

"Me? Lie? No, believe me I know what she said."

Dylan folded his arms.

"Yeah right."

"What do you want me to do, tape record it?" Zach asked sarcastically.

Dylan walked over to his dresser and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked.

"You'll see" Dylan replied and pulled out a black rectangular object and handed it to Zach. "Here" he said.

"Um I was being sarcastic, but whatever."

The two of them walked down the stars and out of the dorm.

--

Just a character replacement, Sierra who is one of my friends replaced another girl. The reason Sierra was not written LIKE THIS is because she was not labeled in the story, but she appears later. The girl she replaced was not labeled either. The black object is obviously a portable tape recorder.

--

Chapter 8

Déjà vu!

Zach and Dylan were walking to C dorm, when Dylan noticed something in a trash can. Dylan picked it up and stared at it.

"It's just a stupid piece of paper" Zach said. Dylan continued to look at it.

"This looks familiar" He said.

The paper turned out to be a story.

It started out with a black and red humanoid hedgehog standing upside down on a ceiling.

"HEY!" he yelled.

A similar blue hedgehog walked over and sighed.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go help Metal."

"k" The black hedgehog said and ran off.

He saw a metallic, human sized creature that was a cross of a T-rex, a robot, and a hedgehog.

"Can I help you?" The black hedgehog asked.

"No" The robot creature replied.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pl-" he was interrupted.

"You just missed it." The robot stated.

"What?"

"The meteor shower"

The story ended then, the last page was ripped off and the whole thing looked very old.

"Hahaha that us so odd." Zach commented.

"But why does this look so familiar?" Dylan wondered.

--

That little story was actually a strange dram I had, and Metal Sonic did look part T-rexish for some reason. I have to admit, he looked cooler that way.

--

Chapter 9

Cafeteria...

"I know I seen this before" Dylan said to himself.

"What time is it?" Zach asked.

"4:52, well its time to go to dinner."

"Oh gag me" Zach said, a bit irritated about the gross tasting school food. They arrived and across from Dylan was a strange floating ball with a green eye and a toothy grin. That ball was CYBER JAR.

"Hey Cyber Jar, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked.

Cyber Jar made some machine noises and Dylan pulled out his translator. However, his translator was just a gray and black screen. Like the kind you get when a channel on your TV doesn't come in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, my translator is broken." He said.

"I'll use mine." Zach pulled out his translator and started reading it out loud. "It says, I am mad at Launcher Spider he "accidently" hit me with a missile, well almost." Dylan started twirling a fork he was holding.

"Launcher Spider broke my translator because he was mad; I think he has anger issues."

Cyber Jar opened its face and sucked up some food like a vacuum and made some more machine noises.

--

Pretty boring chapter here, nothing worth noting, there wasn't even any cut content.

--

Chapter 10

Machine Madness

Zach continued to read Cyber Jars translated words. "Yeah, he's usually nice to me, but he and Barrel Dragon were teasing me. So I called him a weakling who couldn't fight without his missiles and he tried to hurt me." Zach's eyes widened in shock when he saw Launcher Spider right behind him and nearly fainted when he saw BARREL DRAGON along side him. Barrel Dragon looked like a silver mechanical dragon with 3 laser canons on its back. Dylan and Cyber Jar stood in front of the 2 mechanical monsters.

"Look, I don't know what has gotten into you Launcher Spider, but I won't let you hurt Cyber Jar!" Dylan shouted. Barrel Dragon stood there for a moment, unfazed by his remark, and fired 3 laser beams from each canon on its back.

"Oh great…" Dylan said sarcastically, and quickly ducked under the incoming beams. However they continued to travel and hit Brittney square in the stomach. Dylan quickly ran over to the injured girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked. There was no response.

"Is she okay?" Zach asked dumbly. Suddenly, her eyes sprang open and she grabbed Dylan and kissed him on the lips. Dylan pushed her away with an irritated look on his face.

"Wait a minute, this is familiar. No one would be able to recover that fast, and Brittney would not kiss me like that. Isn't that right…Toon Dark Magician Girl!?"

--

Bum bum bum, PLOT TWIST!

--


	3. Part 3

Chapter 11

Problem Solved

Zach and Cyber Jar gasped at Dylan's accusation.

"You see Zach, Toon Dark Magician Girl somehow turned into Brittney, and she told you that. However, in reality the real Brittney didn't say that, and that's why I thought you were lying. Since she is a toon, she can recover from blasts very quickly, and there is only one person who would kiss me like that." Dylan explained. He then pointed at Brittney. "Now show yourself!"

"What the heck?" Zach said as Brittney poofed in a puff of pink smoke. When it cleared Toon Dark Magician Girl stood before them.

"I knew it, now I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again. Now get out, before I get really angry." Dylan said in a serious tone. The cartoon magician floated away quickly.

--

End of the Break Up Arc.

Today's cut content features a scene about cake after Toon Dark Magician Girl left.

--

Chapter 12

Meeting

"What time is it?" Zach asked. Dylan checked his watch; it read 5:23 PM.

"Oh shoot! We better hurry! The dorm meeting starts at 5:30!" Dylan exclaimed as the trio ran…and floated down the hallway. They arrived at the dorm and walked into a large room with a big screen TV, some tables, including a pool table, and many leather couches. An adult walked into the middle of the room.

"The only thing that needs to be addressed here is the mice problem. There seems to be a lot of mice running around this dorm. They are mostly downstairs, but there are some in a certain black and red haired person's room. That is all for the meeting." He said and then walked away.

Dylan and Zach walked over to said person. He wore long black pants, a yellow shirt, and a black leather jacket. His black hair with red tips was kind of spiky and 2 long black bangs hung down the sides of his face. The person in question was SHADOW.

"What the heck are mice doing up in your room Shadow?" Dylan asked.

"I uhh well, stop looking at me like I hang them from their tails and poke them with pencils!" He said.

"Hahaha! I am sure you don't!" Zach exclaimed.

"Guys look what I found" Bakura said as he walked over to them, holding a mouse by its tail.

"Mouse." Shadow said in a trance like tone and stared at the furry creature.

"Looks like a normal mouse to me" Zach said as he closely looked at it. Suddenly the mouse moved its body a little and there were three more mice behind it. The 4 mice started to squeak loudly. Dylan's left eye twitched at the sight of this.

"Eww…it's a rat king." He said in a grossed out tone.

"What the-" Shadow was interrupted by a squeak. "Is a rat king?"

"Its you Shadow, you keep those mice up in your room!" Zach said jokingly.

"Shut up." He replied.

--

Rat kings are real; they are a bunch of rats or mice with their tails tied together somehow. I based Shadow human form off of a drawing I saw. Unfortunately, the website that has said drawing was shut down. He is OOC, so be warned. I changed the dialogue of the adult a lot.

--

Chapter 13

Rats!

"A..rat…king?" Babura's right eye twitched and he threw the rat king up in the air and it landed on a couch. Shadow saw Zach about ready to sit on the couch.

"Get away from them!" Shadow yelled and lunged at Zach. He pinned Zach to the ground and started punching him. Dylan quickly grabbed Shadow and pulled him off of Zach.

"Shadow, what the heck was that for?!" He said and held Shadow back.

"No, they are getting away!" Shadow yelled, ignoring the question.

"Are you okay Zach?" Dylan asked, Shadow was struggling to get free and Dylan was loosing his grip.

"You're freaking crazy!" Zach yelled at Shadow.

"Let me go, I gotta save them!" Shadow yelled, slowly breaking free.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked, still holding him back.

"Just let go!" Dylan did so and Shadow ran over to the mice and picked them up.

"I got you, don't worry I'll untangle you guys." He said quietly and started messing with their tails. Bakura, Dylan, and Zach watched him in awe.

"Shadow are you feeling alright?" Dylan asked.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Bakura asked.

"You are scaring me more than usual." Zach stated.

"Shut up, can't a guy get a little concentration here?!" Shadow snapped back. After a few more moments the four mice were untangled and Shadow put them on the ground.

"There, your free." He said.

--

A bit of Babura's dialogue was cut. I have no idea how I came up with this whole mice obsession of Shadows.

--

Chapter 14

Shadow is Angry

"You are just gonna leave them there?" Bakura asked.

"You should at least let them out." Zach said.

"Shadow you're strange, you should read a story I found." Dylan said. Shadow looked at Dylan with narrowed eyes.

"Read what?" He asked.

"I don't know if you wanna see it…" Dylan teased.

"Please?" He asked.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

_Déjà vu… _Dylan thought.

"Just show him the darn book!!" Bakura yelled. There was an awkward silence, then the 4 walked up to Dylan's room. He pulled the story out of the drawer and held it up to the other 3. They stared at it and Shadow suddenly swiped it out of Dylan's hands.

"Give me that, I am sure I saw me in it!" He said. He gritted his teeth in anger after looking at it. "Alright that's it!" He tossed the story aside and lifted Dylan by his shirt.

"Where do you get the right to humiliate me like that?! I ought to beat you to a pulp!" He yelled.

"I didn't write that, I found it in a trash can. It looked familiar so I brought it back." Shadow dropped Dylan after the realization he had.

"Oh…" He said quietly.

--

Nothing needed to state here.

--

Chapter 15

Going for a Walk

"Well I'm out of here" Shadow shrugged and walked away. He then saw a person named **JUSTIN**. Justin was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and glasses. He had short brown hair as well.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked rudely.

"Pizza." Justin replied.

"Huh..?" Shadow turned his head to the side, confused about Justin's random statement.

"Shadow."

"What?" Shadow asked, a bit aggravated.

"Occupation."

"You are starting to annoy me."

"Medication."

"Irritation!" Shadow said, and stormed off.

"We better go too." Dylan said, and Bakura and Zach followed. The walked down the stairs to the hallway by the dorm.

"So where are you guys going?" Dylan asked.

"C dorm." Zach replied.

"Student Center." Bakura replied.

"K dorm." Shadow said casually.

"K dorm!?" The other 3 said, shocked.

"Yeah." Shadow said sarcastically. Bakura and Zach left.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Shadow said.

"Yeah." Dylan replied.

"…Wanna go to K dorm?" Shadow asked.

"Well I don't know…" Dylan said, contemplating if he should follow Shadow.

"Just come on!"

"Fine…" They walked and were soon in the quad where dorms H, I, J, and K were.

"I got a very bad feeling about this" Dylan said.

"I don't." Shadow said bluntly. The duo arrived at the K dorm door.

"Weird, the door is open." Dylan said.

"Let's go."

--

Just some cut dialogue between Dylan and Shadow. Justin is a student at my school who says random things a lot. K dorm is a dorm that is rumored to be haunted. Nobody even stays there, and people rarely go in there.

--


	4. Part 4

Chapter 16

K Dorm

The duo walked through the dark and creepy hallways of the haunted dorm. Suddenly there was a faint scurrying sound.

"Did you hear that?" Dylan asked.

"No." Shadow replied. The scurrying got louder.

"You had to hear it that time."

"I got nothing." Little did they know a large figure was approaching them.

"What are you, deaf?"

"I think you're just scared." Something then poked Shadows shoulder.

"Look stop poking me, your creeping me out."

"I-I can't p-poke you because I am o-over here. Just don't look behind you." Dylan quivered with fear at what was behind Shadow.

"Oh great…" Shadow said sarcastically. He turned around and staring at them was a giant spider. The two of them stood against a wall, fearing for their lives.

"I wish I had a Chaos Emerald now!" Shadow said, his voice slightly quivering.

"Oh thanks, ditch me and leave me here with the spider." Dylan said sarcastically. The spider moved fast and sunk its fangs into Shadows neck.

"I don't like this!" Shadow said with a strained voice, he could not move a muscle in his body.

"Get away from him!" Dylan shouted and punched the spider. The spider turned its attention to Dylan and tackled him. Shadow fell to the ground.

"I could use your help here Shadow."

"I'm sorry but I…can't….move." Shadow said weakly, and then he passed out.

--

Uh-oh! Will the two of them be OK? Find out next time!

--

Chapter 17

It's for your Health

"No…" Dylan tried to stay awake, but passed out as well. The two of them were unconscious in the haunted dorm.

However, Dylan and Shadow woke up on a couch. The room they were in looked similar to a doctor's office, only a lot smaller. They had casts wrapped around their necks. Leaning on a wall near them was a boy with brown hair that hangs down to the tips of his eyes, he had two bangs hanging from the sides of his face like Shadow does, and he wore a white shirt and pants, along with a red coat.

"It's about time you two woke up; I waited over two hours for you guys to wake up." The boy said.

"Thanks, but how did you find us, and who are you?" Dylan asked weakly.

"Well, I just got here today and I came through H Dorm. I then saw a dorm that looked suspicious so I went in and found you guys. I brought you two here and saw something with huge fangs bit you. So I waited and waited and waited and waited. By the way, my name is Jaden." JADEN said.

"Well I will be leaving now." Shadow stood up, about ready to walk away.

"That wouldn't be safe." Jaden said. Shadow stared at Jaden boredly.

"So? Who cares? I ain't waiting here all day."

"I am serious here."

"I don't care."

"Hey, I just saved your life!"

"Well I want to save my time, now move!"

"I should have left you there then!"

"I'm down with that."

"It's just if you don't relax your body, you will die from blood loss in 3 ½ hours." Shadows eyes widened when Jaden said that and blue lines appeared on his face. He quickly sat down.

"This sucks!"

"Would you stop complaining?!" Dylan asked, a bit annoyed.

"Ok." There was a bit of silence. "My cast itches." Dylan groaned when he heard this.

--

Yeah, Jaden and Launcher Spider and a newer character will be the only frequently appearing Yugioh characters. Cut content was a panel about a vending machine.

--

Chapter 19

Separation

"Hey" Babura waved to his Yami self. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?! We didn't have spate-"

"One word: spells."

"This is a damn outrage! Why does all this crap have to happen to me?" Yami Bakura yelled.

"Calm down."

"SHUT UP!"

--

Wow. Just wow. A LOT of cut content here. That wasn't a typo on the chapter name, I cut a chapter. That's right, chapter 18 was cut. It was titled Rumors and had no real purpose in the plot. This chapter had a lot of cut dialogue in it as well. Sorry for all the cut content, but it's not going to end here. The next couple chapters will be cut a lot as well.

--

Chapter 25

Back to Normal

"Make you better!" Toon Dark Magician girl flew by and healed Dylan and Shadow. "And freeze you!" Dylan and Shadow were then encased in blocks of ice.

There was a flash of light and DARK MAGICIAN appeared. He resembled a less cartoony version of Toon Dark Magician girl, and wore a dark purple wizard outfit. He slammed his staff on the ground and Dylan and Shadow thawed out. Shadow lifted Dylan by the shirt again.

"What the heck just happened to us!?"

"Let go of me, or I will hurt you." Dylan said. Shadow did so. They saw smoke coming out of Toon Dark Magician Girls ears and were startled on what happened next.

"You ruined my fun! All I did was freeze them and you come in and change them back!" She said in a much less cartoony and high pitched voice.

"You can talk?!" Dylan asked, very shocked.

"OF course I can talk!" She yelled back.

"What I mean is you never said a sentence over 5 words." He stated.

--

Ohhhhh another plot twist! And a lot of cut content. 6 chapters to be exact. In the story she actually turned them into Sims, and 5 of those chapters were about dumb Sim stuff. The other chapter was more dialogue between Bakura and his Yami. The dialogue was changed a little in this chapter due to the spell change.

--


	5. Part 5

Chapter 26

Trading

Toon Dark Magician Girl thrashed around.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Her staff started glowing.

"TAKE THIS!" She held it high, but Shadow lunged at her with a Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled and there was a flash of white light and she was gone.

"Where did you get that?" Dylan asked.

"I had it all along." He replied casually.

"Even with the spider?"

"No, Jaden gave it to me."

"Huh?!" Dylan said. He looked at Jaden. "Where did you get that?"

"Eh, it's a long story." Jaden said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Start talking." Dylan said sternly.

"Well, I found it on the ground and your friend here demanded me to give it to him. I said lets make a deal, so I gave him that for a story he had."

"What did it look like?"

"It was ripped up."

"SHADOW!"

--

Nothing to state here

--

Chapter 27

Writing

"Why did you trade my story?" Dylan asked sternly.

"I told you I was going to get revenge for you doing that to me in the story, besides I needed the emerald."

"There is just two things wrong with that statement. One, you didn't tell me you were going to get revenge, and two I DIDN'T WRITE IT!"

"As for you Jaden, it wasn't a long story, and you should have just given him the damn jewel."

"It was a pun."

"I don't care if it was a pun!"

"Don't worry, I will give it back." Jaden handed Dylan the story.

"Well, lets get out of here." Dylan said.

--

End of Recovery Arc

Cut Content! A scene, that will go across the next couple chapters, and the chapter title. I Didn't Write It was the original title...

--

Chapter 31

Harsh Ritual

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!"

"What the heck?" Bakura said, after he heard his dark half scream in agony.

"I don't know what's going on but I think I-" Yami Bakura began to feel faint, and then fell to the ground.

Bakura ran to him and checked to see if he was dead.

He was.

"Damn, I can't just leave him like that. I hate him, but for some reason I want him to be alive."

"Well come with me then." A voice said from behind him. Bakura turned around and saw a man wearing a white robe and a turban.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who can bring your friend back."

"Well he's not really my friend."

"Do you want to revive him?"

"For some odd reason, yes."

"Alright then, prepare to face The 3 Trials." There was a flash of light, and they were gone.

--

I wasn't kidding when I said that scene will go over a few chapters. In fact, I was planning on cutting this entire arc, but a friend of mine liked this part so that is the only reason it is here. A lot of changed dialogue and stuff here.

--

Chapter 32

The Trail of Elements

"The first trial, The Trail of Elements. You must walk across this trail barefoot."

"Pit of what?"

"You will cross lava, spikes, water with piranhas, pongee sticks, razor like wind, and acid."

"What?! This is the first challenge?!"

"Begin."

Bakura put his foot in the lava, the foot became charred and flaky.

He put his foot on the spikes, his foot was punctured and bled.

He stepped in the water, blood dripped out of the piranha bite marks.

He stepped on the pongee sticks, thorns were stuck on his foot.

He stepped into the wind, his foot was cut all over.

Finally, he stuck his toe in the acid, the toe melted off completely.

--

Pongee sticks are large thorns. It was called the Pit of Elements in the story, but pit does not make sense.

--

Chapter 33

The Endurance Room

"Impressive, I will heal your wounds." There was a flash of light, and Bakuras feet were completely healed.

"I don't think I can go on!"

"There is no turning back once you start."

"What's the next trial?"

"The Endurance Room." There was a flash of light and Bakura was chained to a wall by his arms and legs.

"Why am I strapped to this wall?"

"You must survive."

"You mean I can't move?!"

"Correct, begin." Suddenly three arrows were shot at Bakura. One went through his hand, one was stuck in his shoulder, and the other one impaled his stomach.

Then a saw disc cut him up all over. He was bleeding from all wounds and the saw cut off one of the arm chains.

"Final one."  
"OH NO!" Bakura could not believe what was heading towards him.

--

Because of my OCD for multiples of 5 for chapter submissions we will go to chapter 35!

--

Chapter 34

The Beast

A gigantic drill, much larger than a person was headed towards him.

_This is the end for me. _He thought.

It drilled into him and he fell of the chains, into a large pool of his own blood. He was once again healed.

"You almost got me killed!!"

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy. For the final trial, you must fight the beast without any weapons or powers." Red eyes could be seen behind the mysterious trial master.

"Oh no..."

The monster stepped out of the shadows. It was a gigantic humanoid monster, it was black with a tail and the head of a T-rex. The monster grabbed Bakura and grinned evilly at him, showing off all of its gigantic razor sharp teeth.

--

There is no cut content, yes this chapter is very short. Things are not looking very good for Bakura.

--

Chapter 35

Eaten

Then, the monster ate him. Bakura somehow managed to avoid getting chewed up and was standing on the creatures tongue. Bakura grabbed onto the monsters uvula, the monster grabbed Bakura with its tongue and threw him down its throat.

"I am not gonna die here!" Bakura stuck out his arms and legs and pushed back on the sides of the esophagus. The monster quickly spat him out.

_I don't believe it! He is defiantly worthy enough, he was the only one that was able to make it this far! _the trial master thought.

--

No cut content.

--


	6. Part 6

Chapter 36

Reunited

The trial master snapped his finger, and the monster stopped and retreated back to the shadows. There was a flash of light and Yami Bakura was there.

"Is it really you?" Bakura asked.

"Where am I, and what are you doing here?!"

"I went through the 3 trials to revive you."

Yami Bakura was shocked.

"You risked your life to revive me?"

"Yes."  
"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Actually, I don't know why."

"It is time for you two to go." The trial master said, and the two of them were teleported away.

--

Cut dialogue.

End of Trial Arc

--

Chapter 46

Enter Brittney

Shadow, Dylan, and Jaden were walking through the hallway when they saw Brittney.

"Hey Dylan." She said.

"Yeah?"

"I heard all about that incident with Toon Dark Magician Girl, and I'm sorry."

"That's fine."

Shadow started choking Dylan.

"What the heck are you doing you idiot!? You just don't forgive a girl just like that!"

"Stop it!" Brittney said.

"Fine..." Shadow let go of Dylan's neck. Brittney started floating in mid air.

"What the heck is going on?" She wondered.

--

That's right folks, 10 cut chapters. 10! The scenes were extra dialogue with Bakura and Yami Bakura, and some dumb sim stuff. This chapter was changed a lot as well, I removed all 3 of the characters that would appear in this chapter.

--

Chapter 47

Alien!

"I will tell you what's going on! Me- uh someone flew by here, and I demand to know her whereabouts!" A deep voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Dylan, Jaden, and Shadow asked simultaneously.

The source of the voice floated down to the ground.

"An alien!" Dylan yelled.

"Oh please, and alien Dylan..." Jaden said mockingly.

"Alien? I am not an alien!" The creature said. The creature was defiantly not a person however. It was humanoid, it had slender arms with 3 fingers each, it had large purple knees and long feet with 2 toes, its head was shaped like a brontosauruses and it had 2 horn like things on the back of its head, it had a long purple tail and a strange cord coming out of its head to its body. Anything on it that wasn't purple was white. The creatures name? MEWTWO

Mewtwo thrusted his arm forward and Jaden was tossed backward.

"Fool." Mewtwo said.

"Uh huh, so that's what's going on..." Shadow said to himself.

"Hey! Give Brittney back!" Dylan yelled.

"You want her back? Take her!" Mewtwo threw Brittney at Dylan. The two of them fell on the floor.

"Have a nice fall? Wait that's not right..." Shadow said. Jaden staggered back to the group.

"You all should be grateful that I waste my power on your pathetic bodies!" Mewtwo said, and picked Jaden and Shadow up and started slamming them into each other.

--

This is when the story starts to get decent. Yeah, Mewtwo is there now. The 3rd franchise introduced in this story. There is obviously cut content, those 3 characters are gone.

--

Chapter 48

Lives at Stake

Dylan ran up and grabbed the ring on Mewtwos neck. Mewtwo quickly turned around.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?!" Mewtwo yelled.

"A loser." Dylan said plainly. Mewtwo looked at Dylan closely, rage could be seen in his eyes.

"You listen here and you listen good. I have no patience for you, or your friends!"

"What are you gonna do to them?!"

"You will see..." Mewtwo picked up Brittney. "You have 2 options, tell me where Mew is, or your friends will all die!"

"What are you talking about? I have no idea who Mew is!" Dylan yelled.

"So be it!" Mewtwo started choking Jaden, Shadow, and Brittney, but not enough to kill them.

"NO!" Dylan started to run towards them, but was then blocked by a red shield. The shield surrounded him on all sides. Dylan started punching and kicking it with all his might.

"That barrier is impenetrable, don't bother wasting your strength. I will ask you one more time, where is Mew!?"

"I don't know!"

"Then say goodbye!"

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Kill me instead..." Dylan said quietly.

--

Oh noes!

--

Chapter 49

Dead or Alive

Mewtwo was astonished.

"Y-you would give up your life to save your friends?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't know what to say."

There was a moment of silence.

"EXCEPT GOODBYE!" Mewtwo flicked his wrist and Brittney, Jaden, and Shadow dropped dead. Mewtwo then teleported away.

Dylan burst into tears over his fallen friends, not paying any attention to the pink cat-like creature flying behind him, MEW. Mew closed her eyes and the 3 dead people started to glow, and came back to life.

"No way! You guys are alive!?" Dylan exclaimed.

"I guess..." Shadow said.

--

Cut content cuz there was more dialogue when one of the removed characters brother died.

--

Chapter 50

Unite

Mew then created a blue floating bubble shield around Shadow.

"This is cool!" Shadow said.

Mew then flew in a circle and teleported.

"Wha-what happened?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know."

The two of them stepped back as Shadow fell to the ground.

"So no-" Brittney was interrupted by the tower chimes.

"11:00? Oh no!" Dylan shouted.

"I don't wanna get in trouble..." Shadow said boredly.

"Looks like we are gonna have to...sneak back!" Jaden stated.

--

There was extra dialogue between the 3 removed characters

--


	7. part 7

Chapter 51

Sneaking In

"What if we get caught?" Brittney asked.

"Don't worry guys, you got me!" Shadow stated proudly.

"In that case I doubt we will make it." Dylan said.

"What are you doing out this late?" A deep voice asked that startled the group.

"Hahahaha! Gotcha!" It turns out the voice was just Zach.

"Zach!" Brittney and Dylan said.

"We have no time for this!" Jaden stated.

"Yeah, we are trying to sneak back." Brittney said.

"Sneaking huh? You came to the right person!" Zach said.

"Why do I doubt that?" Dylan said to himself.

"I'm the one sneaking them back!" Shadow yelled, already mad at Zach for the mouse incident.

"You couldn't sneak your way out of a retirement home!" Zach yelled.

"Could too!" Shadow yelled back.

"Wanna just leave them?" Jaden asked Dylan and Brittney.

"Yeah." They said. The 3 walked away, Shadow and Zach still arguing.

They arrived at the entrance to A dorm.

"Well, I wish we could help Britney, but we can't."

"Yeah...well I will find a way somehow." She said and ran off.

Dylan and Jaden slowly crept up the stairs and hid behind a couch.

--

Added content! Wow! Added the part about Brittney having to leave Jaden and Dylan, since the 3 scrapped characters were all guys. That retirement home insult is Spongebob reference, though the sneaking out part wasn't in the Spongebob quote.

End of Alien Arc

--

Chapter 52

The Next Day

Dylan and Jaden then slowly crept up the stairs leading to the room.

"What are you doing?!" They froze after hearing the dorm parent yell that.

"You could have easily score that touchdown!" Jaden and Dylan sighed with relief. They made it upstairs and went to bed.

The annoying alarm clock in Dylan's room buzzed loudly. Zach lazily walked over to it and threw it against the wall. The two of them walked out and saw a student sleeping on the floor. The duo just ignored it and walked down the stairs.

--

A lame transition chapter. Remember, Zach is still replacing that character from before. That's the last appearance of that character anyway, so the next time Zach appears will be his "official" appearance.

--

Chapter 60

Ouch!

Dylan staggered on to advisory and slumped on his desk and fell asleep. A boy with blue hair, a dark purple shirt with green sleeves, and blue pants walked over to Dylan.

"Must you always sleep in advisory?" the boy, named TABLET, asked.

"So?" Dylan said tiredly.

Tablet did a 1 handed handstand on a desk.

"Lets make a deal I-"

"Tablet, don't do a 1 handed handstand on a desk." the teacher said.

"Obviously..." Tablet muttered to himself and sat down.

"Anyway, lets make a deal I-" Tablet stopped because Dylan fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Tablet yelled and threw a book at Dylan

"Ouch!"

"Pay attention! Lets make a deal I-" Tablet could not finish due to the bell ringing.

"I will deal with you later!" Tablet yelled and ran off.

"What did I do?" Dylan wondered, somewhat confused.

--

Yeah, cut out a lot of chapters. Just some dialogue between those 3 removed characters. Tablet is from the game Graffiti Kingdom. This is when the story starts to get good.

--

Chapter 62

Piano

Dylan walked boredly into his most hated class, piano. Dylan's classmates were **RYLIE**,** MACHELLE**, PARAMITE, and MUNCH. There were 5 pianos and they all had big eyes and insect wings. Dylan sat next to Munch.

"Hello." He said. Much was a one webbed footed purple creature, he had small arms, and he had big eyes and a big mouth. He also had a sonar beacon implanted on the top of his head. Suddenly an electric bolt was shot from his sonar onto Rylies piano. The piano started flying around the room and eventually returned to its normal position.

"This happens all the time!" Munch said to Dylan

"I-I understand." Dylan said, not quite understanding what Munch meant. The 5 of them started playing music, Paramite and Dylan were decent, Machelle was good, and Rylie was excellent. Munch started sweating, not wanting to mess up again. He slowly lowered his hands to the keys.

--

Munch and Paramite are from Oddworld. Chapter 60 was cut due to the personality I gave a character that I didn't like. The Piano designs are refrences to a game called SimTunes.

--

Chapter 63

Munch Better!

Suddenly Munch's sonar beacon zapped the piano and himself and his hands began to move rapidly. Somehow, he played much better than anyone else in the class.

"You should enter the piano contest." the teacher suggested to Munch. The other 4 students clapped for Munch, well Paramite made clicking noises. Paramite is a green rabbit sized spider like creature with a hand for a face. The bell for the next period rang.

"You wait here Munch." the teacher said.

Rylie, Dylan, Machele, and Paramite walked down the stairs to gym class.

"Stupid Munch is such a show off!" Rylie said.

"Rylie are you jealous?" Machele asked seriously.

"No!" She replied. Paramite made some hissing noises and Rylie pulled out her translator.

"You are! You were the best until Munch came! Haha!" is what it read.

Rylie grabbed Paramite by the body and started squeezing it.

"Why you stupid little-"

"Stop!" Dylan said and swiped his friend Paramite from her.

"Gee Rylie you don't need to get so angry." Machele said.

--

Rylie really isn't really an extremely jealous person as far as I know.

--

Chapter 64

Never Run Backwards!

Dylan and Paramite sat up on the bleachers with** MOLLY, JAMES, JAKOB, CASSANDRA, DOMINIQUE, SAMANTHA, NIKKI, CORTNEY, AMBER, MICHAL**, Machele, Rylie, and AMY. Everyone had a green shirt and pants. The shirt had the name of the person who was wearing it on the front of it.

"Time to walk." The teacher said. Everyone got up and started running and walking around the gym border.

"I am going to run backwards" a boy with black hair with bangs, Michael, said.

"You are gonna run sdrawkcab?" Rylie, who has long blonde hair, asked.

"What?" Michael asked, confused.

"Its backwards, backwards." Rylie stated.

"Tard!" Michael yelled.

Dylan and Paramite were running in front of them.

"I bet I can beat you in a race Paramite!" Dylan said.

Michael started running backwards and accidentally stepped on Paramite. He didn't take that too kindly and pounced Michael.

"What the crap?" Michael asked. Paramite latched on to Michael's face and started clawing it.

"AGGGGGGG!!" He screamed. Suddenly Paramite was hit with a yellow mallet. Dylan caught Paramite before it hit the ground. The mallet belonged to a girl with short pink hair, Amy.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Are you a tard? I got cuts all over my face! I can feel them, and I have been attacked by a freaking bug!" Michael yelled.

--

Ahh my 05-06 gym class, good times, good times. Human Amy (and any future human Sonic character) was based off of the same picture that human Shadow was from.

--

Chapter 69

The Announcement

"Every single teacher please come to the auditorium, that includes cooks, maintenance, dorm parents, and others." The announcement said from the intercom.

The students in the gym started wondering what the heck is going on.

"Oh, and if you kids are wondering what to do, just stay in the room you are in. Don't think about doing any funny business, we got people watching." The announcement said.

"People watching? What does that mean?" A girl with short black hair, Molly, wondered.

"I don't know, and I don't think I wanna know." Dylan said.

"That voice sounded evil." Michael said.

Paramite made some clicking noises.

"I am worried to." Dylan said to Paramite, now that everyone was given a ear translator.

Suddenly three shadowy figures dropped from the ceiling.

"You wont have to worry." One said.

"Yeah." Another one said.

All the students froze with fear.

--

Uninteresting volleyball interaction between 2 removed characters.

OOOOOO Cliffie!

--


	8. Part 8

Chapter 70

Big Bad Spy!

The students stood in a circle and the 3 figures slowly approached them.

One of the spies poked Machele on the shoulder.

"Boo." he said. Michele backhanded him out of fear.

"The nerve! Sneaking up on me like that, I h- wait, are you one of those 'people who are watching?'"

"Yes." The spy replied. Machele started laughing.

"So your the big bad spy? You-" Machele was cut off by another voice.

"Blew our cover!" Another spy said.

"Yeah, nice job!" The female spy yelled sarcastically. Both of them lunged at the other spy.

The male spy that was lunging had a blue shirt with a symbol that looked like a fan on the back of it. He wore white shorts and white wristbands. He had black hair that sort of looked like a bird. This spy was SASUKE.

The female spy had short pink hair and wore a red dress, this spy was SAKURA.

Sasuke choked the other spy, who wore an orange jumpsuit, had blonde spiky hair, and had whisker like markings on the side of his face, NARUTO, Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife with the other hand.

"Let go!" Naruto said, trying to gasp for breath.

"You idiot! I ought to-" Sasukes voice was cut off.

"STOP!" someone yelled, Sasuke released his grip on Narutos neck.

"Huh?" the three spies said at the same time and turned to the sound of the voice.

"Lets play a game or something!" The voice, who came from Jakob, said.

Everyone else did an anime fall.

--

Hooray! Its the one year anniversary of the story! August 06! Now there are Naruto characters, yeah they are ninjas, not spies. Ninjas and spies are similar anyway. You will find out their intentions and why they are spies soon. An anime fall is when someone falls on the ground because of something random or dumb someone said or did. Sort of like a sweat drop.

--

Chapter 71

Do you like Her?

"We might as well, there is nothing else better to do." James, a boy with very long curly hair, said.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Machele yelled happily.

"Dylan, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Uhhh truth."

"Is it tru-" She was cut off by Michael.

"How will we know if they are honest?" he asked.

Suddenly a boy with yellow hair that hung down to his eyes ran up to them. He had a gray shirt, and orange pants. The boys name was TAILS.

"Guys look what I got!" He said, and held up a small gray box with 2 prongs on it. Between the two prongs was a blue current of electricity.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's a lie detector it-" Tails was cut off by Machele.

"That's perfect!" She said, and swiped it from his hands. "Now we can tell who lies or not!"

"But this one is special, it zaps you if you lie." Tails stated.

"Your in this class too?" James asked.

"Yeah, I've just been busy working on this." Tails said. Machele held the lie detector dangerously close to Dylan's face, Dylan's eyes widened at her action.

"Is it true you like M-" Machele was cut off again.

"ITS NOT TRUE, HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU!!" Dylan and Molly yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay, just checking!" Machele said.

"You, little spy dude, truth or dare?" Dylan said and pointed at Naruto.

"Uhhh, dare." He said.

--

The whole me liking Molly is a reference to a controversy where people thought Molly and I liked each other…in a romantic way. Luckily it died off in about 2 months worth of time.

--

Chapter 72

Do you like Her? 2

"Backhand Machele like she did to you." Dylan said. Macheles eyes widened at his dare.

"Uh, ok." Naruto said, and backhanded Machele.

"Ow! Faggot!" Machele yelled as the ninja/spy smacked her.

_I don't know any people here, so I don't know what to ask them, and I don't think there is anything to ask Sakura. Sakura…that's it! _Naruto thought. Naruto stared at Sasuke with an evil grin.

_Please not me, please not me! _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke! Truth or dare!" Naruto said to his fellow ninja/spy. Sasuke started sweating.

_If I choose truth he will ask me if I like Sakura, and if I choose dare he will make me kiss her. Well I don't wanna do that. _Sasuke thought.

"Truth." The Uchiha said.

_Perfect. _Naruto thought.

"Do you like Sakura?" He asked. Sasukes eyes widened at Narutos question.

_No! Not that! I gotta think of an excuse! _Sasuke thought.

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" He said.

"Lie" the lie detector said and zapped Sasuke.

"Yay! It works!" Tails said while smiling with his eyes closed.

"You like Sakura don't you? If you didn't you would have sat down and said no." Naruto said to Sasuke.

--

Hahahahaha! Sasuke torture, also Sasuke is the most OOC character in the story, just to let you know. Especially later on in the story. Smiling while closing your eyes is an anime expression to signify happiness and it looks like this sorta. nn

--

Chapter 73

A lot of Tests

Naruto continued his speech to Sasuke.

"But if you did, you would walk away because you would be too scared to admit it, so do you like her?"

"I don't like her." Sasuke said solemnly.

The lie detector started to make strange noises and then exploded.

"I take it that wasn't supposed to happen?" Dylan asked Tails.

"Gee, what was your first clue…" Tails asked sarcastically.

"Well, first it started beeping."

"Shut up. I don't get it, I ran a lot of tests on it, and this hasn't happened once."

The scene cuts to tails testing out the lie detector.

"My name is Bob." Tails was zapped.

"I hate Sonic." Tails was zapped again.

"I am allergic to cheese." The lie detector did not zap him.

"I am?" Tails turned around and saw a mouse eating cheese. Red bumps grew all over his face and he passed out.

The scene cuts back.

"Hmm." Dylan closed his eyes, thinking.

"I know! You guys kept lying and lying that I liked Sakura, and when I told the truth it was so overloaded with lies it blew up!" Sasuke said while smiling with his eyes closed, and holding up a finger as if he figured out something.

--

Nothing to say here

--

Chapter 74

The Kiss

"Nice try Sasuke." Sakura said while blushing. (About time Sakura said something about all of this! LOL)

Paramite made some clicking noises.

"The bug has got a point for once, he doesn't like her…"

"He loves her!" Naruto said, finishing Michaels statement.

"Gee these ear translators work good huh?" Sasuke laughed nervously with his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and smiling nervously.

"And you liked Sakura!" Sasuke said, while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Yeah, I did, but not as much as you do! Oh, and by the way, if you are chosen twice you have to do the other one, so I dare you…" Naruto said, thinking of a good dare.

"There is no way I am kissing Sakura!" Sasuke said with widened eyes.

"Kissing Sakura? That's a great idea!" Naruto said while grinning evilly.

"No! Please, no!" Sasuke begged.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

"Heh, he doesn't know yet." Mewtwo said, sitting on top of a basketball hoop with Mew. He picked up Sasuke and Sakura and moved their bodies next to each other, then made them kiss. "The things I do for humans…" he said.

--

Haha, Naruto is such a jerk.

--

Chapter 75

"Sasuke kissed me!" Sakura said, hearts appearing around her.

"Ahhhhh! What did I just do?!" Sasuke yelled, with his mouth gaping, and went bug eyed.

"Alright!" Naruto clapped, Sasuke started twitching like mad.

Suddenly, 2 more shadowy figures dropped down.

"Great, more spies?" Machele said sarcastically.

"Byakugan!" The 2 figures said.

"What the?" Machele said, confused at the word.

"Byakugan? Wait a minute…Hinata?" Naruto said.

The 2 figures stepped out of the shadows. They were NEJI and HINATA.

Neji had long brown hair, a tan shirt, and black pants.

Hinata had dark purple hair with bangs hanging from the sides, wearing blue pants and a tan coat that resembled an eskimos.

Both of them had strange light purple eyes.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Hinata asked.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the same question.

"Backup if you 3 fail." Neji said.

"B-but you didn't fail N-Naruto." Hinata said, while smiling with her eyes closed.

"Fail?! What do you mean fail!?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

--

More Naruto characters, and bug eyed (as I call it in this story) is an expression used in anime meaning shock. It looks like this. **OO** No pupils, completely round, and a dark outline.

--


	9. Part 9

Chapter 76

Soul Stealer?!

"You were supposed to beat these guys up and take them to the soul stealer." Neji explained.

"Soul stealer?!" Michael, Rylie, Sammy, and James said at the same time.

"Didn't they tell you? That announcement was the soul stealer! He needs a lot of souls to resurrect some dragon or something." Neji said and shrugged.

"He stole the teachers souls?!" Amber said, a frightened look in her eyes.

"What's in it for you guys then?" Michael asked, looking at the 5 spies.

"Uhhh..." They all said.

"So you are telling me you are working for a person who steals souls, and maybe even yours, and you get nothing out of it?! Man, you guys are stupid tards!" Michael yelled.

"Your right..." Sakura said quietly.

"I never thought about it like that..." Sasuke said solemnly.

"Good point." Naruto and Neji said.

"Oh..." Hinata said and started crying lightly.

--

Cut dialogue between Naruto, Neji, and Michael.

End of Truth or Dare arc.

--

Chapter 77

They are Here!

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled with concern and put his arm around her. Neji did not approve and approached Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You don't mess with my cousin!" Neji yelled.

"You shut up and back away from her!" Naruto yelled back.

"She's my cousin!"

"She's MY girlfriend, and since when were you so nice to her?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You put her in cardiac arrest!"

"You asked for it!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!!" Sammy yelled.

Suddenly a strange symbol appeared under Hinatas feet. It was glowing and it was green. The design was a circle with a star inside of it. Suddenly a ring of light shot up from it and surrounded Hinata and she slowly began to fade away.

"N-Neji! N-Naruto! Help me!" She yelled before completely vanishing.

Suddenly it was pitch black in the room.

"Who turned out the lights?" Cassie asked.

"Where are the cliché cartoon eyeballs?" Dylan asked.

Suddenly 4 pairs of glowing green eyes were visible, the symbols that appeared to be on their foreheads were glowing.

"There they are! Oh, scary." Jakob said.

"Cool we glow in the dark!" The shortest one of the 4, a child, said.

"Heheheh all will be revealed in the time soon." One said.

"Yeah." Another one said.

"Wait! That's the same symbol of the soul stealer!" Sasuke yelled in realization.

--

Dum dum dum dum DUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

--

Chapter 78

Inner Becomes Outer

(any quote without a person specified is one of the mystery people, except the child's)

"You guys failed to accomplish the task!"

"We didn't need to!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, what was in it for us?!" Sasuke yelled.

"This." the unknown person snapped his finger and Sasukes soul was stolen in the exact same fashion as Hinatas.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"We are gonna pick you off one by one!"

"Nobody ever steals Sasuke soul..." Sakura said with anger and sadness in her voice.

"And just what are you gonna do about it?!"

"Go on! Steal my soul! I dare you!" Sakura shouted.

"Alrightey then."

"Sakura, are you crazy?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, I know what I am doing, believe me." She said.

"Belive it!" Naruto shouted.

Sakuras soul was stolen.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAA!!" there was another voice, it sounded like a much angrier version of Sakura.

"Sakura, i-is that you?" Naruto asked, shocked at the voice.

"Nope, I'M INNER SAKURA!" Inner Sakura had raging flames surrounding her, that lit up the area around her.

"Inner Sakura?!" Naruto asked, even more shocked than before.

--

Uh oh!

--

Chapter 79

Don't Mess with Her!

"So what? We will just steal your soul again!"

"GOOD LUCK!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Your all talk."

"I'll show you! CHAAAAAAAAAA!!" Inner Sakura charged forward and beat up the mysterious soul stealers.

"Now bring back Sasuke!"

"OK!" The child soul stealer said excitedly. A beam of light came down from the ceiling and Sasuke slowly became visible.

Sasuke looked around the place, very confused.

The child went and clicked on the lights, then he, and the other 3 badly beaten up people, left.

--

k

--

Chapter 80

Outer Becomes Inner

"S-Sakura?!" Sasuke said, shocked at the completely black version of Sakura.

"What?!" Inner Sakura shouted.

"What happened to you?!" Sasuke said with bugged eyes.

"I JUST SAVED YOU!" She shouted.

Suddenly Sakura appeared from a green ring of light as well, and he inner self faded away.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Y-y-yeah I-I'm fin-fine." He stammered, very confused at this point and still had bugged eyes.

"See, I told you I had a plan Naruto, Naruto?" Sakura walked around the gym looking for her friend, while Sasuke followed her all around with the same shocked expression on his face.

She saw Neji and Naruto sitting on a rolled up wrestling mat, with their heads hug down in depression.

--

Cut dialogue with Neji and Naruto.

--


	10. Part 10

Chapter 82

Sub or Dub?

"Hey." A voice said, approaching the gym.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?!" James said, and pointed at the person who walked in.

The person was an adult with white pants and shirt, and an orange coat. He also wore a red baseball cap.

"I'm your new gym teacher." He said proudly.

"WHAT!!" all of the students yelled in surprise.

"Wait! All our teachers souls are taken, so are you a part of the soul stealing group trying to trick us?!" Machele said.

"No, I am just a sub." he said.

"I don't trust you..." Machele said and narrowed her eyes.

--

No cut content! Short chapter eh? (Soul Stealer Arc ended on Chapter 81)

--

Chapter 83

What's in a Name?

"Quit analyzing." Sasuke said, and leaned on a tower of blue mats.

"Huh?" Machele responded.

"If he is a spy, we will kill him." Sasuke said.

"O...k..." Machele said, dumfounded at his response.

"Are we done threatening me yet?" the teacher asked.

"Yes." Michael said.

"I am Mr. Ness, before we get started I need to know all of your names." **MR. NESS** said.

Every student said their name and Paramite made clicking noises.

"That clicky thing has got to go. We can't have animals at this school...or spiders with hands for faces." Mr. Ness said.

"Hey, you can't take away Paramite! He is an honored student at this school!" Dylan said and held Paramite close to him.

"Hmm...well this paper says its allowed to stay so anyway...oh, I didn't get your guys names." Mr. Ness said, referring to the 5 spies.

"We aren't exactly students here..." Sakura said, trailing off as she talked.

"Yeah, we're spies!" Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto!" Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke yelled, mad that he revealed their occupation to the teacher.

"Heh that's a good one, I need to know your guys names." Mr. Ness said.

The 5 spies sighed in disappointment.

"Naruto"

"Neji"

"Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"Hinata"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Mr. Ness said.

"Hinata" she said, a bit louder.

"Okay, I will get your guys uniforms." Mr. Ness said and walked away.

The 5 spies hung their heads in disappointment.

--

I have no idea why I named him Mr. Ness... Hinata was obviously brought back in the cut chapter.

--

Chapter 84

Teams

"Now that we are ready, lets play dodgeball. Neji and Naruto are team captains." Mr. Ness said.

"Uhh sir I-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"I pick Hinata." Naruto said.

"Oh great, here we go..." Sakura said sarcastically and slapped her face with the palm of her hand.

"I...want...Hinata!" Neji yelled.

"Too bad, I picked her first!"

"She's my cousin!"

"She's my girlfriend!"

"HEY! Ask Hinata who she wants!" Mr. Ness yelled.

"Sir, I don't think that's-" Sakura was cut off yet again.

Naruto and Neji approached Hinata.

"Pick me! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Pick me! I'm your cousin!"

"Hey, I was nice to you, unlike Mr. Cardiac Arrest here!"

"At least I acknowledge you, he was too dumb to realize you love him!"

"QUIET!" Mr. Ness yelled loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I will choose the teams, since you guys are too immature to do so. You 4 go there, and you go too, and you guys, the rest of you go to the other side. Now lets play!"

HA! You probably think this is the end of the story because its square 999, and it wouldn't go to 1000. Well its not, and its still going!

--

The last part was really written in the story. I was thinking about scrapping this chapter, but I decided not to.

--

Chapter 85

Dodge'em

"Ready..." Mr. Ness said. Everyone grabbed a ball.

"Set..." Everyone got into throwing position.

"Go!" Everyone started throwing balls.

Molly sat down near the back of her side of the court.

"You are sitting down?" Amber asked, wondering why she would do that.

"Yep." She said proudly. Two balls flew by either side of Michael.

"Ha! Missed!" He said.

"Take this!" James shouted and threw a ball, hard. Sammy caught an incoming ball.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled,

"Sasuke no!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late, Sasuke was literally holding a fire ball.

Sasuke threw it and it hit Hinata right in the neck. Naruto and Neji threw a ball at Sasuke at the same time, Sasuke caught them.

"Sorry Hinata..." they said,

--

Dodgeballlllllllllllllllllll!!

--


	11. Part 11

Chapter 86

Alien Battle

"Taking revenge for your girlfriend? How cute...I think I am gonna barf!" A voice said from the top of the bleachers. Neji, Naruto, and Hinata turned to the sound of the voice.

"You humans make me sick!" CRYPTO, who was talking before, said. Crypto was a small blue alien with big black eyes and a white suit. He carried a gun with an orange bar in the middle. Mewtwo floated down from nowhere.

"I agree." he said. Mew floated down next to Mewtwo.

"Mew, mew, mew" she said.

"I mean, sort of..." Mewtwo said solemnly.

"You agreed, and now you don't? Why?!" Crypto asked.

"Well lets just say someone changed my ways a little..." Mewtwo said.

"You mean that floating furball up there?" Crypto said, and pointed his gun at Mew.

"She is not a furball!" Mewtwo said angrily.

"Man, you are such a wuss..."

"Don't ever call me a wuss, fool!" Crypto wasn't fazed and fired a blue electric beam from his gun. Mewtwo blocked the beam with an invisible barrier.

"I saw that one coming a mile away." Mewtwo said.

"So you have psychic powers too? Take this!' Crypto said and gathered all the dodgeballs into a bunch and flung them at Mewtwo.

"Try to dodge these!" he said.

"I won't have to!" Mewtwo said.

--

Crypto is from Destroy all Humans, a video game.

--

Chapter 87

Alien Uniforms

Mewtwo thrusted his arms up and the dodgeballs went straight up, ricocheted off a beam on the ceiling, and landed back on the floor.

"Weird." James said.

"Dodgeballs and guns, is that the best you can do?" Mewtwo asked Crypto, mockingly.

"No it-" Crypto was interrupted by a strange ringing noise. He pulled out a phone like object.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm working on it! What? Fine! Bye!" Crypto said and put away the device.

"Who was that?" Mewtwo asked.

"Wouldn't y- What? Sand?" Crypto said as a small pile of sand fell on him.

"You got sand, and you tell me my psychic powers are bad?!" Crypto mocked.

A green shirt was thrown at Mewtwo.

"No w- A uniform? Why would I need a uniform?!" Mewtwo questioned.

"I got this rag too." Crypto stated.

A ball was thrown and it bounced off of Cryptos head.

"Pathetic humans! You'll pay!" Crypto yelled and pulled out his gun. Mr. Ness walked up to the aliens.

"You guys need to get dressed." he said.

"You humans can't boss us around!" Mewtwo and Crypto yelled. And the two of them, and Mew, left.

--

Insert something here. End of Gym Arc

--

Chapter 91

Creations

The bell rang and everyone else left as well.

The scene changes to art class.

The classroom had a concrete floor, shelves and closets full of art supplies, and2 tables with many markings on them. This class consisted of Naruto, Dylan, Sakura, and **PRESTON.** Preston was drawling an anime looking picture, Dylan was drawing a comic, Sakura was making a clay person, and Naruto...did not want to show his.

"I really don't wanna show mine." Naruto said quietly.

"Oh, let me see Naruto!" Sakura took the paper from Naruto and looked at it. She was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my God, Naruto this is amazing!" she said in astonishment. Naruto drew a very detailed and great NaruHina picture that was for Hinata.

"Oh, its not that great!" Naruto said embarrassed.

"Yes it is, Hinata will love it!" Sakura said, still amazed. (One of my friends finds that quote funny for some reason.)

The scene changes to band class. The classroom had a tan carpet, and instruments and music stands all around the perimeter. It had a front and back door for some reason. The class was Michael, Sasuke, Hinata, Mewtwo, and Jakob.

"Hmmm, Jakob you look like a trumpet person." the teacher said.

"Trumpet person?! I am a trombone person!!" Jakob yelled.

--

I combined 90 and 91 since half of 90 was cut.

--

Chapter 92

The Symbol of Cymbals

"Shut up and hold on." Mewtwo said. He started twisting the trumpet around with his psychic powers until it somewhat resembled a trombone. The 4 students just stared at him.

"What?!" Mewtwo yelled. Jakob tried out the instrument.

"Here, you get the cymbals" The teacher said and handed Mewtwo a pair of cymbals. Mewtwo turned one cymbal on its side and started scraping the other one, making a horrible noise.

"Um, these don't sound very good, I demand another musical device."

"You do this." The teacher took them and clashed them together.

"Oh"

--

No cut content!

--

Chapter 93

Clash!

Mewtwo grinned evilly at Michael.

"What?" Michael said, a bit creped out.

Mewtwo started teleporting everywhere around him and clashed the cymbals after each teleport.

"Two can play at this game!" Michael yelled and started playing the drums loudly. They glared at each other face to face.

"Wanna see something funny?" Jakob asked to nobody in particular. Jakob shoved Michael forward causing him to stumble over the drumset and bump his head into Mewtwos.

--

I have no idea where I came up with this idea.

--

Chapter 94

Crash!

Jakob burst out laughing and Sasuke and Hinata looked at him as if he was a maniac.

"You FOOL!" Mewtwo yelled and threw Michael backward with psychic power. Michael slammed against a wall.

"Ow! You freaking tar-" Michael was interrupted by a drumset that fell from the ledge above onto him.

"Foolish humans."

"W-will he be ok?" Hinata asked, pointing to Michael.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said.

--

Cut Mewtwos dialogue

--

Chapter 95

Track and Yield

Two shadowy figures stood in an unknown location.

"I think its time we pay these guys a visit." one of them said.

"Yes, we know the five we need to capture." the other said.

The scene switched to gym class. It was outside on a track field this time. The class was Neji, LEE, TENTEN, and ABE. They all wore the same green uniforms with their names on them. Tenten had black hair and her hair was tied in two buns. Lee had black hair and abnormally big eyebrows. Abe looked the oddest of all, he looked somewhat like an alien. He was skinny, he had blue skin, he had orange eyes, his black hair was tied in a ponytail. Also, his lips were sewn together. Tenten and Neji were running next to each other, Abe was far behind, and Lee was literally running circles around them.

"Kinda weird that we are all in the same class." Tenten said,

"I guess...Lee is being such a showoff." Neji said, a bit annoyed. Lee ran past them.

"Hi guys!" He said. He did this every time he passed them.

"Let it go Neji, are you jealous?"

"Tch, no way."

"Hi guys!"

"Must...restrain...anger...think of good things...Byakugan...destiny...Tenten...wait, did I just think that? Byakugan...destiny..." Neji was interrupted by Lee again.

"Hi guys!"

"BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF LEE!!" Neji yelled.

"Neji calm down, and you do realize you were thinking out loud, right?" Tenten said.

Neji stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened at the realization.

"I...was?" He asked.

"I mean of course I was! You don't, think I just said your name because I have a secret crush on you and I don't want to admit it do you Tenten?" Neji said while smiling with his eyes closed, rubbing the back of his head, and sweatdroping.

Lee heard this when he ran by.

"Aw what a cute couple!" He said, somewhat mockingly.

"Shut up Lee." Tenten said.

Abe was way behind the pack, but he had a plan. He started chanting and blue spirit balls spun around him. Suddenly a ring of birds flew in front of him. There was a flash of light and the birds were an orange portal, Abe jumped inside.

--

Triple chapter combo! Cut content on the last 2 chapters added here.

--


	12. Part 12

Chapter 98

The Chase

Abe jumped out of a second portal ahead.

"What the?" Lee said as he unknowingly stumbled into the portal halfway. Lee was halfway in some kind of desert.

"What is that?" Lee said to himself. What he saw was a red creature with 4 crablike legs, a muscular body, and a long neck that ended in a beak. The creature had no eyes or arms and it was red. This creature was a SCRAB. Lees voice caught the Scrabs attention and it charged at him. Lee quickly got out of the portal.

"Glad that's over." Lee said and sighed.

"I will just go back to-" Lee turned around and saw the Scrub face to face.

"The monster is here!" Lee yelled and ran from the Scrub, however he tripped on a large piece of wood.

"What the heck is a wooden block doing on the track?!" He wondered. The Scrub approached him slowly.

--

Scrabs (and Abe) are from Oddworld

--

Chapter 99

It Never Stops

"Don't eat me please! I could teach you taijutsu! I will let you date my girlfriend Sakura, okay maybe not that, but let me live!" Lee begged. The Scrub picked up Lee by the shirt with its teeth then it rubbed itself on Lee affectionately.

"I guess your not a bad monster after all!" Lee said and pet the Scrub. The Scrub then jumped over the fence and ran off into the woods. Tenten and Neji ran up to him.

"You guys scared it away..." Lee said to himself.

"We got here as fast as we could." Tenten said.

"I don't, see a monster, did it injure you?" Neji asked, kind of hoping it did.

"No." Lee said. Neji frowned.

The class was walking back to the school.

"Did any of you see a Scrub?" Abe asked.

"A red monster? Yeah." Lee said.

"Did it injure you?" Abe asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Neji said quietly and a small rain cloud appeared above his head.

"I heard that!" Lee shouted.

--

rain rain go away

--

Chapter 100

Does not Compute

The scene switched to a classroom with many tables, and on those tables were many computers. The class was GAARA, SHIKAMARU, INO, **JORDAN, **and **SIERRA**. All 5 of them were on a computer.

"Guess what Sierra?" Jordan whispered to his friend. Jordan had somewhat long black hair, he wore a tie dye shirt and shorts.

"What?" Sierra asked. Sierra had light blonde hair, had a gray shirt, and light green shorts.

"Gaara is emo!" Jordan said.

"What!?" Gaara yelled.

"Uh-oh your dead." Sierra whispered.

Gaara had red hair, blue eyes, a black shirt and pants, he had a tan gourd on his back tied to a white sash that wrapped around his body. He had black rings around his eyes, and a symbol for love on his forehead.

Jordan walked over to Gaara.

"You need to mellow out man." Jordan said, due to being a hippie.

"How dare you..." Gaara said sternly and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly sand started swirling all around Gaara.

"HOW DARE THEY PAIR ME UP WITH NARUTO, SASUKE, LEE, AND NEJI! I AM NOT GAY! SAKURA?! WHO IS THAT?! TEMARI!? THEY DIE!!" Gaara yelled, angry about characters he is paired up with on , the site he was on.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said boredly. Shikamaru wore a green vest with a mesh shirt, he wore gray pants, and had black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"You are troublesome Shikamaru!" Ino said. Ino wore a purple dress and had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"That's not cool man." Jordan said.

--

2 cut, made up, characters. The next chapter is when the story gets reeeeeeeeeealy good!

End of Class Arc

--


	13. Part 13

Chapter 101

Dragon Blast

**Mr. Drake**, the teacher for dragon class, approached the group. The class consisted of Brittney, Molly, Machele, TEMARI, and KAIBA. Mr. Drake, had orange spiky hair that hung down on his back, he wore a dark green lab coat, and black shirt and pants.

"Welcome to dragon class!" He said cheerfully.

"Dragon class? What the heck?!" Brittney said, shocked and confused.

"In this class, you will be taming dragons, not that hard." Mr. Drake said.

"Not that hard? They are dragons!" Temari exclaimed, she wore a blue shirt, a light purple dress, and she had blonde hair tied up in 4 ponytails. She had a gigantic fan strapped to her back.

"Yes they are, and I will introduce them!" Mr. Drake said gladly.

The first dragon was a generic looking blue and white dragon. The dragon was BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON.

The next dragon was a green serpent-like dragon with two arms. The dragon was RAYQUAZA.

The next dragon looked a lot like a dinosaur, it had 2 wing like appendages sticking out of its back, and it had a large pearl on its stomach, it was silver with purple markings. The dragon was PARUKIA.

The next dragon was a red serpent like dragon on fire. The dragon was VOLVAGIA.

The final dragon was another serpent like dragon, it had 2 huge wings, and 2 heads, it was red. The dragon was SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON.

"The last one is my personal favorite." Mr. Drake said.

"Don't you think that is too advanced?" Kaiba asked. Kaiba wore black clothes, he had somewhat long brown hair, and wore a white trench coat.

"No dragon is too advanced!" Mr. Drake said cheerfully.

"This guy is crazy." Brittney said.

"I know." Machele said.

"Guys look." Molly said and pointed at Slifer.

Slifers two mouths opened up and started glowing with energy. The mouths fired two electric balls that combined into one. The ball zoomed across the ground, the class barely dodging the blast.

"Now do you believe me?!" Kaiba said.

"Good thing we are outside! Come on! He is just a little feisty!" Mr. Drake said while smiling with his eyes closed. The class sweat dropped at his reaction.

--

Palkias English name was not revealed at the time I wrote this, so its Japanese name is used.

--

Chapter 102

Dragon Riders

"Now everyone choose your dragons! Oh, and you can't choose Blue Eyes, Kaiba."

"Damn." He said.

Brittney walked up to Parukia.

"Are you part robot or something?" She asked, not expecting a response.

Machele walked up to Rayquaza

"I guess this guy won't be so bad."

Molly walked up to Blue Eyes and Kaiba walked up to Volvagia.

"If you do anything bad to Blue Eyes, I will sue you so bad!" Kaiba yelled.

"Just shut up." Molly said casually.

"And fire dragon, if you catch me on fire I will-"

"Sue him?" Molly asked boredly, cutting off Kaiba.

"You got it." he said.

Temari walked up to Slifer.

"I get you? Oh no..." she said fearfully.

"Hey listen up I-" Machele started to boss Rayquaza around, but stopped when she saw an orange ball glowing in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked sheepishly. Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam and Machele ducked from the blast.

"Careful, they get a little grumpy!" Mr. Drake yelled happily.

"A little!?" Machele shouted back. Suddenly she was picked up by Parukia. Parukia floated in the sky above the dragons.

"Good job Parukia!" Brittney praised.

"How did you tame your dragon already?!" Machele asked, shocked.

"We just chatted, I told him about myself, and he told me about himself."

"WHO DID THIS?!" Brittney and Machele heard a loud shout from below.

"Who the heck is screaming?!" Machele yelled.

"Besides you? I don't know, come on Parukia, lets find out." Brittney said.

--

Cut dialogue between Machele and Brittney.

--

Chapter 103

Dragon Fight

Blue Eyes White Dragon started growling sadly.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked his dragon. Molly glared at him.

"Don't blame this on me!" she yelled.

"What did you do to him?!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was Macheles stupid dragon!"

Rayquaza started flying upwards.

"Isn't that your dragon Machele?" Brittney asked, seeing Rayquaza flying closer to them.

Rayquaza stopped near Machele.

"Now you want to be my friend? Okay, thanks for the ride Brittney." Machele said and climbed on Rayquazas back. Rayquaza flew down to the ground and Machele got off of him.

"You! Your dragon hurt my Blue Eyes!" Kaiba yelled and pointed at Machele.

"So?" Machele said in an uncaring tone.

"So?!" Kaiba yelled, angry at her response.

"Can't you tell he is faking it for attention?" Machele said. Kaiba gasped after she said this.

"He is not faking it!" he yelled.

"Shut up you two!" Molly yelled.

"You don't tell me to shut up!" Machele yelled.

"I just did!"

"Do you wanna fight?!" There was a small pause.

"Dragon fight!" the two girls yelled at the same time.

Volvagia breathed fire and Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam. Suddenly a white beam came down from the sky.

"Stop fighting you guys!" Brittney yelled while Parukia held the dragons back.

_I wonder how that fangirl is doing with Slifer _Kaiba thought.

The scene cuts to Temari fanning Slifer with a relaxed look on his face.

--

The whole Molly vs. Machele thing is based off of the fact that they used to argue all the time.

--

Chapter 104

Breaking In

(The song Breaking the Habit starts to play in the background.)

The ground started shaking.

"Do you guys feel that shaking?" Machele asked. Suddenly a large green object shoots up from under the ground, very fast. The object stops and it is actually a gigantic snake. There is a person sitting on its head, he had a pale yellow shirt, black pants, and pale skin. He had unusually long black hair and snake eyes. He was OROCHIMARU.

"That's a big...big...snake!" Molly said in shock.

"Alright snake, attack them!" Orochimaru said and the snake lunged forward. It was stopped suddenly as Parukia grabbed its head.

"Alright Parukia!" Brittney cheered.

"That's it!" Molly said in realization.

"Okay dragons..." Machele said.

"Attack." Kaiba said.

Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam, Volvagia breathed fire, and Blue Eyes White Dragon shot a beam of electricity. The three attacks were headed towards the snake. The snake blocked the attacks with its tail. Orochimaru raised his hands and 4 more snakes shot out of the ground.

--

Intense!

--

Chapter 105

Dragons Splayed

Molly, Kaiba, Brittney, and Machele watched in horror at the battle taking place. Orochimaru jumped off the snake and it wrapped itself around one of Parukias arms, all the way around his body, and was about to bite his head.

Brittney had tears in her eyes at the sight. Parukia tried to spread its fingers out to do something but they fell limp. He took one last look at Brittney, before being constricted to death, parts of its body started to crack.

"No!" Brittney started to run to Parukia.

Kaiba quickly jumped on his dragons head.

"Blue Eyes, get her!" He said. The dragon swooped down, and grabbed Brittney.

"Crazy..." Kaiba muttered, Blue Eyes set her on the ground and flew in the sky.

"GO!" Machele and Molly shouted, Rayquaza and Volvagia flew forward, but two snakes shot out of the ground and quickly wrapped themselves around the dragons.

Rayquaza made one loud roar before falling limp.

Volvagia tried to wriggle free, but fell limp as well.

"He killed them!" Molly and Machele said, eyes widened in shock.

Meanwhile Kaiba and Blue Eyes were still in the sky, suddenly another snake shot up from underground.

--

OH NO! Death! I know these guys would not die to snakes, but not back then. Besides, it adds to the drama. You get 106 so I can wrap up this arc.

--

Chapter 106

Snake Snatch

Kaiba was shocked as the snake was still shooting up from the ground fast. It then grabbed Blue Eyes by the neck and started dragging him down.

"Blue Eyes no!" Kaiba shouted in fear as they were being dragged down at high speeds. Tears were in the dragons eyes, and it flung Kaiba off by throwing its head forward. Suddenly the dragon was slammed into the ground, and once the smoke cleared, Blue Eyes was dead.

(Song Ends)

"No! Blue Eyes!!" Kaiba hugged the neck of the dragon.

Orochimaru desummoned the 3 extra snakes and was standing on the head of the first one summoned.

"Now for the one we came here fo- Huh?" Orochimaru saw a large figure hovering in the middle of the sun. It was Slifer, and Temari was on its head.

"Alright Slifer!" Slifer fired the same electric ball at Orochimaru.

"You 3 snakes, take her and go!" Orochimaru commanded. The three snakes dove for Brittney and quickly buried underground. Brittney was captured.

"Brittney no!" Molly and Machele shouted.

--

There is only one Blue Eyes in this story, not 3.

End of Dragon arc.

--


	14. Part 14

Chapter 107

More Victims

Molly and Machele ran up to Dylan, Sierra, and Molly in the hallway.

"Hey guys, erm girls." Dylan greeted.

"We got bad news!" Molly said, in between pants.

"Brittney was captured!" Machele stated.

"What? How?!" Dylan yelled in shock.

"By a giant snake." Molly said.

"That's messed up man." Jordan commented.

"Seriously?! I heard from a pink haired girl that Naruto was captured too!" Dylan yelled, still shocked.

"That reminds me, Gaara was caught too!" Sierra said.

"Oh yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday." Jordan said.

"It was today!" Sierra yelled at his stupidity.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

Flashback

_"You, hippie person." Gaara said, looking at Jordan. "Don't think I didn't hear what you said about me."_

_"Said what?" Jordan asked._

_"You know..."_

_"You being emo?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"What's wrong with that?"_

_"I am not emo."_

_"Yes you are."_

_Sand started swirling around Gaara and he narrowed his eyes at the hippie._

_"I am not."_

_"You broke your wrist, that's worse than slitting them!"_

_"What? I didn't break my wrists or slit them!"_

_"You killed your uncle."_

_"Don't bring that up! I had a horrible past that you wouldn't understand!"_

_"And that's why your emo?"_

_"Jordan you are going to get yourself killed!" Sierra yelled._

--

Words go here.

--

Chapter 108

Slither in the Sand

_"I am going to kill you, you hippie piece of sh-" Gaara was cut off by a snake crashing through the glass of the catwalk. The snake lunged at a student and ate him off-screen._

_"That's twisted man!" Jordan yelled. The snake turned toward the trio and lunged at them. A wall of sand appeared in front of them, blocking the snake._

_"It is time for you to die!" Gaara said threateningly. Sand wrapped around the snake and covered it entirely._

_"Sand Burial!" Gaara shouted and the snake practically disintegrated, sand flying everywhere. Suddenly another snake shot out of the floor behind the sand ninja._

_"Emo, behind you!" Jordan shouted._

--

Akshun!

--

Chapter 109

Rescue Teams

_Sand wrapped around this snake as well and it was crushed like the other snake. There was a rumble and a snake shot up from under Gaara. He leapt into the air, and created a sand shield under him. He looked to the right and saw a shadowy floating figure. The figure narrowed its eyes and the sand under Gaara moved outward. The snake caught Gaara in its mouth, and dived back in the hole it came out of._

_"Did it eat him?!" Sierra said, shocked. The duo peered into the hole._

_"Gaara!" Sierra shouted, hoping for a response.  
"Emo!" Jordan shouted. Sierra slapped him._

_"Stop calling him that! Gaara can you hear me?!" She shouted._

_"Em- I mean, Gaara!"_

End Flashback

"And that's pretty much it." Sierra said.

"Alright, later on we start a rescue team." Dylan said. Later on Dylan, and many others, were in the gym. Dylan stood on top of the folded up bleachers.

"Okay, glad you all could come. As you may know, some people have ben captured by snakes, and it is our job to find them." he said.

"Why are you in charge?!" Sakura shouted, this caused many of the others to shout at him as well.

"I thought of the idea, and my girlfriend was captured!' he shouted.

--

RESCUE HEROES!! lawlz

--

Chapter 110

Too Tough to Dodge

Sakura picked up a dodge ball and threw it at Dylan, hitting him in the side of the face.

"Ow! Who threw that?!" he shouted.

"My mate was captured as well!" she yelled.

"Naruto is your boyfriend? I thought it was that Sasuke guy." Dylan said, confused.

"THAT IS WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT!" she shouted, and threw another dodge ball, hitting him in the chin.

"OW!"

"Yeah, that stupid, little, dumb, idiotic, RAMEN LOVING, DENSE, DUMB AS A DOORKNOB, MIND FULL OF ROCKS, NARUTO IS MY COUSINS BOYFRIEND, AND TENTEN IS MINE!! Um, forget about that last part." Neji shouted, and threw a dodge ball, that hit Dylan in the throat.

"I kinda still like Sasuke too." Ino said, and threw a dodge ball at him that hit Dylan in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Ow, right in the no-" he stopped when a dodge ball hit him off-screen.

"Not cool, whoever threw it down there, that was a cheap shot!" Dylan shouted. Zach burst out laughing. (His official appearance!)

"Zach...what are you doing here?" Dylan asked boredly.

"I am here to rescue my cousin!" Zach shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway let's see who was captured. Naruto, Brittney, the emo...Jordan, you are supposed to write the names of the people who were caught!" Dylan said, shouting at the last part.

"I did! Gaara is emo!" Jordan shouted back.

"Wha?" Temari and KANKURO said at the same time, confused on what Jordan called Gaara. Kankuro wore all black, and an odd looking black hat. He had purple markings on his face, and had something wrapped up strapped to his back.

"Anyhoo, we got Naruto, Brittney, the e- Gaara, and now Sasuke, so now we-" Dylan was cut off by a flash of light.

--

Zach calling Britteny his cousin is a reference to him continuously calling her that a long time ago for an unknown reason.

--


	15. Part 15

Chapter 111

Squads

Mew appeared in front of Dylan.

"Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew!"

"Okay, we got Naruto, Brittney, Gaara, Sasuke, and Mewtwo. Anyone else? Okay now we need to get into groups." Dylan said and jumped off the bleachers.

"Narutos squad is Neji and Hinata, Gaaras squad is Kankuro and Temari, Sasukes is Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura, Mewtwos squad is Mew, and Brittneys is Zach, Molly, Jordan, and I." Dylan explained.

"Where do we start looking?" Ino asked.

"Uhhh...I don't know." Dylan said and sweatdropped, everyone else, except Mew, did an anime fall.

"Mew mew mew mew!"

"You know where they are?" Dylan asked.

"Mew!"

"Can you take us there?" he asked again. There was another flash of light and everyone in the gym was teleported.

--

We would be screwed without Mew.

--

Chapter 112

Squad 1 vs. Naruto

"N-Neji, where are we?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." he responded.

"W-where's Naruto?"

"I don't know, wait, I see someone." Neji said, and pointed at a shadowy figure.

"It must be Naruto!" Hinata started to run to the dark figure.

"Hinata wait!" Neji shouted.

"We found you N-Naruto!" Hinata said, the figure was indeed Naruto. He had his back turned to Hinata and then peered over his shoulder. He started growling, he stood up and an orange aura surrounded him. His eyes were red, his whisker markings were thicker, his hands turned into claws, and he grew fangs.

"Hinata look out!" Neji shouted and stepped in front of his cousin, Naruto lunged toward Neji.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted, and grabbed Narutos wrists with his hands. Naruto head butted Neji and kicked him into the air.

--

Cut dialogue between Neji and Hinata. Horary, its demon Naruto!

--

Chapter 113

Demon Release!

Naruto quickly appeared above Neji, and wrapped his arms around his chest. He stared spinning around and his demon chakra aura spiraled along with them. There was a large explosion of orange chakra when they hit the ground.

"Neji!" Hinata shouted, and ran over to her cousin.

"Hinata, listen to me, you have to fight Naruto." Neji said weakly.

"But Neji, I-I can't!" she said.

"You have to, or else he will kill both of us!"

"B-but I am not very strong!"

"You are strong; you just have to believe in yourself."

"But I-" she was cut off by Neji.

"You have to!"

"I won't! I won't fight Naruto!"

"Do you want me to put you in cardiac arrest again!?" Neji shouted, a mini tornado appeared above his head.

"N-Neji!" Hinata was shocked by his change of emotion.

"Answer me, and stop stuttering!"

"No!"

"Then get your ass out there, and fight Naruto!"

"Neji, why are you acting like this?" tears could be seen in Hinatas eyes.

"Stop being such a sissy and go fight!"

"O-okay..." Hinata stood up in fighting position.

_Sorry Hinata, but it was the only way. _Neji thought.

"FOX DEMON RELESE!" Naruto shouted, suddenly there was an explosion of red chakra.

"Naruto, no!" Hinata shouted.

--

I know Naruto can't release his demon by choice, but I added the Naruto characters when I first heard of the series, so I didn't know much.

--

Chapter 114

The Nine Tailed Fox vs. Hinata

Something stepped out of the chakra burst; it was a red fox with nine tails. It was the KYUUBI, Narutos demon.

"Not that!" Hinata shouted in shock.

The fox lunged at Hinata with such speed; it was just a red blur.

"Agggh!" Hinata yelled in pain as she was hit, there was a burst of smoke and a rock took her placed. She used a Substitution Jutsu. The fox soon found her and head butted her upwards, it then fired 3 balls of chakra at her while she was airborne.

_I can't win; I'm just not good enough. _Hinata thought.

--

Oh teh noes!

--

Chapter 115

Demon Seal

The blasts hit Hinata, but it was substituted with a block of wood. Kyuubi growled in frustration, it found Hinata and pinned her down with its paws. It grinned evilly at her, drooling. Hinata suddenly noticed something.

_That seal on his belly, I wonder..._ Hinatas hands were engulfed with blue chakra and she managed to press her hand on the seal.

"I hope this works." she said to herself. Kyuubi stepped back as it slowly transformed back into Naruto.

"Ohm what happened?" Naruto said to himself. Hinata gasped at what she saw.

"N-Naruto! The demon fox is on your back!" Hinata shouted.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed and started running in circles.

"Naruto look!" Hinata said and held the demon in her arms.

"Wha?" Naruto stared at the fox closely.

"Isn't he cute?" Hinata asked, smiling with her eyes closed.

"I don't know." Naruto stated.

--

Mini Kyuubi

--


	16. Part 16

Chapter 116

Favorites

Narutos demon breathed a small stream of fire at Naruto.

"Ow! Rotten little bastard!" he shouted.

"Well, he is a demon." Hinata said. Suddenly the fox leapt from Hinatas arms into Narutos and growled affectionately.

"Uhhh" Naruto was confused.

"See? He likes you!" Hinata said happily.

"Well I don't like him!" Naruto shouted.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata shouted in astonishment.

"Don't you remember what this fu-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"Naruto!"

"I was gonna say fox! Anyway, thanks to him I had no friends and people hated me! I hate him even more than Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"What did you say about me?!" Neji shouted.

"Not you! Why did you have to drag him along Hinata?" Naruto whined.

"Gee, maybe it's because, I don't know, I AM HER COUSIN!"

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS!"

"Don't fight you guys..." Hinata said. Suddenly the nine tailed fox leapt from Narutos arms and started clawing Nejis face.

"Agggghh! Get off!" He shouted, Naruto was laughing.

"Oh God, this is so funny!" Naruto shouted.

"J-just get it off!" Neji shouted. Hinata pulled the demon off.

--

Cut dialogue between Neji, Naruto, and Hinata at the end. People always use the "couldn't care less." line wrong, people say "I could care less." and that's wrong.

--

Chapter 117

Squad 2 vs. Mewtwo

Mew floated toward the dark figure of Mewtwo.

"Mew!"

"What? Who do you think you are?! You shall perish!" Mewtwo shouted and fired a beam of dark electricity at her, Mew put up a shield that blocked it.

"Mew mew mew mew mew!"

"What?! You fool; I couldn't care less about that!"

"Mew mew!"

"Shut up!" Mewtwo fired 4 energy balls at Mew. She put up a different kind of shield and they bounced back and hit Mewtwo.

"Mew?" Mewtwo said weakly.

"Mew mew?"

"Yes."

"Meeeew!"

"Thanks."

"Mew mew."

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

--

Cut dialogue between Neji, Hinata, and Naruto.

--

Chapter 118

Squad 3 vs. Gaara

"Is that Gaara?" Kankuro asked, pointing at a faraway figure. The figure walked closer, sand swirling around it.

"That's him alright." Temari said. Gaara sent a bunch of sand towards them; Temari pulled out her fan and blew it out of the way.

"Its time for some deaths now." Gaara said.

"Gaara it's us, your sister and brother!" Temari said.

"I don't care" Gaara said, suddenly half of his face became tan with blue markings, he grew fangs and a raccoon ear on that side, the eye on that side turned completely black with a yellow pupil. A long clawed arm grew out of his back and a spined tail as well.

"Oh no. we are dead Temari." Kankuro said with his eyes widened in shock.

_His demon has taken over! _Temari thought.

"We have no choice, we have to fight Gaara." Temari said.

"Are you crazy?!"

"If we don't fight, we will die!"

"Temari, his demon scares the sh-" Kankuro was cut off by an extending demon claw, the two of them ducked just in time.

"See what I mean?!" Kakuro shouted.

--

1/3 Shukaku Gaara!

--

Chapter 119

Demon Release!

"Fine Kankuro, you don't wanna fight?! Well I am not gonna let my brother be taken over by his demon!" Temari shouted.

"L-l-l-look T-Temari" Kankuro stammered and pointed at the giant pile of sand that was surrounding Gaara. The pile grew larger and when the sand cleared there was a gigantic tan raccoon like monster standing where Gaara was. It was his demon, SHUKAKU.

"OH MY GOD!" Kankuro shouted. Shukaku roared and sand swirled all around him. Temari took the wrapping off of Kaknuros back.

"Fight!" Temari shouted.

"Fine..." Kankuro grumbled. He took off the wrappings and a puppet with 4 arms, 2 legs, and a head with 3 eyes was revealed.

"Okay Kankuro, lets do this!" Temari created a tornado and Kankuro maneuvered his puppet into it. The puppet was lifted up into the air from the tornado, but Shukaku smacked it away with his tail.

--

Yes, I know it has the same chapter name as another chapter. I also know the puppet is named Crow, but it doesn't have a name at this point in the story.

--

Chapter 120

Temari vs. Shukaku

The puppet slammed into Kankuro at a high speed, knocking him out.

"Great..." Temari said sarcastically. She held her fan up high.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" she shouted. A strong tornado of wind was floating above her.

"WIND CUTTER!" The tornado spread out and slashed Shukaku forming an X mark scar across his body.

--

It is so short due to the squares picturing the tornado charging up.

--


	17. Part 17

Chapter 121

Sand Trap

The sand dissolved and Gaara stood in the middle.

"As long as I live, death will be all around me." he said and the sand reformed back into Shukaku, Shukaku breathed a stream of sand at Temari.

"I hope this idea works!" She said to herself. She started running up the stream of sand, Shukaku noticed this and sand tentacles shot out of the beam and wrapped around her.

"G-Gaara!" Temari shouted as she was trapped in a floating Sand Coffin.

--

Another short chapter.

--

Chapter 122

Snap, Crackle, Stop

The Sand Coffin hardened and grew shorter around Temari, when it suddenly started to crack due to the sharp ends of her fan poking out. The coffin dissolved and she started falling.

"1...2...3...NOW!" She threw her fan and it impaled Shukaku in between the eyes, Shukaku started to crack all over and dissolved into sand.

--

Yet another short chapter.

--

Chapter 123

Sandy Shukaku

"Gaara, your back!" Temari shouted and hugged him.

"Let go of me." he said quietly. Kankuro awakened and slowly stood up.

"Ow, man I got a huge headache." he said.

"Great, now that you regained consciousness, let's go!" Temari said. The trio started walking away. Suddenly a miniature Shukaku rose from the sand, ran after them, jumped onto the wrappings on Kankuros back and hung on.

--

Sorry for all of the short chapters! 5 out of the 12 squares were Shukaku rising from the sand.

--

Chapter 124

Squad 4 vs. Sasuke

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm not sure." Ino responded.

"Look guys, I think I see him." Shikamaru said, and pointed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in happiness and ran over to him.

"Sakura wait!" Shikamaru shouted. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" A shadow extended from Shikamaru to Sakura, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey!" She said.

"Don't just go after him like that!" Shikamaru scolded. Sasuke grinned evilly and shot a stream of fire out of his mouth. Shikamaru jumped in the air, which caused Sakura to jump in the exact same fashion. Ino did a mid air cartwheel like jump. Shikamaru saw Ino in 180 degrees and blushed. (AKA he saw under her dress.) Black marks suddenly appeared on Sasuke and he shot 2 black fireballs in the air. These fireballs hit Shikamaru and Ino, knocking them out. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke running towards her. Suddenly he stopped in front of her and saw the look of horror on her face. The black marks on Sasuke faded away.

"S-Sakura..." Sasuke said quietly.

--

A longer chapter yay!

--

Chapter 125

Squad 5 vs. Brittney?

"There's Britteny." Molly said, pointing to a figure on a pedestal.

"Well, let's go." Zach said, and started walking away.

"Zach, we have to rescue her." Dylan said. Brittney pulled out a large sword from behind her.

"Whoa!" Zach exclaimed.

"Damn." Dylan stated.

"Holy shnit!" Molly yelled.

"Whoa, that's a big sword." Jordan said mellowly.

Brittney lunged toward them, and stood in front of them.

"Hi guys." She said casually.

"Huh!?" The rescue team exclaimed at the same time.

"Come on, do you think some snake weirdo would turn me evil with these two body guarding me?" Brittney said. Her bodyguards were HAKU and ZABUZA.

Haku wore a green shirt, dark orange pants, a mask, and had long black hair.

Zabuza wore gray pants, a mask covering his lips, black spiky hair, and carried a giant sword.

"I thought you two were dead." Molly said.

"One word, spells." Haku replied.

--

Brittney actually hated that Haku and Zabuza were her bodyguards when I told her about it.

--


	18. Part 18

Chapter 126

The Shagohad

"Well that's great and all, but how are we gonna get back to the school?" Dylan wondered.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Jordan said and pressed a button. There was a rumbling noise.

"Oh God, not another snake!" Brittney shouted. Two drills came from the ground and a brown tank came up. The tank had two drills on the front of it, and a missile launcher on the back of it.

"Alright everyone, climb aboard the Shagohad." Jordan said. Everyone climbed inside of the tank. There was a control panel with stairs and a door behind it.

"You guys can chill in the back, but I need a co-captain" Jordan said. Everyone quickly an in the back room, leaving Brittney behind.

"...I guess you my co-captain" Jordan said dumbfoundedly, looking at Brittney.

--

I never played Metal Gear Solid 3, I just heard about it from Jordan so I know I got some stuff wrong on the Shagohad.

--

Chapter 127

Towel

"These beds are comfy." Zack said, sitting on one.

"What's that?" Dylan asked, pointing to a blue object sticking our from under the mattress. Haku grabbed it and started pulling it.

"It's stuck!" Haku said, but kept pulling.

"Ow!" the object said.

"Did that thing just talk?" Dylan asked. Haku kept pulling and eventually got it out from the mattress. He held the object in front of him.

"It's just a towel." Haku said, still staring at the blue towel. Suddenly, the blue towel opened its eyes.

"Wanna get high?" it asked. There was a moment of silence.

"AHHHHHH!!" Haku screamed like a girl. Jordan and Zabuza had shocked looks on their faces and Jordan ran over to the back room.

"What's goin on man?" Jordan asked mellowly.

"He's a talking towel!" Haku said, pointing at TOWELIE.

"No you're a towel." he said, pointing at Haku.

"No, I am a highly skilled ninja, you are a towel."

"...No you're a towel, and also a masked girl."

"I AM NOT A GIRL, WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!?" Haku yelled, while one of his veins popped.

"I will even take off my mask." Haku pulled off his mask, which made him look more girly.

--

I do know the Shagohad does not have a room like this, but it does now. A vein popping is an anime expression that signifies anger. A rounded red cross appears on the characters face, resembling a popped vein.

--

Chapter 128

Girly Man

Haku growled and pulled out some needles and threw them at Towelie. Towelie quickly pulled out his bong and got high. This caused everything to go in slow motion.

"Ooooooohhhh" he moaned slowly and dodged the needles Matrix style. Everything then went back to normal speed.

"ISN'T THERE ANYONE HERE WHO DOESN'T THINK I'M A GIRL!?" Haku shouted.

"I don't." Zabuza said.  
"Thanks." Haku replied.

"Are you two dating? I bet the only thing you wanted to do in college was bang, bang, bang, bang, bang." Jordan said.

"I am not a girl!" Haku shouted.

"I know." Jordan said and smirked.

"I c wut u did thar." Dylan said. Zabuza threw his sword and Haku threw needles at Jordan.

"Nooooo!" Towelie said, and dived at Jordan in slow motion. He was hit by the two objects and got pinned on the door by them.

"Ohhh man, I can't feel a thing." Towelie said, now high.

--

I c wut u did thar is an internet saying. It means you notice the innuendo someone typed.

--

Chapter 129

Army

Brittney opened up the door.

"What the hell is going on here?! Holy crap, Zabuza why is your sword stuck in the door?!" she shouted. Zach snickered.

"Get it? His sword is in the door." Zach whispered to Jordan.

"Jordan you are supposed to be driving the tank, not making sexual accusations about my bodyguards!" Brittney shouted.

"Bossy, bossy, bossy." Dylan muttered.

"Kinda reminds me of Machele." Molly responded to his muttering.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Jordan said, and walked out the door. Zabuza started pulling on the sword.

"OH GOD!" Towelie screamed in pain. Zabuza kept pulling on the sword and the door ripped out of its fame, still stuck on the sword.

"I'll get it off." Zabuza said. He swung his sword downwards and when it hit the ground, the door shattered.

"So Molly, what are you gonna do in college?" Dylan asked.

"Well I am an animal person, so I guess I-" she was cut off by Towelie.

"When I get into college, I'm gonna get high." he said.

"No one care Towelie." Zach said.

"Well, I am gonna make a TV series." Dylan said.

"Well, I am gonna join the army!" Zach declared.

--

I should have renamed the chapter Bossy Brittney, lol.

--

Chapter 130

Sound of Missiles

"But are you ready for the army?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, fire, fire, fire, kill, kill, kill!" Zach shouted.

"Oh yes, you are defiantly ready." Dylan said.

"Where is Towelie?" Zach asked.

"I dunno." Dylan replied. Towelie was standing beside two soldiers.

"Wanna get high?" he asked.

"Okay." one said.

"No we are not getting high!" the other said.

"We are almost there guys, two aliens just teleported us near the school a couple seconds ago." Jordan shouted, the view now switched to the control room.

"Jordan, there are two soldiers in here, and Towelie is trying to get them high!: Dylan yelled.

"Don't worry, they're fine!" Jordan shouted back. There was a loud crash. The view switched to outside the Shagohad and the drills were stuck in the side of the school.

"Jordan you idiot! Why didn't you park the Shagohad?!" Brittney shouted.

"I can fix it." he said, and the drills started spinning and created a small hole. Jordan backed up the tank.

"Fire missile!" Jordan shouted.

"Jordan, you are gonna blow up the fucking school!" Brittney yelled. It was too late, the missile hit the school and the Shagohad drove through the smoke.

--

The two solders were originally 3 fictional characters. I was gonna cut out that part entirely, but I decided not to. Cut dialogue due to the 3 characters being replaced.

End of Shagohad Arc

--


	19. Part 19

Chapter 131

Dogfight, but not with Planes

The Shagohad drove through the hole it created into somebody's room. Dylan, Jordan, Brittney, Haki, and Zabuza got out of the tank. SHINO walked up to them. Shino wore gray pants, a light blue shirt with a turtleneck that covered part of his face, and black sunglasses. He had black hair as well.

"Who are you, and why did you burst through my wall with a tank?" he asked.

"Actually it's a Shagohad." Jordan replied.

"I don't care."

"Why do you have bugs on you, are you the Pain?"

"No."

Suddenly the door burst open and it slammed against the wall.

"Hinata!!!" Naruto, the one who burst into the room, yelled.

"Don't you ever knock?" Shino asked.

"No, I don't care, where is Hinata?

"Over there."

Naruto ran over to Hinata and hugged her. KIBA saw and wasn't too thrilled. Kiba wore black pants and a gray hoodie; he had a white puppy named AKAMARU with him. Kyuubis head then poked out of Narutos shirt.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Suddenly Kyuubi jumped out and Akamaru and he started fighting.

"Go Kyuubi!" Naruto cheered.

"Akamaru stop!" Kiba yelled and managed to pull Akamaru away from the fox.

"N-Naruto, you shouldn't let your demon do that." Hinata said.

"Whatever." Naruto replied boredly.

---

Cut scene with Neji and Tenten. The Pain is a character from Metal Gear Solid that controls insects.

---

Chapter 132

Random Rooms

"Come on Dylan, we gotta go park the Shagohad." Jordan said.

"Ok"

"Where's Brittney?"

"I don't know, I'm not her babysitter."

"Well see ya later Hinata!" Naruto said and walked away.

The scene then changes to KAKASHI and GUY playing some kind of card game. Kakashi wore black and a green vest; he had white hair and a mask covering the lower part of his face. Guy wore the same vest and he looked like an older version of Lee.

"Then I play the Masked Beast and attack you for 3200, I win." Kakashi said.

"Damn you Kakashi! Well at least I beat you in Monopoly!" Guy yelled.

"That's only because Lee was the banker!"

"Are you saying my student cheated?!"

The scene then cuts to the 3 playing Monopoly.

"Alright Lee I passed Go, I need 2 dollars." Guy said.

Lee handed him a $100 dollar bill.

The scene changes to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro looking at Shukaku.

"So what do we do with it?" Kankuro asked.

"Let's kill it." Gaara suggested.

"Gaara don't kill him, he's cute!" Temari said.

"What's with women finding monsters cute?" Kankuro asked.

"What is it with men being such-" Temari was cut off by snickering outside the door.

"What the hell was that?" Kankuro asked.

"I'll check." Gaara said.

---

Cut dialogue between Kakashi and Guy. The game they were playing was Yugioh.

---

Chapter 133

Attack!

Gaara opened the door and saw Naruto and Jordan talking.

"Hey Naruto, guess what I am." Jordan said.

"Uhhh, emo?"

"No I'm Gaara!"

"What's the difference?" The two of them started laughing.

"I had enough of you!" Gaara yelled, Naruto ran off. Shukaku jumped off of Gaaras shoulder and started clawing Jordans face.

"AGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Jordan screamed.

"I'm starting to like you demon."

"WIND TUNNEL!" A voice yelled and Shukaku was sucked off of Jordan. The voice belonged to MIROKU, he wore a blue robe, he had black hair tied in a ponytail, ha carried a golden staff, and he had a hole in each hand. Gaara grabbed his demon with sand.

"Just leave me alone." he said.

"Ok, see ya emo!" Jordan said.

"Whatever, just shut the fuck up." Gaara said. Jordan and Miroku walked away. The two of them then saw Sakura.

"Gosh your pretty, gosh you're pretty!" Miroku chanted.

"Hey are you looking for Naruto?" Jordan asked.

"What are you implying?" She asked.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Sakura slapped Jordan and walked away.

"Haha, you got bitch slapped!" Miroku teased.

"Shut up, let's go visit Dylan."

Miroku and Jordan walked into Dylan's room and saw him sitting on his bed next to a spider.

"Hey Dylan." Jordan greeted.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Dylan asked.

"What is that?" Miroku said and pointed to the spider.

"His spider." Jordan said.

"Is it real?"

"No it's stuffed."

"Oh no!" Dylan shouted.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"It's Adrian!" he shouted.

---

The scene with Naruto and Jordan is a Spongebob reference. Miroku saying "gosh you're pretty" is a Fairly OddParents reference.

---

Chapter 134

Dweevil and Me

"What did he do?" Miroku asked.

"You don't wanna know." Jordan replied.

"Hey spider." Adrian said with a sinister voice.

Jordan threw an object and Adrian and he caught it.

"A Twinkie! I'm gonna turn you into poo!" Adrian said and walked away.

" I knew that Twinkie would come in handy, come on guys, I wanna show you my room." Jordan said. The trio walked into Jordan's room.

"This is my room!" Jordan spread out his hands triumphantly. His room had a picture of someone, a Lego and a real Shagohad, and a red spider sitting in a nest.

"No hot women?" Miroku asked, disappointed.

"Don't worry Miroku, I got a picture of one." Jordan said. Her picked up the picture and held it in front of Miroku.

"I should have known..." Dylan said boredly.

"She's ugly." Miroku said.

"She is not ug- I miss Molly!" Jordan shouted,

"She looks like a dude."

"She does not look like a d- I miss Molly!"

"She's a towel." Towelie said.

"Oh, shut up Towelie." Dylan said.

"What's that?" Jordan asked and pointed to a red spider.

"That's my pet Dweevil!"

"The little guy has some sand on his head."

"No that's ok he- sand?"

"That means..." Dylan said.

"S-s-s-sand s-s-sand sand sand, s-s-s-sand s-s-sand sand sand, s-s-s-sand s-s-sand sand sand, s-s-s-sand s-s-sand sand sand, s-s-s-sand s-s-sand sand sand." Jordan chanted.

Suddenly Gaara stepped out of a large pile of sand.

"There you are Jordan." he said.

"Let's get out of here Miroku!" Dylan shouted, and he and Miroku ran out of the room.

"First I'll squish your stupid bug."

"Dweevil no!"

Gaara stepped on the red spider. Suddenly the Dweevil stood up, holding Gaaras foot.  
"How could a bug lift-" Gaara was cut off by Jordan diving at the bug. The Dweevil carried Jordan and started running away.

"If I could be with the Dweevils what a life that would be. If I could be with the Dweevils just Dweevil and me. Just Dweevil and me! Just Dweevil and me! Go Dweevil go!" Jordan sang.

---

The thing with Adrian and spider, like Jordan said, you don't wanna know. Adrian saying "I'm gonna turn you into poo." is a Family Guy reference. A Dweevil is a character from Pikmin 2. Jordan singing the Dweevil song is a reference when he and I play Pikmin 2 co-op. He would lie down so a Dweevil would pick him up and carry him around. He started singing this song as I chased him with Pikmin. Jordan used to date Molly, but she dumped him. He is still very in love with her however.

---

Chapter 135

Double Slap

Dweevil carried Jordan all the way to the Rec Room where KYLE STREET and Zach were watching TV. Kyle had black hair, a blue shirt, and black pants. JIMMY was standing behind them. Jimmy had red hair, glasses, a red shirt, and tan pants.

"If you are a de, and you marry a de, your child will be a dedede." the TV show said.

"Are you guys playing Spore?" Jimmy asked.

"No, we are watching Mind of Mencia." Zach replied.

"You guys need Spore in your life."

"Jimmy I have some bad news!" Jordan shouted.

"What? The showers are full and we are gonna have to wait now?"

"No worse, I am being chased by an emo!"

Gaara walked into the room.

"Tell you what, I am going back to my dorm to make sandwiches. I won't kill you, but you have to stop calling me emo, understand?" he said.

"Yes em- I mean Gaara." Jordan said. Gaara walked away. Miroku ran into the room.

"Jordan come on! I found that hot pink haired girl and your ugly boyish girlfriend is there too!" he shouted.

"Molly is there? Let go!" The duo ran to the courtyard and saw Molly, Prehston, Sakura, and Sasuke sitting on a swinging bench.

"Can I sit on your lap Molly, since there is no room?" Jordan asked. Prehstons eyes widened after hearing the question. Molly slapped Jordan. Miroku slowly reached to grope Sakura, Sasuke had an angry look on his face. Sakura slapped Miroku.

"WHATS GOING ON!?!?!" a voice shouted. Suddenly BOWSER walked up to them. Bowser looked like a turtle mixed with a dragon. He had spikes on his shell and had horns and claws.

"Hey look its Bowser!" Jordan said happily.

---

Jimmy is obsessed with the game Spore. The shower comment Jimmy made is a reference to when he said that to Jordan.

---


	20. Part 20

Chapter 136

Infirmary

"You know him?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, he was at an infirmary I worked at." Jordan said.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you in a second. Hey Bowser, it's time to go night night."

"No, I am never going back there!" Bowser ran away.

"Now can you tell me?" Miroku asked.

"Sure."

The scene changes to Jordan at an infirmary.

"Okay bed time everyone, Bowser it's time to go night night." Jordan said.

"Bowser goes night night when he pleases!" Bowser said.

"No, Bowser goes night night when I pleases!" Jordan pulled out a tranquilizer and shot Bowser with it. Jordan walked over to COOKIE MONSTERs bed. Cookie Monster looked like a blue humanoid monster.

"Hey what are these?!" Jordan said and pulled out a plate of cookies from under the blue monsters bed.

"Um I don't know, someone must have put them there uhh..." Cookie Monster said and suddenly started gobbling the plate of cookies.

"You guys are freaking Nazis man, you're freaking Nazis!" he shouted and ran off. Jordan walked over to the COCOA PUFFS BIRDs bed. The bird looked like an orange toucan.

"Good job, no Cocoa Puffs."

"Give me some Cocoa Puffs, give me some" the next word was bleeped out, "ing Cocoa Puffs!" the bird shouted.

"Not until breakfast, now to look for Cookie Monster." Jordan said. Jordan walked into the bathroom and opened up the stall. He saw cookie monster with some cookie dough on a spoon trying to light a lighter under it.

"Go away!" he shouted.

The scene then cut back to Jordan and Miroku.

"Wait, Cookie Monster as in Sesame Street with Ernie and Bert?" Miroku asked.

"Yep." Jordan replied.

The scene then cut to EARNIE and BERT in bed. Ernie looked like a human with orange skin, while Bert looked like a human with yellow skin. The phone rang and Bert picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah I'll be right over." Bert said and hung up.

"What's wrong Bert?" Ernie asked.

"Some guy got his head blown off at Big Birds bar." Bert pulled out a bottle of beer and started drinking it.

"Bert, I wish you wouldn't drink."

"Well I wish you would stop eating damn cookies in the bed!"

"Bert, Bert, your yelling Bert." Bert sighed and a waa waa waa tune played in the background.

---

The Sesame Street parts are Family Guy references. The Cocoa Puffs bird and Bowser references are things that Jordan said.

---

Chapter 138

Draw!

Jordan and Miroku were hiding behind a non Simtunes piano nearby the schools bowling alley.

"Lets bowl" Jordan said.

"No." Miroku responded.

"Why not?"

"There is a flying aerobics instructor there"

Jordan peered over the piano and saw a red haired harpy.

"Geez, what kind of effed up card game is this? Everyone has slutty and whore cards everyone needs my card, Messenger of Peace." Jordan said and held up a card of the same name.

"What do you mean everyone?" Miroku asked.

The scene suddenly changed to Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS talking. Magician of Black Chaos has dark blue skin, black marks on his eyes, and wears black.

"Do you wanna see some of my dark magic?" Dark Magician asked the female magician.

"He is not getting a poke before me!" Magician of Black Chaos yelled.

"Shut up you black."

"Oh you racist son of a bitch!"

"Shut up emo."

"I am not emo asshole! Just because I wear black, and have dark skin with scars on my eyes does not mean I am emo!"

"Shut up asswipe."

"Fuck you! I have 2800 attack points, I could easily kick your ass!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Dark Magician Girl yelled.

"Damn, if you guys need me I will be at Red Eyes Black Dragons bar getting wasted." Magician of Black Chaos said.

The scene then changed back.

"Fine we will go outside." Jordan said and the duo walked out the nearby door.

"Jordan, quick draw!" Dylan said and walked over to him holding a pistol.

"Well see you guys later, I am going to go spy on Sakura." Miroku said and walked away.

"Enough chat." Jordan said. Suddenly a SHY GUY walked up holding a blank sign. Shy Guy looked like a red midget wearing a white mask.

"Get ready." Dylan said.

Shy Guy turned his sign around and Jordan pulled the trigger. It clicked as if it was out of ammo.

"Jordan, M is not a real button." Dylan said, pointing to Shy Guys sign that now had a blue M on it.

"Nooooo!" Jordan yelled and kept pressing the trigger. A tranquilizer dart flew out of the gun and hit a nearby wolf, making it fall asleep.

---

A bunch of swearing here, m I rite? Messenger of Peace is a real card, no monsters can attack as long the card is on the field. The quick draw with the Shy Guy is a reference to a Duel minigame from Mario Party 5. The aerobics instructor comment Miroku made is a reference to Yugioh: The Abridged Series. Cut chapter involving Miroku and Jordan being slapped. Two characters were cut in this chapter and the dialogue at the beginning was changed.

---

Chapter 139

Spaces

"Oh yeah! I got Molly!" Jordan said and pumped his fists in the air.

"How do you know it's her? There are a lot of wolves around here." Dylan asked.

"I'll show you." Jordan said and went over to the wolf and lifted its tail up. Dylan and Shy Guy just stared, completely shocked.

"Oh my God! Jordan, that is just wrong!" Dylan said, very disturbed. Shy Guy began smacking itself in the face with his sign over and over again. Jordan began dragging the wolf by its tail.

"Please don't tell me you are gonna drag that all over"

"Of course not! I am gonna put her on a pole, if you know what I mean."

"You are one desperate sick little bastard."

The scene changes to Lee and Nejis room

Lee was in front of a TV playing a video game.

"What are you doing Lee?" Neji asked.

"Playing Space Dolphins, wanna play?"

"No, video games are pointless, especially portable ones."

"But it's on a Gamesphere!"

"People who play video games have no life"

"That is not true!"

---

Cut dialogue with Neji and Tenten. I will leave it up to you to figure out what Jordan plans to do with the wolf. Space Dolphins is a reference to a picture on the internet Jordan saw with dolphins in space. Gamesphere is a reference to another internet picture.

---

Chapter 140

Foolish Little Brother

Jordan was still dragging that wolf while Dylan and he were walking on the street.

"Remind me why we are leading these Pikmin around?" Dylan asked, seeing small red plantlike creatures following them.

"They need help finding their Onion."

"Oh."

"Now since you guys are Pikmin, I don't want you reading any signs out loud."

"Stop." one said.

"Hey!" Jordan yelled.

"One way." another read.

"God, shut up!"

"Stop, children at play." another said.

"God darn it, I said shut up!"

Soon they reached the onion.

"Ahhh! Why is there a horse wrist here!?" the Pikmin screamed.

"Oh, I was ordered to put it there." Jordan said. The Pikmin started beating him with the horse wrist.

"Well, I'll be off." Dylan said. He turned around and came face to face with someone. He looked a lot like Sasuke except he wore a black cloak and had 2 marks under his eyes. It was ITACHI.

"H-h-hey, w-we don't want any trouble." Dylan said.

"Shut up." Itachi said sternly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Itachi."

"Are you the leader of the Ipachis?" Jordan asked.

"No." he said.

"Aren't you Sasukes brother or something?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Itachi said as Sasuke stepped out from behind him.

"Don't you two hate each other?" Dylan asked.

"We used to, but now my foolish little brother and I settled our differences."

"O RLY?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"You two are the...EMO BROTHERS!" Jordan yelled with a shocked look on his face.

"Emo...brothers?" Itachi said with a bored expression on his face, confused.

"He thinks Gaara is emo too." Dylan said.

"D-did you say Gaara?" Sasuke asked and went bug eyed. Sasuke ran off yelling something about Sakura.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi muttered and facepalmed.

---

Cut dialogue between Jordan and a scrapped character.

---


	21. Part 21

Chapter 143

Identity Crisis

Dylan and Launcher Spider were walking down the hallway.

"Are you sure they went this way?" Dylan asked.

Launcher Spider made some machine noises.

"I think I see them." The duo walked up to the 2 figures they saw. The 2 figures turned around and they were not the ones they were looking for. Launcher Spider punched them both, knocking them out. Neji saw what happened and walked up to them.

"What the hell do you two want?! Did you realize who you just knocked out?!"

Launcher Spider made some machine noises.

"No! Not an Eskimo and Minnie Mouse you smartass metalmouth, Tenten and Hinata!"

Launcher Spider made some more machine noises.

"Launcher Spider, shut up! We are gonna get our asses kicked! Well, not you, but just because your made of metal doesn't mean I'm- HOLY SHIT!" Dylan stopped talking when he noticed the floor around them turned black; Neji was standing on a green Yin and Yang symbol.

"Those are not" the next word was beeped out, "ed up names, I am not a girly man, they are not my hoes, and yes, you are gonna get your asses kicked!"

"Thanks a lot, asshole." Dylan said to his anger issued friend.

Launcher Spider made some more machine noises.

"Shut up! What's going on?" Dylan asked no one in particular.

"Yin and Yang bitch, Yin and fucking yang!" Neji said and ran towards Dylan.

"Oh shiiiiit!" Dylan yelled.

"8 Trigrams! 2...4...8...16...32...64!" Neji said as he punched Dylan 64 times.

---

Wow, even more swearing.

---

Chapter 144

Mysterious Symbol

Dylan fell to the ground in pain.

"Oww...damn that hurt." he moaned.

"That's why you should watch what you say around me!" the Hyuuga shouted. Launcher Spider was literally fuming and had his missile launchers ready.

"Neji, before Launcher Spider shoots missiles at you, I have a question. Why are you the only spy that wears a headband?" Dylan wondered.

"H-headband?" Neji said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you have cancer or herpes?"

"That's none of your business!" Neji yelled, accidently gripping the back of his headband, which caused it to fall off. The reason was clear now; he had a swastika on his forehead.

Launcher Spider made some machine noises.

"That depends, are you thinking about getting the hell out of here because we have no idea what's going on?" Dylan asked.

Launcher Spider made some more machine noises.

"Then what?"

---

Cut some of Nejis dialogue.

---

Chapter 145

Neji is a...

Launcher Spider made some machine noises.

"Hahaha, good one! Wait a minute..." Dylan's eyes widened in realization. "Holy crap, it does! You don't think he's..."

Launcher Spider made some machine noises.

"Lets just approach this situation nice and easy, we will just ask him a couple of questions, ok?"

Launcher Spider made some machine noises.

"Hey Neji, do you-" Dylan was cut off by Launcher Spider making loud machine noises.

"What did you say?!?!" Neji yelled.

Launcher Spider made some more noises.

"I. AM. NOT. What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?!"

"We thought you guys were some other people."

"Who?"  
"Shadow and Jaden."

"Shadow and Jaden? And you are making fun of Tenten and Hinata? Jaden sounds like a bird and Shadow sounds umm emo." Just then the two mentioned people walked up to them.

"Haha you're a bird!" Shadow said.

"Haha your emo!" Jaden said.

"Hahahaha! Shut the fuck up!"

"Chill out dude, I was just kidding."

"Hey guys." Dylan said.

"Sup." Shadow said.

"Hey, long time no see." Jaden said.

"Whoa, are these friends of yours?"

"Well, only one..." Dylan said.

"Wow, you are friends with a metal bug, an Eskimo, Minnie Mouse's human reincarnation, and a N-" Shadow was cut off.

"Don't say it!" Dylan yelled.

"What, Nazi?"

"I am not a Nazi!" Neji yelled.

"Hey, we are not Jews." Shadow said.

"Shadow, shut the fuck up!" Jaden and Dylan yelled at the same time.

---

Yes, I realize that symbol on Nejis head does not have anything to do with Nazis, but that was my first reaction.

----


	22. Part 22

Chapter 146

Sasuke?

Neji charged at the 4 friends.

"Shadow!" Dylan and Jaden yelled in panic.

"Don't worry guys, I came totally prepared. Chaos Control!" Shadow said and the 4 teleported in a flash of light.

The scene changed to Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi. Sasuke was clinging to her like a scared little child. Sakura's eyes were widened in shock.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked, both worried and confused.

"Foolish little-" Itachi was cut off.

"Don't say it Itachi!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto was in his place.

"Sup Sakura!" he said.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled angrily. Naruto jumped off of her.

"Sakura, can I see your wind tunnel?" Miroku asked, suddenly walking by.

"BACK OFF MIROKU!" she yelled and slapped him. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another Naruto was behind her.

"Did ya like my Shadow Clone trick?" the real Naruto asked.

"NO I DID NOT LIKE YOUR SHADOW CLONE TRICK! WHERE IS SASUKE?!"

"It's always about him...anyway, I have no idea."

"ITACHI, YOU'RE HIS OLDER BROTHER! WHERE IS HE!?"

"He told me not to tell you, so I'm not." he said, completely unfazed, with a bored expression.

"Tell me!"

"Why?" he asked, still unfazed and wearing the same expression.

"Listen Uchiha, if you don't tell me I have ways of making you tell! NOW TALK!"

"Fine, he went to get you a birthday present." he said, with the same expression and tone of voice.

---

A bored expression is an anime expression signifying boredom or unintrest. The characters eyes look like sideways capital Ds and their pupils are just tiny dots.

---

Chapter 147

Sakura's Birthday

_Sasuke doesn't sound like a person to get me a present; I wonder what he will get me. _Sakura thought.

The next day.

There was a knock on Sakura's door, and Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Itachi, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, and Miroku were there. They all yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY, except for the Uchiha and the lazy slacker.

"Hey guys! Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's always about him huh?!" Ino yelled.

"Uh-oh, troublesome..." Shikamaru said to himself and sweatdropped.

"Ino, are you and Shikamaru holding hands?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we are, thanks to Chojis big mouth!"

"Then why do you care about Sasuke then? He and I are dating, remember?"

Lee heard this and was shocked.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Quiet down Lee." Sasuke said, standing behind him.

"You! You stole my beautiful Sakura!

"Shut up! She's my cherry blossom! And you aren't dating her, are ya Bushy Brows?" Sasuke taunted.

"Well you-" Lee was cut off.

"Let's just open presents first." Kakashi said calmly. Miroku quickly handed Sakura his present.

"No! Open mine first Sakura! I'm your friend! You hate Miroku!" Naruto yelled.

"I know Naruto, and that's why he is leaving when I open it." Sakura said and opened it and quickly threw it at Miroku. "GET OUT!"

"Fine, I bet Sango will use them."

---

I will leave it up to you to figure out what Miroku got Sakura.

---

Chapter 148

Presenting Presents

"Open mine!" Naruto yelled.

"Heh, ok Naruto." Sakura said and opened it. It was a really detailed SasuSaku drawing. "Aww, thank you Naruto!"

"H-heres mine." Hinata said and handed it to her. Sakura opened it.

"It's a model of me holding cherry blossoms, thank you!"

"N-Neji helped me m-make it."

"NEJI HELPED MAKE THAT?!" Naruto yelled and snatched the model.

"N-Naruto!"

"Kyuubi, formation B!" Naruto said and tossed it. Kyuubi was ripping up the wrapping paper and heard Narutos order. He jumped in the air, caught it in his mouth, and placed it next to Sakura.

"Good Kyuubi. Naruto, cant you and Neji settle your differences for one day?!" she asked.

"No, I hate him! I wanna kill him in his sleep!" he yelled.

"Here Sakura!" Lee yelled and handed her his gift. She opened it and it was a SakuLee picture he drew.

"Um, thanks Lee."

"Will you date me now?"

"No!"

"Here, I didn't bother wrapping it." Kakashi said and handed her a book.

"Makeout Paradise, thanks sensei..." she said.

"This is from me and Ino." Shikamaru said and handed her a vase full of cherry blossoms.

"Thanks guys!" she said.

"Here." Itachi said with a bored expression and handed her a video game.

"Do you people even bother wrapping? Whoa! We have our own video game?!"

"It was either that or this piñata game, but that game is for Mexicans."

"Look out the window for my present!" Sasuke said happily. Sakura did so and nearly fainted when she saw the full grown cherry blossom tree in the yard. "Thank you guys; this is the best birthday ever!"

"You will say that next year." Itachi said with the same bored expression.

---

2 chapter fusion no jutsu! The comment Naruto made about killing Neji in his sleep is a reference to something a friend's sister said. The piñata game is Viva Piñata and the comment about Mexicans is a reference to something one of my friends said when he saw the game.

----

Chapter 153

Mind Over Matter

Dylan, Brittney, Shadow, and Jaden were sitting on the windowsill at the quads. Except Shadow, he was leaning against the wall.

"Shadow, leaning like that is not cool." Jaden said.

"Bull shit, it attracts the fangirls. They walk by and will be like "ahhh Shadow" and then faint."

"Yeah right, your only fangirl is Maria."

"Jaden, you shouldn't have said that." Dylan said.

"Jaden, you are fucking dead!" Shadow yelled.

"So Brittney, what was up earlier the other day?" Dylan said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You were all OOC."

Flashback

_"Oh shoot! We are late!" Dylan shouted._

_"If we get in trouble again, I will make you pay!" she shouted._

_"That's what you get for getting me in trouble!" Britteny yelled after punching Dylan._

_Brittney had Dylan pinned to the wall with a gun to his head._

End Flashback

"I don't think that last one happened." she said.

"Oh yeah."

"I don't know why I was acting like that, it was like I was being-" Brittney was cut off.

"Mind Controled?" Yami Marik said finishing her sentence.

"Who da fawk is you?" Dylan asked.

---

OMG, explanation for OOCness no Jutsu! Also a bunch of cut chapters.

---


	23. Part 23

Chapter 154

Shadow Worm

"You bastard! Why did you do that?!" Dylan yelled

"For the lulz" Yami Marik said.

"I'll kill you!" Brittney yelled.

"Well see ya, in the Shadow Realm that is!"

"Sweet my own realm!" Shadow said happily.

"This is not good." Jaden said.

"You are just jealous because there isn't a Jaden realm."

"What do you have against us?!" Dylan asked.

"Nothing, I'm just evil." Yami Marik said. There was a flash of black light and the 4 heroes were gone. They stood in a pitch black void, with no visibility.

"Well this sucks." Shadow stated.

"Told ya." Jaden said.

"This looks like a place for emo people."

"Like you Shadow?" Dylan jokingly asked.

"Hahaha, very funny..." Shadow said sarcastically.

"So how do we get out of here?" Jaden asked. They heard a loud roar in the distance.

"Don't worry guys I got a Chaos- oops." Shadow said.

"Oh great, what?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"Ehheheh, I kinda dropped it." Shadow said, embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" the other 3 shouted angrily. Then there was a flash of white light and they were back at the quads. A person who looked like a calmer version of Yami Marik stood before them.

"Sorry that my alter ego went all evil on you." MARIK said.

"I like eggo waffles." Shadow muttered.

"Shadow, you're stupid." Dylan said.

"By the way, don't look behind you." Marik said and walked away. All 4 of them turned around and saw a giant evil worm.

"So that's the monster." Dylan said.

"It's just a worm." Shadow commented.

"It's not just any worm; it's an _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm!" Jaden shouted as the words Alaskan, bull, and worm suddenly appeared and disappeared.

"Who cares?" Shadow asked, uninterested.

---

Haha Spongebob reference.

---

Chapter 155

Alaskan Bull Worm

"Who cares? But it's **BIG, **_scary, _and pink!" Jaden shouted as those 3 words appeared.

"We will just bounty it and-" Shadow was cut off by another voice.

"Did someone say bounty?" the voice asked. It belonged to STRANGER; he looked like an odd cross between Bigfoot and a cowboy.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked.

"A bounty hunter, so what do you need me to bounty? As long as it is not a Scrab, I can do it."

"It's nothing like that; it's an _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm!" Jaden shouted as those words appeared in the same fashion as before.

"Did you say _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm?"

"Yep, so you think you can bounty an _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm?"

"Well I don't know anything about Alaska, but I rangled bulls, and I rangled worms." Stranger said and pulled out 2 pictures of him and a rope wrapped around a realistic bull and a realistic worm. "So bountying an _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm" Stranger pulled out a crossbow with a furball with teeth sitting on it. "just saves Fuzzles." he said the last part in a deep and creepy voice that gave Jaden the chills.

---

Stranger is from Oddworld.

---

Chapter 156

Title Cards

"Yeah, now that _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm is going down!" Jaden shouted.

"Can we please stop saying _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm? Because every time we say it a title card pops up." Dylan said.

"You mean like this? _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm!" Shadow said, just to annoy him.

"Shut up Shadow!"

"Guys, I've been wondering, how come it hasn't attacked us yet?" Brittney asked.

"Plot device probably." Jaden said. Suddenly the worm roared and dug underground, Stranger jumped down the hole and followed it.

---

Short chapter because the _Alaskan _**BULL **Worm card takes up 1 square.

---

Chapter 157

Demon Kicked

"Cool, another mouse!" Shadow said and picked up one.

"What do you mean 'another mouse'?" Jaden asked.

"You don't wanna know, it's getting late, we should go back." Dylan said.

The next day.

Dylan and Zach were at the breakfast table.

"Zach, where were you?"

"In a fight, nobody was hurt, except for maybe Kuriboh."

"What caused it?"  
"I don't know." Just then KURIBOH, a floating puffball with eyes, walked by and Zach kicked it. Kuriboh went flying across the room headed towards Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shukaku.

"What the heck is going on?" Temari asked.

"Something stupid I'm sure." Gaara said. Kuriboh landed on the table and Shukaku started chewing on it.

"Shukaku no!" Temari shouted.

"Good job demon."

"Gaara, stop influencing your demon!"

'No, I am starting to like it."

"What the hell is this thing?" Kankuro asked, picking up Kuriboh.

---

Haha there hasn't been a mouse and Shadow reference since the beginning of the story! Zach saying Kuriboh was the only one hurt is a Yugioh: The Abridged Series reference. Cut an entire scene out involving some Star Wars characters.

Also, someone was wondering how much time has passed since the story took place...about 3 or 4 days. Also, I will give you a hint on what I am currently drawing in the story. It's in an alternate universe that characters visit for the second time. The first time they visit it will be coming up in awhile. Also, a human character made his first appearance on the chapter I am drawing. I will give you an obvious hint; he is the only person that reviews this story.

---

Chapter 158

Demon Disaster

"I don't understand you Temari." Gaara said.

"I find him cute. Who cares?"

"It's a demon, how is it cute?!" Kankuro asked.

"Look at him!" Temari said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"No."

"He's your demon, just look at Naruto over there."  
"That's pathetic, I look down upon him, Sasuke, and especially Lee."

"What is your problem with Lee?" Kankuro asked.

"I just hate him."

"Why? What happened between you guys?"

"Well he was- wait, what the hell is my demon doing?!"

Gaara just stared at Shukaku who was struggling to get out of Temaris grasp, staring right at Gaara.

"Aww, he wants you to hold him!" Temari said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"To hell if I'm gonna hold that thing!"

"Come on Gaara!"

"No, what happened to him anyway? He used to be all mean, and now he's not...demonic, just like Narutos."

"You mean cute?"

"No!"

Shukaku suddenly jumped out of Temaris arms and landed into Gaaras, there was a long silence.

"You die now, Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted and Shukaku became wrapped in a ball of sand."

"Gaara stop! If you kill your demon you'll die!" Temari shouted, Gaara released his demon from the sand.

"You are so damn lucky..."

The scene changed to Jordan, Zach, and I at a table.

"Jordan, what are you doing?" Dylan asked.

"Spelling homework." he said.

"You mean, you didn't get your homework done?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because SOMEBODY told me I could get my homework done during Study Hour."

"Hey!" Dylan shouted, knowing Jordan was referring to him.

"He also said I got it done before study hour because I start right after school!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?!"

"Yep."

"Ya know what? Fuck you buddy!"

"Let's see, antidisestablishmentarianism, boy that's a big word. Hmmm...I-M-I-S-S-M-O-L-L-Y."

Suddenly an explosion could be heard.

"What the" the next word was beeped out "was that?" Dylan wondered.

---

A lot of talking here.

---

Chapter 159

Dynamite

Jordan, Dylan, Zach, and the sand team ran out to see the where the explosion came from. PATRICK, a pink starfish wearing green swimming trunks, walked out of the bathroom.

"I didn't think I had to go that bad." he said. Suddenly a toilet came crashing through the ceiling, landing on him. The 6 witnesses just stared in awe. Then a TV fell from the ceiling and landed on the toilet, somehow turning it on. A commercial suddenly came on.

"Molly Anderson, if Jordan was on fire you would most likely..." the interviewer stopped, letting Molly finish the sentence.

"Toast marshmallows." she said.

"Okay, and after high school he would most likely..."

"Die alone."

Before it could be finished, Patrick crashed his head through the screen. Neji and Tenten walked by with Miroku secretly following them.

"Hey baby." Miroku said, stroking Nejis back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled, turning around.

"Holy crap! She's a guy!"

"No shit!" a thundercloud appeared above Nejis head as he said that.

"Well your long hair made you look girly."

"It's not girly, it's just long OK?!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Shut the fuck up!"

A skeleton walked by them.

"Skeleton, skeleton, skeleton." it said. Neji, Tenten, and Miroku just stared at it in shock.

---

The explosion in the bathroom is a reference to a game Jordan told me about. You could put dynamite in the toilets and it would go off when someone sits down. The skeleton is a reference to something Jordan said after seeing a skeleton with chattering teeth. Reappearance of Nejis mysterious power!

---

Chapter 160

History Mystery

The scene changed to another room. Sasuke was watching TV, Sakura was sitting by the tree Sasuke got her, and Naruto was somewhere else. Sasuke and Sakura suddenly heard Naruto scream, and they quickly ran to where he was, in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Naruto?!" they asked at the same time.

"Guys I got bad news...WE ARE ALL OUT OF RAMEN!" he shouted. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him with bored expressions for a few seconds, completely silent.

"That's it?....THATS IT?!?!?! You made me run over here just to tell me we are all out of ramen?!?!" Sasuke shouted, a vein popping on his forehead.

"You were just in the other room!"

"I was watching racing!"

"What's so great about it? He's making a left turn, he's making a left turn, oh my God he just made a left turn!"

"So stuffing your face is more important?!"

"Sasuke, are you asking for a fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

"No, let's be smart and bring it off." Sakura said calmly, stepping in between the two.

"But Sakura!" Sasuke said in a somewhat whiny tone.

"No buts Sasuke."

"But!"

"No Sasuke!"

"But!"

"NO SASUKE!!! Naruto, where is your demon?"

Naruto looked over on the table and saw Kyuubi eating a bowl of ramen.

"You stupid little demon! You ate my ramen!"

Kyuubi made a strange noise that sounded like 'nyah!'

"I don't want fruit, I want ramen! I'm gonna kill you!"

Kyuubi made another nyah noise.

"I don't care if I die I'll-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"We better go guys!" She said.

The scene changed to history class. The class consisted of Jordan, Gaara, Neji, Shino, and OCELOT. Ocelot had blonde hair and was dressed up in a Russian military uniform.

"There is a new student here, his name is Ocelot." the teacher said.

"Go back to Russia!" Jordan shouted.

"I'll show you!" Ocelot shouted and started twirling his two pistols. He twirled them for 5 minutes and then fired them both. The bullets hit Gaaras sand shield.

"Why do you have to be in this class emo?" Jordan asked Gaara sternly.

"I hate it as much as you do." he replied.

"Go back to your German sister."

"Temari is not German!"

"Yes she is, just like Neji."

"I am not! It's just a symbol!" Neji shouted.

"Shut up Nazi!" Jordan said. Shino was just playing with his insects, not getting involved.

---

Jordan telling Ocelot to go back to Russia is a Yugioh: The Abridged Series reference. I realize Ocelot is way too old to be a student, but I can't change that now can I? I heard that left turn thing from somewhere, but I can't remember.


	24. Part 24

Chapter 160

Drill Sarge

"All of you to the principal's office!" the teacher shouted.

The scene changed to the 5 students staring at the principal. He looked like he was a military sarge.

"I heard you all were misbehaving." he said.

"I was just playing with my bu-" Shino said quietly, but was cut off by the principal slamming an axe on his desk.

"Holy" the next word was beeped out "on a" the next word was beeped out "sandwich!" Jordan shouted in shock.

"I'll teach you all a lesson!" the principal yelled. The 5 students huddled together.

"Guys, we need to settle our differences and think of a plan." Shino said.

"No." Ocelot said.

"Well we have to, got any ideas?"

"We can kill him."

"No."

"We can put him in cardiac arrest." Neji said.

"No." Shino said.

"Well then what?!" Ocelot shouted quietly.

"I have an idea." Jordan said.

"That's a terrible idea, here's mine." Gaara said.

"What the?" the principal was confused as sand wrapped around him.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted, but before he could use Sand Burial someone shouted his name. Gaara turned around and saw his sister.

"Temari?"

"Gaara what are you doing?!"

"Nothing."

"You were gonna kill him weren't you?!"

"No."

"Bull shit Gaara! Also, where is your demon?"

"What demon?"

"The cute one, Shukaku!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara said casually while growls could be heard from hid gourd.

"You put him in your gourd?!"

"Well he-"

"Get him out!"

"Geez Temari calm down!" Kankuro said.

"Shut up Kankuro!" she shouted. Gaara pulled his demon out from his gourd and flung it into Temaris arms.

---

Cut dialogue between the sand team. Jordan's reaction to the principal's axe is a Yugioh: The Abridged Series reference.

---

Chapter 164

Dive In

The scene changed to swimming class. The class was Mewtwo, Patrick, Miroku, and Towelie. The swimming teacher walked up to them.

"Hello guys!" she said cheerfully.

"WOW! Do you know the breast stroke? I can teach it to you if you want!" Miroku shouted, drooling with hearts in his eyes.

"Wanna get high?" Towelie asked.

"Sure!" Patrick shouted.

Miroku and Patrick jumped in the water. Towelie fell in the water, but became heavy and sank to the bottom.

"I have no idea what's going on." Towelie said, obviously high.

"Aren't you going in?" the teacher asked Mewtwo.

"I have a question fool, is this section being used as filler until square 2000 where an actual plot will start?" Mewtwo asked, changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Look outside." Miroku said. The 5 of them did and saw it was snowing.

---

Cut 3 chapters featuring gym class. Not the huge one form before, a different one. Mewtwo wanting to avoid getting in the water is a reference to how all aliens are weak against water.

---


	25. Part 25

Chapter 165

Christmas Special

"It seems Old Man Winter paid us a visit and left not a pillow or a sheet, but a blanket. A blanket of snow, I'm a realistic fish head and I- AHHHHH!!!" the fish head screamed as he was caught on a fishing hook.

"Temari, what are you doing with my gourd?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara you need to get into the winter spirit." Temari said happily and dumped out all of the sand and filled the gourd with snow.

"M-my sand!" Gaara shouted and started crying. Three nearby Eskimos watched in shock and suddenly turned into cute versions of themselves and flew away.

"Let's just keep flying forward and never speak of this again." one said.

Shukaku stared growling at Gaara.

"Shukaku what's wrong? I know Gaara is mean to you and all..." Temari stopped talking when Gaara disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gaara walked up to Temari and Shukaku.

---

Start of the Christmas arc! Most of the squares were snowflakes falling. The fish head is a Spongebob reference, and the Eskimo transforming thing is a Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy reference.

End of Classes arc.

---

Chapter 166

Best Day Ever

Naruto started laughing.

"Now that is a good Shadow Clone trick!" Sakura said.

"You think that's funny huh?! Well take this!" Temari shouted and blew a bunch of snow towards them with her fan. A nearby snowman was blown away and landed right on Sasuke. This made Naruto laugh even more.

"Oh my God Sasuke haha! This has got to be the best day ever!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly Spongebob appeared out of nowhere.

"It's the best day ever!" he sang, and then a bunch of other SpongeBob's appeared behind him.

"Best day ever!" they sang.

"It's the best day ever!"

"Best day ever!"

"It's the best day ever!"

"Best day ever!"

"It's the best day ever!"

"Best day ever!"

"It's the best day ever!"

"Best day ever!"

"It's the best day ever!"

"Best day ever!"

"It's the best da-" Spongebob was cut off because he was covered in snow.

"Sand, I mean, Snow Coffin!" Gaara shouted, but nothing happened. Suddenly he was hit with a snowball.

"Who threw that?!" he yelled.

---

Haha another Spongebob reference.

---

Chapter 167

Snowball Fight.

Temari and Kankuro were laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?! Someone threw a snowball at me!" Gaara yelled.

"Oh really Gaara, did it look like this?" Kankuro asked and threw a snowball at him.

"Yes."

"Gaara I threw it."

"You?! Well take this!" Gaara tried to make a snowball, but he couldn't. First he made a snow cube, then a snow pyramid, then a snow strand of DNA. "Forget it." he said.

The scene changed to Jordan hiding behind a pile of snow.

"Take this!" he shouted and threw a snowball at Ocelot. Ocelot shot a snowball out of one of his guns, stopping it.

"Nice try." he said and twirled his guns. Then he fired a bunch of snowballs at Jordan, machine gun style, covering him in snow. Jordan poked his head out from the snow only to hear Ocelot reload. Jordan saw another wave of snowballs coming.

"AHHHHH!!" he screamed, and all of those snowballs landed in his mouth, choking him.

"Never throw a snowball at me again." Ocelot said menacingly. Jordan ran over to an igloo that had a wooden door on it instead of a little tunnel and he knocked on it repeatedly.

---

More Spongebob references.

---

Chapter 168

Snow Brawl

Dylan opened the door to the igloo.

"What do you want Jordan?" he asked. Jordan tried to talk, but his words were all muffled. "Oh boy charades...lets see, Gaara, a snowman, umm Nej-" he was cut off by Jordan.

"I was trying to tell you I was choking on snowballs, but they melted into water and I drank all the water so now I'm ok."

"Fascinating." Dylan said boredly and shut the door. Jordan knocked on it again.

"Can I pee on your igloo?" he asked.

"Jordan go use the school bathroom."

"I don't think I can make it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."  
"Please?"

"No."

"That's OK now I'm fine."

"Jordan get out of here and take your yellow snow with you. Why'd ya go and piss on my welcome mat you ass?"

Jordan turned around and Ocelot filled his mouth with snowballs again.

---

Cut dialogue with Jordan and Ocelot and Hinata and Shino.

---

Chapter 169

Spy Fly

"Hello Naruto!" Lee said.

"Sup Lee!" he said.

"Where is Sakura?"

"Uhh she is over there." Naruto said and pointed.

"Thanks!"

"But Sasuke-" Naruto stopped because Lee left.

"This can't be good." Hinata said.

"I know right?"

"Maybe we should go check on them."

"Yeah! Lets go watch Lee get his butt kicked!"

"T-that's not what I meant."

"Come on Hinata; let's go before we miss it!" Naruto said excitedly and dragged Hinata by the arm. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Hinata hid behind a nearby pile of snow.

"Umm Sakura...I brought you some flowers." Lee said and pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"You what?!" she shouted.

"Here it comes!" Naruto said quietly.

"Aww thank you Lee! That was so thoughtful!" Sakura said and hugged him. Sasuke saw and activated his Sharingan in anger.

'What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Who was that?" Sakura wondered, and saw some tails sticking out of the snow. Lee was hit with a snowball.

"God damnit Gaara!" he shouted and ran after him. Sakura pulled on the tails and held Kyuubi in the air by them.

"Just as I thought. Alright Kyuubi, where is Naruto?" she asked. Kyuubi made some 'nyah' sounds. She looked behind the pile of snow and saw Naruto and Hinata.

"Um Sakura I can explain!" Naruto said.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Don't hurt Naruto." Hinata said.

"Yeah Sakura spare me!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright fine, but do that again and I will literally spare you with a bowling ball." she said.

---

Cut dialogue between Sakura and Lee.

---

Chapter 170

Truce

"GAARA!" Lee shouted.

"Lee lets settle this." Gaara said.

"Samurai swords to the death?" Lee asked, suddenly appearing in a samurai outfit. Jordan ran by, being chased by a Yeti.

"Do you hate Jordan?" Gaara asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He called me gay."

"He called me emo. Wanna kill him?"

"Umm, I will beat him up."

"Good enough, let's go."

"Okay! 4 gates open!" Lee shouted and his skin turned red.

"Glad that's over." Jordan said.

"Hello Jordan." Gaara said in a menacing voice.

"Oh look it's an emo and a gay going super sayen!" Gaara and Lee started chasing him and Jordan ran. "Oh no not again! I wonder how I am running so fast, plot device probably. Oh hey Dweevil!" Jordan said, being carried by his pet. Jordan got off Dweevil and ran inside Dylan's igloo.

"Jordan, why are you here?" Dylan asked.

"You gotta hide me! A gay and an emo are...oh you got a Mr. Freezey Breeze?" Jordan said, distracted by the large air conditioner.

"Go away."

"Aha! A refrigerator!" Jordan said and hid in it.

"Jordan you can't hide in there forever, what will you eat?"

"Potato salad."

"Get out."

"No way."

"So that's how its gonna be huh?" Dylan said and narrowed his eyes.

---

The potato salad and Mr. Freezey Breeze are Camp Lazlo references.

---


	26. Part 26

Chapter 171

Extreme!

Suddenly Dylan's igloo exploded, 2 shadowy figures stood before him.

"God, why did you go and ruin my igloo?!" he yelled.

"Where is Jordan?" the 2 figures asked.

"He's in the fridge." Dylan said plainly. Gaara destroyed the fridge and Jordan got into the fetal position.

'Do you guys like potato salad?" he asked.

"Potato salad?" Gaara asked, confused.

"I love potato salad!" Lee shouted and ate it.

"Why do I even bother working with you Lee?!" Gaara shouted.

"That was good, but I am still gonna kick your ass!"

"No you are not!" a voice shouted. Lee turned around and it was his sensei.

"Sensei!?"

"Why were you gonna beat up someone?"

"He called me gay, and Gaara he-"

"Don't you two hate each other?"

"Yes but he...tricked me!"

"He did?!"

"Bull shit!" Gaara shouted.

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Looks like everything's back to normal." Dylan said.

"You know what that means." Jordan said.

"Extreme!" TIMMY shouted, flying across the sky in a fire themed motocross uniform.

---

The extreme thing is a Fairly OddParents reference.

---

Chapter 172

Snowboard.

"Who wants to go snowboard?" Dylan shouted.

The scene changed to Brittney, Adrien, Patrick, Dylan, Mewtwo, Mew, BILLY, and MANDY on top of a mountain. Billy was a boy with a huge nose and dots as eyes; Mandy was a girl with blonde hair and an evil expression on her face. Adrien started snowboarding and crashed into a mountain and fell apart. The word DEAD appeared above him.

"Aww I died again, this game stinks!" Patrick said, playing a game while snowboarding.

"I didn't know Adrien had his own video game." Dylan said, snowboarding behind him.

"He doesn't, I just used Action Replay." Patrick's snowboard hit a rock and he crashed into a mountain and fell apart the same way video game Adrien did.

"I call this one the hippie Jordan."

"Stop naming moves after me." Jordan said, smoking a bong nearby.

"We need to mellow out man." Dylan said in a hippie voice.

"Well it's true!"

"Dylan watch out for that extreme snowboarder!" Brittney shouted. Dylan dodged Timmy riding on a snowboard with a rocket booster on the back of it.

"Extreme!" he shouted.

"Dylan watch out for that tree!" Brittney shouted. Dylan dodged the tree.

"Why is that tree wearing scuba gear? We are not even underwater."

"Dylan watch out f-"

"Brittney just tell those 2 weird aliens to move all of the objects out of the way. What's next a Giant Enemy Crab?"

---

Full of Spongebob references. Action Replay is a game hacking program. A giant enemy crab is an internet reference.

---

Chapter 173

Messed Up

"AHHHH!" Dylan screamed as he flew off his snowboard after it collided into a giant crab. He suddenly stopped in mid air. "Huh, somebody turned the mountain upside down." he said and then continued falling. He landed on the ground and the mountain was falling because it was upside down. Just before it hit him, the mountain exploded. In its place was Jordan piloting the Shagohad.

"I think that's enough snowboarding." Jordan said.

"Wait! Drill through the mountain again, I wasn't looking!" Billy shouted.

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" Mandy asked.

"Not until 4."

Like before, Mewtwo and Mew teleported the Shagohad.

"Cool, we were teleported to the Lambert playground." Jordan said as he, Dylan, and Brittney got off the tank. Jordan walked over to Naruto and Hinata, who were swinging on the swingset.

"Hey Naruto." Jordan said.

"Hey Jordan" he said.

"Who's that?" Jordan asked, pointing to Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"H-hello J-J-Jordan." she stammered.

"What's wrong with her?" Jordan asked, a bit confused.

"She's shy." Naruto explained.

"Oh." Jordan said. Suddenly Kyuubi popped out of the snow and started growling at Jordan.

"Whoa, what's that?" he asked.

"That's my de- I mean my pet, Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Is he from Cuba?"

"...No."

"You're pretty funny J-Jordan." Hinata commented.

---

I have no idea where I came up with this whole Naruto and Jordan friendship thing. I think this is the first time they ever talked in the story. The first section of this chapter was full of Spongebob references.

---

Chapter 174

Snowmen

"We should build snowmen." Jordan said.

After a few moments their snowmen were finished.

"I love your snowman Naruto, and your snow umm cube is nice too J-Jordan." Hinata said.

"Thanks." Jordan said.

"What do you think of mine?" Hinata asked, smiling with her eyes closed while pointing to her snowman. It was a literal snowman, it was very big and muscular. Naruto and Jordan were speechless. Suddenly Narutos snowman started sliding towards Jordan's snow cube. It picked up the cube and slid in the other direction. The 3 just watched in shock.

"PYOOH!" someone said. Naruto and Jordan looked and saw Miroku grabbing Hinatas butt.

"Miroku..." Jordan said to himself and facepalmed.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi jumped on Narutos shoulders.

(The song What I'm Made Of starts playing in the background)

Naruto was surrounded in the same orange chakra as before and grew fangs and claws again. His whisker markings got darker and his eyes turned red, Kyuubi grew to his normal height.

"What's going on?!" Jordan shouted seeing the shadows of the fox's tails.

"OH GOD!" Miroku screamed.

---

The snowman coming to life is a Spongebob reference. Cut dialogue between Jordan, Hinata, and Naruto.

---

Chapter 175

Shukaku and Gaara vs. Kyuubi and Naruto

Naruto jumped on his demons back and Kyuubi lunged at Miroku. He was suddenly stopped by a tan claw. Shukaku and Gaara stood before them. Half of Gaaras face looked like Shukakus and a Shukaku arm and tail grew on his back. He was in his 1/3 Shukaku form. He was on top of his demon as well.

"Are you asking for a fight Naruto?!" Gaara shouted.

"Bring it on!" he shouted back.

Gaara and Naruto jumped at each other while their demons locked arms. Shukaku bit Kyuubis throat and Naruto slashed Gaara across the face. Shukaku then tackled Kyuubi into a nearby tree while Naruto kicked Gaara into one. Gaara grabbed onto a branch with his Shukaku arm and jumped toward Naruto. He then extended his arm, pinning Naruto to the ground. Meanwhile Kyuubi whipped Shukaku with all of his tails and tackled him. Then Shukaku glared at Naruto and Kyuubi glared at Gaara. The demons slowly walked over to them.

---

It's been awhile since a fight scene eh?

---


	27. Part 27

Chapter 176

Battle Ends

Kyuubi grabbed Gaaras Shukaku arm with his mouth and Shukaku grabbed Naruto. Kyuubi reared its head back and flung it forwards sending Gaara flying through the air. Gaara crashed into a tree and returned to his normal form. Shukaku threw Naruto like a bowling ball sending him spinning right into a metal box, returning him to his normal form as well. Both hosts were knocked out and their demons returned to their mini forms.

The scene changed to Jordan and Miroku in the computer room.

"Jordan, why aren't you outside?" he asked.

"Why aren't you? I am listening to an emo song."

"How do you know its emo?"

"Because Gaara is in it. Whoa, these eBay prices are cheap!"

"Bad cheap?"

"Yeah, I have never seen anything so cheap since Mr. Krabs gift shop at the Indianapolis Zoo!"

The scene cut to inside the gift shop. A red crab in a uniform was at the counter.

"30 dollars for a train toy?! You are cheap!" someone said.

"These gems are fake and are 2 dollars? That's so cheap!" another person said,

"No price tags make it a lot easier to steal." someone whispered.

The scene cut back.

The scene changed to 2 blue beds with Gaara and Naruto in them.

"Am I, am I dead?" Naruto asked, slowly regaining conciseness, Gaara was as well.

"Unfortunately, no." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Just kidding Sakura!"

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked.

"We carried you." Sakura answered.

"Where is Hinata?"

"Its always about her!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"You're one to talk!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You were such a fangirl back then!"

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Sakura yelled and slapped him.

"OW! Sakura I'm sorrreeee!"

---

Seriously, those prices are real.

---

Chapter 178

Teaser

"The next time I see Naruto, he's dead." Gaara said to himself.

Later That Day

"This is a girl exclusive field trip?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Brittney said.

"How will they all fit on one bus?"

"Lets just say its magic."

"Goodbye Hinata." Naruto said, hugging her. Jordan stood nearby, staring at Molly.

"Well, two for one." a voice said. The trio turned around and saw Gaara. Naruto and Jordan started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto, do that thing again." Jordan said.

"Ok." Naruto said and pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

"BLOOD ITS MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled on the tape. The two of them burst out laughing.

"Wh-what?! You recorded that when I was fighting Sasuke?!" Gaara yelled.

"Yep." Naruto said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Gaara shouted.

"Uhh, well I better get going, bye!" Hinata said and ran off.

"I got an idea." Jordan said. He pulled out another tape recorder.

"I'm Gaara and I'm" Gaara said on the tape "an emo that screams like a sissy when I see my own blood." a deep voice said on the tape.

"I am not an emo that screams like a sissy when I see my own blood!" Gaara yelled. Jordan pressed play again.

"I'm Gaara and I'm" Gaara said on the tape "an emo that screams like a sissy when I see my own blood!" he said on the exact same way he said it before. Naruto and Jordan laughed.

"That's it! You are both de-" Gaara was cut off by another voice.

"GAARA!" the voice screamed.

"I'm coming Temari..."

"She's German." Jordan said.

"Haha, well I am gonna say bye to Sakura. See ya Jordan!" Naruto said.

"Bye Sasuke!" Sakura said, hugging him.

"Bye Sakura!" Sasuke said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Why are you so happy Sasuke, do you want her to leave?!" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, its not that! Say something like that again and you will get a face full of Chidori!"

"Foo-" Itachi was cut off.

"Don't say it Itachi!"

"I wasn't going to." the older Uchiha said "Foolish little brother." he whispered,

"Well the sooner you let go of her the sooner she can leave!" Naruto said.

"Yeah Sasuke, if you don't want me here let go." Sakura said and smirked.

"Is everyone in on this joke?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm not." Itachi said plainly.

"I warned you Naruto! Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and his hand was surrounded in blue electricity.

---

Cut dialogue between Naruto and Jordan.

---

Chapter 179

New Identities

"And make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Temari said to Kankuro.

"Anything else?" Kankuro asked boredly.

"Temari..." Gaara said quietly.

"Haha she treats you like such a baby!" Jordan shouted. Gaara slowly walked over to him.

"So where is your friend Naruto?" Gaara asked menacingly.

"He left and who are you to talk, you have no friends! The only people you have are a German, a demon, and a guy who plays with dolls!"

"You son of-"

"Gee I bet your family reunions suck! What are you gonna do, cry to your mommy? Oh wait you can't cuz she's dead!"

"You just crossed the line! Get ready Shukaku!" Gaara shouted and Shukaku jumped on his shoulders. Gaara surrounded himself in a ball of sand.

'Where are you?"

"Get ready."

"For what?"

"I'm gonna rip it open, rip it wide open and let it all pour out. There will be lots of it, lots of it just pouring out."

---

Cut scene with Shikamaru and Temari. Gee Jordan is being such a Sonic right now eh?

---

Chapter 180

Bawling

"Does that mean you are gonna rip out my pe- AHHHH!" Jordan jumped out of the way of the incoming Shukaku claw.

Elsewhere Sasuke charged at Naruto, but he simply moved to the side a little. Sasuke kept charging and got his hand stuck in Gaaras sand ball.

"Oh no, not this shit again!" Sasuke said in disgust.

"Its happening again!" Gaara shouted.

"Aww wah! wah! I'm Gaara and I get scared in a ball like a little sissy!" Jordan mocked.

"I bet your only friend is Naruto because you like to ridicule people! Get out of my sight, next time you show your face around us we will kill you!" Kankuro shouted. Jordan slowly backed away.

---

Cut dialogue with Kankuro and Gaara.

---


	28. Part 28

Chapter 180

Bawling

"Does that mean you are gonna rip out my pe- AHHHH!" Jordan jumped out of the way of the incoming Shukaku claw.

Elsewhere Sasuke charged at Naruto, but he simply moved to the side a little. Sasuke kept charging and got his hand stuck in Gaaras sand ball.

"Oh no, not this shit again!" Sasuke said in disgust.

"It's happening again!" Gaara shouted.

"Aww wah! wah! I'm Gaara and I get scared in a ball like a little sissy!" Jordan mocked.

"I bet your only friend is Naruto because you like to ridicule people! Get out of my sight; next time you show your face around us we will kill you!" Kankuro shouted. Jordan slowly backed away.

---

Cut dialogue with Kankuro and Gaara.

---

Chapter 181

Fight?

"Hinata..." Naruto said and sighed in depression.

"She has only been gone for 7 minutes! I bet in an hour you-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Look Sasuke you are so lucky I am more sand tan mad right now or I would go all demon fox on your ass!" Naruto shouted, lifting up Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"So that's how you wanna play huh? Sharingan!" Sasuke said and his eyes turned red, 2 commas were visible by his pupils.

"GRRRR!!!" Naruto yelled and turned into his demon form without the orange chakra surrounding him.

"Let's fight!"

"No! I just wanted to look more intimidating when we argue!"

"Ummmm...ok..."

"Look, I am tired of you making fun of me!"

"Well I am tired of you being around Sakura all the time!"

"Why? Are ya jealous?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I wasn't mean to my girlfriend before!"

"Oh not this" the next word was beeped out "again! Look, you have no room to talk! You were too stupid to notice Hinata liked you before!"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, but I bet Hinata would!"

Naruto punched Sasuke right in the face and stormed off.

The scene changed to Neji and Lee inside.

"Hey Neji!" Lee shouted.

"Hi Lee..." Neji said quietly.

"I bet you are wondering why I am inside and not out in the snow."

"No..."

"Well it's kinda funny."

"TENTEN!"

"Oh...yeah...her. Well you can talk to her on my cell phone I guess. It has MySpace mobile!"

---

Cut scene with Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura.

---

Chapter 182

Ice Shark

Sasuke was ice skating on a lake while Naruto and Kyuubi were playing in the snow nearby.

"Hey Sasuke! Ice skate this!" Naruto yelled and threw a snowball at him. Sasuke fell and broke through the ice into the cold water. Naruto laughed at him.

"Y-y-yeah l-laugh now y-y-you a-a-a-ssshole. F-Fire St-Style F-F-F-Fireball J-Jutsu." Sasuke blew a stream of fire, warming him and he climbed out of the lake.

"Hahaha! You sounded kinda like Hinata!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, Sakura told me a secret, believe it."

"A secret?"

"Yep she told me a secret, believe it."

"That is really annoying."

"Fine I will tell you, but I have to whisper it in your ear so Kyuubi won't hear."

"Fine."

"She told me to tell you...BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted in Sasukes ear.

"Ow! You bastard!"

"Holy crap! There is a shark in the water!" Naruto yelled and a cross between a human and a shark suddenly jumped out. It was KISAME and he started punching Sasuke.

---

Cut dialogue between Naruto and Sasuke.

---

Chapter 184

2 Members

Suddenly a hand made out of clay jumped on Narutos face.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed.

"A clay hand? Wait a minute...that means...Deidara!" Kisame shouted.

"Get this thing off me Kisame!" Sasuke shouted, with a clay hand on his face as well.

"Hello." A voice said. The voice belonged to DEIDARA. He had blonde hair and looked a lot like a girl. He had a long bang hanging down the left side of his face. He used to have a long ponytail, but he cut it.

"Hey Deidara! Where is Sasori?" Kisame asked.

"How should I know?!"

"He is your partner." Kisame said, Naruto was still screaming.

"Just pull it off!" Sasuke shouted, with the hand off of his face now. Naruto walked to the left a little and was suddenly caught in a net attached to a tree. A boy who looked like Gaara without the rings around his eyes walked over to them.

"Hey." The boy, SASORI, greeted.

"I always get stuck in traps!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's go." Sasori said and he and the 3 others walked away. Sasuke walked in the other direction.

"Hey come back here!" Naruto shouted.

"OW! God damnit! A bear trap!" Sasuke shouted as he stepped on one.

"You guys just can't leave me here! Kyuubi help!"

Kyuubi made some 'nyah' noises.

"Not being able to reach is no excuuuuuse!"

---

Sasori and Deidara are from Naruto Shippuden.

---

Chapter 186

Wabit Wun

Ocelot was standing behind a bush, staring at BUGS BUNNY, a cartoony bunny.

"What's up doc?" he asked, munching on a carrot. Ocelot was twirling his two pistols.

"I will put a bullet in one of these 3-"

"Man what a show off."

"There you are Bugs! Oh look a hunter and its rabbit season!" DAFFY DUCK, a cartoony duck, yelled.

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season, fire!" Daffy shouted. Ocelot shot him, causing his tail feathers to fall off.

The scene changed to Haku sitting on the side of a cliff.

"The view here is nice." he said.

"Not as nice as you baby." Miroku said, suddenly appearing beside him.

"I'M A GUYYYY!!!"

"First Neji, now him! What am I, gay!?!"

---

Big Lipped Alligator moments here.

---

Chapter 187

Dance Dance Evolution

Kisame was at the student center dancing to the song YMCA. Itachi walked in and saw him.

"Kisame, what are you doing?" he asked with a bored expression.

"Umm...just dancing to a little music...Itachi."

"Well it's stupid."

"It is not!"

"Tsukoyomi!" Itachi shouted and opened his eyes quickly.

"No, please don't!" Kisame begged as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Hmph, pathetic." Itachi said and walked away.

"He's gone...am I the biggest loser in this school!?" Kisame shouted. Suddenly Kabuto walked up to him.

"No, I'm the biggest loser in this school, people think I'm a nerd." he said. Suddenly an evil GREMLIN, a small green humanoid monster, walked up to them.

"No, I am, I ate after midnight." he said. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and a stupid looking humanoid creature walked up to them, glued to huge cement shoes.

"No, mesa am, people think mesa is a disgrace to Star Wars and glued me to cement shoes." the creature, JAR-JAR said.

"What happened to you?" the others asked Kisame simultaneously.

"I lost my partner."

"How?"

"When I did the YMCA dance." Kisame said. "I thought I had my gang on my side. Then I went and blew it, all sky high, and Itachi gave me a Tsukoyomi glance. All because I did the YMCA dance." he sang.

---

Incoming plot alert!

---

Chapter 188

Losers Win

"When Itachi came just to put him down, Kisame turned into a clown. And gave him a Tsukoyomi glance, to the shark who did the YMCA dance." the others sang.

"I know I shouldn't mumble and I shouldn't curse, but the pain feels so much worse. And being alone is a lot less fun, like eating after the sun, or being made fun...of." Kisame and the others sang.

"This is a lesson I won't soon forget, watch the Super Bowl on Sunday. Colts vs. Bears I wonder who will win? We will have to wait, until the ennnnnnd!" Kisame sang and the song finished. Itachi walked up to them.

"Kisame, your song is true!" he said.

"Really?"

"No, and the Bears are gonna win!" Itachi yelled and in a flash was behind Kisame. Itachi pulled out a kunai and quickly stabbed Kisame through the back into his heart, killing him.

"Oh my god! Yousa killed Kisame!" Jar-Jar shouted.

"You bastard!" Kabuto shouted.

---

DUM DUM DUM! That song is an altered version of a Spongebob song. Jar-Jar and Kabuto talking after Kisame was killed was a South Park reference.

---

Chapter 189

Level 2

"Gee, I didn't know you would stoop so low as to kill one of your teammates." a voice said.

"Sasuke! You were a fool to trust me!" Itachi shouted.

"Wh-what?"

"You see Sasuke; I didn't really have a change of heart. I was simply leading you and your friends into a false sense of security, then kill you all when the time is right."

"You tricked me?!"

"Yes, I am surprised you fell for it. You really are a foolish little brother."

Sasuke was standing on the 2nd floor of the student center, looking over the balcony at his brother in astonishment. Then he stood up on the railing and his skin turned grayish brown. His hair turned gray and grew longer and 2 wings that look like webbed hands grew out of his back. He was in his cursed seal level 2 form.

"Now prepare to die foolish older brother! Black Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and he jumped off the balcony with his left hand surrounded in black electricity.

"Tsukoyomi!" Itachi shouted, but it wouldn't work.

"Useless! Now it's my turn!" Sasuke shouted and ran at Itachi. "Die!" he shouted and shoved the Chidori into his brother's chest. Blood splattered on Sasukes arm.

---

Plot twist + fight scene = win.

---


	29. Part 29

Chapter 190

Gang Stars

Suddenly Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke and was immediately behind Sasuke.

_A clone. _Sasuke thought.

"Your good brother." Itachi said and grabbed Sasuke by the neck with one arm and held a kunai to his neck with the other.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled and transformed back to normal.

"But not good enough...don't look so surprised. Did you really think it would be that easy? It's the end for you, and if you move a muscle I will kill you right now. Kisame didn't mean much to me; in fact he was a nuisance. He is better off dead, in fact so is my whole group. I don't need them; they all can just end up like Kisame."

"Your in denial, you do care about them."

"Would a person who cares about them do that?!" Itachi shouted and pointed at Kisames dead body. The 3 "losers" were just silent with depressed looks on their faces.

"Are you trying to tell me that, or are you trying to tell yourself?!"

"You think you know me?! My so called friends would be a guy who uses play dough, a living doll, a giant weed, and a shark! I don't care about anyone from that stupid group. Well it was fun chatting with you Sasuke, but now it's time for you to die."

"Well for a stupid group we sure managed to, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, trap you!" a voice shouted.

---

Intense! The voices quote is a Fairly OddParents reference.

---

Chapter 191

Showdown Against Itachi

(the song Sonic Boom starts playing in the background)

3 people dropped down from the balcony. Sasori, Deidara, and a cross between a human and a venus flytrap, ZETSU.

"Hello Itachi." Deidara said menacingly.

"We couldn't help but overhear what you said about us." Zetsu said.

"How could you do something like this?" Sasori asked with irritation in his voice.

"A-Akatsuki?" Itachi said, shocked. Sasuke managed to wriggle free.

"Well what do ya know?" Sasuke said mockingly.

"Get ready Itachi!" Deidara shouted.

"Get out of here Sasuke." Sasori said.

"This is personal."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, get those guys to safety." Zetsu said.

"Okay." Sasuke said and ran to the others.

"Haaah!" Sasori yelled and a scorpion tail shot out of his back with a giant blade at the end.

"Heh." Deidara said and formed a floating clay hand.

"Hn." Zetsu uttered and a venus flytrap rose out of the ground.

The hand grabbed Itachis face, the plant bit Itachis legs and the blade sliced Itachi right through the neck.

"Eww." Deidara said. Itachi was behind them suddenly.

"Come on, did you really think it would be that easy? I used a clone! Don't worry; you guys will be seeing Kisame soon. Now for a jutsu of my own! Triple Illusion Shadow Jutsu!" Itachi shouted and 3 semi transparent clones of him appeared and ran toward the other members.

---

Cool stuff.

---

Chapter 192

Illusions?

"Ow! I am getting hit, but I can't see anything!" Sasori shouted as he swung his scorpion tail around.

"Aggh! It can even get through my shield!" Deidara shouted while surrounded in a ball of clay.

"Wh-what? These thorns hit from all sides? How can he still hit me?!" Zetsu shouted as thorns shot out from all over him.

_Little do they know those illusions are invisible to non Sharingan eyes, they can go through anything, and they can't be killed. _Itachi thought as he watched his members struggle.

"Now it's time...SHADOW FIRE BLAST JUTSU!" Itachi shouted and fired a black beam of fire out of his hands, hitting the members square on. "Wh-what?!" Itachi shouted, his eyes widened in shock. The 3 members put up a giant shield made of clay, vines, and an iron wall.

"How do you like our Triple Shield Jutsu?" Deidara asked mockingly.

"You won't defeat us that easy either!" Sasori said.

"3...2...1...now!" Zetsu said. Suddenly a thorn shot up from the ground and stabbed Itachi in the stomach.

"Uhaahg! Y-you guys are tougher than I thought! I've got better things to do! But we will meet again!" Itachi shouted.

(song ends)

---

I saw a picture of Amaterasu and I didn't know what it was called at the time, so I named it that.

---

Chapter 193

Funeral

"Wait! Why did you kill Kisame?!" Sasori asked.

"Hmph! I should have killed him sooner. He was useless and annoying. He said we were friends, yeah right."

"He may be annoying at times, but that was no reason to kill him!"

"There is more reasons, but I won't tell you them. See ya." Itachi said and ran off.

"Come on guys, I'll show you the tombstone." Sasuke said as he walked up to them.

"Out in the snow?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes."

They walked outside and stood by the tombstone made of snow.

"Here lies Kisame the de-" Deidara was cut off by someone sledding into the tombstone, breaking it and then crashing into a tree.

"CAN'T YOU RESPECT A FUNERAL?!" Sasori shouted.

---

Cut dialogue between the members. The tombstone thing is a combination of a Madagascar and a Fairly OddParents reference.

---

Chapter 194

Crisis

Suddenly a giant purple snake, MANDA, slithered up behind them. Kabuto and Orochimaru were on top of him. Orochimaru jumped off of the giant serpent and behind the Akatsuki and Sasuke.

"Now Kabuto!" he shouted.

"I-I can't." he said.

"Why not?!"

"They are in Kisames group and Kisame is my-"

"Get them Manda!" Orochimaru shouted and the snake dove toward the Akatsuki and the Uchiha. Just before he reached them, he was squished by something. Manda slithered free.

"Its you!" he shouted, turning around.

"Guys look!" Naruto shouted, pointing somewhere. Half Shukaku Gaara, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Jordan, and Kakashi were by him.

"Whoa." Jordan said, amazed.

"Kakashi, can I?" Naruto asked.

"Well we should finish training you guys to control your demons, but...fine." he said.

"It's them! No matter, Demon Seal Jutsu!" Orochimaru said and the 2 demons were covered in blue flames and went back inside their hosts minds.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

"Shukaku..." Gaara said quietly.

---

You will find out who they see in the next chapter.

---

Chapter 195

Summons

"Wh-what happened to them?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Gaara said quietly.

"Well...follow me Gaara."

Up ahead JIRAYA, TSUNADE, and Orochimaru were on top of their summons. They were GAMABUNTA, a giant orange toad, KATSUYA, a giant white slug, and Manda. Jiraiya, had a red coat, green shorts, long white hair, and 2 red lines under his eyes. Tsunade had long blonde hair, a gray shirt, and dark green pants.

"Lets begin this battle." Orochimaru said. Naruto and Gaara were climbing up Gamabuntas back.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto!" Jiraya greeted, giving his pupil a high five.

"Pervy sage...?" Gaara repeated, confused by the nickname Naruto gave him.

"Who's your friend?" Jiraya asked.

"This is Gaara, and he-" Naruto was cut off by Manda ramming into Gamabunta.

"You should be on your guard Jiraya." Orochimaru said.

"Naruto you need to get out of here!" Jiraya shouted.

"But Gaara and I can help!"

"No, you need to leave!"

"Gaara sleep!"

"Wait you don't mean your-" Jiraya was cut off by Gaara.

"If you insist." Gaara fell asleep, releasing Shukaku.

"Angry thoughts, angry thoughts!" Naruto said, releasing Kyuubi.

"Lets begin this!" Gamabunta shouted, pulling out his sword.

"Okay!" Jiraya said.

"Yeah!" Tsunade shouted.

"Very well then." Orochimaru said.

---

Naruto and Gaara are suddenly friends. Lets just say it happened during their demon training. Woo another fight scene is starting!

---


	30. Part 30

Chapter 196

The Edge of her Rope

"5 Blue Flame Jutsu!" Jiraya said and 5 blue fireballs appeared above him.

"Darkness Rock Jutsu!" Tsunade said and a black boulder appeared above her.

"Snake Rope Jutsu!" Orochimaru said and a long snake appeared in his hand.

Gamabunta slashed Manda with his sword and Katsuya spat acid slime at him.

"Gyaaaah!" Orochimaru yelled as the fireballs and the boulder hit him.

"We got em!" Jiraya shouted excitedly. Manda moved his head up fast, sending Orochimaru into the air.

"Excellent." Orochimaru said. The snake rope he still had bit Tsunade on the neck.

"Agggh!" she screamed in pain.

"You thought that was bad?" Orochimaru taunted.

"No! A girl with breasts like that only comes along once in a life time!" Jiraya shouted.

"You only liked me for my breasts?!" Tsunade shouted, her face appearing in a quote bubble.

"Of course not!" Jiraya said, smiling with his eyes closed, his face appearing in the same fashion.

"Can we just get back to the fight?!" Orochimaru shouted, his eyes squinted in frustration, his face appearing in the same way.

"Don't but in!" Tsunade shouted, grabbing the snake rope, spinning it around, and throwing Orochimaru. She threw him with such force that when he crashed into Manda, both of them fell to the ground.

"Awesome, we win!" Jiraya said.

"Now to deal with you!" Tsunade shouted, cracking her knuckles as she slowly walked toward the perverted Sannin. She stopped when she noticed 2 glowing balls of light in the sky.

"Tsunade? Since when are there 3 suns?" Jiraya asked.

"There isn't."

"Then what are those?"

"Spirits."

"Of who?"

"I don't know.." She said in astonishment.

---

Cool stuff.

---

Chapter 197

Legendary

"Those are..." Jiraya said in astonishment.

"No way..." Tsunade said in astonishment.

"It can't be..." Orochimaru said, also in astonishment. There was a flash of light and the ruler of the 3 trials was floating before them

"It is true, these two heroes have been brought to life. One of them got a bit younger as well." he said and disappeared again. The light faded and the 3RD and 4TH HOKAGE stood there. The 3rd had brown hair and a small beard, while the 4th looked a lot like Naruto.

"4th, you handle the demons, I'll handle Orochimaru." Sarutobi, the 3rd hokage, said.

"Alright." the 4th said, and ran off. Sarutobi turned toward Jiraya and Tsunade.

"You two need to leave here, Orochimaru and I have unfinished business to attend to." he said. They nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with their summons.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Sarutobi sensei." Orochimaru said mockingly.

"It won't be like last time Orochimaru, I am younger now and have some new tricks up my sleeve."

"Well, then let's begin."

"Alright, Summoning Jutsu!" Sarutobi slammed his hand on the ground and a monkey wearing a caveman's outfit appeared. The monkey was ENMA.

(the song Live and Learn begins to play in the background.)

---

Another fight scene FTW!

---

Chapter 198

3rd Hokage and Enma vs. Orochimaru and Manda

"Now Enma!" Sarutobi shouted and Enma turned into a black pole. Enma extended into Orochimarus stomach, causing Orochimaru to spit out the Grass Long Sword. Sarutobi twirled Enma in front of him, deflecting the weapon.

"Manda, now!" Orochimaru said and Manda went underground. "Snake Separation Jutsu!" Orochimaru turned into 5 snakes. Enma turned back into monkey form.

"Enma, you fight Manda, I'll handle Orochimaru."

"Ok." he said and ran off.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sarutobi said and many shuriken floated around him. Enma was running around, little did he know Manda was right under him.

"I got you now!" Manda yelled and jumped up in front of Enma, his mouth wide open. Enma jumped out of the way and Manda dove back under. Enma ran on Mandas moving curved body, but was flicked off by Mandas tail. Enma managed to grab on to a tree.

"That was close." he said, but Manda jumped up in front of him again. Enma dodged and Manda went right through the tree, shattering it.

"Heh, I will eat you soon." Manda said.

"Take this!" Enma yelled and went into pole form and extended towards Manda.

---

Enma is awesome.

---

Chapter 199

Shed a Tear

Enma extended right into Mandas mouth.

"Glllagh gruug glooog!" Manda was choking.

"Pretty soon I will rip right through you." Enma said. Right before he did, Manda quickly shed his skin.

"Hah, now for you to di- AGH!" Manda was hit by something before he could eat Enma.

"Sarutobi?" Enma saw many shuriken in Mandas back and the 3rd was standing on his head.

"Get off of me!" Manda yelled.

"I will be off of your head as soon as I defeat you! Earth Style: Mud Dragon combined with Mud Style: Flaming Shuriken!" Sarutobi said and a dragon made of mud formed in front of Manda and shot many fireballs at him.

"GYAAAAA!!!!" Manda yelled as he is hit with the attack.

"I'll take it from here Enma." Sarutobi said and Enma poofed away.

(the song Live and Learn ends)

Suddenly snakes wrapped around him.

"Grrugh! Orochimaru!" Sarutobi yelled and the snakes formed into Orochimaru.

"That's right Sarutobi sen-" he said and Sarutobi poofed away and Orochimaru landed on a tree branch. A BLEMMY walked up to him. It was a human with no head and a face on its body.

"What do you want?!" Orochimaru asked it.

"Mmmmphh." it said.

"A Blemmy? Did you win an Emmy?"

"Mmmmphh."

"Well, Mr. Tree Dweller, I don't care if this is your tree."

"MMMPPHH!" the Blemmy yelled and snapped the tree branch.

"Oh snap! Could this get any worse?!" Orochimaru yelled as he fell to the ground and landed in a pile of snow.

---

Blemmys are awesome

---

Chapter 200

Luke

Then Manda fell on top of Orochimaru, both of them knocked out.

The 4th Hokage slashed the Shukaku arm and the Shukaku half of his face off of Gaara, making him go back to normal.

"Now for the fox." the 4th said and jumped on top of Kyuubi, seeing Naruto standing there.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked.

"You might not have been told this, but I sealed the nine tailed fox inside you."

"Liar! You would have been-"

"One word...spells. There is also something else you might not know about me."

"What?"

"Not to go all Star Wars on you, but Naruto...I am your father." the 4th said, causing Narutos eyes to widen in shock.

"Liar!"

"No it's true, look at me. We have the same eyes and hair. We both know Rasengan too."

"Y-you are my dad!" Naruto said excitedly and Kyuubi disappeared. Naruto ran up to his father and hugged him.

The scene changed to Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten sitting on a row of red seats watching people throw snowballs at each other.

"We came all this way for this crap?!" Sakura yelled.

"And only one row of seats?!" Tenten yelled, Neji sitting in the same seat as her.

"At least the popcorn is good." Lee said, eating popcorn with one hand and tossing a bowling ball effortlessly with the other.

"That's true Lee, and Neji ca- NEJI?! LEE?! What are you two doing here?!" Tenten yelled.

"It was his idea!" Lee shouted, pointing at Neji and throwing the bowling ball.

"Hi Tenten!" he said innocently, smiling with his eyes closed.

"You two have to leave! Wait, how did you two get here in the first place?" Tenten asked.

"Okay, I told him no, but you can't block 8 Trigrams 64 Palms forever you know. I got hit like...let's see... 64 x 18...well umm, whatever. Anyway, you should see the bruises I got, they are-" Lee was cut off by Tenten.

"How did you two get here?" she asked again.

"Oh! That's a really funny story, we are talkin 38 inch bass stories! Okay first we-" Lee stopped talking when the bowling ball landed on Neji, causing him to fall out of his seat.

"Neji! Are you okay?!" Tenten asked.

"Uggggg." Neji uttered.

"Lee, what kind of ball was that?"

"Ummm...a bowling ball...?" Lee responded and sweatdropped.

"WHAT!? How many pounds?!" Tenten asked, Lee looked down at it and saw it weighed 25 pounds.

"Ummm...10?"

"Yeah right! It was not 10!"

"Ok fine...20....5"

"25?!?!?"

"I know the perfect way to ease the pain I am about to receive!" Lee shouted and pulled out a bottle of beer. Neji glared at Lee, standing behind him with the bowling ball held up high, ready to drop it on him.

"This field trip has ended!" Sakura shouted happily and the 4 ran off.

---

Yay, a worthy appearance of Lee!

---


	31. Part 31

Chapter 202

15 Roles

Later that day the intercom turned on with its familiar jingle.

"Attention, we have chosen the 15 people that will be in the play. Number 1: Rock Lee."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YESSSS! I'm in the play! This is great!" Lee shouted and wrapped his arms around his teammates.

"Number 2: Maria Robotnik."

"Sh-shes in the play?!" Shadow shouted excitedly. Shadow was sitting on the bed in his room.

"Number 3: Rylie Robinson"

"I'm in the play every year, but this one will be interesting." Rylie said smugly.

"Number 4: Crypto"

"What?! I have to work with a bunch of stupid humans?! This is bull feces!" the alien shouted.

"Number 5: Gaara of the Desert."

Gaara didn't say a word.

"Hahahaha! Gaaras in a Christmas play?!" Kankuro shouted. Kankuro and Gaara were watching a movie about zombies.

"Number 6: Patrick Star."

"Hooray!" the starfish shouted. He was making an igloo.

"Number 7: Tikal"

"Oh my." she said quietly. She was swimming in the swimming pool with CHAOS, a humanoid water monster.

"Number 8: Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah! I'm in the play! Believe it!" Naruto shouted and gave his dad a high five.

"Number 9: Spyro the Dragon."

"Whoa..." the purple dragon said in shock. Spyro was flying in the sky with his dragonfly friend, SPARX.

"Number 10: Dylan Pangle."

"I swear if they give me a one line speaking part..." Dylan muttered angrily, playing a video game.

"Number 11: Espio the Chamelion."

"Huh?" Human Espio said in confusion.

"Awesome Espio!" Human Charmy shouted.

"Pretty cool." Human Vector said.

"Number 12: Summoned Skull."

"Grooooa!" SUMMONED SKULL roared, he looked like a cross between a skeleton and a devil; he was on the computer in the student center.

"I don't know why they chose you either, and no I already told you, you can't make stars in Spore! So just forget about that penis constellation you wanted to make." Jimmy said.

"Number 13: Metal Sonic."

"What?!" Human Metal Sonic shouted, lifting weights near the bowling alley.

"Number 14: Kyle Street."

"WHAT? This is a Christmas play! Why is Kyle in it?! He's a God damn Jew!" CARTMAN, a fat boy with a red sweater and a blue winter hat on, said.

"Number 15: Eric Cartman"

"YES! I am going to suggest killing him off!" he said.

---

Many new characters! This chapter was in two parts, so I just meshed it into 1.

---

Chapter 203

It has Begun!

All 15 actors were in the room beside the stage in the auditorium. Summoned Skull and Spyro were sleeping in a corner. Dylan was sitting on the stairs near the door that leads outside. Tikal, Crypto, Maria, and Kyle Street were sitting on chairs. Patrick and Cartman were just standing around. Espio and Naruto were glaring at each other, as were Lee and Gaara. Metal Sonic was staring at them all.

"You call yourself a ninja?!" Espio and Naruto shouted at each other.

"Let's see, I have to work with...a jobber." Metal Sonic said.

"It's not my fault! Neji is strong, and Gaara cheated!" Lee said.

"The copy of my copy's girlfriend."

"Shadow is not my boyfriend..." MARIA said quietly. Maria wore a blue shirt and dress and had blonde hair.

"An alien."

"Ahoy Captain Obvious." Crypto said sarcastically.

"A guy with a peanut on his back."

"It's a gourd." Gaara said flatly.

"A starfish."

"I am not a starfish!" Patrick yelled.

"The #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja."

"That's me." Naruto said.

"A freaking dragon."

"You call those insults?" Spyro asked.

"An overweight skeleton."

"GRAAAH!" Summoned Skull roared.

"An underappreciated one liner dickhead."

Dylan winced.

"A ninja wannabe."

"Better than Narutard." Espio said.

"An arrogant bitch"

"Shut up metal mouth!" Rylie yelled.

"Umm...nothing against you." Metal Sonic said and pointed at Kyle Street. "A girl who is in love with water."

"That's just wrong..." Tikal said quietly.

"And a fatass."

"Shut the hell up!" Cartman yelled.

"You guys ready?" KURENAI asked as she walked up to them. Kurenai had long black hair, red eyes, and a white dress.

"Aren't you Hinatas sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto I am, now I have been given the scripts and the song and I know some of you will not like your parts, so here's the rundown. The plot is pretty much Santa is missing and some of the elves ha-" Kurenai was cut off.

"That has to be the gayest mother" the next part was beeped out "ing plot ever!" Cartman yelled.

"I don't appreciate that kind of talk, anyway these are your characters."

A few minutes later.

"You have got to be kidding!!!!!" Gaara and Spyro yelled at the same time.

"Aww sweet! my part kicks ass!" Cartman shouted.

"Yes! I might actually get a bigger role!" Dylan shouted.

Well I am pretty sure you would just like to see the play, so we will skip right to it just for you.

---

Metal Sonic is such a Sonic.

---

Chapter 204

Play 1

The curtains to the stage started to separate.

"Why do I have a feeling this play is gonna be stupid?" Charmy asked.

"Charmy, all plays are stupid." Vector answered.

Up on stage the floor was covered in pieces of paper and a painting of Santa's house was on a piece of wood. Rylie and Lee were up on stage, dressed as elves.

"Santa is not here yet?!" Lee asked.

"No, and its 2 days until Christmas!" Rylie shouted.

"We better go look for him."

They got in a sled made from wood and Spyro was in front of it with a rope wrapped around his horns. Spyros nose was painted red and he had 2 antlers on him.

_Sparx if you say one freaking word... _Spyro thought.

"Onward Rudolph!" Lee shouted. The curtains closed and a few minutes later, they opened again. Now an airplane was painted on the board. Maria was standing by it in a pilots outfit.

"Have you seen Santa?" Rylie asked.

"No, go ahead and take a plane." Maria answered.

"Man this play sucks!" Shadow shouted, sitting in the audience.

"Yeah, wood with paintings on it? How stupid!" Jaden shouted.

"I find it funny that no humans from your series were chosen."

"I know! Out of mine, and the original of my franchise, they chose Summoned Skull!"

The scene changed to 3 figures standing on a support beam high above the floor. There was a giant metal box between them.

"Alright, so once we attach this wire it should work." RATCHET said. Ratchet looked like a yellow humanoid animal with huge ears and he had a wrench in his hand.

"So we are putting our lives in the hands of a toaster?" DAXTER asked. Daxter looked like an orange weasel.

"I have done a fuse before." TOASTER said. Toaster looked like a blue toaster with a face.

"Well if you die here Ratchet, I just want to know, can I have your insect collection?" Daxter asked.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Well I asked Jak and let's just say Blue Eco is painful, but I got this really cool scar!" Daxter said and pointed to a star shaped scar on his stomach.

"I know what you mean, Clank threw me in a hole after I poured a bucket of monkey shit in his hard drive. I was trapped there for 2 weeks."

"Wow."

"Okay, do it Toaster."

"Here it goes." Toaster said.

---

Ratchet is from Ratchet and Clank, Daxter is from Jak and Daxter, and Toaster is from The Brave Little Toaster. Daxters quote about his scar is a Fairly OddParents reference.

---

Chapter 205

Play 2

Rylie and Lee got into the plane and a platform rose up from under it.

"Wow, with this plane we could go to the moon!" Rylie said. The plane grew rocket boosters and flew up high.

"Have you seen Santa?" Lee asked.

"No, I never heard of him." Crypto said, wearing alien antennae. The plane then grew a drill and drilled underground.

"Santa, not Satan!" Rylie shouted, seeing Summoned Skull surrounded by fire.

"An angel won't work either." Lee said, seeing Tikal wearing angel wings. They got in the drill car, it went above ground, and turned into a car.

"Excuse me ha-" Rylie was cut off.

"Don't say anything about me being Santa, I have ninja body guards and a robot!" Cartman shouted, pointing to Naruto and Espio in ninja outfits, and Metal Sonic dressed as a robot.

"I don't even believe in Santa." Kyle said. Rylie and Lee got in their sled and were soon back at the house.

"We will never find him." Lee said.

"We will just have to skip Christmas this year." Rylie said.

"Ho ho ho." a voice said emotionlessly.

"Santa!" the two elves shouted. The figure walked out and it was Gaara with a red sack on his back, and a Santa hat on. Laughter could be heard from the audience.

_Fuck you all! _he thought.

"Where were you?" Rylie asked.

"Wrapping the last presents." Gaara said.

"So there will be Christmas this year?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Gaara answered.

"LETS GOOOOO!!!!" the elves shouted. The curtain closed signifying the play was over. Dylan trudged to the microphone in front of the curtain, he was dressed as an elf too.

"That concludes our play, before you go we have a song." he said, in a somewhat depressed tone. The curtain opened again with 14 actors standing on some kind of bleacher like platform and they all started singing.

"On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

12 hummers humming

11 ninjas fighting

10 perverts peeping

9 bullies pantsing

8 Miltanks milking

7 sharks-a-swimming

6 taxes paying

5 onion rings

4 falling birds

3 frenchies

2 turtles love..." the curtain quickly closed and opened again, Rylie, Lee, and Gaara were standing by a Christmas tree.

"A jobber who's name is Rock Lee." Rylie sang.

"A star atop a Christmas tree." Lee sang and pointed to Patrick who was on top of the tree.

"Hmmm, pointy." he said.

"An emo!" a voice shouted off screen.

"And a hippie!" Gaara shouted.

---

So ends the lame play. A jobber is someone who looses all the time.

---


	32. Part 32

Chapter 206

Greatest Gifts

Naruto and Gaara, along with their friends and family, were standing around in the wrestling room.

"H-here N-Naruto." Hinata said and handed him some roses.

"Wow! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Here you go Naruto." Sakura said and handed him some cherry blossoms.

"More flowers? Thanks."

"Here loser." Sasuke said and threw a VHS tape at Naruto.

"Yes! The VHS tape!"

"What's in it anyway?"

"I'll never tell!"

"Here Naruto." Gaara said, and handed him a box full of ramen packs.

"Thanks Gaara!"

"Huh?"

"I mean it, thank you!" Naruto said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Oh."

"I like your book Kakashi, but Jirayas has pictures!"

"I have a very special gift for you Naruto." the 4th said.

"What dad?" Naruto asked. The 4th held up a white orb and it flew right into Narutos stomach.

"Ugggrrgh! Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and Kyuubi suddenly appeared. "Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled happily, hugging his demon.

"Erm, thanks for those cookies with ice cream in the middle and the Moon Sand Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said quietly.

"Here Gaara! My dad made another one!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Gaara and slammed the orb into his chest.

"GAH!" Gaara screamed and Shukaku appeared.

"Hi Gaara." Jordan said as he walked in the room with a big present on two scooter boards. The present had holes all around it.

"What do you want?!!?!?" Kankuro and Temari shouted.

"I got you a present Gaara."

"It has air holes in it! Is it a puppy?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Nope."

"Why should I open it? All you do is call me emo!" Gaara said.

"Please Gaara! I know what I did was wrong, and-"

"Fine I'll open it, if it will shut you up." Gaara said, he opened it and gasped at what he saw.

---

Did Jordan have a change of heart for Gaara? So it seems. I am really sorry for this story being Naruto centered lately, I would have cut this section, but it contains major plot points.

---

Chapter 207

Oh My Gosh!

"M-mother?!" Gaara shouted, completely shocked at what he saw. His mother, with short tan hair, a dark red shirt, and a long green dress, was standing before him.

"H-how did you?" Kankuro and Temari couldn't even finish their sentence they were so shocked.

"Spells." Jordan said.

"Thank you Jordan." Gaara said, actually thanking his worst enemy.

"Gaara said 'thank you'??!?!?" Temari and Kankuro shouted, shocked again.

"No problem buddy!" Jordan shouted, he moved his arm to put it around Gaaras shoulder but the sand shield came up.

"Don't touch me." he said. However, something whizzed by and hit Gaara in the shoulder, causing him to fall asleep.

"Merry Christmas." Kabuto said, holding a tranquilizer gun. Temari managed to wake up Gaara before Shukaku was released by hitting him with her fan.

"Grrraaagghhrr!!!!!!" Gaara groaned as he started to transform.

_I managed to stop the release, but not the transformation itself! _Temari thought. Gaara looked like a human sized version of Shukaku now, the only part of Gaara visible was his legs and feet. He was in his half Shukaku form.

"Enjoy." Kabuto said and walked away.

"I'll handle this!" Naruto shouted, running up to Gaara with a bottle of Pepsi in his hand.

"Grrraaaah!" Gaara extended his arm and knocked Naruto away, he did the same to his mother with the other arm. Gaara retracted his arms and an explosion could be heard.

---

Gaaras mother? Half Shukaku Gaara? Gaara thanking Jordan? Pepsi? What a cr4zy chapter!

---

Chapter 208

Wake Up Call

"GRRAAAAHHH!" Gaara yelled and released Shukaku. Naruto and Temari managed to get Shukaku outside, before he grew fully.

"Who are those two?!" Naruto and Temari shouted with bug eyes. They saw 2 figures standing on a cloud. One looked like a sun with arms and legs, and the other was a man with shades and a yellow afro. DON PATCH and BOBOBO.

"Alright, let's wake this guy up!" Don Patch shouted.

"Ok, Super 4 Elemental Star Crossed Junkyard Traffic Jam!" Bobobo shouted. Another figure floated down on another cloud, this one was a boy with an arrow on his head, and he was also bald.

"Fire Water Earth Wind Bending combo thing!" the boy, AANG, shouted. He fired a glowing white ball at Gaara, waking him and dissolving Shukaku into sand.

"Now step 2!" Don Patch shouted.

"Cars, follow the arrow!" Aang shouted, and he lay down, the arrow on his head pointed at Gaara.

"Cars?! Wait! He is awake!" Naruto and Temari shouted with bug eyes, appearing in a quote bubble. A bunch of cars headed toward Gaara at high speeds and hit him, knocking him out.

"Last phase, or phase 3!" Bobobo shouted. RISTAR, a star with arms and legs appeared suddenly.

"Just in time!" Aang said.

"I'm here! I almost died though!" he said. He walked over to Gaara, rubbed 2 pads together, and shocked him.

"Great! We will leave the gift here then!" Don Patch said. Ristar and Aang jumped up on the cloud he and Bobobo were on and it slowly rose up into the sky.

"Thank us later!" Aang shouted.

"Thank you!? I think you killed Gaara!" Temari shouted. Naruto and she waited a few moments and Gaara regained consciousness.

---

Bobobo is the most random show I have ever seen, I have only seen a few episodes. It is funny and random, but it somehow has a plot! Aang is from a show I saw, it's called Avatar. Ristar is from an obscure Sega game, he is awesome.

--

Chapter 216

A New World.

Dylan, Jaden, and Shadow were sitting on a couch watching TV.

"Look! A demon is on the wheel of fortune!" Shadow shouted.

"Alright demon you made it to the final round, pick 5 vowels and a consonant." The announcer said to the skinny, red, humanoid demon.

"Okay, Z" the demon blew a raspberry "6, another 6, a 3rd 6, and a pentagram." he said.

"Okay, the category is movie title."

"Is it Passion of the Christ?"

"I...don't...believe it." the announcer said, the movie title being right.

"Holy crap!"

The scene changed to a bunch of prizes in a room.

"Okay demon, pick out your prizes with your $1400."

"Lets see...boy that Ferrari looks nice...uhh...I'll take the Ouji Board, the burning cross...boy that TV is nice too...hey how much for that red scary guy in the circle?"

"That's you."

"Oh, embarrassing. I'll take the framed pentagram and the talking fish."

"Wow..." Jaden said in astonishment. Suddenly Dylan turned into a bunch of 1s and 0s and there was a flash of light.

"Dylan." a voice said. Dylan slowly opened his eyes and could not believe what he saw.

---

Here comes that other world I was talking about. The cut chapters were stupid and I had writers block at the time. Seriously, one of the titles is _Plot...? _Anyway, this should be interesting.

---

Chapter 217

The Beginning

Dylan stood up and saw he was in some kind of jungle near the water's edge. Before him was a creature with that looked like a purple version of the Nintendo character Kirby, but he had wings.

"Hey you're awake!" the creature, PIXIMON, said.

"Wow, cool dream." Dylan said.

"This isn't a dream."

"If this wasn't a dream, could I do this?" Dylan asked, reached behind his head and pulled out his brain.

"That's Vademons brain." Piximon said, an alien with a huge brain in a UFO flew away from behind Dylan.

"Alright pixie, what am I doing here?"

"We sent a distress call to some people at your school, and now they have their own partners. Anyway, there is this huge robot we have to destroy, and we need everyone's help. We need to find 5 gems scattered around this world and they will take us to his lair."

"Alright, so where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you know your way around?"

"Yes, we are in Tropical Jungle right now. Past here is Ancient Dino Region, Overdell, Great Canyon, and Native Forest. We should explore deeper into the jungle and search for your friends there."

"Alright, let's go pixie." Dylan said, and the two started walking/flying toward a bridge when they spotted what looked like a brown yeti. Piximon started charging toward the enemy.

"Pixie, what are you doing?!" he asked.

"That's an enemy!"

"Well what can you do to defeat him?"

"You tell me!"

"I don't know, uhhh...attack him!"

"With what attack?"  
"I don't know, any!"

"Okay, Confused Storm!" Piximon shouted and a swirl of rainbows spun around him in a wide area, defeating the yeti.

"You beat him with a rainbow?"

"Here's my card, it will tell you everything about me."

"Ice Statue!" a voice yelled off-screen. Suddenly, Piximon was encased in a block of ice.

"I recognize that voice...Martha?!" Dylan shouted as he seen a girl with black hair and gray clothes run up to her. A small white T-rex was running beside her.

"Whoa! Dylan!" [MARTHA] shouted.

"How long has it been?"

"About 2 years!"

"Its great to see ya!"

"Before we pull a Lion King, we should keep moving." she said, her partner SNOW AGUMON, unfroze Piximon.

The scene changed to a rundown town full of factories. A potato shaped creature with a beak, 3 red feathers, and 2 tentacles, and Jordan were there.

"Where am I? It looks like the ghetto. Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"I'm your partner, Weedmon, here is my card." the creature, WEEDMON, said.

"Weedmon? Cool! Can I smoke you?"

"Umm, no. Now listen, we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"The robots will come and they will-" Weedmon was cut off.

"Destroy." a brown robot said and walked up to them.

"Crap."

"Well, go kill him."

"I can't take down a robot!" Weedmon shouted. The robot fired a fireball that looked like a comet, Jordan grabbed Weedmon and they ducked under it.

"See?"

"Ok, I'll try."

---

Here is the world I was talking about. This world is from a Playstation game called Digimon World. I am not a fan of the franchise, but that game is kick. The brain thing near the beginning is a Jimmy Neutron reference. Koden is very loosely based off of me, Dylan. So I have Kodens relationships in this story. If you wanna know the full story of this situation, and more about my made up planet, Vexus, visit my site. .com/vexusdylan

---

Chapter 218

Conflicts

"Green Trap!" Jordan shouted. Weedmon slammed his tentacles on the ground and roots shot up and down from the ground towards the robot. When the line of roots reached the robot, 3 more stabbed it from the back and sides making it explode.

"Follow me." Weedmon said and started hopping.

"Where are we going?"

"My place, Great Canyon."

The scene changed to Neji and a six winged phoenix in a misty forest.

"Ow!" Neji shouted as he accidently ran into PHOENIXMON.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Are you blind or something?!"

"No I'm not blind! Who are you?"

"Phoenixmon, your partner."

"Partner?"

"Yes partner, are you deaf too?"

"Shut up!"

"Take my card and climb on my back." Phoenixmon said. Neji did so and the bird flew to the top of Great Canyon.

"Hello Neji." SABERDRAMON, a black bird, said.

"Who is that?" Neji asked.

"Your partner." Phoenixmon said.

"I thought you were!"

"Look at your card."

"You bastard!" Neji yelled, seeing Saberdramons info on the card. Phoenixmon flew away. Hinata and a ghost with a witch's hat, SOULMON, walked/floated up to Neji.

"Neji!" Hinata shouted excitedly, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Hinata, I am glad to see you are ok."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Phoenixmon took me a- your partners a ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Are you blind too?" Saberdramon asked Hinata.

"Shut up Saberdramon!" Neji shouted. A gray goblin walked up to them with an evil look in his eyes.

"Soulmon, Megalo Spark!" Hinata yelled. Soulmon charged up a black ball of electricity and fired it, destroying the goblin.

---

Some people think Neji and Hinata are blind because of their eyes.

---

Chapter 219

Cliffhanger

Jordan and Weedmon were standing by a cliffside.

"Well, here we are."

"How do we get across?"

"There is an invisible bridge."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am serious!"

"Your insane!"

"Let me show you." Weedmon said and began hopping across the bridge, Jordan followed him. They reached the other side soon.

"That was messed up man."

"Hey Jordan...I'm hungry."

"So?"

"Can you feed me?"

"What do I look like, a restaurant?!"

"Did you look in the red box in your pocket?" Weedmon asked. Jordan pulled out a red box and reached in it and grabbed some meat.

"Well I found meat."

"Meat!" Weedmon shouted and ate some.

"This meat isn't half bad." Jordan said, eating some as well.

"Umm...Jordan?"

"What now?!"

"I have...to use the bathroom."

"How can you?! You don't even have an ass!"

"I would tell you how, but it will scare you."

"So I suppose you expect me to pull a toilet out of this box?" Jordan said and reached in the box, and pulled out a small toilet. Weedmon grabbed the small toilet and ate it.

"That's better."

"You just-" Jordan stopped talking, better off not knowing how that happened.

The scene changed to Gaara and DARKRIZAMON in a spooky mansion. Darkrizamon looked like a dog with a golden head and the rest of his body was black fire.

"Where are we?" Gaara asked.

"Grey Lords Mansion." his partner replied.

"Well lets look around."

"I wouldn't, we might find 'It'."

---

Yeah, some weird stuff is in that game.

---

Chapter 220

Partner Up

"Oooooo scary, what is it, a ghost?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"No, i-its a skeleton." Darkrizamon said.

"Whatever, lets just look around."

"Ok, but I'm warned you."

"Just follow me." Gaara said and opened a door. "Lets look in here." he said. The two walked in and Gaara stared in shock at what he saw.

"Told ya." Darkrizamon said quickly.

The scene changed to Temari riding on her fan with an orange pig with wings on its head flying behind her. They were going through a forest.

"Fly faster." Temari said.

"I'm trying, your too fast!" the pig, PATAMON, said.

"Hold on." Temari stopped in her tracks causing Patamon to run into her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Seeing if I can find anyone." she replied, then she saw Zach riding a white wolf, GARURUMON, out of a nearby tunnel.

"Hey, your Temari right?" Zach asked.

"Yes, we were trying to find somebody and good thing you found us."

"Your Gaaras sister, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"We should try to find him, even if he does have a badass partner."

"Your right."

The scene changed to Adrian and a metallic blob standing in the snow. The blob was PlataniumSukamon.

"So you're a metallic piece of poo?" Adrian asked.

"Pretty much." he replied.

The scene changed to Gaara and Darkrizamon.

Darkrizamon was hiding behind Gaaras back, scared.

"I-its him!" he shouted.

"Long time no see Gaara." one of the shadowy figures said.

"You! I thought I- wait, I don't even need an answer to that question." Gaara said.

---

Suspense! Haha Adrien got a crap partner, literally.

---


	33. Part 33

Chapter 221

Crazy Demon

A living T-rex skeleton with a missile launcher on its back, SKULLGREYMON, and a boy wearing light purple and bones sticking out of his shoulders, KIMIMARO, were standing before them.

"Its time to settle the score." Kimimaro said.

"Grooooooor!" SkullGreymon roared.

"He's right ya know."

"I beat you once, I can do it again!" Gaara said.

"Really? Last time I checked I almost killed you. Let's begin." Kimimaro said and pulled out his shoulder blade.

"Dude, that's nasty." Darkrizamon said.

"It's about to get nastier, its time to go crazy. Cover me Darkrizamon." Gaara said. His yes rolled into the back of his head and he fell asleep.

"You think I can deal with these two?! How can you sleep in a time like this?!" Darkrizamon shouted and he saw SkullGreymon standing in front of him.

"Wake up du- ahhh!!!!" he screamed.

"Grrooooor!" SkullGreymon roared.

"Uhh...G-Gaara w-wake up p-please!" he stammered and SkullGreymon shot missiles at him that kept exploding right in front of him.

"Gaara! I can't do anything if you don't tell me what!" Darkrizamon shouted as he jumped backwards, barely avoiding each explosion. He then ducked as a bone whizzed past him and hit Gaara in the stomach. Darkrizamon gasped in shock, then Gaara dissolved into a big pile of sand and Shukaku rose out of it.

"Whoohoo! Another round! I am ready to kill you all!" the giant raccoon shouted.

"This is the demon inside Gaara...?" Kimimaro asked himself, shocked at the personality contrast. Kimimaro threw 2 more bones at the demon, and they impaled him in the stomach.

"Gaara, I mean, whatever you are! Are you ok?" Darkrizamon asked.

"Now that's a fight! Prominence Beam! Air Bullets!" Shukaku shouted and shot 3 balls of wind.

---

GASP! Shukaku talks for the first time!

---

Chapter 222

Annoying Gaara

"SkullGreymon, counter it with mi- oh crap." Kimimaro said as he saw the Air Bullets heading for him. Darkrizamon shot a comet shaped fireball from his mouth, but it did little damage to SkullGreymon.

"You can have these back!" Shukaku shouted and threw Kimimaros bones back at him, pinning him to the wall.

"How ironic, pinned by my own bones..." Kimimaro said and was hit with the Air Bullets.

"Ok, now the fun begins. Hey Gaara, hey, hey, Gaara. Come on! Wake up Gaara; it's your turn for fun! Come on Gaara, kill him! Gaara, oh Gaara, earth to Gaara! Gaara, wake up! Gaara, Gaara, GAARA! GAAAAAARRRRAAAAAAA!" Shukaku shouted and he dissolved into sand, Gaara slowly opened his eyes.

"What the heck Darkrizamon?!" Gaara said, seeing his partner in SkullGreymons grasp and 3 missiles heading toward him.

"I tried!" Darkrizamon said. The missiles hit Gaara, creating an explosion. "Gaara no!"

"Groooor!" SkullGreymon roared, suddenly an arm made of sand shot out of the pile of sand Shukaku dissolved into. It grabbed SkullGreymon and he shot a missile.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted. Before he could use Sand Burial the missile hit the sand arm, freeing SkullGreymon.

"It seems we underestimated him; now let's get out of here." Kimimaro said, SkullGreymon grabbed him and he shot a missile at the ceiling. It exploded, creating a hole that he jumped out of.

"Alright! He had a gem!" Darkrizamon said and picked up an orange crystal.

"Let's get out of here." Gaara said.

---

Gem 1/5!

---

Chapter 224

Fighting Dreams

Towelie and CEOLAMON, a coelacanth with 2 arms, were standing before a large fortress in the desert. The entrance was sealed shut and a control panel was near it.

"Come on Towelie, you said you had the password in your memory banks!" Ceolamon shouted.

"Well, it's been a long time." he said.

"You just can't remember because you get so high all the time!"

"I don't need you preaching to me Fishy Face!"

"Well, I can preach to you all I want, cuz your stupid!"

"You're stupid!"  
"Yeah, well you're a towel!!"

"You're a towel!"

"Looks like we are gonna have to break through." Ceolamon said. Two blue, bipedal, wolf-like monsters were standing on the other side of the entrance.

"Aurora Freeze!" Ceolamon shouted and a blue-green aurora shot through the entrance, breaking it and sending the 2 guards flying backwards.

"Intruders!" they shouted, running up to them.

"Aqua Magic, then Water Blit!" Towelie said droplets of water surrounded Ceolamon.

"Spit Fire!" The guards said, spitting a fireball out of their mouths. The two fireballs were put out by Ceolamon shooting a ball of water.

"Oh no!" one shouted.

"Try Fire Tower!" the other said.

"Use Tear Drop along with Ice Needle." Towelie said. Ceolamon threw an ice crystal and a ring of water appeared above the guards' heads.

"Too late!" a guard said. A ring of fire could be seen under Ceolamon.

"Hurry, Aqua Magic!" Towelie ordered. The droplets of water appeared again, dousing the fire. Meanwhile the ice crystal hit one guard, freezing him.

"Wow, your good Towelie!" Ceolamon said.

"Now it's serious!" the guard said and pressed a red button. The button set of an alarm.

"Crap!"

"Your dead meat now!" the other guard said, the ice melting. A green ogre carrying a club, OGREMON, walked up to them.

"What? This is what's in my way?!" he shouted.

"He has a gem! We have to get that in order to find Machinedramon!" Ceolamon said, seeing a red crystal in Ogremons hands.

"You will never get this!"

"Yes we will!"

"Ha! You two are dead!"

---

Towelie for the win. The conversation he and Ceolamon had before entering the fortress is a South Park reference.

---

Chapter 225

Bug Me

The scene changed to Kankuro, Crow, and a black, evil, teddy bear.

"Crow, where did the horse tell you the gem was?" Kankuro asked.

"Ok, let me think..." the puppet said.

Flashback

_"Have you seen any of those gems?" Crow asked._

_"I think I saw it in File City." the horse said._

End Flashback

"Darn, it could be anywhere!" he said,

"You stupid puppet!" the bear, WARUMONZEMON, said.

---

Cut scene with Zach and Temari.

---


	34. Part 34

Chapter 226

2 vs. 1

Just then, something fast hit Crow.

"OW!" he shouted.

"Alright you guys, attack! Buster Dive! Poison Bombs!" Kankuro shouted. WaruMonzemon charged forward with his right arm outstretched, surrounded in fire. Crow shot 4 purple balls. The attacker simply punched them backward, and blocked WaruMonzemon. He looked like a gray metallic version of Kirby with red boxing gloves on. The attacker was MAMEMON and he was Brittney's partner.

"Wow, he is skilled for such a little guy." Kankuro said.

"Alright Mamemon! Now use Delete Program on the bear!" Brittney said. Green 1s and 0s began to spin around WaruMonzemon.

"Now Crow!" Kankuro said and Crow breathed out a spray of poison smoke.

"Mamemon, Full Potential, hurry!" Brittney said, large gears spun around Mamemon, blocking the smoke. The data spinning around WaruMonzemon exploded, knocking him down.

"There's a Med. Recovery Waru, now Crow grab him!" Kankuro said and tossed a yellow floppy disk at WaruMonzemon.

"Hyaaa!" Crow yelled and charged at Mamemon.

"All Range Beam!" Brittney sand and grey balls floated above Mamemon. Then they spreaded out and shot blue lasers to the ground.

"Separate!" Kankuro said and Crow detached his arms and legs. The lasers went right past him and he reformed and grabbed Mamemon.

"Aggggh!" he screamed.

"Now use Buster Dive!" Kankuro yelled. Crow let go of Mamemon and WaruMonzemon charged at him again and punched him with his flaming arm, sending him flying and knocking him out.

"Oh Mamemon, here is a restore." Brittney said, handing Mamemon a gray floppy disk.

---

I love this fight.

---

Chapter 227

Formidable Foe

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kankuro asked.

"I heard you guys had a gem." Brittney said.

"Crow said he knew where one was, but he forgot."

"I don't believe you."

"I am serious, we need the gems so we can fight Machinedramon."

"So do we."

"Well we don't have one, sorry."

"We need to boost our strength then."

"You guys are pretty strong."

"Not strong enough if we can't beat a teddy bear and a Pinocchio reject."

"Hey! Don't you- well fine, lets train."

The scene changed to Dylan, Martha, Piximon, and SnowAgumon walking through the jungle.

"You are intruding Amida Forest!" A mechanical centar, CENTARMON, said.

"W-we will get out of here right away!" Martha shouted. (I love the way Dylan and Martha are drawn in this panel.)

"I cannot let you enter Ancient Dino Region and take the sacred gem. It is too late to run."

'We have to get past him to get that gem!" Piximon said.

"You are right, its two against one so we can win." Dylan said. Suddenly Piximon was electrocuted and knocked out.

"Well now one." Dylan said.

"Use a Restore." Martha said.

"I used all mine!"

"Lets go Snowy."

"Snowy?"

"His nickname." she said. Her and Snowy faced Centarmon

"Ha! That thing?" Centarmon said in disbelief.

"Ice Statue!" Martha said. Snowy pointed at Centarmon and he was encased in a block of ice. He melted the ice by turning the area around him red.

"Die!" he said and shot a Prominence Beam from his arm.

"Ice Storm!" Martha said, Snowy started a blizzard. Centarmon shielded himself with a shield of lava.

---

Yeah, you can nickname them too.

---

Chapter 228

Confusion

"Its over!" Centarmon said and shot 3 lava balls at Snowy.

"Quick, use-" Martha stopped when the balls hit Snowy and exploded.

"Confused Storm!" Dylan shouted off-screen. Martha gave Snowy a Restore. Piximon flew near Centarmon and used his rainbow attack again.

"Use Water B-"

"No, let's get out of here while he is confused." Dylan said and the four of them ran to the entrance of Ancient Dino Region.

"Let's make it more interesting by giving them more attacks." a shadowy figure said in a dark place.

The scene changed back to Towelie, Ceolamon, and Ogremon.

"Boulder Throw!" Ogremon said and tossed a boulder at Ceolamon.

"Water Shield!" Towelie said and Ceolamon surrounded himself in water, blocking the attack.

"Triple Boulder Throw!" Ogremon said and tossed 3 boulders.

"Water Spray!" Towelie said.

---

I added made up attacks to make it more interesting...like that shadowy figure said.

---

Chapter 229

This is Waru

Ceolamon sprayed Ogremon with a stream of water.

"Send in "it"!" Ogremon ordered his guards.

"But sir-"

"NOW!"

The guards ran off and a large sea serpent with a black head and a red body slithered up to them.

"Ohhhhh" Towelie moaned, now a bit high.

"Hahaha! Good luck!" Ogremon said. He put the gem on WARUSEADRAMONS, the serpents, head and ran off.

"Towelie! The gem is on his forehead, we have to get it!" Ceolamon said.

"ROOOOOARRRR!" WaruSeadramon roared and wrapped itself around Ceolamon.

"Uhhh, Water Spin!" Towelie said. Ceolamon struggled and then spun free from the serpents grasp.

"Rapid Claw!" Towelie said, Ceolamon slashed WaruSeadramon multiple times.

"Yeah! We are winning!" Ceolamon cheered. Suddenly WaruSeadramon sprayed a stream of water at Ceolamon and the water froze.

"Ohhh no. He's ohhhh frozen. Ancient Scratch."

---

yqwfuiwqfoiqeuioqdreuioqwnuioerunweuio

---

Chapter 230

Raw is Waru

Ceolamon managed to break free.

"Water Beam at the gem!" Towelie said. Ceolamon did so and the gem fell off.

"Gruuuuuhhhh!" WaruSeadramon growled in pain.

"Grab it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ceolamon said and grabbed the gem. WaruSeadramon bit Ceolamon and was holding him with his tail in its mouth.

"Towelie! Take the gem and get out of here!"

"Ohhhhh no!"

"Don't worry about me! I can handle it!"

"No, I won't leave you. I have one last plan!"

"You mean...?"

"Yes."

"Ancient Bite!" Ceolamon said and bit WaruSeadramon. The serpent was slowly turning to stone.

"It's working...its working...its working!" Towelie said, but the stones shattered.

"Towelie it's not working!"

"Run!" Towelie said as WaruSeadramon let out a loud roar.

---

Oh teh noes! Ceolamon and Towelie saying "its working" and "its not working" is a Spoingebob refrence.  
---


	35. Part 35

Chapter 231

Tanks a Lot

Towelie and Ceolamon screamed as they ran out of the fortress and WaruSeadramon crashed through the building, chasing them.

The scene changed to Naruto and Rizamon standing in a mansion made of Legos. Rizamon looked exactly like DarkRizamon except he had a silver head and his fire was orange.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly a tank with a face and two machine gun arms drove up to them.

"Run!" Rizamon shouted and they did so.

"Nothing can stop me from destroying you!" the tank shouted, but he saw the duo run up the stairs.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

"That was clo...oh...crap!" Rizamon shouted as he and Naruto stood face to face with another TANKMON.

"Don't worry! You can beat them, believe it!" Naruto cheered.

"O-ok."

"Fireballs!" Naruto ordered. Rizamon shot 4 fireballs at the vehicle monster.

"Pathetic." It said and shot right through the fireballs with its machine gun and the bullets hit Rizamon.

"Flame Shield!" Naruto shouted as his partner was still being pelted with bullets. Rizamon surrounded himself in a ball of fire, deflecting the bullets.

"Fire Laser!" Naruto said and Rizamon shot a thin red beam at Tankmon.

"Errugh!" the war machine grunted in pain as the beam hit him.

"Fire Wave!" Naruto shouted.

"Gimmie time, geez! I can't alternate attacks by your command so quickly, I'm not a Pokemon." Rizamon said and then shot a wave of fire at Tankmon. Right before Tankmon was hit, he fired a missile.

---

A Pokemon reference, made by a Digimon? Its more likely than you think!

---

Chapter 232

Tank You

"AGGGH!" Naruto's partner screamed as the miniature missile exploded near him, sending him flying backward.

"Now die!" Tankmon said and aimed his machine gun arms at Rizamon.

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted and suddenly Rizamon grew 9 tails of fire.

"GRRRAAAAH!" he screamed and hit Tankmon with a shockwave of fire.

"Where did you get this power?" Tankmon asked, astonished by what he saw.

"I fused some of my demons chakra with him." Naruto explained.

"I'll kill him!" Tankmon shouted and shot a cannonball from his mouth.

"Fire Blast!" Naruto ordered and Rizamon shot a large fireball. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion.

"Can't keep that up for long huh?" Tankmon mocked as the smoke cleared, revealing Rizamon being pinned by his treads.

"Final Flame!" Naruto ordered. Rizamon opened his mouth wide and breathed a huge stream of fire. The fire hit Tankmon causing him to short circuit and explode.

---

The chakra fusing thing seems dumb now, but I loved the idea at the time.

---

Chapter 233

Falcon Punch

"The door to the final floor!" Naruto shouted and the duo opened the door and walked up the stairs. At the top they met a mysterious man wearing a black outfit.

"Who are you?" Rizamon asked.

"The holder of the gem." he replied coldly, his voice void of any emotion.

'We need that!" Naruto yelled.

"You will have to beat my partner first." he said and stepped backward. Suddenly a yellow rock monster fell from above. It had a black chip on its head and it looked a lot like The Thing.

"I've never seen a Digimon like that!" Rizamon shouted.

"Whats that thing on his head?" Naruto asked, not paying any attention to the giant being.

"Kill em." the mysterious man said. The monster slammed its hands on the ground, the two heroes felt a strange sensation and couldn't move. Then the creature grew to twice its size and rolled into a ball. The paralysis wore off and Naruto and Rizamon started running from the rolling boulder.

"We are dead!" Rizamon shouted.

"No you're not!" a voice said offscreen, The voice belonged to a humanoid red robot with a jetpack and he flew up to them.

"We need your help!" Naruto shouted, he and Rizamon still running from the monster.

"No problem! Thats one of my comrades, Gunrock, he is being mind controlled somehow. I'll handle him, you two go for the other guy."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and 8 replicas of himself appeared in puffs of smoke.

"Transformation Jutsu!" he said and the clones turned into Rizamon.

"Magma Bomb!" he yelled and the clones shot balls of lava.

---

Power Stone for the win!

---

Chapter 234

The Fight

"Hyaaaah!" the robot, FALCON, yelled and shot many black missiles, but Gunrock blocked them and then unrolled. The mysterious man easily dodged the lava bombs.

"You will never get this gem." he said and held a golden crystal.

"That's not it!" Naruto shouted and the man teleported away. Gunrock threw some boulders, but Fakcon charged right through them and hit the black chip, destroying it.

"Maybe we should stay with that guy, he could be a big help." Rizamon said.

"I agree." Naruto replied.

"Thank you for freeing me from the mind control." the stone creature said to his comrade.

"Hey, do you two think you could come with us? We could use your protection." Naruto asked.

"Sure." the monster and robot said at the same time.

---

Cut dialogue between Falcon and Gunrock.

---

Chapter 236

Dino

"Here is the gem." a red T-rex, TYRANOMON, said and pointed to a crystal on a stone pedestal.

"Shiny." Piximon said.

"This is what you wanted right?"

"Yes," Martha said.

"Then take it."

"R-really?" Dylan asked and picked up the gem.

"Sweet!" Snowy shouted.

The scene changed to Adrien and PlatinumSukamon standing in front of an ice palace.

"Look PlatinumSukamon, an ice palace!" Adrien said dumbly. They walked inside and saw a gem encased in ice.

"There's the gem, but its frozen!" the metal poo shouted. Just then, something ran by and the gem was gone. It was Zach riding Garurumon and he had the gem in his hands.

"After him!" PlatinumSukamon shouted and started hopping slowly towards the exit.

"I will help you get that gem." A one eyed mummy with blades for hands said. His voice sounded shrill and creepy.

"Awesome!" Adrien said.

"Lets go." he said and stabbed Adriens hand and started running.

"They have four now." a dark figure said.

---

Almost all of the gems are found!

---

Chapter 237

The Final Gem

The scene changed to Kankuro, Crow, WaruMonzemon, Brittney, and Mamemon.

"Kankuro! I know where the gem is!" Crow shouted.

"Where?!" Kankuro asked.

"File City!"

"Cool! Here is an Autopiolit." Kankuro said and handed WaruMonzemon a tiny black hole. The bear ate it and the group was transported to a city in a flash of light.

"There it is!" Mamemon shouted, he grabbed it and there was another flash of light. Every single person and Digimon were now in a realm with a green grid floor and a black background.

"Gangs all here I see." Jordan said.

"Guys, where's our partners?" Martha asked.

"You mean these?" a sinister voice asked. The group turned around and saw all of their Digimon floating in bubbles.

"You better let them go, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"I will, if you beat me." the voice said,

"Who are you?!" Dylan asked.

"Machinedramon."

---

Here is the climax of this arc!

---

Chapter 238

The Power of Stones

Machinedramon appeared before the group. He looked like a mechanical dragon with two shoulder cannons.

"Giga Cannon." the villain said and fired two red beams from his cannons. Suddenly something dashed through the beams, splitting them in half.

"What?!" Machinedramon said in shock and was suddenly his by the dashing thing.

"Just leave the fight to us guys." Falcon said and flew a couple feet back from the beast.

"You will not beat me that easy!" Machinedramon said and fired his arm at Falcon. Falcon was sent sailing backward by the impact,

"NOW!" he shouted and Gunrock jumped up from behind Machinedramon with his hands clamped together. He slammed his hands on Machinedramons head, knocking him over.

"Giga Missile!" the robot shouted and a green missile with black and yellow stripes on it was shot from his right cannon.

"Two can play at that!" Falcon shouted and shot one of his own missiles. The projectiles collided and exploded. Suddenly many green spikes flew from the smoke and impaled Gunrock. Then the spikes exploded and a shadowy figure could be seen in the smoke.

---

Power Stone is awesome.

---

Chapter 237

My True Power

Jack flew out of the smoke and impaled Machinedramons back with his blade arm. Machinedramon rotated his cannons 180 degrees and shot another Giga Cannon, sending Jack flying backward as well. Suddenly, the robotic monster was slashed with electricity and a knight in armor ran near him. Machinedramon slowly separated into 3 parts.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he exploded.

"Awesome, we win!" Falcon said.

"Fools, you think you beat me? You only activated my true form! I am now stronger than ever. Prepare to meet your maker. Milleniumon!" MILLENIUMON shouted. He was a black demon twice the size of Machinedramon and with yellow wings.

"Not him!" all Digimon, except SkullGreymon, shouted.

"Dimension Ball!" Machinedramons true form shouted and a green ball was being formed in his mouth.

---

Milleniumon is here, oh no! yeah, I messed up on the numbering.

---

Chapter 238

The Power

Falcon barely dodged the ball and the nearby area was destroyed, being completely blank.

"Doom Cannon!" Milleniumon shouted and shot a black spike from his mouth. The attack was headed towards Falcon, but Jack jumped in the way. The spike hit him and Jack dissolved into nothingness.

"Darkness Wave!" Milleniumon said and fired a black wave and knocked the other 3 fighters backward. A pink ninja with a giant shuriken on her back landed in from of Falcon, it was AYAME.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"Ayame?" Falcon said in shock.

"Don't forget us!" a brown haired boy surrounded in a golden shield said, WANG-TANG.

"Lets kick some ass!" A black haired girl with a fireball spinning around her said, ROUGE.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you can't win!" Milleniumon yelled.

"Shuriken Swarm!" Ayame shouted and threw many shuriken that impaled him.

"Its working!" Wang-Tang shouted.

"Great, that makes two wannabe ninjas. Her and Espio." Naruto mumbled.

---

More Power Stone charrys.

---

Chapter 239

Unleash the Wrath

"Haaaah!" Falcon yelled and fired many missiles that exploded on impact of the demon.

"Energy Ball!" Wang-Tang said and threw a giant orange ball.

"Skull Burn!" Rouge yelled and thew a red burning skull.

"Thunder!" the knight said and a blue thunderbolt fell from the sky.

"Rock Slide!" Gunrock shouted and many rocks stared falling. All of these attacks hit Milleniumon and he screamed in pain.

"I will not loose! Digital Absorb!" Milleniumon said and sucked up all of the Digimon into his mouth. He waved his arms and the fighters were trapped in a ball of 1s and 0s.

"He absorbed them all!" Zach shouted.

"No!" Martha yelled.

"So you think you can get away with killing someone and absorbing our friends? Well take this! Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and turned into a miniature version of Kyuubi. He jumped at Milleniumon and in another puff of smoke a huge Kyuubi claw shot out of it and grabbed Milleniumons face.

---

Naruto FTW?

---

Chapter 240

The Shining

"Eclipse Cannon!" Milleniumon yelled and fired a black beam at the Kyuubi. The deamon slowly dissolved and Naruto jumped out of the distortion and threw and explosive kunai at a crystal on Milleniumons head. The weapon exploded, making him scream in agony.

"How did you know where his weak point is?" Falcon asked.

"I noticed a shiny thing on his head when you guys were fighting him." Naruto said.

"Jack liked shiny things..." Rouge said quietly.

"This isn't over!" Milleniumon yelled as he was slowly being sealed in the crystal. There was a flash of light and he was gone.

"Looks like we won." Naruto said,

---

Yeah, more Naruto stuff.

---


	36. Part 36

Chapter 241

Parting Ways

A blue portal to the real world slowly opened.

"Looks like this is the portal home." Naruto said as many white circles appeared behind him.

"Whats going on?" Zach asked. The circles disappeared and there stood the Digimon.

"Pixie!" Dylan shouted as he hugged his partner.

"Brittney! You're back!" Mamemon said as he wrapped himself around her.

"Guys hurry, the portal is closing." Naruto said with Rizamon on his shoulders.

"Goodbye Snowy, forever." Martha said as she started to cry.

"Oh Martha, whyyyy!!!" Snowy shouted.

"I will always remember you." Dylan said to Piximon.

"Me too buddy!" he said.

"Why does this have to happen!" Zach shouted, clinging to Garurumon.

"Goodbye Zach." he replied.

"Jordan, why do you have to go!?" Weedmon shouted.

"You will always be in my heart man." Jordan replied.

"Will...will we ever see each other again Brittney?" Mamemon asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not Mamemon, but I will never forget you!" she said.

"Me neither!"

"Hurry!" Falcon said as he jumped in the tiny portal. Everybody else followed him.

"Goodbye everyone." Hinata said as she climbed into the portal. In a flash of light, the portal was gone.

---

Tearjerker moment?

End of Digimon Arc

---

Chapter 246

Dimension 30XP

"Neji is a goofy looking mother- no I'm just playin." A boy with brown hair and buck teeth, BRANDON, said.

"Miroku flirting with him was as awkward as that duet Jordan sang in." Dylan replied.

The scene changed to Jordan and PAC-MAN, a yellow circle with a piece missing, singing.

"I walk along, I walk along. Duh duh, daa daa, duh duh, daa duh. Duh duh, daa daa, duh duh, daa duh. I walk along I wakka. My Shagohads the only thing that drives beside me. And I wish somewhere that a ghost will fight me. And Power Pellets are the only thing I'm eating, but till then I walk along. Duh duh, daa daa, duh duh, daa duh. Duh duh, daa daa, duh duh, daa duh. I walk along, I walk along." they sang.

The scene then cut back.

Jordan then walked up to the duo.

"Jordan you're a goofy looking mother- no I'm just playin. Actually, no I'm not playin." Brandon said. Suddenly, Toon Dark Magician Girl appeared and wrapped her hands around Dylans neck.

"Thought you've seen the last of me, huh?!" she said.

"Man you're a goofy-"

"Shut up! You all are going to dimension 30XP!"

"30XP?" Jordan said.

"YES!" she said and the 3 boys were gone in a flash of light. The scene changed to them and they were falling through a red void.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!" they screamed. Suddenly, everything stopped as Jordan smoked some weed. Then everything started moving. There was another flash of light and they were all at a picnic.

"Please pass the egg salad." Jordan said.

"Raggle fraggle!" a monster said as it jumped out of the bushes and carried Jordan away.

"Ahhhh! Somebody help me!"

---

Jordan and Pac-mans song is an edited version of the song I Walk Along. The vortex stopping thing is a Spongebob reference. The potato salad thing is a Billy and Mandy reference.

---

Chapter 247

12

A mailbox with a foot as a nose and a nose as a foot hopped up to Brandon. A pink firefly flew up to him as well.

"Doctor! Doctor! My feet smell, and my nose runs!" the mailbox shouted.

"Are you sure you're not built upside down?" the firefly asked.

"You should come to the doctor." the mailbox said to Brandon.

"I don-"

"I insist." the mailbox said and ate Brandon, then it hopped away.

"Its just me. Alone in this crazy place." Dylan said in shock. Suddenly, white footprints started to appear and they were headed for him. The a UFO with an alien wearing a hat sprang out of the ground.

'AAAAHHH! What are you?!" Dylan shouted. The creature did not respond. "I wonder how Jordan and Brandon are doing."

The scene changed to many spotlights shining on Jordan.

"Lets get retarded in ha! Lets get retarded in here! Lets get retarded in ha! Lets get retarded in here! Lets get retarded in ha! Lets get retarded in here! Lets get retarded in ha! Lets get retarded in here! Lets get retarded in ha! Lets get retarded in here!" a robot sang.

The scene changed to Brandon in a feild.

"Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja. Mushroom! Mushroom! Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja. Mushroom! Mushroom! Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja, Badja. Mushroom! Mushroom!" badgers sang.

The scene changed back to Dylan and the alien.

The alien picked up a remote with a red button on it and pressed it.

---

This dimension is full of internet references. Except the first one, I will never tell the reference to it.

---

Chapter 248

Annoying Squirrel

Gaara was sent to the red void in a flash of light.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts- MEOW! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts- MEOW! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts- MEOW! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts- MEOW!" sang a cat holding coconuts.

Gaara was in a room with two giant speakers.

"This song yes its really annoying, yes I know its really annoying, and I can't get this song out of my head. This song yes its really annoying, yes I know its really annoying, and I can't get this song out of my head. This song yes its really annoying, yes I know its really annoying, and I can't get this song out of my head. This song yes its really annoying, yes I know its really annoying, and I can't get this song out of my head." the speakers played.

The scene changed to Jordan standing in front of a long cannon with a cat in it.

"Hey, a kitty!" he shouted. Then the cannon shot out the kitty sending him flying backward.

The scene changed to Brandon holding a stick with a hand on it and a monkey in front of him.

"You just know you wanna spank that monkey." a voice said.

"Okay." Brandon replied and smacked the monkey with the stick. Music started to play as the message 'You spanked the monkey at 100 MPH!' appeared. The monkey flew at Brandon from behind, sending him flying as well.

The scene changed to Gaara, Dylan, Brandon, and Jordan in a grassy field.

"Jordan? Brandon? How did you guys get here?" Dylan asked.

"I spanked a monkey." Brandon said.

"I got hit by a kitty cannon, and now I got kitty all over me." Jordan said, covered in blood.

"You don't want to know what happened to me." Gaara said.

"He didn't ask you, emo." Jordan said. A squirrel then ran up to them.

"Before you leave, here is a song. I went over to my mom and she was like weeeee! It was funny cuz my dad was all weeee! And there was this guy, and he had a knife and went weeee! And there was this gangster and he was like 'yo mother fucker!' weee! And I was talking to R2D2 and he was all weee! Beep! and this guy had popcorn, and I was like 'oh my god! Popcorn! weee!' And there was this kid who was on a wheelchair and he was going down a hill realy fast and was like weeee! When you're a kid and ya wanna go weee, but you ain't got drugs yet. Just hold on to your gonads, and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads and strife. Gonads in the lightning! In the lightning! In the rain! Weee!" it sang in a high pitched fast voice.

---

Gonads and Strife!

---

Chapter 249

Laamapalooza

"Before you go, one of you will take the llama trial." the squirrel said,

"Him." Jordan said and pointed at Gaara.

"Good luck." the squirrel said and Gaara disappeared in a flash of light. He reappeared in a field full of llamas.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, another furry little llama. Furry llama, fuzzy llama, llama, llama, duck. There's a llama, here's a llama, llama, llama, cheesecake, llama. Llama, tablet, brick, potato, llama, llama, duck. I was once a treehouse. I lived in a cake. But I never found the way. The orange slayed the rake. I only lived 3 days, but lived to tell the tale. Now listen little child to the safety rail. Have you seen a llama kiss a llama on another llama? Taste of llama, farmer, llama, llama, llama, duck. Llama, llama, not a llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama in a cara, alarm a llama, llama, duck. Is it told so much now? Is it told so old? Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob, ankle, cold. I am low on time now. I've run out of luck. Now I must retire now before I become a...duck." they sang. Gaara was teleported back.

"So how was it?" Jordan asked.

"I am going to kick...your...ass." he replied.

---

The chapter title is a Jimmy Neutron reference. Gaaras line is a Family Guy reference.

---

Chapter 250

New Characters

A green elephant-like creature, FREDFRED BURGER, walked up to Gaara.

"Poke the peanut. Poke the peanut. Poke the peanut. Poke the peanut." he said as he poked Gaaras gourd.

"Do you mind?!" he yelled.

"Yes."

"I like cereal!" a yellow humanoid monster, CHEESE, said.

"Yeah, I know." Brandon said.

"I like cereal!"

"I KNOW!"

"I like cereal!"

"Shut up! Man you're goofy lookin!"

"Time to go!" the squirrel said and they were all teleported back to the real world.

The scene changed to Itachi hopping from tree to tree.

"What is that?" Itachi said to himself as he spotted a shadowy figure.

---

Cheese and FredFred Burger FTW!

---


	37. Part 37

Chapter 251

The Debate of All Ages

The figure jumped at Itachi. It was revealed to be Mewtwo.

"I'll take you on." Mewtwo said.

"You look like a worthy opponent." Itachi said.

---

Cut scene with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata.

---

Chapter 252

It Rages On

"Tsukoyomi!" Itachi said and Mewtwo was trapped in a strange world. The sky was red and he was stuck on a black slab. "I control everything here."

"Your mental attack has no effect on me!" Mewtwo said and broke out of the jutsu.

"How?"

"My psychic power is far greater than your Genjutsu."

"You're better than I thought." Itachi said and was lifted into the air.

"I can kill you with my psycic powers." Mewtwo said as he started choking Itachi.

"Grrgrgrgrhhh!"

"Fool!" Mewtwo said and threw Itachi to the ground.

"Errgrgh! I'm gonna kill him." Itachi said as he slowly stood up.

"Now to finish you off! Hyper Beam!" Mewtwo shouted and fired a large red beam from his hands. Itachi barely dodged the blast.

"That was close."

"You are no match for me." Mewtwo said and teleported away.

---

a fight...sorta.

---

Chapter 254

Past Time

The scene changed to Jordan walking up to Crypto.

"Hey man." Jordan said.

"Shut up hippie!" the alien snapped back.

"Chill man."

"All you do is smo-"

"There is more to a hippie than that man."

"Like what?"

"Ummm...well...let me show you! H is for high when you smoke weed! I is for I, myself, amd meeee. 2 P's are for peace and pie and don't forget I and E." Jordan sang.

"H is for hell that I brake loose. I is for incineration...beam. 2 P's are for people and places, when you-"

"Crypto, that's not what being a hippie is all about. H is for high-"

"Never, that is completely idiotic!"

"Let me help you. H is for high when you smoke weed, I is for I, myself, and meeee. Try it!"

"2 P's are for peace and pie."

"And don't forget I and E." they both sang.

"I don't understand, I feel all peaceful and stoned inside. Should we stop?" Crypto asked.

"No, that's how you're supposed to feel!" Jordan said.

"Well I like it! Lets do it again!"

"OK!"

"H is for hallucinating when you smoke too much. I is for c ocular implants. PP is for Pizza Rolls, prostitutes, and puppies, and being a hippie." they both sang and started laughing to the tune of the song.

The scene changed to Mewtwo flying through the air.

A large gray capsule at the bottom of a cliff caught Mewtwos eye.

"My pod. I remember that thing...I was in there for 25 years."

Flashback

"Wh-whats going on? Why are you doing this?!" Mewtwo asked as he was put in the pod. He was a lot smaller than he is now.

"Mewtwo, you are getting too strong. It is for your own good to be in this pod. You will understand when you are older." a scientist said,

"I will come for you, don't worry." a general said.

End Flashback

"And I still haven't found out. I will just trace the DNA back to...aha! Now I found them. Its time to find out my past." Mewtwo said and flew off.

---

The song Crypto and Jordan sang is an edited version of the FUN Song from Spongebob.

---

Chapter 255

Mewtwos Past

"I am here to know about my past." Mewtwo said as he teleported into the lab.

"I never thought I would see you again Mewtwo. The time has come for me to tell you." the scientist said. "As you know, you were created from the DNA of Mew. You were a masterpiece, I loved you like a son. But when you grew stronger you would release a burst of energy that would nearly destroy my lab. To prevent more destruction, I put you in a pod until you could control your power and I launched you away. I did it for your own good and I sent my best solider to find you. After 25 years he found you while on a mission."

"I loved you like a brother, and I taught you the ways of the world until you were experienced enough to be on your own." the solider said.

"So my own father, in a way, locked me up?!" Mewtwo said.

"I had to!" the scientist shouted.

"And there is something else he didn't tell you." the solider said.

"No! Don't!"

"He needs to know! In order to contain your power he had to nearly kill Mew!"

"What?!" Mewtwo shouted.

"It is true, but there is something else you don't know. Its about your solider friend. He didn't care about you! He only used you as a weapon to win wars!" the scientist said.

"Its true, and now that you know Mewtwo, you are gonna die." the solider said. He took off his jacket and revealed several sticks of lit dynamite underneath. Then there was a huge explosion.

---

Mewtwos Past I made up in a roleplay between 2 friends and I in 3rd grade. I was Mewtwo.

---


	38. Part 38

Chapter 256

Kyuubi

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well Kyuubi I- wait, you can talk?!" Naruto shouted.

"Of course I can!"

"What I mean is-"

"It took me awhile to get used to this form so I couldn't talk back then. Now I have my full power and I can go back into your body, I assume the same thing happened to Shukaku as well."

---

Cut dialogue between Naruto and Kyuubi. Yay! The demons can talk now!

---

Chapter 260

Hippieless

"Are you going to break and/or slit your wrists Gaara?" Jordan asked as he walked by.

"I had it with you! Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted and Jordan was wrapped up in sand except for his head.

"Crap!"

"Get ready to die in 3! 2! 1! Sand Burial!"

---

Look at all those cut chapters! And another short one! :(

---

Chapter 261

Frozen in Time

"Sic 'em!" a voice said offscreen. Suddenly a black ball and chain with eyes and teeth lunged at Gaara The CHAIN CHOMP barked as it chewed Gaara like a toy.

"Aggghgggh!" Gaara screamed in pain.

"Holy cow! He is gonna kill Gaara! Chain Chomp, down!" Dylan shouted and his pet releaed Gaara.

"Uggrrrghhh..." Gaara moaned, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Good thing I came just in time."

"You have a lot of creatures as friends." Jordan said as ZORA, a cross between a fish, a human, and a shark walked up to Dylan.

"So?"

"And none of them can talk!"

"Is that a problem hippie?!" Zora shouted.

"Watch out Jordan. Zora has a bad temper and you don't wanna mess with her." Dylan warned.

"Oh, whats she gonna do?" Jordan asked mockingly.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Zora shouted as Dylan held her back.

"Jordan shut up, I'm serious! She will kill you!" Dylan shouted.

"Atleast my domain didn't freeze over like the Ice Age!" Jordan said.

"You did not just go there." Zora said in a threatening tone and pushed Dylan aside.

"Its like the Holocaust to them." Dylan said.

"DIE!" Zora said as she lunged toward Jordan. She suddenly tripped over a line of sand.

"Killing him is my job." Gaara said weakly.

"Lets go Zora." Dylan said and the duo walked away.

---

The Ice Age thing Jordan mentions is a reference to an event in Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

---

Chapter 263

The Truth

"Hey Gaara, you wanna know something about that mother of yours that I got ya for Christmas? She was a fake!" Jordan said.

"Liar!" Gaara shouted.

"Why do you think you only saw her for a small period of time?"

"Umm..."

"When you slammed her into the wall she blew up."

"So Gaaras mom was...a robot?! Nah!" Shukaku said.

"You think I wanted to be your friend? Never."

"AHHHHHHHGHHH!!!!!" Gaara screamed in agony.

"Gaara calm down buddy. So you think its funny to trick Gaara like that?!" Shukaku yelled.

"In a cosmic sort of way, yes." Jordan said.

"Lets kill him Gaara!"

"I will." Gaara said in a threatening voice.

"Yes! That's the Gaara I know and love! Within reason!"

"You're gonna die Jordan!"

"Not if your family dies first!" Jordan said.

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

"Your sister and brother? Killed 'em." Jordan said and pulled out a gun.

"T-temari! Kankuro!"

"Everyone you care about is dead!" Jordan said and fired the gun.

"GAARA!" Shukaku shouted and put up the sand shield, but the bullet was too fast and went right through it. Blood splattered on the ground.

"You fucker! My arm!" Jordan said as he held his bleeding arm.

"Nice!" Shukaku shouted as Gaara had deflected the bullet with his gourd.

"I will deal with you later!" Jordan shouted and ran off.

---

What a jackass! Shukaku thinking Gaaras mom is a robot and Jordan saying its funny in a cosmic way are Spongebob references.

---

Chapter 268

Rescuers 2

Jordan and Naruto were at a table eating Pizza Rolls.

"These are pretty good Jordan, but ramen is so much better." Naruto said.

"JORDAN!" a voice shouted offscreen.

"Gaara?" Jordan said, astonished.

"You're dead! Sand Shuriken!" Shukaku Gaara said and fired some ninja stars made out of sand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and destroyed the projectiles with a blue sphere made out of chakra.

"Naruto, why did you stop me?!"

"Why are you trying to kill Jordan?"

"He killed my family!"

"What?!"

"He shot them!"

"Is this true Jordan?!"

"No, I would never do that! I'm a hippie!" Jordan said.

"That's a lie!" Gaara said and thrusted his arm at Jordan, pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"Let me go."

"You better admit to this or I will kill you where you stand."

"Never."

"Gaara stop!" Naruto yelled and shoved a bottle of Mountain Dew in his mouth, reverting him back to his original form.

"Naruto..." Gaara said threateningly.

"I believe you Gaara, believe it."

"We have to bring my brother and sister back to life somehow."

"There is one way." Shukaku said.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Orochimaru."

---

DUNNN DUNNN DUNNN!! Look at all those missing chapters!

---

Chapter 269

The Ultimate Sacrifice

"That's a stupid idea!" Gaara shouted.

"But Gaara! It may be the only way!" Shukaku said.

"...You're right. Naruto, this is a journey I need to make on my own."

"I understand Gaara." Naruto said.

"Lets pay a visit to Orochimaru, Shukaku."

The scene changed to Orochimarus lair.

"Well I just can't bring back the dead on the spot, I need two sacrifices. Your demon will do just fine, don't worry, you won't die." Orochimaru said.

"Well Gaara, it looks like this is goodbye." Shukaku said.

"Shukaku...are you really going through with this?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Don't try and stop me Gaara." Shukaku said and jumped off of Gaaras shoulder. He ran up to Orochimaru.

"Excelent." Orochimaru said. Shukaku looked at Gaara one last time, Gaara simply waved while staring at the ground sadly. A tear could be seen streaming down Gaaras face, and that was the last thing Shukaku saw of him as he faded away.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Reanimation!" Orochimaru said and two coffins rose up from the ground. They slowly opened up and Temari and Kankuro stepped out.

---

:(

---

Chapter 270

And that's what Happened

Gaara just kept staring at the ground.

"Hey Gaara, you ok?" Kankuro asked.

"Whats wrong Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Well...Temari, what the hell is that?" Gaara asked, pointing to a white weasel with on Temaris shoulder, it was holding a scythe.

"This is my weasel summon! Now we all have a partner, Kankuro has Crow, I have weasel, and you have Shukaku!" Temari said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Where is Shukaku anyway?" Kankuro asked.

"Well..." Gaara started to say.

A few minutes later.

"And that's what happened." he said.

"Gaara you didn't say anything, all you said was 'well...' and 'and thats what happened'." Crow said.

"Oh."

A few more minutes later.

"And that's what happened."

"Damn dude." Kankuro said sadly.

"Oh Gaara." Temari said and hugged him.

"You will get Shukaku back." Orochimaru said.

"Really?" Gaara asked.

"No seriously, I fused myself with him somehow. If you want him, you will have to beat me." Orochimaru said, his arms now looking like Shukakus.

---

Yeah, dumb idea with the fusion thing, but I thought it was pretty cool at the time. OH! Its the two year anniversary of the story! August 07!

---


	39. Part 39

Chapter 271

Rescue Fight

"I have to sit this one out guys, I can't control my sand without Shukaku." Gaara said.

"Its okay Gaara." Temari said.

"We will handle it. Get him Crow!" Kankuro said and Crow charged forward.

"Weasel, I choose you!" Temari shouted and the weasel charged forward. Orochimaru pinned the two to the wall with a giant Shukaku arm.

"My turn. Giant Sand Shuriken!" Orochimaru said and shot a huge ninja star made out of sand. The shuriken hit Temari and Kankuro and pinned them to the wall as well.

"Shukaku! Try to resist! I know you can do it!" Gaara shouted.

"Now die!" Orochimaru yelled.

"No!" Shukaku yelled.

"Huh?"

"I wont let you kill Gaara!"

"I'm in control here!"

"Not for long!" Shukaku said and slowly Orochimaru transformed back and Shukaku emerged from his stomach.

"Shukaku!" Gaara shouted.

"Gaara!" Shukaku shouted.

"Lets get out of here guys." Kankuro said.

---

Yeah, EXTREMELY cliche...

---

Chapter 273

Sound 5

A guy with two heads with gray hair that went over one eye was drinking a milkshake, SAKON. The other head was named UKON.

"How's that milkshake Sakon?" Kimimaro asked.

"Mmm, its like an orgasm in my mouth." Sakon said.

"Is that a milkshake?" Ukon asked.

"Yeeeaaaaahhh."

"He pulled a Sarah." KIDOMARU, a guy with black hair, dark skin, and 6 arms said. Ukon took a drink of the shake.

"Eww, its like a party in my mouth and everyone is throwing up." Ukon said.

"Well I am off to throw these bones I wasted on Gaara and his Digimon in the dumpster." Kimimaro said and suddenly threw up.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kidomaru asked.

"He's a loser that's what, he's the bone guy equivalent of Tayuya." JIROBO, a muscular guy that was mostly bald with orange hair, said.

"Shut the hell up!" TAYUYA, a girl with red hair who had a flute, said.

"Well I think as comrades of Kimimaro we should..." Sakon started to say with an american flag behind him. "Would you get that flag out of here?!"

"Sorry." Jirobo said, holding a flag.

"Like we really give a shit about that disease carrying bitch!" Tayuya shouted.

"That was cold Tayuya." Kimimaro said.

"Maybe he does have a disease, I'll check it out." Kidomaru said.

"Okay."

"I am going to insert this venomous spider into your body to find the problem." Kidomaru said and Kimimaro opened his mouth. "Guess again."

Later

"His pelvis is shoved in his intestine."

"How did that happen?" Jirobo asked.

"I have no idea." Kimimaro said.

"We will have to go inside your body to retrieve it." Kidomaru said.

"We are gonna pull a Magic School Bus?" Ukon asked.

"Here we go! Spider Shrink Jutsu!" Kidomaru said and he, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon, and Tayuya shrunk.

"I'm coming too, or I'll squash you!" Kimimaro said.

"Fine, clone yourself then." Kidomaru said and Kimimaro did so and he shrank.

---

End of Sand Rescue arc.

Sound 5 for the win. Chapter is full of Futurama references, and a My Gym Partners a Monkey one.

---

Chapter 274

Gate of Discovery

"How do we get inside him?" Jirobo asked.

"I got it! Summoning Jutsu!" Sakon shouted and a black door rose out of the ground with an evil face on it.

"Lets go!" Ukon said, smiling with his eyes closed as the door opened. The 5 teamates walked in the door and it closed.

"So, how the hell do we get around in this thing?" Tayuya asked.

"We have been experimenting with this Jutsu and it can fly." Sakon said.

"You can't be serious..." Kidomaru said.

"Here we go!" Sakon said and the door flew in the air.

"In the ear!" Ukon shouted as the door flew inside Kimimaros ear.

"What the hell is that?!" Tayuya shouted as a hairy white thing was chasing them.

"Giant ear cleaner!" Kidomaru yelled.

"Abandon ship!" Jirobo said.

"No!"

"Wax wall! Turn ba-" Ukon started to say but they crashed into it.

"The ear cleaner will pull us out." Kidomaru said and it did.

"The nose!" Ukon shouted and the door flew in it.

"Lets just hope he doesn't sneeze."

"ACHOOO!!!" normal Kimimaro sneezed, sending the door flying around the nose and bouncing off the walls.

"Abandon ship!" Jirobo shouted.

"No!" Sakon said.

---

Dumb idea with the door thing, but whateva. This part of the story is gonna be full of Futurama references.

---

Chapter 275

Driver

"To the heart!" Ukon shouted as they flew through Kimimaros body.

"We should be fine as long as nothing makes his heart beat fast." Kidomaru said.

"Also known as the love muscle." Tayuya said.

"Where the food is digested!" Ukon said.

"WE ARE OUT OF MILK!" normal Kimimaro shouted. This caused his heart to start beathing fast, spinning the door around.

"Abandon ship!" Jirobo shouted.

"No! Head for that calcium infested heart valve!" Kidomaru said. They flew into it and reached a fork.

"I think its this way." Sakon said.

"You think?!" Tayuya shouted and they flew through the left one.

"Look, its Kimimaros brain!" Jirobo said as they flew near it.

"Its awfly big..." Tayuya mumbled.

"Isnt the bone in my intestine?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yeah...crap!" Kidomaru shouted and they crashed into the brain, causing normal Kimimaro to punch himself.

"I'll drive!" Ukon said and kept backing up the door and ramming it into the brain, never turning.

"You are a horrible driver!" Sakon said.

"No! You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"Ukon! Your automobile manuvering talent is obviously lacking, so I suggest you reconsider before I kick your ass!" Tayuya yelled.

"Wow. That is, without a doubt, the longest string of big words I have ever heard." Ukon said.

"Shut up Ukon."

"So, which one of you is driving?" Jirobo asked.

---

More Futurama and My Gym Partners a Monkey references.

---


	40. Part 40

Chapter 276

Holy Cow! 30!

The door was electrocuted by the brain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" they screamed.

"Bzzzzztttt!" Ukon shouted. The door poofed away and they were flung on the top of the brain.

"Since when do brains electrocute people?" Tayuya asked.

"I don't know, but it always happens in the movies." Kidomaru explained.

"We are gonna have to jump down to the stomach." Kimimaro said.

"No."

"Don't!" Jirobo said.

"You could die!" Ukon said.

"Its too dangerous!" Sakon shouted.

"Do a flip!" Tayuya said, smiling with her eyes closed. Kimimaro jumped anyway and Tayuya pushed Jirobo and Kidomaru off the brain.

"You do realize they will die in the stomach acid, right?"

"Acid, cool! Oh no...I can't kill them, I'm not famous enough to get away with it! I haven't done anything so stupid since I thought gay people had AIDS!"

The scene changed to Tayuya walking with a soda.

"Can I have a sip of your Pepsi?" Jordan asked, Tayuya sighed.

"Keep it..." she said.

The scene changed back.

Tayuya pulled out her flute and played the Song of Time, trapping Kimimaro, Jirobo, and Kidomaru in her Genjutsu.

"Jump you idiots!" she said.

"By idiots, she means you." Ukon said.

"Shut up Ukon." Sakon replied, and he jumped. They both landed on a raft made from Kimimaros bones. The valve to the small intestine opened up.

"Prepare for a wild ride." Kidomaru said as the raft went closer to the valve. Then the raft slid through the intestine like a water slide untill the valve to the large one could be seen.

"We are not gonna make it!" Kimimaro said.

"Abandon ship!" Jirobo shouted.

"No!" Kidomaru said. Then they crashed into the valve.

"You should have let me drive." Ukon said.

"Shut up Ukon!" the others shouted. They got out of the raft, the valve opened, and they walked through.

"Here we are, this is where the bone is." Kidomaru said.

---

Zelda and Futurama references!

---

Chapter 277

The Bone

"There it is!" Jirobo said, pointing to the pelvis bone.

"Its stuck." Kimimaro said.

"We need to think of a plan..." Kidomaru said and closed his eyes to think.

"I got one." Ukon said and hit the bone with a mallet. The bone cracked and shattered.

"My bone!" Kimimaro said.

"Heh, he said bone."

"Shut up Ukon!"

"So much for indestructible..." Tayuya said to herself.

"I am pretty sure we can fix the bone, lets go." Kidomaru said.

"Its better off you go to the next scene because you do not want to see our escape. Believe me, it will fucking scare you."

The scene changed and they were back to normal size and the Kimimaro clone disappeared.

"Its all fixed?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yep, we ran out of staples and had to use glue." Kidomaru said.

"What?"

"Well its a good thing everything is back to normal." Jirobo said.

"Yeah, I have never seen anything so disturbing in my life. Except for that concert with those gay dinosaurs singing the song 'My Humps'." Sakon said.

---

The staples and glue part is a Spongebob reference.

End of Sound 5 arc.

---

Chapter 278

Realizations of the Past I

"You all are here, because there is something that needs to be explained about most of you. Neji, you are first." the master of the 3 trials said.

"I don't have anything to reveal." he said.

"What about your crush on Tenten?" Lee asked.

"I do not have a crush on her."

"Yes you do, or 1/8th of your money back +3.95 shipping and handling. Please allow 7 to 12 business days to arrive."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't you love me Neji?" Tenten asked.

"No."

"Neji, you were so youthful around her, what happened to your youthfulness?" Lee asked.

"Just forget it, he will never admit to it. It is an unsolved mystery." Naruto said.

"I hate you." Neji replied.

"Heh, I think that's enough of messing with his emotions, it was fun while it lasted." Kabuto said, hiding behind a shelf.

"What about that weather thingy?" Lee asked.

"I honestly have no idea how that happens." Neji said as a cloud appeared above him.

"You don't know anything do you?!?! All you kn-" Naruto was cut off.

"Calm down Naruto." Kyuubi said.

"Ok."

"Look at that thing above Nejis head!" Lee said and pointed to a small white creature, CASTFORM, floating above his head.

"So you're the one behind all this?" Neji asked.

"Its so cute." Lee said.

"Next one is Sasuke Uchiha." the master of the 3 trials said.

"The only thing I have to reveal is my plan to kill Itachi." he said.

"Bullshit!" Naruto shouted.

---

That Kabuto thing is a reference to an obscure story I read.

---

Chapter 279

Realizations of the Past II

"What about me Sasuke?" Sakura asked, hugging him from behind.

"Ahhhhh! Yehaauuuuh, S-Sakura?!!" Sasuke yelled, bug eyed.

"Well, do you like her Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

"Euuuhhhhh."

"You didn't deny it on her birthday!"

"So I can't give her a gift as a friend?"

"Admit it!" Kyuubi yelled.

I can't take much more of this! Sasuke thought.

"Well if Sasuke doesn't like you, can I date you?" Lee asked Sakura.

"Sure Lee!" Sakura said, Sasuke was staring in disbelif.

"Fine, I admit it! I love Sakura! I adore her! She is so beautiful and perfect and she's my cherry blossom! I just acted like I didn't because I didn't want to admit my true feelings for her!"

"HAHAHA! You admnited it! The only thing that could make this better is string!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, embracing him.

---

Yeah, EXTREMELY corny, I no. Funny OOC Sasuke.

---

Chapter 280

Realizations of the Past III

"You can't deny it now Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Y-yes I-I c-can." he said.

"Sasuke you are undoubtedly unintelligent." Kyuubi said.

"Whoa, I'm gonna have to look up those words in the dictionary Kyuubi." Naruto said and pulled a dictionary out.

"Well I'm done." he said and tossed it aside.

"You didn't even read it..."

"Foolish little brother." a voice said offscreen.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hi." Itachi said, waving at him and smiling with his eyes closed.

"I am gonna kill you!"

"Foolish little brother, do you want to know the truth?"

"Huh?"

---

Cut dialoge between Naruto and Sasuke.

---


	41. Part 41

Chapter 281

Realizations of the Past IV

"Sasuke, the other Itachi you saw when we met those guys with the Pikmin and that fight we had was mind controlled. That's right Sasuke, I was mind controlled." Itachi explained.

"The old mind control excuse huh?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I am serious, he had a golden staff with an eye on it."

"Yeah right."

"I saw him, he was mind controlling Brittney." Dylan said.

"Do you want to know the real reason I destroyed the clan? In the past the Akatsuki leader found me. He recommended I join his group and he said I had a lot of potential. He wanted to see my true power by killing my clan. I denied it and he somehow controlled my mind and killed everyone. I was able to gain enough control to not kill you and every other time we met he took over, but he could never make me kill you." Itachi explained.

"I don't believe a single word of that story." Sasuke said.

"I never thought I would have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"Wh-what are you gonna do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Itachi pulled out a wrench and stepped toward Sasuke.

"This squeaky bolt was driving me crazy." Itachi said as he tightend it. "Now Sasuke, I need to ask you one thing. Would you believe me for a sack of tomatoes?"

"N-no! It'll take more than that for me to believe you!"

"How about 2 bags of tomatoes and a Fallout Boy CD?"

"N-nope!"

"How about this?" Itachi asked and hugged Sasuke.

"A-a hug?"

"Foolish little brother, do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I believe you now."

---

It seems Itachi is telling the truth this time.

---

Chapter 259

Transform!

"They think they won? They got another think coming." a voice said in the darkness.

"Why do I feel so....weird?!" Dylan said and in a flash of light he transformed into a black snake with a scorpions tail. He had 2 arms and a sword.

"Nragggh!" Brittney transformed as well. She turned into an angel in a turquoise dress.

"Ahhugghh!" Molly also transformed. She turned into a girl with autumn leaves for hair and branches sticking out of her back. Then they all were teleported somewhere.

---

Looks like I mis numberd again! It went from 288 to 259, guess my 8 looked too much like a 5. Also, Naruto haters will be pleased that not one Naruto char will appear in this arc.

End of Realizations arc Part 1.

---

Chapter 260

Worm War.

"Who are you?" the 3 transformed teens asked at the same time. Each of them said their own name at the same time as well.

"We all transformed for some reason." Dylan said.

"But why?" Brittney asked.

"Hey! Listen!" a blue fairy said as it flew by.

"I think that annoying fairy wants us to follow it."

"Well, lets go." Molly said. The trio followed it until they reached a spooky forest.

"We are supposed to go in here?" Dylan asked.

"I guess so." Molly said as they slowly walked through the woods. Then they felt the ground shake.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"This doesn't look good."

"Gllgr!" a huge orange worm shrieked as it sprang out of the ground. The worm faced them and shot 2 yellow globs out of its mouth.

"Aggh!" Brittney screamed as the globs hit her, burning her skin.

"Take this!" Dylan said and slashed the worm in half with his sword.

"Behind you!" Molly shouted as another worm jumped out of the ground behind him. She swung her arms forward and a gust of wind blew the worm away. It died as it was impaled by a tree branch.

---

This arc is based off of this game I played where it was a 3D 3 vs 3 creature battke at the same time.

---


	42. Part 42

Chapter 261

Vine By Me

They continued through the forest, fighting more worms. Dylan slashed one in half with his sword, Molly sliced another into bits with razor wind. Dylan stabbed one with his sword, Molly created a twister on another. Dylan impaled one with his tail, Molly created a hurricane on another. All this time Brittney was staring at them in jealousy, not having any attacks of her own. Suddenly, 2 huge vines shot out of the ground. Then they quickly went for Dylan and Molly and wrapped themselves around them. Then 6 more vines came out of the ground and stood on the ground like legs. Then a huge orange ball with one eye and teeth rose out of the ground. It glared at Brittney, growing 2 extra vine arms.

"How am I gonna beat that?! I don't have any powers." she said. The 2 vines went for her and she flew past them.

"Maybe I can use my flying to my advantage." She said to herself and kept zigzagging away from the vines at all sorts of angles, causing them to become tied up.

"Well that was easy." she said. Then the monster breathed out a red cloud. "Is that...acid breath?!" Brittney wondered, but before she could move the breath engulfed her.

"AHHHHGGGHHAAHH!!!"

---

Ut Oh!

---

Chapter 262

Heart

She fell down to the ground with a crash, but then a blue pillar formed around her and disapeared. Brittney flew up into the sky, now fully healed.

"So my power is not attacking, its healing! But how am I gonna use that to my advantage." She wondered. She flew inside the creatures mouth and healed when she was inside.

"Since its breath can't reach me and its vines are tied up, its powerless." she said and then spotted a red throbbing circle held in place by 4 flimsy vines.

Maybe I should destroy that. she thought and dashed through all 4 vines, easily snapping them. The object started glowing and expanding. Brittney quickly flew out of the creatures body as the object continued to grow. Right when she flew out the creatures shell began to crumble and then it exploded. The force knocked her down to the ground where she met Molly and Dylan.

"Did we win?" Molly wondered. They looked at the creature and its eye opened.

---

Oh no!

---

Chapter 263

Teamwork

The monster was completely green and its vines were just claws and it had huge teeth.

"Is that its true form?!" Dylan said.

"I see, the orange part was just a shell..." Molly said.

"Well lets go!" Dylan said and the trio headed for the beast. Dylan tried stabbing it in the eye, but the eye exploded and reformed, the explosion knocked him down. Molly tried using her razor wind on the claws, but the creature knocked her aside. Brittney tried flying in its mouth again, but the creature threw her out with its tongue.

"If we attack it at the same time, maybe we can beat it." Molly said. Dylan held up his sword as Molly surrounded it with wind and Brittney used her healing power on it. The sword turned completely white and they threw it at the beast.

"Triple Attack: Glowing Sword of the Skies!" they all shouted and the sword went right through the beast, killing it in an explosion of light.

"Yes!" Dylan cheered.

"We won!" Brittney cheered.

"Awesome!" Molly cheered.

---

What will happen next?

---

Chapter 264

Old Friend, New Enemy

They soon approached a gray building surrounded by an electric fence.

"Whoa, I wonder whats in there." Dylan said.

"Lets find out." Molly said and they walked in. The place was pitch black.

"Excellent, I am surprised you made it this far" a voice said and the place lit up "Dylan, Brittney, and Molly."

"How do you know our names?!"

"I know more than you think...I am Jordan." he said, he looked like a humanoid purple tiger with green armor and a sword.

"What!?" the trio said at the same time.

"These are my minions." he said and a black dragon and a red asteroid with black wings flew next to him.

"I have a plan guys. I'll go after the dragon since I can fly, Dylan you go after Jordan since you both have swords, and Molly can take on the meteor." Brittney said.

"No, I want to go for Jordan." Molly said threateningly.

"Okay then."

"What in the world is this thing and how is it supposed to attack?" Dylan wondered as he slithered toward the asteroid. A head and two arms suddenly burst out of it.

"Why did I volunteer to take on the dragon?" Brittney asked herself as she flew toward it. The dragon roared loudly. Molly and Jordan did little more than glare at each other.

We will be back after a commercial break.

---

The commercial break chapter is going to be cut, so you will not miss anything.

---

Chapter 266

Dylan vs Asteroid Dragon

The dragon breathed a stream of fire at Dylan who swung at the fire with his sword, catching his sword on fire.

"Flaming sword, perfect." he said. The dragon tucked its arms and head in and rammed him and flew back. Dylan fell to the ground and his sword slid across the floor. The dragon then rammed itself into the ground causing it to crack and follow Dylan. He grabbed his sword with his tail, but the earth opened from underneath him and he fell in. He managed to use his sword as a pole to keep him from falling in the firey pit. He jumped out and tossed the sword at the dragon. The sword broke through the asteroid and there was an explosion.

"Yes! ...Huh?" Dylan stared at the dragon, now realizing the asteroid was just a shell. The dragon inhaled and blew a huge stream of fire at Dylan, engulfing him in flames.

"I...am...not...gonna...loose!" Dylan used his tail as a spring and jumped up to the dragons height and smacked it with his tail. The dragon stared at Dylan in shock as he opened his mouth and the sword slid out and impaled him in the stomach. Both of them fell to the ground and the dragon was the only one not moving.

"Heh, I won."

---

Pretty cool battle.

---

Chapter 267

Brittney vs Black Dragon

How am I gonna beat this thing?! Brittney thought as she dodged a fireball. The fireball caught a nearby flag on fire, and that gave her an idea. The dragon charged at her and she dodged, causing the dragon to crash into the wall. The wall chunk turned red and crumbled and the dragon flew outside. The nearby wall section was slowly being pushed forward and a giant stream of fire burst through it. Brittney scooped up a silver rod and healed herself. She barely dodged the fire and the tip of the rod was in flames.

Perfect! she thought. She threw the rod at a chandler that was above the dragon, and caught it when it was falling down. The top of the chandler slowly melted and it fell. The lights shattered on the dragon, stunning it a bit, then the rest of it fell, sending the dragon falling to the ground and pinning it there. Brittney threw the rod at a ring of flags hanging to the ceiling. The flags caught fire and they fell down and landed all around the dragon, still ablaze. Then everything inside that ring caught fire, including the dragon.

"Last one!" Brittney said as she caught the rod and threw it at the part of the ceiling where the flags used to be. The rod hit dead center of the section and the section started to crack. Then that chunk of the ceiling fell down.

"ARRRAAAAGGGHHH!" the dragon roared in fear as the large piece of rock was falling toward him.

"Game over!" Brittney said and the piece crushed the dragon.

"It looks like my minions were defeated, now Molly show me your power." Jordan said.

---

Fight was more one sided and strategic than the other one, eh?

---

Chapter 268

Molly vs Jordan

Jordan slashed Molly across the face with his sword and Molly slashed him with some razor wind.

"Now die!" Molly said and blew him away with a gust of wind.

"Giant Sword!" Jordan said, his eyes wide in anger. His sword grew 3 times its size and he sliced Molly in half.

"Jordan, game over."

"Wh-where are you?"

"Inside you, Human Plant." Molly said and appeared in front of him.

"AGGGGGGGGHHAHAHAHHHHHAG!!" Jordan screamed as branches grew out of his skin.

"Hn."

"I still have one last trick." Jordan said and grinned evilly. "METEOR DRAGON!"

---

What is this trick he is talking about?

---

Chapter 269

Meteor Shower

A humanoid dragon made of rock and lava stood before them.

"There is no hope for you now!" Jordan, now the dragon, said. Brittney widened her eyes as she saw a vision of her 2 comrades being engulfed in flames.

"Guys run!" She shouted and quickly flew back, the other two didn't have time to react as they were surrounded in flames. The fire stopped and Dylan and Molly were lying there, either dead or knocked out. Brittney grabbed two flaming rods and managed to set many flags and poles on fire, causing the two sides of the building the smash into each other, crushing Jordan while Brittney flew up high, carrying her teammates. Suddenly the wole building melted and Jordan blew some blue fire at Brittney.

"This fire will kill you if you heal." he said as Brittney set her friends down.

"Meteor Storm!" he yelled and many meteors fell from the sky, creating huge explosions on impact. The smoke cleared and Brittney was lying in a pool of her own blood.

---

Did Jordan win?!

---

Chapter 270

Light vs Dark

"Not here." Brittney said as she slowly flew up to Jordan.

"What?!"

"I will not die here. I will save my friends and destroy you!" she yelled and stared at Jordan.

"I'll prove you wrong! Lava Breath" Jordan shot out a stream of lava that engulfed her. There was a shine of light while the lava was flowing.

"You are really dead now, you used your...wait! That's not the same glow!" Jordan shouted, his eyes widened in shock.

"I told you." Brittney said menacingly, now holding a golden bow and arrow. "I won't die here! Angels Arrow!" Brittney fired the glowing arrow and it struck Jordan, causing him to glow brighter and brighter.

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and he disappeared in a big explosion of light. Red pillars rose up around Dylan and Molly and they were fully healed and consious.

"You beat him?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Brittney replied.

"Lets get out of here before anything else happens." Molly said. They started to walk away, but were teleported to safety. Jordan was back to normal, but he was lying on the scorched terrain, dead.

---

End of Transformation arc

---


	43. Part 43

Chapter 351

Naruto vs Sasuke 1

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Lets fight."

"Wha?"

"FIGHT!"

"Okay, if you say so."

"Great! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and 5 clones appeared. The clones charged at Sasuke.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and blew fire at the clones, destroying them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted menacingly, running to him from behind with a Rasengan. Sasuke quickly turned around, grabbed Narutos arms, and kicked him into the air. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto and threw him down to the ground. Naruto poofed away, turning out to be a Shadow Clone. 3 Shadow Clones kicked Sasuke in the air and Naruto jumped up above him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" he shouted and kicked Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke stood up and began charging a Chidori while Naruto began charging a Rasengan. The two jutsu collided and the force sent them both flying in opposite directions, being slammed into the walls.

---

Hey! How many cut chapters does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 80! Trust me, they were not anything interesting.

---

Chapter 352

Naruto vs Sasuke 2

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok." his demon said and Naruto turned into his demon form, charged at Sasuke, and slashed him in the face.

"Ow! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and created hundreds of clones. Some of the clones threw shuriken at him, and others kicked him into the air. The rest punched him everywhere, sending him into the ground.

"Already using the Nine Tailed Fox's power Naruto?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Yeah." Naruto said and grabbed his ankles. "Its called using what you got!" he shouted as he slammed Sasuke into the wall with a huge whip of Shadow Clones. Sasuke turned into his Curse Sealed 2 form and slammed Naruto into the ground with one of his wings, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled menacingly and a red claw shot out of the smoke.

---

Fite!

---

Chapter 353

Naruto vs Sasuke 3

The red claw threw Sasuke down to the floor and One Tailed Naruto, demon Naruto surrounded in a red fox aura, ran up to him.

"Naruto! You are taking this too far!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sorry Sasuke, but it feels so satisfying kicking your ass!" Naruto said and began charging up a Rasengan.

"STOP! You are being so unfair and won't even give me a chance, you jerk!" Sasuke shouted and walked off.

"And people say I'm immature." Naruto said with a bored expression.

---

The story is getting to something cool soon!

---

Chapter 359

Strategy

"Hmph, so I heard you chose Ino over me!" Temari shouted, walking up to Shikamaru and his team.

"Yeah, so?" Shikamaru said.

"You are gonna pay for that." Temari said and walked away. Suddenly her weasel, Crow, and a Shukaku claw headed toward Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Grab on!" Choji said, now in his butterfly form and holding Ino. He had 2 butterfly wings made of chakra sprouting from him and he was skinny. It was too late, the Shukaku claw pinned Shikamaru to the wall. The weasel and Crow charged at Shikamaru as the Shukaku claw sperated, leaving Shikamaru pinned by a pile of sand. The weasel slashed him and crow stabbed him.

"Ahhhhh!" Shikamaru screamed in pain and suddenly poofed away, leaving a log in his place. Shikamaru appeared again on the support beams of the auditorium, the box with the fuse was still there.

"Heh, that was close." he said and threw a kunai.

"HA!" Crow said as he and the weasel dodged, moving closer to the curtain. Shikamaru threw another kunai from the opposite angle and they clashed and spun in mid air. Shikamaru pulled them back by the wire he tied to them and they cut through the rope holding up the curtain and a rope holding a blue weight. The roller that moved the curtain spun rapidly as the weight and the curtain started falling to the ground.

---

More cut chapters! :l

---

360

Shikaku

The weight landed on crow and the weasel, pinning them to the ground and the curtain covered them.

"That was eas-" Shikamaru said and quickly turned around and noticed a Shukaku claw heading for him. He slashed it in two with a kunai, but it slowly reformed.

"GRAAAH!!" Half-Shukaku Gaara yelled and extended his right arm, the two arms now headed for Shikamaru on both sides.

"Shit!" Shikamaru said and jumped up, gabbing a higher support beam. The two arms clashed and fused with each other and a third one shot up from between them. It grabbed the beam Shikamaru was on and tore it in half, Shikamaru quickly jumped down, but he forgot about the fused arms. The third arm went at Shikamaru like a tidal wave and completly covered him.

"I got him!" Gaara said and grinned evily. Before he could crush him a black arm burst through the sand and grabbed a support beam.

"Huh?!" Gaara was shocked as the arm pulled Shikamaru up to it.

"This guy is a pain in the ass." Shikamaru said to himself. Then two Shukaku arms shot out of the hole that the shadow arm made.

---

So...many...ARMZ!!!

---


	44. Part 44

361

Spread Your Wings

One of the arms grabbed Shikamaru and the other kept going higher. The arm with Shikamaru started moving and the two arms grabbed and fused with each other. The arms started shrinking with Shikamaru inside.

Looks like I'm gonna die here. he thought, but a blue streak managed to break the claw in half. It was Butterfly Choji, now carrying both of his teammates.

"That was close." Shikamaru said.

"GRAAAAHH! I'm gonna kill them!" Gaara shouted in anger and released Shukaku. The demon had an angry look on his face.

"Oh no!" Kankuro said.

"Not Shukaku!" Temari shouted.

"And he looks POed."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shukaku yelled and shot one of his arms forward.

"Stay here!" Choji said, setting his teammates on a balcony. The arm grabbed and squeezed Choji. but he easily broke out of it.

---

OOO

---

362

Shukaku vs Butterfly Choji

Shukaku extended his other arm, his fingers outstretched and sharp.

"Take this!" Choji said and charged through Shukakus arm, his fists surrounded in chakra.

"Perfect." Shukaku said and narrowed his eyes. The arm closed in on the other side, trapping Choji and the space around him was slowly shrinking as Shukakus arm healed. Before it closed completely, Choji got out with a burst of chakra. Three long claws shot out of the destroyed arm and spun around Choji, pinning him to the wall as Shukakus other arm headed for him. Choji burst out of it in the same way and two arms came out of the hole he made in the other one. They circled Choji on both sides and completely covered him, but he got out with another chakra burst. Many small Shukaku hands flew out of the exploding sand, not attached to Shukaku at all.

---

Arm tricks! Also Choji doesn't die from using his butterfly form in this story.

---

363

Shukakow

The arms pinned Choji to the wall and covered his body.

"That's it, I am done playing around with you!" he said as he burst out of the sand and charged at Shukaku, surrounded in a bunch of chakra.

"Why won't you just die?" Shukaku asked quietly. Choji charged at Shukaku with such force that he was able to destroy a chunk of his body.

"CHAKRA BURST!" he shouted and reduced Shukaku to a large pile of sand with an explosion of chakra.

"You did it!" Ino shouted.

"Nice one Choji!" Shikamaru said.

"I'm not done yet." he said to himself as Gaara rose out of the sand, his sand armor cracking.

"Take this!" Choji yelled and punched Gaara in the stomach with a fist full of chakra.

---

Oh noes, Gaara!

---

364

Gone

Gaara flew backward, slammed against the wall, and fell to the ground. He was bleeding from all over.

"GAARA!" his sibling shouted and ran up to him.

"A little help here?" Crow asked, him and the weasel still trapped.

"Naruto, what ever happened to that trip we had to the Bahamas?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that idea was scrapped." he answered.

"And the race? Its been over 200 squares since we been on it."

"Scrapped as well." Naruto said and Sakura walked up to them, very quietly.

"SAKURA! Mmmmmm..." Sasuke said as he hugged her, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Foolish li-" Itachi started to say.

"Shut up, and get rid of that dog, its fucking retarted. Like the American wolf." Naruto said.

"You idiot, my foolish little brother got it for me just in case I go blind. He said he stole it from the circus."

"It figures he would do something stupid like that, believe it."

---

Is Gaara...?

---

365

He's Back

"Whats wrong Mamemon?" Weedmon asked, both of them standing by Factorial Town in Gear Savannah.

"I miss Brittney..."

"Mamemon you-"

"Can't we just send another distress call?"

"Only if Machinedramon escapes, and he is secured."

"What about that mummy guy?"

"He got better."

The scene changed to METALSEADRAMON, a red sea serpent with a golden head, METALGREYMON, a blue dinosaur with metal claws and a missile launcher, and MEGADRAMON, a yellow dragon with a flamethrower arm. They were guarding the crystal Machinedramon was in and it was in a glass pod.

"Shiny." Jack said as he looked at it. He threw 3 knives at it and the 3 guards fired their attacks at them, destroying them. The attacks headed for Jack and they knocked him out of the building and right next to the two Digimon. One of the knives managed to bounce of the ceiling and hit the glass pod. It broke and Machinedramons crystal floated in the air and began to glow.

---

Its the Digimon again!

---


	45. Part 45

366

BFF: Bad Fearsome Foe

In a flash of light, Machinedramon appeared.

"You 3 stand in my way again?" Machinedramon asked. The guards fired their attacks at him, but they had no effect.

"You 3 put up a fight last time, but I am stronger now! Giga Missile!" Machinedramon shot a Giga Missile that sent the 3 guards flying and landing where Jack is.

"What happened?" Mamemon asked.

"Wait, no...NO! Machinedramon is on the loose!"

"Yay! I get to see Brittney!"

The scene changed to Sasuke using a laptop.

"This is what I get for searching Sakura on Google image search?! NarutoXSakura?!?!?" Sasuke shouted, veins popping everywhere on him.

"Hi Sasuke! Watchoo doi-" Naruto couldn't finish because Sasuke punched him.

"I hate you! Loser!"

"But Sasuke! I thought we were best friends forever!" Naruto said and held up a golden ring. He pressed it and it opened. Then a tiny version of him and Sasuke popped up and started singing. "Its the best friends forever ring!" then the ring closed.

"Explain this!" Sasuke said, shoving his laptop in his former BFFs face.

"Hey thats kinda cute. Oooh! Is that Kyuubi? He is in th-" Naruto was cut off because Sasuke shoved the laptop through Narutos head.

---

Look, a Spongebob reference. The second Digimon arc will not happen for a while.

---

367

The 4th Rasengan

"Whhyyyy Sakura, why did you do this to me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hey guys! Sasuke, whats wrong, and why do you have a computer on your head Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned to Sakura, knocking Sasuke down because of the laptop sticking out.

"Sasuke found it! He punched me in the face and slammed it on my head." Naruto explained.

"Owch! Sakura, explain this now!" Sasuke demanded, rubbing the huge bump on his head.

"Sasuke that's fanart, it is not true." she said.

"So you are not dating Naruto?" Sasuke asked, Naruto was charging up a Rasengan.

"Nope."

"YAY!" Sasuke shouted and hugged Sakura, the couple smiling with their eyes closed.

"RASENG- OW!" Naruto said as he used Rasengan on his face to shatter the laptop off his face, it worked.

"You call that a Rasengan?" a voice asked offscreen

"Pervy sage? Dad? Who are you?"

"I'm Lucario" LUCARIO said. Lucario was a blue humanoid jackal. "This is a Rasengan!" Lucario said and created a dark blue ball. He charged at Naruto with his 'Rasengan' and Naruto charged at him with his.

"Rasengan!" they both shouted as the attacks collided, creating a swirling explosion. Lucario slid to a hald from the force.

---

OMGWTFBBQ ITS LUCARIO! Looks like the 'Naruto puke' has someone from a different franchise to deal with. Because that's what crossovers are. Lucarios 'Rasengan' is Aura Sphere. The Rasengan thing is based off of the way the attack looks like in Super Smash Bros Brawl.

---

368

2 Rasengans

"Geahh, that's quite a Rasengan, but I'll show him!" Naruto said, standing up. He went inside his mind to talk to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi! One, no, 2 tail please!"

"Two? Are you sure?" his demon asked.

"Yep, and 2 tail hasn't been shown in this story anyway."

"Okay then."

"That was too e- What the?!" Lucario said as he saw 2 tails Naruto, who looked like his one tailed form but his whiskers were darker, his eyes were more cat like, and his cloak was jagged.

"Graaaahhh!" Naruto yelled.

"Where did you get this strength?!"

"RAAHHHsengan GRAAAHHH!" Naruto charged at Lucario with an orange Rasengan.

"Gotta over power it!" Lucario said and charged at Naruto with a bigger 'Rasengan'. The attacks created an orange explosion and Lucario was the one that hit the floor from the impact.

"Perfect, now my aura powers will kick in." he said and was surrounded in blue light.

---

The 'aura powers' are another Brawl based thing. The more damage he takes, the stronger he gets.

---

369

4 Friends

"Haaaaah!" Lucario shouted as he fired a blue beam. The beam pinned Naruto to the wall and Lucarioo quickly dashed over to him.

"You are pathetic." he said.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted worriedly, Sasuke was still hugging her.

"Hm?" Lucario said and turned to them. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Don't you touch them!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh." Lucario grabbed Sasuke and Sakura, spun them around, and threw them against a wall. They slumped down to the ground, knocked out.

"GRRAAAHH! How dare you!!!!" Naruto shouted as a 3rd tail started to form.

"Your pathetic."

"Nobody HARMS MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and chakra wrapped and then completely engulfed him. The chakra turned from orange to black and a figure with pupiless eyes could be seen.

---

Its...ITS....ITSSS!!!!!!

---

370

Clash

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" 4 tails Naruto roared, he looked like a black four tailed version of Kyuubi without fur. He charged forward and slashed Lucario.

"Gruuh, he's gotten stronger." Lucario said. He stood up and started charging up a 'Rasengan' that was bigger than usual and 4 tails Naruo began forming a black ball in its mouth. They fired their attacks at each other and Narutos attack managed to overpower Lucarios.

"WHAT!? It overpowered my Aura Sphere?!!?" Lucario said in shock.

---

A lot of panels were used on the attacks charging.

---


	46. Part 46

370

Clash

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" 4 tails Naruto roared, he looked like a black four tailed version of Kyuubi without fur. He charged forward and slashed Lucario.

"Gruuh, he's gotten stronger." Lucario said. He stood up and started charging up a 'Rasengan' that was bigger than usual and 4 tails Naruo began forming a black ball in its mouth. They fired their attacks at each other and Narutos attack managed to overpower Lucarios.

"WHAT!? It overpowered my Aura Sphere?!!?" Lucario said in shock.

---

A lot of panels were used on the attacks charging.

---

371

Swordsman

"Detect!" Lucario shouted and jumped over the ball, but he didn't come down.

"Wait, why am I floating? Don't tell me its..."

"Long time no see Lucario." Mewtwo said.

"I should have known."

The scene changed to 2 boys sitting on a couch. One had red spikey hair and the other had long blue hair, and they both wore armor and a cape.

"There is nothing on today!" the redhead, ROY, shouted.

"Calm down." the blue haired one, MARTH, said.

"No I will not! I mean, who would want to watch My Gym Partners a Donkey anyway?!"

"I...don't know."

"Just because you replaced me in Brawl doesn't mean you get to act all cool!" Roy said as he jumped up and held out his sword.

"Roy first of all Ike, in a way, replaced you, and I am not trying to act all cool." Marth said and sweatdropped.

"Why couldn't I be in Brawl with you?!!!" Roy shouted.

"Roy...shut up. You were probably removed because you were too competitive."

"I am not!"

"You are."

"Name one time I was!" Roy shouted, a vein popped next to him.

"When we were playing checkers."

---

OMG more charrys! NOTE- I never played a Fire Emblem game in my life so Marth, Roys, and Ikes personalities are based off of what I read in Brawl fanart and fan fiction.

---

372

Hee Haw

"King me." Marth said. Roy grabbed the checkerboard, threw it in the trunk of a car, drove the car to a cliff and jumped out. He then shot fireballs at the car, making it explode.

The scene cut back.

"There is only one way I can get into Brawl...by killing you!" Roy said and pulled out his sword. "in the speeches for Brawl candidates."

"That already happened and your speech made no sense." Marth said with a bored expression and sweatdropped.

Flashback

"I'm Roy, put me in Brawl." he said.

"Is that it?" the judge asked.

"Uhh no, this is it. This is life, so go and have a ball. Cuz the world doesn't move to the beat of just one drum, what may be right for you may not be right for some. You take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have, my Brawl speech. ....Sit Oobo sit, good dog."

End flashback

"I hate you." Roy said.

"No you don't" Marth replied.

A donkey walked by and hee hawed.

"Whats a donkey doing here?" the warriors asked, both of them sweat dropping.

"A donkey!" a voice said offscreen. "heehaw heehaw heehaw heehaw heehaw."

Both of the warriors stared, bug eyed, then Marh covered Roys eyes. Marth pulled out his sword and froze the donkey and the person on it.

"Roy are you okay?" Marth asked, seeing Roys eye twitching.

"That was the most disturbing thing I ever saw!" he shouted.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

---

Some Family Guy references. I am not even gonna touch what the whole donkey thing was all about.

---

374

Darkness

"Aww! Is da wittle baby Mewtwo upset cuz he isn't in Bwaw?" Lucario asked.

"Yes I am!" Mewtwo shouted and charged up a black ball while Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario said and threw it.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo said and threw the black ball. The projectiles collided, creating a purple explosion.

"I'll deal with you later." Mewtwo said and teleported away.

"What a coward."

---

The cut chapter involved Dylan and his DS.

---

375

We don't like Ike

"Roy?" Marth said.

"What?" Roy snapped back.

"You're still pissed about the whole Brawl thing arent you?"

"Yeah."

"Well being pissed isn't gonna help, neither will trying to hurt Ike."

"He deserves it!"

"Leave him alone, hes a newcomer. It is not his fault you're not in Brawl. Are you to selfish to realize that?"

"Yes I am!"

"Idiot."

"Roy, just the person I was looking for." a voice said offscreen.

"Mewtwo!" the warriors said in unison.

"What do you need me for?" Roy asked.

"Both of us were removed, right? Pichu turned emo and is now in a mental institute, Dr. Mario was arrested for impersonating a doctor, and Young Link was upgraded to Toon Link." Mewtwo said.

"So?"

"So you and I need to work together to get revenge on Ike and Lucario."

"Roy, don't." Marth said.

"Who are you?"

"Roys friend and I keep him in line."

"Shut up then, so are you in Roy?"

"Well you do have a trustworthy face...I'll do it!" Roy said and they teleported.

"ROY! I gotta stop him." Marth said.

The scene changed to Mewtwo and Roy behind a table that was behind the couch Ike was sitting on.

"There he is." Mewtwo said and slowly raised Roys sword above Ikes head with his psychic power, but when he went to slash him, the sword was deflected by Marths.

"Thanks Marth, Its a good thing I fight for you." IKE said. Ike had the same outfit as Roy and Marth and he had blue spiky hair and wore a red headband.

"Damn it Marth! You ruined our plan!" Roy shouted.

"You have no self control, do you?" Mewtwo asked and teleported.

"What was that?" Ike asked.

"It sounded like..." Marth started to say as they looked under the table. "Roy!"

"I don't fight for you at all!" Ike shouted, a vein popped.

"Lets beat the hell out of him!" Marth shouted.

"Okay." Ike said. Roy just stared at them, bugeyed.

---

The whole fighting for people thing for Ike? His line from Brawl 'I fight for my friends' is the reason. (It has become quite a fad on the internet.)

---


	47. Part 47

376

Roy is not our Boy

Ike and Marth loomed over Roy, looking like huge shadows with red eyes. The screen cut to black for a minute and then cut back.

"Hey, ya wanna draw on his face?" Marth asked, holding up a permanent marker and smiling with his eyes closed.

"Heck yes!" Ike said with the same expression.

"What did you creeps do to my face?!?!?" Roy shouted angrily when he woke up. Marth and Ike just laughed at him Roy tried rubbing the marker off.

"It won't come off! I'll just have to cut it off!" Roy said, holding up his sword.

"Roy, buddy. There is no need for that." Marth said and took Roys sword while smiling with his eyes closed. "I'll clean it." Marth said and sprayed Roy with a jet of water that shot out of his sword.

"Gee thanks..." Roy said sarcastically, now wet.

"Roy I'm back and I...got the...crate? What happened here?" Mewtwo asked after he teleported in with a crate.

"You are gonna pay to-" Marth was cut off.

"Shut up." Mewtwo said and knocked out Marth with a swing of the crate.

"Marth no! I am never fighting for y-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, cuz you only fight for your friends, whatever. Friends are for the weak."

"Hey! I have friends...well friend." Roy said.

"My point exactly."

"Why does everyone treat me like crap?" Roy asked as he hung his head and blue lines appeared on him.

---

OMG! It looks like Roy might be the Buttmonkey of this story.

---

377

Its a Trap!

"I got the trap ready. Ike just has to wa-" Mewtwo was cut off.

"Wait! You did the revenge plan without me?!" Roy shouted.

"Yeaaaaahhh." Mewtwo said, Sarah style.

"Its my revenge, not yours!"

"I thought you were just in it for the lulz."

"I was, but I wanted to do it!"

"You're useless to me, you couldn't help!"

"Fuck you!" Roy yelled and started walking in the other direction.

"Roy don't go that way! You'll trigger the trap!"

"What did you say, punk!?" Roy shouted, turning toward Mewtwo.

"Heh heh, nothing."

"Then STFU." Roy said and walked the other way again, then he stepped on a wire.

"Huh?" he said as he heard a click.

"Marth, wake up!" Ike said as he picked his friend off the ground, Marth had spiral eyes.

"Heh, heh, heh. The trap has been triggered." Mewtwo said smugly.

"Trap?"

"What trap?" Marth asked with a bored expression.

"You'll see." Mewtwo said. Roys arms and legs were suddenly handcuffed. Then a flamethrower, a blue fan, and a yellow ray appeared near him.

"AAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Roy screamed as he was electrocuted, frozen, and burned at the same time.

"Oh my gosh!" Ike shouted, bug eyed.

"Holy fuck!" Marth shouted, his eyes widened in shock. Then a huge spiked hammer swung at Roy and he flew backwards and hit a wall with such impact that it cracked a bit.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Is it over? Please tell me its over!" Ike said with his eyes closed tight and his hands in a prayer position.

"No, and I thought you hated Roy." Mewtwo said.

"That doesn't mean I want him killed!" Ike shouted as Roy fell on a spring that sent him up in the air.

"You're gonna kill him!" Ike yelled.

"Chill out, no I'm not, the trap is almost done anyway." Mewtwo said as Roy hit a huge spring on the ceiling that coiled in completely. Then it shot him downward towards a red X on the ground with a loud crash.

"Its over." Mewtwo said plainly.

"That could have been me!!" Ike shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Ike? Oh fuck." Marth said.

---

I think that trap confirms it about Roys status. Mewtwo is a crafty bastard isn't he?

---

376

Martha

Who do I go to? Ike or Roy, Ike or Roy, Ike or Roy? Wait, why am I even pondering this? The answer is simple! Marth thought.

"Ike wait!" Marth said as he ran to him.

"Well I better heal him." Mewtwo said and he healed Roy and teleported away.

"Huh?" Roy said as he stood up.

"Ike?" Marth said.

"W-what?" he answered, slightly crying.

"You're still sad about the whole trap thing, aren't you?"

"Yeah"

Deja Vu Marth thought.

"I could have been killed Marth...all because of your dumb friend Roy. How can you fight for him?!"

"Yeah, he is an idiotic, loud, obnoxious, trouble maker, but he is a nice guy. He's just POed about the Brawl thing, he'll get over it."

"I guess you're right, and he got what he deserved."

"True."

"Maybe in the near future he will let go of this grudge. I will just have to be nice to him untill-"

"IKE!" Roy shouted, running up to them with angry bugeyes

"Hi Roy."

"Shut up! Its your fault I got caught in the trap!"

"Actually Roy, it was your own stupidity that got you caught in that trap." Marth said.

"Shut up MARTHTA! ....oh shit."

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD ROY!!!" Marth shouted with angry bugeyes.

"Please spare me Marth! I don't wanna spend 3 more months in the hospital. I wont call you Martha ever again, I swear! I'll do anything to not get killed! Anything!"

"Okay Roy, I will spare you, but you have to do two things. First eat this pinecone." Marth said and handed Roy a pinecone.

"Why?"

"For my amusement."

"Its so hard and disgusting!!!" Roy said as he chewed it.

"Swallow it." Marth said and Roy did.

"Ugh!"

"How did it taste?"

"Horrible!"

---

The pinecone thing is a Family Guy reference. The whole Martha thing is a reference to all the 'Marth is a girl' jokes. Angry bugeyes look exactly like bugeyes except with an angry expression. Looks like I made an error in the chapter numbers!

---

377

ROBoy

"And second, put this grudge with Ike behind you and let him fight for you." Marth said.

"Fine, whatever." Roy said with bored eyes.

"Awesome!" Ike said. Suddenly balloons and confetti appeared everywhere and the number 5000 appeared on a banner.

"5000 squares!" the trio shouted, smiling with their eyes closed.

"Whats so good is that this story hasn't been Naruto centered lately!" Roy said.

"Agreed." Ike and Marth replied.

"Now its time for the fighting tournament." a voice said on the intercom. Suddenly everyone was teleported to a huge coliseum with a wooden center at night. There were huge lights on 4 sides of the building. A huge black screen was at either side of the coliseum that would display the matches and winners.

"YEAH! Fighting tournament! I'll totally own everyone and I will be all hyaaa! Boom! Die! And then they will be all 'WTF man, how'd you do that?' and I'll say 'Cuz I rock yo!' and KO them! Then the crowd will say 'Roys our boy!'" Roy shouted.

"Shut up Roy." Marth said as he and Ike sweatdropped.

MATCH 1- Roy vs ROB

"Okay, where is this ROB guy? Maybe he quit because I-"

"Shut the hell up Roy!" Marth shouted from the stands. There was a small whirring sound could be heard.

"That must be him." Roy said.

---

Remember that 'cool part' I mentioned in the Naruto vs Sasuke fight? This is it! The fighting tournament!

---

378

Byeyes

Roy sweatdropped as ROB approached him. ROB was a small robot with red eyes, metal pincers, and hovered on his octagon base.

"Hahahahaha! Are you serious?! You're having this tiny excuse for a robot fight in this tournament? That is hilarious! Well I better end this." Roy taunted and then nealed next to ROB. "Why don't you make the first move little guy?"

ROB stared at him for a second then shot a red beam from his eyes.

"AHHGHGGGGH! ITS LASERS ARE BURNING MY CORNEAS! AGGHHH!!!" Roy yelled offscreen as Marth and Ike stared, bugeyed.

"I QUIT! I QUIT! SOMEBODY HELP ME BEFORE I GO BLIND!" Roy shouted and covered his eyes and Mew secretly healed them. Roy ran up to Marth and Ike and took Ikes headband and wrapped it around his eyes.

"How'd it go with that pathetic excuse for a robot?" Marth asked smugly.

"Shut up Marth!" Roy said and a vein popped.

"Having your eyes burned off? That sucks Roy." Ike said.

"I can't believe I lost." Roy said.

"That's what happens when you underestimate your opponents."

"Ike's got a point there Roy." Marth said.

"Whatever..." Roy replied.

WINNER- ROB

MATCH 2- Monique vs Shino

"This should be an interesting fight." MONIQUE said. Monique wore a purple shirt and dress, she had green moth wings, antennae, long brown hair, and red insect eyes.

"It looks like she uses insects as well." Shino said to himself.

"Swarm of Locusts!" Monique said and summoned bunches of locusts.

"Go." Shino said and sent a wave of bugs after the locusts.

---

OMG another Vexus char! Also, Swarm of Locusts is a non canon attack, in fact none of Moniques attacks have 'Swarm of' in their names. (There will be other non canon Vexus attacks too.)

---

379

Bug Off

The locusts overpowered Shinos bugs and they completely covered Shino, but Shino appeared behind Monique after coming out of a pile of his bugs.

"Was that some kind of clone thing?" Monique asked.

"Bug clone." Shino said and wrapped bugs around Moniques neck.

"I can do the same thing, Bug Dissolve." Monique said and separated into many bugs, then they all formed back into her behind Shino.

"Hornets!" Monique said and summoned some hornets, but Shino blocked them with his bugs.

"Honeycomb Shield!" Monique said and surrounded herself in a honeycomb ball.

"Scorpions." She said and a small hole appeared in her shield and scorpions crawled out.

"This match is over." Monique said and the shield broke apart.

"Wrong. My bugs beat your scorpions." Shino said.

---

Bug Dissolve is non canon, but similar to Beetle Dissolve.

---

380

"Poisonpowder." Monique said and folded in her wings and spreaded them out, sending purple powder towards Shino. He accidentally inhaled some and fell to the ground.

WINNER- Monique

"Shino are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine guys." Shino said.

MATCH 3- Mewtwo vs Hinata

The team gasped at what they saw.

"GO HINATA! You can beat him easily! ...Neji, aren't you gonna cheer for your cousin?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I am not an idiot like you, I think logically and I don't think she can win." he replied.

"Whatever Neji..."

"I-" Hinata said, but before she could say anything, Mewtwo slammed her into the wall with his psychic powers and began to charge up a Shadow Ball.

"Aggh!" Hinata said when she crashed into the wall. Mewtwo threw the ball and it hit Hinata dead on.

"Ahhh! I can't give up! I have to try harder!" she said.

"You can't win no matter how hard you try! Give up before I kill you!" Mewtwo said and flung her against the wall again. However, Hinata bounced off the wall with her feet and threw 5 kunai at Mewtwo and one to the side. Mewtwo easily stopped the 5 kunai headed toward him.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo said and threw another one.

Get ready... Hinata thought. "Rotation!" she said and spun around, forming a dome of chakra around her that deflected the Shadow Ball.

"Nrrg." Mewtwo grunted as he was hit by his own attack.

"How did she learn that?!" Neji said in shock.

"Now for a move I learned from Naruto." Hinata said and formed a Rasengan.

"That's the...it can't be! Naruto, how did you?" Neji was too shocked to finished his question. Naruto simply smiled proudly.

---

I made Hinata for the win because I prefer her to have a more confident personality and better attacks.

---


	48. Part 48

The Shocking Outcome

"That won't work." Mewtwo said as he held out his hand to block Hinata as she was charging at him. He then saw something glowing in the corner of his eye and was soon enveloped in an explosion.

"Rasengan!" Hinata shouted as she hit Mewtwo in the chest with the ball of chakra. The ball grew larger and sent Mewtwo spiraling into the wall. He fell to the ground slowly.

"How could I loose to...you?" Mewtwo weakly said.

"I-I won?"

WINNER- Hinata

"YEEEAHH! I knew she would win!" Naruto shouted and pumped his fists in the air.

"I don't believe it..." Neji said in awe.

"Believe it Neji!"

Pathetic Mewtwo, losing to a little girl. You'll never beat me with that kind of strength. Lucario thought.

"That was really amazing! She is nothing like the was before." Sakura said.

"Our training with her sure paid of." Kyuubi said.

"Heck yes it did!" Naruto shouted.

MATCH 4- Sasuke vs Sakura

---

Hinata for the win?

---

382

Eyesore

"I have to face...Sakura?" Sasuke said while bugeyed.

I doubt I will be able to beat Sasuke, but I'll try. Sakura thought.

"This should be a good match." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Whats wrong Sasuke, scared?" Itachi asked, smiling with his eyes closed. (OMG he didn't call him foolish little brother, but maybe he doesn't want to be predictable...fag teeth.)

"I am not gonna go easy on you Sasuke!" Sakura said as they stepped into the arena.

"N-neither am I." Sasuke said, twitching like mad.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura said and slammed her hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke (not in a flash of light!) Inner Sakura appeared.

"CHA!" she yelled.

"AHHHGH! Not her!!! No, I gotta focus....Ch-Chidori." Sasuke said as his hand was trembling, trying to form the jutsu. He started to walk over to Sakura, the Chidori now formed and extremely small, but it faded.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi said to himself and sweatdropped. (There it is!!)

"Hahahahhahahaha!!!" Naruto and Kyuubi laughed hystericly.

"Oh my god, how pathetic!" Kyuubi said.

"This is freaking hilarious!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke, whats wrong with you?" Sakura asked, desummoning her inner self.

"I forfeit! I can't fight her!" Sasuke yelled.

WINNER- Sakura

MATCH 5- Lucario vs Martha

---

Lot of commentary in this chapter, and OOC Sasukeness, mirite?

---

383

L oh L

Martha and Lucario just stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was planning to do.

"You know, I'm surprised there hasn't been a break. There was in the race, 2 actually, and it was scrapped. So if there is a break in this it-" Roy was cut off.

"Excuse me." a voice said offscreen. The voice belonged to a boy with black spiky hair, a white T-shirt, and he had eyes that looked simialr to Gaaras.

"Who are you and why should I give a damn?!"

"Your loud rant and breaking of the 4th wall is annoying to the others." the boy, L, said.

"So?"

"So stop."

"Who do you think you are?! Marth is the only one who can boss me around!"

"Well she is in a fight right now."

"Well why would you care anyway?" Roy said and L turned to the viewers.

"Death Note fans, just to let you know, the author has only seen 1 episode so he has no clue about anything. Since I am the only character he recognizes, chances are I will be OOC. This is not on purpose, unlike Sasuke, that is all."

"You broke the 4th wall too you hypocrite!"

"It was for a good and logical reason."

"Whatever."

"Freeze and Kill!" Martha said and shot many ice crystals at Lucario. Lucario easily dodged and appeared behind Martha in an instant.

"Ice Wall!" Martha said and blocked Lucarios punches with a large wall of ice.

---

OMGDEATHNOTE!

---

384

Memories

Lucario broke through the ice with a small burst of aura from his hands.

"Ic-" Martha was cut off.

"Too slow!" Lucario said and appeared behind Martha again, but right before he was going to hit her, they froze.

"Is this part of your attack? I can barely move."

"No." Lucario said and a beam of blue light came down from the sky to the ground. The light faded away and there stood a blue metallic brontosaurus with a diamond on its chest, DIALGA.

"GROOOOAAHHH!!!" Dialga roared and some people screamed.

"No way! It can't be! Palkias rival, Dialga!" Brittney said in amazement and she remembered he dragon friend. Dialga turned to her and roared.

"I-I know Dialga, I'm so sorry!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"GROOOAHHHH!!"

"I know, but I feel so bad. I couldn't stop the snakes. Blue Eyes, Rayquaza, and Volvagia were killed too! I was even captured!"

"GROOOAHHHH!!!"

"I miss him too, and he is not the only friend I will never see again."

"GROAHHHHH!!"

"Mamemon, and I hope he is okay and alive."

"GROAAAHHH!!"

"Thank you Dialga."

"GROOOAHHH!"

"Volvagia?" Molly said as she thought about him.

"Rayquaza?" Michelle said as she thought about her dragon.

"Those were our dragons." they said at the same time.

"GROOOAAHHH!!!"

"Goodbye Dialga, and thank you." Brittney said as she hugged his head. Dialga disappeared in the same beam of blue light.

"Palkia..." she said quietly.

"Ice Field!" Martha said and the arena begame slippery ice. Lucario had no trouble keeping his balance.

"The Summit is an iceberg, I have no trouble with this." he said.

"Just for fun I'm gonna kick it up a notch. Essence of Knowledge." Martha said and was enveloped in a blue orb. The orb faded away and she transformed into a gigantic blue snake with 2 arms and black spikes along its back.

---

OMGITSDIALGAANDOMGDRAGONCLASSANDTEARJERKERMOMENT!

---

385

Transformations

"How did she-" Lucario started to say, but quickly jumped out of the way as Martha burrowed into the ice nearby him.

"Where is she?" he wondered, but his question was quickly answered as Martha shot up from under him and Lucario quickly jumped into the air.

"That's just like!" Gaara said and remembered the time the same thing happened to him with a snake.

"NOW!" Lucario shouted and fired a beam into Martha's mouth. Martha quickly whipped Lucario with her tail, sending him crashing trough the ice. Martha went back to her normal from in a flash of light.

"Just to make sure...transform!" Martha said and in another flash of light she changed form again. Now her clothes were all blue as well as her hair and pupiless eyes. A small blizzard constantly wirled around her and 4 ice crystals were sticking out of her shoulders.

"Tundra!" she said and the arena became a snowy wasteland, burying Lucario before he could climb out. Martha and the arena turned back to normal.

WINNER- Martha

MATCH 6- Gaara vs Jordan

"Lets kill him Gaara!" Shukaku shouted.

"Oh crap." Jordan said.

"You're gonna die here." Gaara said.

---

Jordan 'got better' in the 70 cut chapters. It involved talking to spirits or some crap like that. The 3 trials had nothing to do with it,

---


	49. Part 49

386

Elementalry

"Haaaaa!" Gaara yelled and flung a large glob of sand at Jordan from his gourd.

"Transform!" Jordan said and turned into his tiger form. He slashed the sand apart with his sword.

"Lightning Rod!" Jordan said and sent a bolt of lightning from his sword to the sky. Dylan, Molly, and Brittneys eyes widened as they remembered their alternate forms.

"No big deal, I'll block it with the sand shield!" Shukaku said and shielded Gaaras head with sand as the lightning bolt came down.

"GAAAAAAH!" Gaara screamed as the lightning ignored the sand and shocked him all over.

"Now I have an electric sword!" Jordan shouted, his sword surrounded in lightning. "Giant Sword!" he said and his sword grew two times its size and he slashed Gaara in the stomach.

"Wgggghaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Gaara!" Shukaku shouted in concern.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara said and jumped on top of a tidal wave of sand.

"You're dead now!" Shukaku said and the sand swept over Jordan.

"Now...True Sa-" Gaara could not finish his attack as the arena turned into water. Gaara quickly supported himself on a puny platform of sand.

"Agggh! How did he make it water?" he said to himself.

"I might as well tell you my powers. Increased speed and my sword can be fire, ice, or lightning. I can use water with ice, shoot fireballs with fire, and fire a lightning bolt with lightning." Jordan explained while standing on his sword in ice form.

"Did I mention I can make it bigger?!" Jordan said as he jumped at Gaara with his ice sword, now huge.

---

What? You didn't think those transformations would go away, did you? Well? DID YOU!?!?!?!?

---

387

Swords

Right when Jordan touched Gaara with his sword Gaara became frozen in a block of ice with a high pitched ping.

"UaaaaahhhH!!!" Gaara screamed as he flew offscreen and disappeared with a twinkle in the background. A blue +1 appeared beside Jordan and an orange -1 appeared on the other side of the arena.

WINNER- Jordan

Gaara fell down back to the arena and crashed to the ground with a skinny white explosion.

"Gaara! Wake up! GAARA!" Shukaku shouted at Gaara, who was knocked out cold. (pun intended!)

"I don't mean to be cocky, but I was expecting more of a fight." Jordan said.

MATCH 7- Bill vs Ike

"Good luck Ike." Marth said.

"Emphasis on luck." Roy added.

"I fight for my friends." Ike said as he faced BILL.

"Whatever..." he said. Bill had blue hair, a white shirt and coat, and a green shirt.

"Light Beam!" Bill shouted and fired a white beam from his hands. Ike held out his sword and reflected the beam back at him. Bill jumped over it and floated in the air.

"Light Bomb!" he said and threw a white orb that landed next to Ike and blinded him with a flash of light.

"Eruption!" Ike said as the light faded and he saw Bill charging at him. A pillar of fire quickly rose up from under Bill and he quickly teleported away from it.

"Light Beam!" Bill said and fired another beam at Ike.

"Aether!" Ike said and threw his sword at Bill, it cut through the beam like butter and stabbed Bill through the body. Bill fell to the ground and suddenly transformed in a flash of light. His shirt was now white and his coat was gone and his hair went from blue to turquoise.

---

More Vexus chars, and a Smash Bros reference. (In the Jordan vs Gaara fight.) Light Bomb is now called Light Ball.

---

388

234X

"Light Beam!" Bill said as he held out his hands.

"That attack again? Do you re-" Ike stopped as the larger beam enveloped him.

"Light Dash!" Bill said and quickly ran at Ike while covered in light. The impact slammed Ike into the wall.

"I only got one shot at this!" Ike said and jumped at Bill, who was floating in front of him. "GREAT AETHER!" he yelled as he slammed Bill with his sword after a firey flip. The impact slammed Bill into the ground, creating a puff of smoke.

"Not again!" Ike said as he saw Bill transforming. Bill now had black hair along with black shorts and coat. His shirt was yellow.

"Pixel Crush!" Bill said and pointed at Ike.

"This is getting old..." Ike said with a bored expression. The area in front of Ike cracked and shattered, being back to normal after it broke.

"Gruuh! What was that?" Ike asked weakly and quickly slashed one of Bills hands off with his sword.

"Gaaah! You cut off my hand you bastard!" Bill said and transformed AGAIN, now surrounded in a rainbow pillar. When he emerged he had orange hair and white armor.

"Oh shit." Ike said.

"This can't go on! All of his attacks in this form will kill that guy!" Dylan said.

"What should we do?" Martha asked.

"There is not much we can do." ANDY said. Andy was a redhead with an orange shirt with red stripes. He also wore long jeans that were dark green.

"And one of his attacks, 3rd Eye, he can't control." Dylan said.

"Shut up already. I know my brother will make the right decision." JENIFER, Bills older sister who had long red hair and wore all white, said.

"But I can't use this one on you." Bill said and reverted to his original form. "But this one I shall! Essence of Determination!" he said and was enveloped in a green light. When it faded he was a large, green, 4 legged monster with spikes running down its back.

"C-can this guy transform anymore?!?!" Ike shouted.

"He's doomed." Roy said.

"Don't lose faith in him Roy." Marth said.

"I hardly had any faith in him to begin with."

"You're just jealous because he didn't get one hit KOed by a puny robot."

Bill rolled up into a spiky ball.

"He can roll into a ball?!" Ike shouted and Bill rolled at him.

---

FYI, Bill has one more form, but it won't appear in the story. Light Beam was changed to Light Blast and Light Dash was changed to Light Rush to avoid being sued by SEGA, the people who make the douchebag video games. Bills reaction to Ike cutting off his hand is a Futurama reference.

---

389

Jeni-fear

Bill rolled into Ike, slamming him to the ground. He unrolled, smacked Ike aside and stabbed him with his own sword.

"Stabbed by my own sword, what a horrible way to lose." Ike said and went unconscious. Bill transformed back to his normal form and walked back to the stands.

WINNER- Bill

"Good job Bill." Dylan said.

"You won!" Martha said,

"Nice." Andy said.

"Thanks guys." he replied.

"It shouldn't have taken that long to beat him. You transformed into your forms too quick and it shouldn't have taken all the way up to the X form to beat him. We are going to have to train a lot more, but nice judgment by not using your 4th form." Jenifer said.

"What the hell?! Why do you always do that to him?!!" Dylan shouted.

"Its called constructive criticism, and I am not going to give him blind praise, don't judge my...judgment you stupid boy." Jenifer said, hardly any sign of irritation in her voice.

"Shit, this can't be good." Bill said.

MATCH 8- Dylan vs Jenifer

"How fucking convenient! Now I'll kick your ass!" Dylan shouted. Jenifer said nothing and walked down to the arena.

"He is as good as dead, Jenifer will kick his ass. I don't mean to toot my own horn because I found it in a dumpster and I don't know how to play it, but my first through third form attacks don't even make her flinch. I am pretty strong too, so he is doomed." Bill explained.

"True ETC Bomb!" Dylan said and threw an electric bomb at Jenifer. She didn't move a muscle and took the full force of the electric explosion.

"Yeah! A direct hit!" Dylan shouted and pumped his fists in the air.

---

Jenifer, one of my favorite Vexus characters because of her durability, powers, and personality.

---

390

Kinda One Sided

The smoke cleared and Jenifer stood there, unscathed and unfazed.

".....Is that all?" she asked.

"How did you....wha?" Dylan said, eyes widened in shock.

"That was a pathetic excuse for an attack, didn't even leave a mark. Now here's a real attack, Jetpack!" Jenifer said and a yellow jetpack appeared on her back and she quickly dashed toward Dylan. Time stopped for a short period as she hit him dead on, making a noise that sounds like what a Dragoon makes when it hits someone. He landed on the ground and blood splashed all around him.

"Missiles!" Jenifer said and fired 2 mini missiles from her jetpack. Right when Dylan stood up he was hit by them.

"No mercy...Fire Storm." Jenifer said and many fireballs fell from the sky to the ground, burning Dylan.

"Dragon Cannon!" she said and her palms turned into a dragon head that opened its mouth an fired a black beam.

"This is pathetic, I-" Jenifer stopped talking when she saw a figure behind her in the corner of her eye.

"Grrg." Infected Dylan said as Jenifer elbowed him in the stomach just before he hit her. Dylan in his infected form gained red eyes, claws, fangs, and black marks all around his body.

"What the hell are you?" Jenifer asked, a bit shocked.

"The virus has consumed me." Dylan said menacingly.

---

OMGVEXUSCHARFIGHT...well sorta since Dylan isn't a Vexus char. Koden is, and I sometimes type Koden instead of Dylan cuz Dylan has his moveset.

---


	50. Part 50

391

Oh Crap

"Damn, first her now the virus." Andy said emotionlessly.

"Raah! Darkness Slash!" Dylan said as one of his claws became cloaked in darkness.

"Crystal Shield." Jenifer said and enveloped herself in a crystal and Dylan slashed at it rapidly. Jenifer broke the shield, the pieces impaling Dylan.

"This is stupid. Knife Punch!" Jenifer said and knives stuck out of her knuckles. She punched Dylan in the chest and went right through his body to the other side. She smirked and quickly pulled her arm out, now completely red. Dylan looked at her before passing out along with reverting to his original form.

PART 2

MATCH 1- ROB vs Monique

---

A lot of detail was added into the punch and the next chapter is a commercial break.

---

393

Round 2

"I have to remember this thing has-" Monique stopped talking as she saw ROB burnt through her wings with his lasers. She screamed in anger and fell to the ground.

WINNER- ROB

MATCH 2- Hinata vs Sakura

"Woooo! Chick fight!" Shukaku shouted, Gaara simply sighed, remembering his fight and losing another opportunity to kill Jordan.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura said and summoned Inner Sakura while Hinata began charging a Rasengan.

"GO SAKURA!" Sasuke cheered loudly, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Don't even bother cheering Sasuke, Hinata's gonna win." Naruto said.

"CHA!" Inner Sakura said and threw Hinata against a wall, hard.

"I...can't lose.....this...easily." Hinata said weakly before becoming unconscious.

---

NOO! What happened to epic win Hinata?!

---

394

OIC

"Ha! Sakura won! IN YOUR FACE!" Sasuke shouted.

"Gawd you remind me of myself at the beginning of the show sooooo much Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I agree." Kyuubi said.

This guys ice power won't affect me. Martha thought, seeing Jordan already in his tiger form.

"Snowball!" Martha said and threw a snowball in front of her. It began rolling toward Jordan, growing larger the further it went. Jordan sliced the boulder sized ball in half with his fire sword.

"Crap, I forgot about his fire." Martha said and Jordan shot 3 fireballs out of his sword.

"Ice Wall!" Martha said and a wall of ice rose up in front of her, aware that it would break she jumped on top of it. The 3 fireballs melted the wall right after she jumped off of it.

"Ice Needles!" she said and a line of icicles fell on Jordan.

"Ice Field" Martha said and the arena turned to ice, but quickly turned to water due to Jordans sword. Jordan's sword turned into electric form and he slashed at the water in front of him while airborne, shocking Martha severely. Martha transformed into her second form.

"Glacier!" she said and a rumble could be heard underwater.

"Huh?" Jordan said before a huge glacier quickly rose up underneath him, sending him flying in the air.

"Ice Needle!" Martha said and a long icicle appeared in her hand, she threw it at Jordan, impaling him and pinning him to the ground.

---

Gee, now I realize how I should change the whole 'Ice Needle/Needles' names...

---

395

Sibling Match

"Heh, perfect timing." Jenifer said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bill asked, a little scared about fighting his sister.

"Its pretty much another training session."

"Oh."

Lets see...Light Beam isn't gonna work, neither will Light Bomb. Teleport and floating are useless against Jetpack...wait, there is always Thunder Ball. Bill thought.

"As always, you make the first move." Jenifer said.

"Okay, Thunder Ball!" Bill said and crouched down. He was zapped with green lightning and became an electric ball. He rolled toward Jenifer at super high speed.

"Jetpack!" Jenifer said and narrowly flew over Bill.

"Machine Gun!" she said and fired bullets from her jetpack, they just bounced off of him.

"Missiles!" she said and shot those 2 mini missiles from her jetpack, but Bill was too fast for them.

"Bomb!" she said and shot a bomb in front of Bill, but he rolled right through the explosion.

"Laser!" she said and fired a red laser from her jetpack that sent Bill airborne. Bill unrolled, face to face with Jenifer.

"Light Beam!" Bill said and fired a Light Beam, but Jenifer tanked the beam and both of them went to the ground.

"Dragon Cannon!" Jenifer shouted and the dragon fired its beam.

"Shockwave!" Jenifer said and slammed her hands on the ground, creating a red electric shockwave.

"AGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Bill shouted, taking the full blow from the attacks that transformed him all the way to form 3.

"Pixel Crush!" he said and pointed at Jenifer.

"Nrg." Jenifer said as the attack hurt her ever so slightly.

"Bill, you're not doing so well today. Triple Finish!" Jenifer shouted and Bill became burned, frozen, and electrocuted at the same time. Then a red arrow, a blue arrow, and a yellow arrow shot through him. Then Bill became encased in an orb of those 3 colors that turned black and exploded. He fell to the ground, barely able to twitch.

"Bill, what have you been doing for those 2 years?" Jenifer said in pity.

"Es..essence..of..de..termin..at..ation." Bill barely uttered and turned into his X form. He slashed at Jenifer and she barely dodged.

"I forgot about your monster form." Jenifer said as she saw Bill rolling towards her.

"Force Palm!" she said and sent Bill flying in the other direction with a thrust of her hand.

---

Shockwave and Triple Finish are non canon attacks. Her jetpack attacks are not named and Force Palm was changed to Deflect to avoid being sued by Nintendo.

---


	51. Part 51

396

Shocking

Bill managed to reduce the damage by staying in his ball form and he unrolled.

"Inner Shock." Jenifer said and pointed at Bill, who was then electrocuted from the inside. Bill, despite all the pain, smacked Jenifer as hard as he could with his tail. She flew straight into a wall and cracking bones could be heard. She was enveloped in light and she had black markings on her head when it faded. Her jetpack was permanently on her.

"Impressive brother, you never managed to get me to transform." she said and dashed past Bill. Before he could react she was right behind him again.

"End of you, Hyper Beam!" Jenifer said and fired an orange beam that severely damaged Bill X, enough to knock him out and transform to normal, Jenifer did so as well.

"Interesting match brother." she said.

WINNER- Jenifer

MATCH 5- ROB vs Sakura

"This little robot isn't gonna beat me." Sakura said. ROB looked at her and fired his lasers offscreen.

"Wow." Lee said with hearts in his eyes.

"Hol...y...shit." Neji said, bugeyed.

"OMG!" Naruto shouted, blushing ever so slightly and his eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted while blushing and smiling with his eyes closed.

"Dear god..." Itachi said with the same reaction as Neji.

"Huh...so thats what Sakuras boobs look like." Kyuubi said.

"GRAAAH! You damn robot! At least I still have my dress." Sakura said offscreen and ROB fired his lasers again.

"Holy crap Sakura!" Lee shouted, now drooling with even bigger hearts in his eys.

"Holy Jesus!" Neji shouted, bugeyed still.

"What the hell?!!" Naruto and Kyuubi shouted, both of their eyes widened in shock.

"S-S-Sakura?" Sasuke uttered, bugeyed and now slightly blushing.

"What has been seen, can not be unseen." Itachi said with the same reaction as before.

"We are gonna end this match before anything else happens, ROB wins." a stick figure, the referee, said.

WINNER- ROB

MATCH 6- Martha vs Jenifer

---

Did that Sakura joke go too far? Kyuubis first reaction is a Family Guy reference.

---

397

Frozen

"Whats wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked, concerned about his girlfriend who was now fully dressed.

"She just got stripped and humiliated by a puny robot! Geez! Any idiot can see that! You must be-" Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto you b-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Please don't fight guys." Sakura said quietly. (2 cut offs in a row with different characters!)

Well none of my attacks are gonna work because of Fire Storm, and her attacks hit hard. I don't even know if my second form or even my X form will stand a chance so there is only one option. Martha thought.

"ICE AGE!" she shouted.

"Martha no!" Bill and Andy yelled.

"Ice Age?" Jenifer said. Suddenly Jenifer was trapped in a ice crystal, then snow blew around it, then 2 icicles stabbed right through it, then 6 snowballs hit it, the whole thing now looks like a giant snowball. Then an icy cave appeared for a few moments, then 3 icicles impaled it, then it shattered. A large pile of snow fell on it, then it all melted, then a glacier shot up from under it, then the glacier shattered. Jenifer barely stood up and panted heavily. Then both of them passed out.

"Well, since Marthas attack knocked the opponent out, she will get the win." the referee said.

WINNER- Martha

FINAL MATCH- Martha vs ROB

---

Gawd this chapter was a pain in the ass to fix.

---

398

Winners and Losers

ROB stared at Martha for the longest time, but she didn't wake up.

"Since Martha hasn't gain consciousness yet, ROB wins." the referee said.

BRACKET 2

MATCH 1- Roy vs Shino

"Yeah! I get another shot at it! Wooohooo!!!" Roy shouted.

".......good luck Roy." Marth said with a bored expression.

Shino sent a swarm of insects at Roy, but he simply burned them. Shino sent wave after wave of insects, but Roy just kept burning them.

"My attacks are ineffective since he can burn all my insects. I have no chance to win, I forfeit." Shino said.

"YEAAHH WOOOO!!" Roy yelled.

"His ego is gonna get bigger isn't it?" Ike asked with a bored expression while sweatdropping.

"Oh yes..." Marth replied with the same expression.

WINNER- Roy

MATCH 2- Mewtwo vs Sasuke

---

A lot of squares wasted on ROB looking at Martha.

---

399

Against A Wall

"Okay, now I can redeem myself. I will prove to Naruto I am not pathetic, and to Sakura I-" Sasuke stopped talking as Mewtwo continuously slammed him against a wall.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said in pity.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god, Sasukes matches are so fucking hilarious!" Naruto shouted.

"Hahahaha I agree." Kyuubi said.

"Foolish little brother!" Itachi said and faceplamed. Mewtwo ended the match by slamming Sasuke into the ground, hard.

WINNER- Mewtwo

MATCH 3- Lucario vs Gaara

Sakura carried Sasuke, who was barely conscious and bruised all over, to the stands. Naruto smirked at what he saw.

"H-hey Sas-"

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Sasuke said. Itachi stared at his brother with bored eyes and sighed.

"Foo-"

"Shut up Itachi..."

"What are you doing Shukaku?" Gaara asked.

"Videotaping our match."

"Let me see that tape. Shukaku! These are from the movie rental store, I have to pay for these!"

The scene changed to a lone TV

"And now are feature pre-" the movie turned white for a second and then showed Shukaku

"It was his sled. It was his sled from when he was a kid. There, I just saved you 2 long boobless hours." he said.

The scene changed back.

Gaara sent a wave of sand at Lucario who started to punch through it, but was eventually wrapped in it.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said and the sand around Lucario hardened

"Sand Burial!" Gaara crushed Lucario in an explosion of sand. Lucario was panting on the ground when he was suddenly surrounded in a blue aura.

"Haaaaah!" he yelled as he fired his beam that went right through Gaaras shield and sent him crashing into a wall.

---

The sled thing is a Family Guy reference.

---

400

Short, Sweet, and to the Point

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara said and stood on that tidal wave of sand. Lucario quickly jumped up and kicked Gaara hard with both legs. Gaara turned into his Half Shukaku form before slamming into the wall.

"Sand Shuriken!" he said and shot Sand Shuriken out of his arms. Lucario destroyed the weapons with a burst of aura from his hands. Gaara lunged at Lucario and extended his right arm at him. It hit Lucario dead on, but he appeared quickly behind Gaara and kicked him to the ground with both feet.

"No...I wont lose here." Gaara said and released Shukaku which caused some panic in the stands. Shukaku just flicked Lucario, sending him flying backwards and slamming into a wall. Gaara transformed back and Lucario passed out.

WINNER- Gaars

MATCH 4- Ike vs Dylan

"I fight for my friends." Ike said again.

"Ummm...ETC Bomb!" Dylan said and threw an electric bomb that Ike deflected with his sword.

"Hot String!" Dylan shouted and a red rope shot out of his finger, it wrapped around a pole and he swung around it, now behind Ike.

"Dragon Whirlwind!" Dylan yelled and surrounded himself in a razor sharp wind tornado that cut Ike all over.

"Hot String!" Dylan said and he shot another rope that wrapped around Ike. He spun the rope around and ended it by slamming Ike into the ground.

"No...." Ike said and passed out.

"How pathetic." Roy said.

"I thought that guy would put up more of a fight." Dylan said.

---

hra for da fights!

---


	52. Part 52

401

Oh Snap!

"How the hell did you lose?" Roy asked.

"I...don't know." Ike replied.

"Geez Ike..." Marth said.

"Aslo Roy beat me up beforehand."

"He what?!"

"He said he wanted to tell me a secret in private and pummeled me."

"Shut up Ike!" Roy yelled.

"ROY!!!!!!" Marth shouted. Suddenly Ike fell to the ground.

WINNER- Dylan

MATCH 5- Mewtwo vs Roy

"Yeah! I am gonna kick so much ass just like that guy did to Ike!" Roy shouted with yellow lines above him.

"I hope you lose you jackass." Marth said and Roy walked to the arena.

"The battle of the removed fighters." Mewtwo said.

"Yep, so I-" Roy stopped talking as Mewtwo snapped his neck.

"I win." Mewtwo said emotionlessly. Several gasps and worried looks were in the crowd. An unnamed doctor came over to Roy as Mewtwo teleported.

"His neck was snapped...Roys dead." she said.

"What?!! Is he really dead?" Marth asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes he is, I'm sorry."

"Roy..."

---

Roy died? O SNAP

---

402

The 3 Trials

"There is one way to get your freind back." Bakura said. (HOLY SHIT! How long has it been since he appeared?!)

"How?"

"This guy will come and put you through 3 tests. If you make it, you may revive a dead person who is close to you. However, I am the only one who made it through, hopefully you'll be the second."

"Yeah, I'll do whatever it takes." Marth said and was teleported.

"If you want your friend back, pass these 3 trials. The first one is the Pit of Elements. Cross this pit barefoot." the trial master said.

"Well, here goes nothing." Marth said. He stepped his foot in the lava, it was now bleeding and charred. He stepped his foot on the spikes, it was now bleeding severely. He stepped his foot in the piranha water, his foot had bloody bite marks on it. He stepped his foot in the razor wind, it was now sliced up everywhere. He stepped his foot in the pungee sticks, it was now stuck with some. He put a toe in the acid, that toe was gone.

"Impressive. Your wounds are healed, the Endurance Room is next" the trial master said and Marth was teleported to a room where he was strapped to a wall by his hands and feet.

"So...what am I enduring here?"

"Arrows, saws, and a huge drill."

"Shit."

---

Haven't seen the 3 trials thing in forever.

---

403

Endure

The arrows were shot and one hit Marths head, one went through his arm, and the other went through his stomach. The saws were shot and slashed Marth all over. He was bleeding everywhere and his right foot cuff was gone. Then the huge drill came, it drilled him and he fell to the ground. He was laying in a pool of his own blood, unable to say a word.

"Excellent. Final trial, defeat the monster with no weapons or powers." the trial master said. The monster looked at Marth and roared.

---

*gasp* can Marth win?

---

404

Eww

Marth charged at the monster who simply grabbed him and ate him.

"So now what am I gonna do to-" Marth said and noticed a green eye under his tounge. He jumped on the eye and it splattered. The monsters head grew bigger and exploded in a gooey mess.

"Easy." Marth said as the body slowly deflated like a balloon. Suddenly it shot out most of the monsters organs and fluids right at Marth.

"Brilliant! For that excellent and disturbing performance, I will revive your friend." the trial master said.

"So...freaking...gross..." Marth said while bugeyed and shivering, covered in guts and fluid. In a flash of golden light, Roy appeared.

"Hi Roy." Marth said, all clean.

"Uhhh...where am I?" he asked dumbly.

"I will now teleport you two back, but beware, you can only go through these trials once in a lifetime." the trial master said and the duo was gone in a flash of golden light.

---

Gross huh?

---

405

Judgment

"Mewtwo is disqualified for killing, so Roy wins." the referee said.

WINNER- Roy

MATCH 6- Gaara vs Dylan

In a flash of golden light, Marth and Roy appeared.

"Hey." Marth said, waving to everyone.

"Roy! You're alive!" Ike shouted. Mewtwo then teleported to them.

"You're back huh? Well you're gonna die now. and so is Hinata!" he yelled.

"There will be no such actions!" a booming voice said offscreen. Three golden lightning bolts hit the ground and a huge pillar of light shot out of the spot where they hit. The light faded and there stood ARCEUS. Arceus was a gigantic goatlike creature with a yellow ring around his body. A lot of people screamed at the sight of another giant monster.

"Mewtwo! I witnessed your matches against Roy, Sasuke, and Hinata. I could tell you were fighting for the intent to kill, and to do that to Roy is unbelievably evil." Arceus said.

"So what?" Mewtwo replied, unfazed by the god.

"Mewtwo, I feel sorry for what I'm about to do..."

"What?"

"Judgment."

"Judgment?"

"Depending on your actions in life, my signature move that I learn could leave you unscathed...or kill you." Arceus said and fired many beams of light into the air. The beams then fell down to the ground and landed on Mewtwo, exploding on impact.

---

OMGHOLYCRAPITSARCEUS!

---


	53. Part 53

406

Relegendarion

Ike, Marth, and Roy gasped as the smoke cleared and there they saw Mewtwo, dead.

"Meeeeeeeeeeew!" Mew said as she cried.

"Mew, I am sorry, but it had to be done. Why don't you come with me?" Arceus said and he and Mew teleported in a golden beam of light. Suddenly 3 small, light blue, pixielike creatures with two tails appeared in a flash of light blue light. One of them had a yellow short hairlike object on its head and its eyes were always closed. One of them had a pink one with 4 long notches hanging down. The last one had a long blue one.

"So Darkrai or Cresselia?" UXIE, the one with yellow, asked.

"Don't you mean Arceus?" AZELF, the one with blue, questioned.

"No, if she meant Arceus she would have said Arceus! Jeez! How many times do we have to explain our religion to you?!" MESPRIT, the one with pink, yelled.

"I'm not going to get into this." Uxie said to herself.

"For the last freaking time, our religion isn't anything like that Christian crap! Arceus created everything, Creselia takes the good souls to Full Moon Island. That is kind of like what you call Heaven. Darkrai takes the evil souls to New Moon Island. That is kind of like what you call Hell. Got it?!?" Mesprit explained.

"I understand, but you don't need to put it so harsh. Calling a religion crap is just ignorant, no wonder you're the Pokemon of emotion. You could get killed if you said that to the wrong person." Azelf said.

"STFU, I don't care if they kill me, my spirit can freely leave my body!"

"That's what happens when someone dies."

"That thing is right you know." Jordan said.

"Who the heck are you? Are you like Azelf as well?! Touch me then!" Mesprit shouted.

"Ummm ok." Jordan said and started to hold out his hand.

"Don't!" Uxie and Azelf warned.

"You will become emotionless if you do." Uxie said.

"Man, I didn't realize something so cute could have such a strong power." Jordan said.

"You have horrible taste." Azelf said.

"Shut the fuck up Azelf!" Mesprit shouted.

"Are you blind? How come you can't open your eyes?" Jordan asked Uxie.

"If I do and I look at you in the eyes you will lose all memory." Uxie said.

"Whoa. Do you have a religion?"

"No, I'm an Atheist."

"............oh." Jordan said solemnly. A white and a black portal suddenly appeared and 2 creatures came out of them. One looked like a swan with a crescent moon head and wings. Its wings were pink, its body was light blue, and its head was yellow. The other looked like a ghost crossed with smoke. It had a white head with one eye visible, a black legless body, and a red ring around its neck.

"So where does he go to?" CRESSELIA, the swan, asked the 3 pixies. They didn't respond.

"You're not ready?! What the New Moon Island have you been doing all this time?! Have you been arguing over religion?! Is that what you've been doing?! Who gives a fuck!! And who the hell is that guy?! Good Arceus you guys are fucking pitiful! I can easily tell you that Mewtwo goes with me! Don't bother with it and just get the fuck out of here!" the ghost, DARKRAI, yelled.

"I'm sorry for what just happened, lake trio." Cresselia said. She and Darkrai went back through the portals, Dakrai dragging Mewtwo back with him.

"Why didn't you look at him Uxie?" Azelf asked.

"Shut up." Mesprit said.

---

Look at all that dialogue! I have no idea where I came up with this religion thing involving the lake trio. I hope no Christians or Atheists are offended by this!

---

407

Part 2 Fights

"I could tell you about Christianity." Jordan said to Uxie.

"Well I..." Uxie started to say.

"You are one of those forced preacher sons of bitches aren't you?!" Mesprit yelled.

"No, I am just talking about the word of God." Jordan said,

"If Arceus allowed it I would so hurt you!"

"Whats her problem?"

"Don't mind her, she gets angry a lot. I would rather not hear about relegion, it only causes problems in this world." Uxie said,

"Ok."

"We have to leave now, goodbye." Uxie said and they teleported away.

WINNER- Gaara

FINAL MATCH- Gaara vs Roy

"Man I hate offscreen battles." Jordan said and walked up to the stands.

Gaara easily wraped Roy up in sand.

"Sand Coffin!" he said.

"Come on, please! Give me an actual chance! At least let me get a hit or something!" Roy begged.

"Sand Burial!" Gaara said and crushed Roy with sand, but not enough to cause severe injuries.

BRACKET 2

MATCH 1- Gaara vs Choji

"Its payback time." Gaara said.

"Double revenge Gaara, double fucking revenge." he said, already in butterfly form.

---

Its another bracket!!!

---

408

He was Right

Gaara sent a wave of sand at Choji.

"I can easily beat this creep again." Choji said and easily charged through the sand. He upercutted Gaara in mid air, sending him airborne. He then quickly dashed into Gaara from many directions and slammed him with a downward punch that was cloaked in chakra.

---

Cut intro to this bracket.

---

409

The Car Ninja

"You again?" Shukaku said as he was released. Choji started to fly all around him and punched him in the stomach, sending a lot of sand flying.

"GrraraaaH!" Shukaku yelled. Then Choji punched him multiple times in succession super fast, turning him into a pile of sand and Gaara slowly emerging. The sand ninja slumped over, knocked out.

WINNER- Choji

MATCH 2- Vincent vs Deoxys

VINCENT, a boy with wheels for feet, an engine for a torso,, a golden armor body, and literally metallic hair, was fighting DEOXYS, an orange alien with 2 blue and 2 orange tentacles as arms, a blue face, a gem on its chest, and skinny legs. Vincent charged at Deoxys who simply flew up in the air to dodge him.

"Summon Plane!" Vincent said.

---

OMGHOLYCRAPONASTICKITSDEOXYS! Vincents attacks do not have 'Summon' in their name.

---

410

Psycho Crashes

A plane appeared under Vincent and flew up in the air. Deoxys body became gray and smaller and his tentacles were just a blue line on one arm and a orange one on the other. He was in his Speed form. He followed Vincent.

"Charge Beam." Deoxys said and fired a yellow electric beam at the plane. It did no damage and he was smacked in the face by the planes left wing. Deoxys changed form again. He looked like his normal form, but his tentacles were longer and sharper, and his body was more sharp. He was in his Attack form.

"Hyper Beam!" Deoxys said and fired a black beam from the gem on his chest that destroyed the plane. Vincent started to fall, but Deoxys turned into his Speed form, grabbed him, and then turned into his Attack form. Vincent put his wheel on Deoxys head and spun it, making Deoxys drop him.

"Summon Motorcycle." Vincent said and hopped on a black motorcycle that appeared. He started to drive to Deoxys.

"Rex Wheelie!" Vincent said and jumped of the motorcycle while doing a wheelie. The motorcycle became cloaked in fire and hit Deoxys from behind.

"Agggh! Psycho Boost!" Deoxys said and became enveloped in a dark pink fireball with white orbs spinning around it. Deoxys hit Vincent, enveloping the Vexian in a white explosion. The light faded and Vincent was lying on the ground.

---

Rex Wheelie is a non canon attack, but there is an attack Vincent has that is similar to it.

---


	54. Part 54

411

Jammed

In a flash of light Vincent turned into his second form. His wheels became monster truck wheels and gained 2 new wheels, one on each elbow. One of his eyes became a headlight, and he had a more bulky look to him.

"Raaaaa!" Vincent said as he charged at Deoxys on all 4 wheels and jumped toward him. Deoxys saw this and transformed. He became bulky and blocky, he was in his Defense form. Vincent punched him and managed to kick him to the ground.

"Traffic!" he said and many cars drove toward Deoxys, hitting him and disappearing. Deoxys struggled to stand up, but eventually went unconscious. Vincent turned back to normal.

WINNER- Vincent

MATCH 3- Deidara vs Westen

"So you use gun uns?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." WESTEN, a guy wearing a military outfit and a gray cylinder on his back, said.

---

Traffic is a non canon attack.

---

412

Bam

"Pistol!" Westen said and a pistol appeared in his hand. Deidara created a white bird and hopped on it, easily dodging the gunfire.

"Machine Gun!" Westen said and now had a machine gun. He easily shot Deidara down, his bird exploding on impact. Deidara was knocked out, taking the full force of the explosion.

WINNER- Westen

MATCH 4- Itachi vs Shadow

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted and Itachi just watched with a bored expression as Shadow disappeared in a flash of light.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, now above Itachi, and fired 5 green triangles at him. Shadow teleported again as Itachi was hit with them. He appeared behind Itachi and hit him with a leg sweep.

---

How long has it been since Shadow appeared here?

---

413

BZZT

Before Itachi hit the ground, Shadow kicked him into the air, teleported above him, and kicked him back into the ground.

"I didn't know Shadow was so skilled." Jaden said.

"Me neither." Dylan replied. Then Itachi exploded in water and appeared behind Shadow.

"What the...?" Shadow said before Itachi knocked him out by karate chopping him in the back of the neck.

WINNER- Itachi

MATCH 5- Ness vs Chaos

"Who are those two?" Shadow asked, looking at the offscreen fighters.

"I dunno." Jaden said. Suddenly everyone heard a loud electric shock which caused many people to gasp.

WINNER- Ness

Match 6- Paramite vs a ghost

---

Offscreen fight for the win?

---

414

Crush

Paramite jumped and clawed at the ghost and he just kept going through it. The ghost ended the match with a pink beam.

WINNER- The ghost

MATCH 7- Naruto vs Relic

"Dude, look at the display." Jaden said.

"Huh? Oh no!!" Dylan shouted as he saw who was fighting.

"So where is he?" Naruto asked. A black lightning bolt hit the area infront of him and there appeared RELIC. Relic was a yellow humanoid creature with a bald oval head. He had a metal spike as one hand and his other hand was metal. He also wore a purple cape.

"This is what I am up against?" Relic asked, stepping closer to Naruto. Naruto and Kyuubi just stared in shock.

---

I'll end this part here because of the suspense!

---


	55. Part 55

415

Going Down in Flames

He can't win. I'm the only one who can beat Relic, it is in the Ancient Tablet! Unlike Sirah he can be hurt, but only I can knock him out! He also has crazy defense, endurance, and power! Dylan thought, so shocked he was sweating.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said and created 4 clones. They charged at Relic, who simply slashed them with his spike hand, making them disappear.

"My turn. Fire Snake!" Relic said and a chain of huge fireballs with a face appeared in front of Naruto.

"Oh craaap!" Naruto said and the snake dashed right through him, causing Naruto to dissapear.

"Rasengan!" A voice yelled offscreen and Relic had just enough time to turn his head to see the real Naruto hit him in the back with a ball of chakra. The ball grew bigger as it spun Relic through the air, but Relic managed to grab the Rasengan.

"Holy-" Naruto said in shock.

"Take this back!" Relic said and threw the Rasengan at Naruto, who counterd it with another Rasengan, causing a blue explosion. Naruto faintly saw a figure in the explosion and a spike came out and impaled him in the stomach.

"Worthless." Relic said as the chakra faded, Narutos body lying limp on his spiked hand.

---

Relic can not catch and throw attacks back and the canon Fire Snake looks and works differently.

---

416

A Heroes Tale

Naruto opened his eyes, which were now red and foxlike.

"Huh?" Relic said, seeing demon Naruto grab his arm while still impaled.

"Grraaah! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and created hundreds of clones around Relic.

"Fire Snake, take care of him." Relic said as he tossed Naruto aside.

"Rrrr!!!"

"Earth Tremor!" Relic said and slammed his hand on the ground, using an attack that looked like 2 long hills spreading across the arena at both sides and then disappearing. There was a huge puff of smoke and all of Narutos clones were gone.

"Screw it, I'm goin 4 tail!" Naruto said and turned into his 4 tailed form after being enveloped in black fire. Naruto then fired a large beam at the fire snake, easily destroying it.

"What the? Iron Shield!" Relic said as he saw the beam heading toward him. Relic was quickly encased in an iron ball that took the full force of the beam and not even being scratched.

"I underestimated you...Summon- Invisible Snake!" Relic said and 2 yellow eyes with fangs and a tongue appeared, floating high in the air. Invisible Snake wrapped itself around Naruto, making Naruto look like he was broken in segments.

"Hehhehheh." Relic said as he closed his eyes, feeling smug. Suddenly he was punched in slow motion by a fist that came from offscreen.

"You! I should have known!" Relic said.

"I don't know what you are up to Relic, but I will stop you!" Dylan said, looking very angry.

---

Earth Tremor is a non canon attack and Relic does not say anything when he wants to summon his henchmen. I hope my descriptions for Earth Tremor and Invisible Snake wrapping up Naruto made sense because they were hard for me to describe. On, and OMGITSRELICVSKODE-IMEANDYLAN

---

417

Sinchmen?

Naruto was slowly disappearing as Invisible Snake slowly started to swallow him.

"Lets see how you do against Flying Tank! Summon- Flying Tank!" Relic said and a tank with 2 eyes and a smokestack appeared. It then started to transform. Its treads went sideways and moved to the sides of its body, its 'head' moved to the front of its body and its smokestack grew larger and moved behind it, now spraying out fire instead of smoke.

"I'll be back when you beat both of them!" Relic said and teleported away. Only one of Naruto's tails was visible now. Flying Tank swooped down at Dylan who jumped on top of it. Invisible Snake looked like it was in pain and Flying Tank did a mid air U-turn, heading towards the snake. Invisible Snakes eyes grew wide as a large beam came out of nowhere nearby its face. Dylan jumped off of Flying Tank as it fle as fast as it can, trying to go faster than the beam.

"That was close." Dylan said. Flying Tanks eyes widened as he saw the glow of the beam, then it hit him, breaking him into pieces.

"Yes!" Dylan said as he gave Naruto a thumbs up. However Invisible Snakes face rose higher and Flying Tanks parts came back together.

"I should have expected this from Relic. He only chooses and creates the best henchmen." Dylan said as a huge red blob rose up behind him.

"Look behind you!" Naruto shouted.

---

I really like the way I typed this chapter. So what do you think of Relics henchmen?

---

418

Bloodshed

A blobby arm and a scythe grew out of the blob and 2 eyes were now visible.

"Not Bloody Monster!" Dylan shouted.

"He's made of blood?!" Naruto said in shock. Bloody Monster swung its scythe down, and Dylan barely dodged it by hoping on top of Naruto.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted.

"You're faster than me, lets go!" Dylan said and Naruto started running in the other direction.

"Whats the plan?"

"Fire your beam!" Dylan said and Naruto did so, destroying the 3 monsters.

"Please tell me we beat them." Naruto said. Relics henchmen recovered yet again.

"Aww come on!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"Darn." Dylan said.

"Great what now?! How did YOU beat them?"

"I got an idea." Dylan said and got off of Naruto. "Circle of Swords!" Dylan said and closed his eyes. Ancient markings spun around him in a Uranus style and many swords appeared next to them, spinning in the same style. The swords shot forward, impaling the henchmen everywhere.

---

Imagining anyone riding 4 tails Naruto makes me smile. A blob of blood with a scythe is pretty gross, eh? Circle of Swords has such a cool animation when I imagine it.

---

419

Big Octo

"Beam them?" Naruto asked.

"No." Dylan replied.

"Eh?"

"Just watch." Dylan said and they looked at the henchmen. Invisible Snakes face fell to the floor, Bloody Monster melted into a puddle, and Flying Tank fell apart.

"But how?"

"It seems that I am the only one that can beat them. Alright Relic, come on out."

"Bravo you two, bravo, but I didn't get a good enough show. Lets see how you deal with my best henchmen." Relic said offscreen.

"Y-you mean?"

"Yes." Relic said and a huge green octopus with fangs appeared.

"Its just a giant octopus." Naruto said.

"Its much more than that, there is a reason he is Relics best henchmen, Even the combined efforts of me, Bill, and Jenifer couldn't stop him."

"Jenifer? That redhead that kicked your ass?"

"....yeah."

"Whoa." Naruto said. Octopuss then lunged at him.

"Screw this! I'mah firin my laz0r!" Naruto said and blasted Octopuss with his beam.

"That aughta beat him." Naruto said and looked at Dylan.

"No." Dylan said, still shocked at the appearance of Octopuss. The monster lunged at Naruto again, grabbing him with 4 tentacles.

"Hot String!" Dylan said and wrapped the creatures other 4 tentacles up in the string. Octopuss turned to Dylan and let go of Naruto. He whipped Dylan with two tentacles, hurting him badly.

---

Any internet nerd should know about the "I'mah firin my laz0r' thing. Octopuss is spelled wrong on purpose.

---

420

Octogone

Octopuss glared at Dylan and easily broke the hot string as he grabbed Dylan with 4 tentacles. Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown to the ground hard by a black hand. He turned around and saw Naruto running at him with a black ball in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and jumped at Octopuss. He simply opened his mouth, ate the Rasengan, and fired a beam at Naruto. The beam was so strong it reverted Naruto to his original form. Octopuss electrified his tentacles and wrapped them around Naruto.

"ACCCCKKKKK!" he screamed as he was electrocuted and suddenly dropped.

"Haaaaaa!!!" Dylan said, surrounded in a whirlwind, hitting Octopuss but doing no damage. Octopuss started glowing.

"Run Naruto!" Dylan started as he ran as fast as he could. It was too late as the 3 of them became enveloped in a white explosion.

"Nice job taking out Naruto, I'll take it from here." Relic said to his minion.

---

The only power Octopuss has is electrifying its tentacles.

---


	56. Part 56

421

Dark Force

All of Relics henchmen suddenly disappeared.

"Heh heh, get up Dylan, I know you aren't beaten that easily." Relic said. (I wrote Dylan as Koden in the drawn version.)

"Excellent." Relic said as he narrowed his eyes, seeing Dylan transform into his infected form. He then transformed further, growing demon wings, a spiked ball and chain around his neck, his eyes were now completely black, his claws, fangs, and markings grew bigger as well.

"You just can't resist using the virus, can you? You should thank me for giving you this extraordinary gift. Just remember, use it too much and you die. Hmhmhm...Triple Force." Relic said and fired a yellow, blue, and red ball at Dylan. Dylan was zapped with a huge bolt of lightning, hit with electric bombs, electrocuted by lightning beams, burnt by a fire pillar, hit with fire balls, incinerated by flamethrowers, frozen by snow beams, hit with icicles, and impaled by ice spikes.

---

Now that's what I call an attack!

---

422

Heaven

"Hehhehheh I came to this tournament to fight you and I got a pathetic excuse for a battle. Even with the Darkness Virus you and your friend were pitiful. At this rate you will never kill me and the prophecy will never be fulfilled." Relic said and teleported away. Kyuubi ran to Naruto, who was lying on the ground, barely able to breathe.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll heal you." he said.

"Kyuubi if we die here...I just want to say...thanks for......being....my....f...friend." Naruto said weakly. Kyuubi gasped.

"N-naruto."

"I'll miss Gaara, Sasuke....Sakura.....Hinata.............and that guy.......over...there." Naruto said and weakly pointed at Dylan, who was knocked out.

"Naruto, we are-"

"At least we will......be....together....K-kyuubi."

"No! Naruto! We are not gonna d-" Kyuubi couldn't finish as he fell to the ground. Naruto and his demon were both dead.

"Oh god no." Hinata said.

"No, please no!" Sakura said quietly.

"Naruto no!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi simply gasped in shock.

"This brings the death total to 4, this tournament is getting dangerous." the referee said.

The scene changed to Naruto and Kyuubi with halos, standing on clouds.

"Dang, Heaven is great and all, but being dead sucks. Plus I miss my friends." Naruto said.

"I bet we can go and visit them." Kyuubi said.

"You're right Kyuubi, lets go." Naruto said, but before they could move they were teleported to the top of a huge castle.

"AAAH! Where are we?!?" Naruto shouted, looking down and seeing how high uo they were.

"You are in the Tower of the Gods." NYARU, a goddess wearing a blue dress, said. Nearby her were other beings. DIN, a goddess with a red dress, FAROE, a goddess wearing a green dress, SHRYKULL, a cross between a Paramite and a Scrab, KISHMOTO, a huge coral snake with 2 arms and a scythe tail, ARKVOODLE, a statue that looked similar to an Easter Island head, and Arceus.

"Man that sounds familiar....oh! If you use AR, Super Jump, and infinite magic you can use the Deku Leaf to fly to the top. The top of the tower is the highest point in the game, and you can use the grappling hook on the bell but-"

"Naruto." Kyuubi said, stopping his rambling.

"Sorry."

"We should introduce ourselves. I am Din, next to me is Faroe and Nyaru, and we are the Goddesses of the Zelda universe." Din said.

"I am Kishmoto, God of Vexus." Kishmoto said.

"I am Arceus, the Pokemon God." said Arceus.

"I am Arkvoodle, God of the Destroy All Humans universe. The creature next to me is Shrykull, God of Oddworld." Arkvoodle said.

---

Narutos ramble is a reference to using Action Replay on Zelda: The Windwaker. OHMYGODITSABUNCHOFGODSANDGODESSES

---

423

Reborn

"You don't look like much of a god." Naruto said, staring at Arkvoodle.

"Well you don't look like much of a ninja." he replied.

"Ah, touche."

"Naruto, you are here because you tried to leave the confines of Heaven." Kishmoto said.

"You just can't do that Naruto." Faroe said.

"But, but, but Faroe! I want to see my friends!" Naruto said.

"I am sorry Naruto, but you can't do that." Nyaru said.

"Aww, why not?"

"You can't interfere with others lives." Arceus explained.

"I....dang! I hope all my friends die!"

"NARUTO! Do not say things like that!"

"Sorry, but can I at least see what they are doing?"

"Yes." Arceus said and Shrykull surrounded Naruto with electricity.

The scene changed to Sasuke and Sakura.

"He was my best friend and I should have treated him better." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, cheer up, he's in a better place now. Besides, many characters died and came back to life in this story. Jordan, Roy, Dylan, Molly, Ka-" Sakura was cut off.

"Palkia, Kisame, Blue Eyes, Mitsuri, V-"

"Sasuke, we will get him back somehow."

The scene changed back.

"They really miss me...guys please revive me and Kyuubi!" Naruto said.

"You're a good kid Naruto, we shall revive you if its okay with the rest of you." Din said. The other gods and goddess nodded.

"Its settled then, goodbye Naruto." Kishmoto said.

The scene changed to the coliseum.

A white pillar of light appeared from the sky and faded, there stood Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Hi guys!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Whats Heaven like Naruto?" Sasuke asked,

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Naruto replied.

---

What? You didn't think I was gonna let Naruto actually die, did ya? Mitsuri is a character who died in one of the 70 cut chapters.

---

424

Fans

WINNER- Naruto

MATCH 8- L vs ROB

L just stared at ROB, who fired his laser at him.

"You burnt off my shirt." L said and heard a bunch of screames. He looked to the left and saw an army of fangirls running toward him, they grabbed him and ran off. ROB simply waved.

WINNER- ROB

ROUND 2

MATCH 1- Choji vs Vincent

Choji was, once again, in his butterfly form.

"Summon helicopter and merge!" Vincent said. A helicopter appeared and Vincent fused with it. Choji charged at the helicopter, the vechicle turned to the side and cut off one of his arms.

"AGK! Chakra Beam!" Choji said and fired a blue beam of chakra that destroyed the helicopter and causing Vincent to fall to the ground.

---

Poor L...

---

425

Nukem

Choji dive bombed at Vincent, who was still falling, his fist cloaked in chakra.

"Butterfly Bomb!" Choji yelled, creating a pillar of chakra as he punched Vincent into the ground, winning.

WINNER- Choji

MATCH 2- Westen vs Itachi

"Tsukoyomi!" Itachi said, but Westen hid his face behind a rocket launcher he summoned. He shot Itachi with it, slamming him into a wall and knocking him out. (How's that for a cheap victory?)

WINNER- Westen

MATCH 3- Ness vs a ghost

---

Next Chapter- my shitty attempt at non comedic romance!

---


	57. Part 57

426

Falling for You

"Since we have no idea who those fighters are, you guys wanna have a flashback when I brought Sasuke back to the village?" Naruto asked. His teamates nodded.

Flashback

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said, dragging something behind him.

"Hi Naruto." she replied.

"I brought you a present!"

"Really?"

"Yep." Naruto said and held up Sasukes knocked out body. "Don't worry, he's not dead. I just went 3 tails on his ass."

"N-naruto! You brought him back!" Sakura said and hugged him.

"It was nothing, seriously."

"Thank you so much Naruto!" Sakura said, meanwhile Sasuke started to wake up.

"Eh?" he said, seeing Naruto and Sakura kiss.

"Look who finally woke up." Naruto said.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Are you two...dating or something?" he asked.

"Yes we are!" Naruto said.

Damnit! I'm in love with her, and this happens?! Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Y-yeah?" he replied.

"You're not gonna run off again, are you?"

"He better no or I'll go 3 tails on his ass again!" Naruto yelled.

"No, I won't." Sasuke said, refusing to give any reasons.

"Well I'm gonna go and talk to Kyuubi, see you guys."

"Who?" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"The Pervy Sage, I mean." Naruto said quickly.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Nevermind!" Naruto said and walked away.

"S-sakura?"

"Yeah Sasuke?" she replied.

"I-I just want to let you know....I'm sorry for the way I treated you.....Naruto told me how powerful you gotten....with your healing and strength......you're a good friend.....really good......you still loved me despite the way I treated you.......so thank you.....you and Naruto are my greatest friends....well my only friends....but that's okay....so umm thanks for everything Sakura....just don't tell naruto about any of this..."

"S-sasuke that was so-" Sakura was cut off.

"Hey Sakura! Wanna go for a walk in the park?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto, but can Sasuke come?" Sakura asked. Sasuke heard this and turned his head away and smiled. Naruto looked very shocked and went inside his mind.

"Kyuubiiiii!" he shouted.

"What?! Naruto I can't do anything about it. If you don't want Sasuke to come, just tell her." his demon replied.

"Hahahaha you said cum, but no time to laugh about it now! Okay Kyuubi, I'll do it. And don't worry, I'll get you out of here somehow." Naruto said and went out of his mind.

"No Sakura, he can-" Naruto was cut off.

"...Sure I'll go....I guess." Sasuke said, acting uninterested even though he really is.

"But I-"

"Okay then, lets go!" Sakura said and the trio started to walk.

"Man I hate this!"

"Naruto, I am not stopping you two from....doing anything." Sasuke said.

"Well it is weird doing it in front of you! I didn't want you to go anyway, but SOMEBODY wouldn't let me speak!"

"Naruto I didn-" Sakura was cut off.

"Leave her alone Naruto! If you wanna be alone with her so bad then I'll just leave you fag face!" Sasuke shouted.

---

Naruto laughing at the word come is a Family Guy reference. Sasuke calling Naruto a fag face is a Supah Nario Bros reference.

---

427

Mixed Feelings

Sasuke turned into his curse sealed 2 form and flew away.

"Good riddance!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! Look what you did! You drove him off! You think Sasuke is a selfish bastard, well so are you!" Sakura shouted and walked away.

"Hang on, I thought I heard Sakura say something." Sasuke said at the time Sakura was yelling at Naruto.

"Sasuke is a selfish bastard." is what he heard.

"Oh.....well I guess I will have to prove to her I'm not." Sasuke said and flew off.

Later Sakura heard a knock on her door and opened it.

"Huh? Sasuke?" she said, shocked to see him.

"Th-these are for you..." Sasuke said and turned his head to the side while handing Sakura some roses.

"Sasuke! These are beautiful! But.....why did you buy these?"

"Because....I heard you call me....a selfish bastard...."

"Sasuke, I was saying that to Naruto because he calls you that sometimes."

"Oh....well uhh...bye." Sasuke said and walked away, feeling awkward. Suddenly he was pinned to a tree by an extended red claw.

"Why the hell did you give Sakura flowers?!?" Naruto yelled, now in his one tailed form.

"Naruto! You're chakra is burning my skin!"

"I don't fucking care! Why di-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted and ran up to them. Naruto let go of Sasuke.

"You are way too overprotective! Just stop! And I.....think we are....better off as....f...friends." Sakura said.

"You are fucking dumping me like that?! Its because fucking Sasuke is here, isn't it!!? Well fine bitch, I don't really give a shit!" Naruto shouted and ran off.

"Yes! Now is my chance!" Sasuke said to himself, smiling with his eyes closed.

"S-sasuke? Did I...did I do the right thing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura....you did." Sasuke said, feeling embarased and not really caring about Naruto at the moment.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Just remember Sakura I am always here for you...and to tell you the truth.........I....I.....I...I......l....love you."

"S-sasuke?! Do you really mean that?! I had no idea you felt this way!"

"You don't know how long I felt this way....and that's....part of...the reason I wont.....l..leave."

"Oh my gosh...Sasuke!" Sakura said and they kissed.

---

End of shitty romance ar- I mean flashback arc.

---

428

One Shot

WINNER- a ghost

MATCH 4- Naruto vs ROB

Naruto looked at ROB, already in his one tailed form. ROB fired his lasers, which bounced of the chakra cloak and hit him, making him explode. (and so ends the running gag!)

"Yeah! I beat him in one shot! Your plan worked Kyuubi, believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"I knew it would." Kyuubi said.

WINNER- Naruto

MATCH 5- Choji vs Westen

"Sasuke, whats wrong?" Sakura asked, seeing that Sasuke was upset.

"It is something Itachi told me when I left the village. He said 'the truth would be known the third time." What does that mean?" Sasuke said.

"I'll tell you. The first and second reasons I told you why I killed the clan were lies. This is the real reason: I was sick of their policy crap, how they always depended on me, and they were planning to attack the Leaf Village. And the time I killed Kisame...I was just confused Sasuke. Could you ever forgive me?" Itachi explained. Sasuke didn't reply.

"Ooooo plot twist!" Naruto said.

"That wasn't really a plot twist Naruto." Kyuubi said.

"Yes it was, shut up."

---

It all makes sense now. Will Sasuke forgive his brother? Find out!

---

429

Rant

"Of course!" Sasuke said and hugged his brother.

"Thank you Sasuke." Itachi replied.

"I knew this would happen. You know what Sasuke? Stop. You're acting like such an idiot and you are immature now! Hell you are even dumber than Naruto and Naruto is a dumbass! No offense kid. You are clueless about things that Narutos teacher writes about, you have a power fetish, you're obsessed with Sakura, and you are nothing like your old self! You suck now, so just STFU you bitch! You have been like that ever since Naruto brought you back!" Kyuubi ranted. Sasuke and Naruto just staerd at him, bugeyed.

"Wow Kyuubi....then again this isn't the first time you shocked me." Naruto said.

The scene changed to Naruto and Kyuubi in Narutos room.

"Ugh! What are you doing?!" Naruto said, walking in and seeing Kyuubi licking his own bum. (Heh, bum.)

"I'm cleaning myself." he replied.

"You were clean 5 minutes ago, now you're just on vacation."

The scene cut back.

---

Wow, didn't see Kyuubis rant coming, did ya? The cutaway is a Family Guy reference.

---

430

Girly

"Hey Gaara! I just heard Sasuke cry!" Shukaku said.

"Really? That's about as shocking as what you said when we were talking about my brothers outfit." Gaara replied.

The scene changed to Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shukaku out in the desert.

"You know Kankuro, you kinda look like a cat." Temari commented.

"You could use a litter box." Gaara said.

"And grow a tail."

"And run from Kiba."

"And chase mice."

"And climb trees."

"And you could have sex with Hinatas sister who I just thought was really young, but later I found out she was 8." Shukaku said. The others just stared at him in shock.

"I-I mean you could purr." he said.

"...yeah." Gaara said.

"Purring would be cute." Temari said.

The scene changed back.

"What happened to your hair?" Sasori asked, snickering at Deidara who now has a ponytail.

"...original character design un." he said. Sasori snickered again.

"Its not funny un!"

"Whats going on here?" KONAN asked. Konan wore a black cloak and had a flower in her short blue hair.

"Konan un! Sasori thinks I'm a girl!"

"Hahaha, girl joke." PEIN said. Pein wore black pants and a black leather jacket. He wore a white shirt under it and had orange spiky hair. He also had 4 piercings, 2 on either side of his nose.

"Its so annoying!"

"He does look like a chick!" Sasori said.

"Haha, another girl joke." Pein said. Konan sighed, agrivated.

"Just grow up you 3!" she said.

WINNER- Choji

MATCH 2- a ghost vs Naruto

Naruto walked up to the ghost, again in one tailed form. He picked up the ghost with a chakra arm and threw it down, hard, kncoking it out. (how the hell do you do that to a ghost?)

"I love your plans Kyuubi!" Naruto said.

FINAL MATCH

Choji vs Naruto

---

The cat thing is a Family Guy reference. Pein and Konan are from Naruto Shippuden.

---


	58. Part 58

431

Sneak Attack

"Naruto! What did you do to Sasuke!?" Sakura shouted.

"Look its the bitch." Kyuubi said.

"What did you call me?!"

"He called you a bitch but he spelled it wrong." Naruto said.

"Seriously, you are like that wimps bodyguard. I still hate you for punching Naruto all the time when he was nice to you! Instead you are in love with that idiot bastard Sasuke!" Kyuubi said.

"Hey! You can't talk about my Sakura like that!" Sasuke said.

"Well I did yo immature emo dickwad!"

"He's kinda got there Sasuke." Naruto said.

"B-but Naruto!"

"Shut up Sasuke." Kyuubi said. Suddenly Naruto was flung into a wall, hard.

"Simple." Choji said, who had snuck up on Naruto.

LOSER BRACKET

MATCH 1- Gaara vs Deoxys

"Psycho Boost!" Deoxys said and charged at Gaara, enveloped in energy again.

"Agggh! Damn!" Gaara said as he was hit by the attack and went flying into a wall.

"Heh."

"Grrruh...get ready Shukaku!" Gaara said and released his demon.

"Interesting." Deoxys said as Shukaku rose out of the sand.

---

I noticed I haven't been doing the [NAME] thing for characters I own. Okay, all Vexus characters and ISB people belong to me and I own them. The only other people who can use ISB people are people from ISB that have an account here. Even then, they need my permission if they want to use, or even mention, anything about Vexus.

---

432

Psycho Bomber

"Air Bullets!" Shukaku said and shot 3 balls of air at Deoxys. He transformed into speed form and dodged them all.

"Hyper Beam." Deoxys said and blasted Shukaku with a beam that tore him in half. Shukaku extended a claw and slammed Deoxys into a wall, who turned into defense form just before impact.

"Psycho Boost!" Deoxys said and charged at Shukaku again, the impact awoke Gaara and knocked him out.

WINNER- Deoxys

MATCH 2- Deidara vs Shadow

"...I have to fight a chick?" Shadow said to himself.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Deidara said and a vein popped. He threw a bunch of white clay at Shadow.

"What the hell did you just cover me with?" Shadow asked and the clay exploded. The smoke cleared and Shadow was severely injured. (O SNAP!)

"Take that."

"I can't feel my face." Shadow said before passing out. (OH NOES!)

---

We are almost about to move to the next arc!

---

433

Betrayal......Again

"That is all the matches for now, see you soon." the intercom said.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, running up to him in his demon form.

"N-naruto?" he replied.

"Kyuubi brought up a lot of good points and I can't believe you wanted to kill me for some stupid eyes. You are no better than Itachi was, believe it. You were an idiot back then too!" Naruto yelled, now at one tailed form. "I told you Orochimaru just wanted your body and you didn't care! You are a horrible friend! This friendship is over!" Naruto shouted and threw his BFF ring to the ground. Then he walked away.

"Fine Naruto if that's how its gonna be..." Sasuke started to say.

The scene changed to Naruto sleeping in his bedroom at night.

"...then I'm gonna bring your demon to Akatsuki." Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"Like hell you are!" a voice said offscreen. The real Naruto woke up.

"Huh?"

"I always keep a Shadow Clone on night watch when I'm asleep." Naruto said.

"Clever."

"And if you want Kyuubi then you'll have to catch me first!" Naruto said and pulled out a jetpack. He turned it on and the jetpack pushed him forward, constantly slamming his head into a wall until it ran out of power.

"Okay you caught me." he said.

The scene changed to the Akatsuki lair.

"Oooo! The nine tailed fox!" Pein said.

"Naruto, it looks like this is the end. We will never see each other again after this..." Kyuubi siad, being held by Pein.

"No Kyuubi! I am not gonna die again! I'll rescue you, believe it!" Naruto said.

---

The jetpack thing is a Family Guy reference.

---

434

Suprise Suprise

"Give me Kyuubi!" Naruto said and snatched Kyuubi from Peins hands.

"Damn it!" Pein said.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? You're in Akatsuki?!"

"Thats right."

"God, keeping you away from evil is like trying to get Ahmed off his donkey." Naruto said.

The scene changed to Ahemed riding a donkey down a street.

"I'm not getting of my donkey, I'm Ahmed Ali." he sang.

"Get off that donkey!" a stick person said.

"No!"

"Get off that donkey!"

"No!" Ahmed said and the donkey ran off.

"Hey!"

"Stop, we will never catch him. Not on these zonkeys." another stick person said.

"I didn't get off my donkey, I'm Ahmed Ali."

The scene changed back.

"I am through reasoning with you Sasuke, so now I am gonna fight you! So get ready, here I go!" Naruto yelled.

The scene suddenly changed to Naruto at a dance party.

"Bul-e-e-e-e-eve it. Bul-e-e-e-e-eve it. Bul-e-e-eve it. And then another bul-e-eve it." he sang to the beat of the song.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Oh right, sorry."

---

Family Guy references here.

---

442

Escapay

Darkrai and Cresselia came out of their portals, both ot them looking shocked.

"We have a problem." Cresselia said.

"Mewtwo has escaped." Darkrai said. Jordan, Naruto, and the lake trio gasped.

The scene changed to Ike and Roy watching TV.

"Is there anything on either than My Gym Partners a Donkey?!" Roy shouted.

"Are you bored? Let me liven your life up for you!" Mewtwo said as he teleported in front of him and lifted Roy up in the air.

"M-mewtwo, no!" Ike said. Suddenly a black dragon with a long body, golden markings, black claws, and 6 legs came out of the wall. The dragon was GIRATINA.

"This is as insane as some of those customers at stores!" Ike said.

The scene changed to Jordan at the check out counter of a store.

"I guess I'll take the soap, but that's gonna give me 11 items." Jordan said, seeing the '10 items or less; sign.

"That's fine." the stick figure employee said, sounding agitated.

"No, rules is rules, lets see what I'm gonna put back. I need the tye dye and the weed. I could do without the Pizza Rolls, but they sure are good. And the bong was the reason I came down here in the first place. You know what? I'm not gonna need the ranch. I'll just buy some at the market down the street. It's a little more expensive, but that's ok. I don't mind helping out a small business."

The scene changed back.

Giratina roared loudly.

"H-he just teleported a second ago!" Ike said in a panicky voice.

"That was close!" Roy said, being free when Mewtwo left. Giratina transformed into a serpentine dragon with wings and flew back through the wall. In a few seconds he came back and Dialga was with him.

"WRAAEEH!" Giratina roared.

"GROOOAHHH!" Dialga roared. Suddenly everything slowed down and went to normal. When it did Mewtwo appeared.

"D-dialga?!" he said, shocked to see him."

"GROOOOAHHH!"

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"GROOOAHHH!!"

"NOOO!"

"GROOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHH!" Dialga roared, sending out blue soundwaves that seemed to rip Mewtwo apart.

"Lets get out of here Roy!" Ike said and he and Roy ran off. Three golden bolts of lightning crashed through the ceiling.

"Arceus..." Mewtwo said in a menacing voice.

"You're coming with me now Mewtwo!" Arceus said and they both disapeared in a golden pillar of light. Giratina and Dialga left as well.

---

Look, cut chapters! The thing with Jordan is a Family Guy reference. Literaly nothing happened in those chapters and Naruto just punched Sasuke and ran off.

---

443

Cowering Sakon

Hidden Dragon

"We will now continue the tournament." the intercom said.

MATCH 3

Chaos vs Paramite

Chaos simply pulled Paramite into himself, almost drowning the creature.

WINNER- Chaos

MATCH 4- Brittney vs Sakon

"Why are they fighting?" Jirobo asked.

"Mewtwo was killed and L was kidnapped." Kimimaro explained.

"He better win." Tayuya said.

"He wont." Kidomaru added.

"What can you do?" Sakon asked.

"Watch." Brittney said and pulled out a tiny golden pole with a serpentine dragon wrapped around it. The strange object started to glow and in a flash of red light, the dragon came to life. It was golden, huge, and had red eyes.

"GROOOGRAAHHHHH!!" the dragon roared.

"OH CRAP!" Sakon shouted. The dragon picked him up, flew high in the sky, and threw him to the ground. The impact created a cloud of dust and it was obvious who the victor was.

WINNER- Brittney

MATCH 5- Deoxys vs Deidara

---

Heh, Brittney should know the dragon reference.

---

444

BOOM Shakka Lakka Lakka

"You are gonna die un." Deidara said, standing on his bird.

"In your dreams, bitch/bastard." Deoxys said and changed into attack form.

"PSYCHO BOOST!" Deoxys said and charged at Deidara.

"Dodge." Deidara said as he barely dodged the attack. Deoxys slammed into the wall and Deidara used this opportunity to throw clay bombs at him. However Deoxys dashed through them, now in his speed form.

"Extreme Speed." Deoxys said and the wings on Deidaras bird fell off and he fell. Deidara detonated the birds body when he saw Deoxys near it and it created a big explosion.

"Yes!" Deidara cheered. When the smoke cleared it revealed Deoxys tanked it in his defense form.

"Heck no!" Deidara shouted. Deoxys turned into his attack form and started to spin, whacking Deidara repeatedly with his tentacles. He then grabbed Deidara, threw him down, and slammed him with all 4 tentacles. Deidara quickly covered himself in clay.

"What did he cover himself i-" Deoxys was cut off by another explosion that sent him flying against a wall, again tanking it in his defense form.

"No." Deoxys said weakly, standing up and transforming to attack form.

"I have to end this....PSYCHO BOOST!" Deoxys charged at Deidara, who was unable to dodge and took the force of the explosion.

"Done...huh? What the?" Deoxys said as he saw Deidara glow. There was a very fast explosion that knocked Deoxys out.

"My plan worked!" Deidara said, climbing out of a trash can.

"What plan?" Sasori asked.

"I knew from the start that he was gonna beat me, so I made a clay clone to fight for me. I knew he would finish me off in attack form and his defense is low in that form, so I knew the explosion would KO him!"

---

qwertyuiop

---

445

A Fimiliar Foe

WINNER- Deoxys

FINAL MATCH

Deidara vs Brittney

"Shit!" Deidara said, seeing Brittney summon her dragon. The dragon blew a stream of fire at him that gave Brittney the win.

"The tournament is halfway over, but we are postponing it for another competition." the intercom said.

"I didn't even get to fight yet." Marth said.

"50 people will be participating in this event and whoever wins gets one wish. No need to sell your SOUL for something you want." the intercom said, the voice sounding more sinister.

"That voice sounded familiar." Dylan said.

"Yeah, but who?" Neji said.

"That voice...could it be....?" Rylie said.

"Whats the competition you ask? The olympic games!" the voice said.

---

Its him again! Also, hra for August 08!

End of Fighting Tournament Arc Part 1

---


	59. Part 59

446

The Olympic Games

"Welcome everybody to the Olympic Games!" the announcer said. The games were set in a gigantic outdoor coliseum during the day with many events inside of it. "Now here are the 10 teams!"

"Representing Pokemon, its Lucario, Deoxys, Mew, Mewtwo and Arceus!" the announcer said as the 5 mentioned contestants walked to the center of the arena.

"Representing Vexus, its Vincent, Monique, Desna, Terese, and Westen!" the announcer said. DESNA was a girl with sandy blonde hair and wore a white desert robe. TERESE was a girl with leaflike hair, a dress made out of leaves, a giant leaf on her back, and vines wrapped around her chest.

"Representing creatures, its Kyuubi, Shukaku, ROB, Paramite, and a ghost!"

"Representing swordsman, its Ike, Marth, Roy, Link, and Young Link!" the announcer said. YOUNG LINK was an 8 year old version of Link.

"Representing females, its Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Martha, and Zelda!" the announcer said. ZELDA was a girl with long blonde hair and a light pink dress.

"Representing Naruto, its Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, and Shikamaru!"

"Representing ISB, its Jordan, Brittney, Zach, Molly, and Tyrone!" the announcer said. TYRONE, was a dark skinned boy with glasses and buck teeth. (lol joke character)

"Representing family, its Jenifer, Temari, Hinata, Itachi, and the 4th Hokage!" (yeah, stupid name for a team, I know.)

---

Just a couple more teams to introduce!

---

447

Mewwho?

"Representing random, its Jaden, Shadow, Jack, Deidara, and Sakon!" the announcer said. JACK was a guy dressed up as a jester with a slot machine on his chest. (Jack is a Vexus char.)

"The final team will be introduced later. Now our 5 judges, Peter, Pit, Celebi, Tayuya and Kishmoto!" the announcer said. PETER was an obese man with brown hair, glasses, and a chin shaped like testicles. PIT was a boy with brown spiky hair, angel wings, a halo, and wore white robes. CELEBI was a green fairylike creature with insect wings and eyes that looked exactly like Gaaras.

"Here are the rules; there will be 15 events and one person from every team will compete in it, one at a time. So that means each person will compete in 3 events. There will be a points system on a scale of 1 to 5, which will be given by the judges depending on your performance. The team with the most points wins. The Olympics will begin in 1 hour." the announcer said. The scene changed to the Pokemon team.

"We must all work together alright? I created all of you...except for you Deoxys, but that's beside the point. I am confident in all of your abilities." Arceus said.

"Working with Mewtwo? Never." Deoxys said.

"I agree Deoxys." Lucario said.

"I mean why even bother? This isn't even a team thing."

"Yeah, one person competes at a time."

"You are missing the point, chemistry is needed and teamwork will be needed for future events." Arceus said.

"How do you know?" Mewtwo asked sternly.

"He's a god stupid." Deoxys said.

"Everyone hates you Mewtwo, you have no friends." Lucario said.

"Why you son of a-" Mewtwo charged at Lucaro and was cut off.

"MEWTWO!" Arceus said.

"Mew mew mew mew." Mew said.

"Nice Family Guy reference Mew." Deoxys said.

"What the hell did you tell her Arceus?!?" Mewtwo shouted.

"That is no way to speak to your god Mewtwo!" Arceus shouted. Suddenly, Celebi teleported to them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hello Celebi."

"Oh no, not freaking Celebi..." Deoxys said.

"Mew mew!" Mew said excitedly.

"What the hell do you want?" Mewtwo asked sternly?

"Well Mewtwo...oh is that Lucario? I heard a lot about you!" Celebi said.

"Yeah...hi." Lucario said.

"Get on with it you idiot!" Mewtwo said.

"Fine. I am here to give you all shots that will remove your powers so you won't cheat. You'll get em back at the end, don't worry." Celebi explained.

"Sounds fair." Arceus said. Celebi went over and gave Mew, Lucario, and Arceus shots.

"Now for you Mewtwo."

"No freaking way." Mewtwo replied.

"Whats wrong Mewtwo, ya scared of shots?" Deoxys mocked.

"Fuck you Deoxys!"

"Thats a yes." Lucario said.

"STFU Lucario!"

"Fine Mewtwo, you don't need one." Celebi said and went through a red portal.

"Good riddance."

"I'm back!" Celebi said, coming out of the portal.

"Wh-wha? My psychic powers are gone! How?"

"I went back in time and gave you the shot while you were distracted by Lucario!"

"Clever Celebi." Arceus said.

"Deoxys!"

"It depends, can I still change my form?" Deoxys asked.

"Nope! You'll be stuck in your normal form."

"Well screw that then!"

"Deoxys..." Arceus said sternly, Deoxys sighed.

"Fine." he said and Celebi gave him a shot.

"Bye everyone!" Celebi said and teleported away.

"Well this is bullshit." Mewtwo said to himself.

"Shut the fuck up Mewtwo!" Deoxys said, Lucario nodded in agreement.

---

LOOK ALL THAT DIALOGUE!

---

448

Gayslay

"Hey!" Celebi said, teleporting to where the Vexus team was.

"What is that thing?" Vincent asked.

"I am here to give you all power removal shots so ya wont cheat in the games!"

"A shot to remove our powers? Will we get them back?" Westen asked. (c wut i did thar?)

"YEP!" Celebi said and teleported to each Vexian, giving them all shots. He did the same thing for the creature team. The scene changed to the swordsman team.

"Then I'll-" Roy was cut off.

"Roy, shut up and stop gloating." Marth said.

"No way."

"I swear Roy if y-"

"Guys, lets stop fighting and get along!" Ike said.

"Shut up you pansy."

"Who's the dumb redhead?" Young Link asked.

"You don't wanna know little guy." Link replied.

"but Roy y-" Ike was cut off.

"You're gay Ike." Roy said.

"Wha...?" Link, Young Link, and Marth said in confusion.

"ROYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Ike shouted, with angry bugeys, a popped vein, and fire surrounding him.

"AHHHHG! MY VITAL ORGANS!" Roy yelled as Ike started beating him up in a dustcloud fight.

"WOW....I-I never seen Ike get angry before." Marth said while staring at the cloud with stars flying out of it.

"Aren't you gonna save him?" Young Link asked, hiding behind his older counterpart.

"No, he deserves it." Marth said calmly as the cloud faded and Ike walked away., still with the same expression.

"Hey guys!" Celebi shouted, teleporting in.

"GRRRRRR!!!" Ike yelled, grabbed Celebis leg, and started another dustcloud fight. Marth, Link, and Toon link started at the fight, their eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa he is good." Celebi said, flying up behind them.

"Celebi?" the 3 swordsman said at the same time, the dustcloud faded.

"Right when he grabbed me I went back in time and replaced myself with a raptor. I'm surprised he won. I'm a legendary, I wouldn't be caught off guard like that! Why is he so angry anyway?"

"Something about him being gay." Young Link said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Ike yelled and withdrew his sword, still wearing the same expression.

"Ike no!" Marth shouted as Ike charged at Young Link.

"I'll save you!" Link said, quickly jumping in front of Young Link with his sword and shield in hand.

---

The gay thing? Well a lot of people on the interwebs say Ike is gay because of the way he acts in the game he appears in or something like that. I have never played a Fire Emblem game, as I said before, so I do not know if that is 100% true or not. So I am just going to assume they are looking into that stuff to much and that he really isn't gay. But like I said, I never played it so he could actually be gay.

---

449

Angray

"Link!" Young Link shouted as Link was slammed right through a wall by Ikes sword.

"What the hell? You would actually attack an innocent child?!?! What the fuck man?!!" Link said, standing up from the rubble.

"SHUT UP!" Ike yelled with the same expression as before.

"Are you okay Link?" Young Link asked, running to his side.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no." he replied. Link stood up and more veins popped around Ike.

"Calm the fuck down man!" Link said.

"Piss off!" Ike yelled.

"Why are you so sensitive about this gay thing?"

"I have been called gay hundreds of times, it got so damn annoying that I snapped!" (tsk tsk internet)

"And because of this, you would attack children?!"

"I'll attack anyone who says that!"

"Ike stop! Young Link did not call you gay! Roy is mean to you and even though he totaly deserved that, don't take whatever he says seriously!" Marth said.

"I'm so sorry Marth!" Ike said, now changing from anger to sadness.

"Hey guys! I took all your weapons when ya weren't looking, you will get them back at the end of the Olympics!" Celebi said and teleported away. Celebi teleported to the female team.

"Hey ladies!" he said.

"Celebi!" Azelf and Mesprit said at the same time.

"Hello Celebi." Uxie said.

"Aww! Its so cute!" Zelda said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Celebi is a guy." Azelf said.

"And he is gay." Mesprit said.

"For Lugia." Uxie said.

"That's not nice you guys...um...girls." Martha said.

"No, its true. I'm gay. Well the Olympics start in 30 minutes so I have to get on with the shots!" Celebi said and gave the team shots. He teleported to the Naruto team and gave them all shots. (Naruto haters should be happy they had no interaction.) The scene changed to team ISB.

"I'm surprised Dylan isn't here." Brittney said.

"He was gonna, but that snake bit him so he had to be replaced, remember?" Molly said.

"Oh yeah..."

The scene cut to Dylan, Zach, Molly, Jordan, and Brittney in a field. Dylan was lying on the ground in pain.

"Well the doctor said to suck the poison out of the source." Dylan said weakly.

"So does that mean we have to suck your pe-" Jordan was cut off.

"Yes." Dylan said. Everyone took 5 steps back.

"You all suck."

"Haha, get it? Cuz to get the poiso-" Jordan was cut off.

"Shut up Jordan and lets get him to the hospital." Molly said.

The scene cut back.

"Hey, the power removal shots are here!" Celebi said.

"W-w-we don't h-ha-have any p-p-p-p-p-p-powers." Tyrone said.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Sorta." Zach said.

"So shots."

"K." Brittney said.

"You people are boring and....well we call you guys normies."

---

Worst. Place. To get bitten by a snake. Ever. The normies thing is a Family Guy reference. The whole Celebi being gay thing is a reference to my favorite story on this site. Its called Summer with the Guys, its a hilarious and somewhat disturbing story, you should check it out!

---

450

Begin

"Alright lets get this shot thing done and over with." Celebi said, teleporting to the family team, giving them their shots, and teleporting away. The scene changed to team random.

"So are you some kind of NiGHTS ripoff?" Shadow asked.

"What? No! I just look like this to represent my casino powers." Jack replied.

"Casino powers? What the hell?!"

"I know its odd but-"

"That is so fucking stupid!"

"Piss off."

"You have a freaking slot machine roulette on you! You're a fucking fag dude!"

"O shi-" Celebi said, teleporting in on the conversation and going into the red hole and coming back out again.

"OH CRAP!!" Shadow said in a dustcloud.

"Why did you sic a fucking raptor on him!?" Jaden yelled.

"Sorry, past experience. Well you are the last team left!"

later

"The first event is the 500 meter dash! You have 2 minutes to choose your team mate." the announcer said.

COMPETITION 1/15

500 METER DASH

---

I think this is the first time I made fun of Vexus.

---


	60. Part 60

451

Run

DEOXYS

"Damn its so freaking hard to run!" Deoxys said while running across the track. He almost tripped, but managed to dash in mid air a little near the finish line.

"Terrible, just fucking terrible, a 1." Tayuya said.

"A 3, your legs do not look like running legs anyway." Kishmoto said.

"Pitiful, a 1." Pit said. (c wut I did thar?)

"You suck, a 1" Peter said.

"Nice finish, but it still sucked, a 2." Celebi said.

VINCENT

Vincent quickly drove to the finish line.

"5" the judges said.

"Nice job Vincent." Westen said.

"Cool!" Terese said.

"Awesome!" Monique said.

"Generic winning complement Vincent." Desna said.

"WHAAAAT!" Deidara shouted.

"I wish I was on their team, but I am stuck with you instead!" Jack said to Shadow.

"Fag." Shadow replied.

KYUUBI

"GO KYUUBI!" Naruto cheered.

"Why are you cheering for him?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Piss off Sasuke!" Naruto said as Kyuubi ran across the track.

---

Desnas comment is a Family Guy reference.

---

452

Are you Trippin'?

Kyuubi ended the run with a barrel roll.

"3, the trick was not impressive." Tayuya said.

"Average, 3." Kishmoto said.

"It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either, 3." Pit said.

"Its so-so, 3." Celebi said.

"Eh more or less, 3." Peter said.

Kyuubi saw his team glaring at him.

"Oh like you guys could do any better!" he said.

YOUNG LINK

"You can do it!" Link cheered, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Here I go!" Young Link said and started running. Right before he reached the finish line, he tripped. He skid past it on his leg, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Holy crap, you okay?" Link asked, running up to him.

"He better not start crying!" Roy said offscreen.

"Shut the hell up Roy! This kid has fought fucking zombies without flinching!"

"Don't worry Link, I'm fine." Young Link said.

"A 3." Kishmoto said.

"Eh, a 3, little bastard." Peter said.

"A 3." Pit said.

"4 for trying." Celebi said.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Tayuya said.

"Yes."

"A 1, he'll get no sympathy from me."

The scene changed to someone in a hospital with a cast wrapped around their face.

"Here is a TV, we will take your bandages off now." a stick figure said. (I 3 making meaningless characters stick figures!)

---

I got the tripping idea from Brawl. People hate tripping in that game, I only hated it when it screwed me over on Boss Battles. The rating dialogue for Young Link is a Family Guy reference.

---

453

Hospitality

"You will be getting a roommate too." the stick figure said, took off the bandages, and walked away.

"I didn't think that snake bite would be so dang fatal." Dylan said to himself.

"Here he is." the stick figure said while pushing another hospital bed, he left again.

"WTF? What happened to you?" Dylan said, seeing his roommate shaking in fear.

"F-fangirls." his roommate, L, said.

"Hey look, Martha is in the Olympics."

"..."

"16 points? not bad."

"Y-yeah."

"Are you okay? You look traumatized."

"You don't wanna know what they did to me."

"I was gonna be in the Olympics, but a snake bit me. A coral snake, heh how ironic is that? Anyway, he bit me in the p-"

"I envy you so much. I would rather have 100 snakes bite me than fangirls."

The scene changed back to the Olympics.

LEE

"If Lee wins this I will be more shocked then when I met the Leaf Villages Hokage." Gaara said.

The scene changed to Gaara and Shukaku staring at Tsunade in shock in the Hokage office.

"Look at the rack on her Gaara, that's bigger than your head." Shukaku said.

The scene changed back

Lee went from the starting line to the finish line in almost an instant.

"5." the judges said.

The scene changed back to the hospital.

"Hmm, Britneys next." Dylan said.

"I didn't know a rope could be used that way, or that position was even possible." L said to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"A 19? Neat."

---

OMGLISBACK The cutaway with Gaara and Shukaku is a Family Guy reference.

---

452

Xtra

4TH HOKAGE

The 4th went to the finish line as fast as light.

"5." the judges said again.

"Yay dad!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Whats wrong Sasuke, jealous?" Itachi asked, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Shut up Itachi!"

SHADOW

"Here I go!" Shadow said and ran to the finish line with his arms behind him.

The scene cut to him and his team.

"A 13? Shit!" he said.

"Here is the final team, called the Xtra team, its Towelie. Stranger, Midna, Patrick, and Rukia!" the announcer said. MIDNA was a dark green humanoid creature with orange hair, most of her face was covered in an odd shaped stone. RUKIA was a girl with black hair and wore white clothes.

"Hold on, isn't Midna-" Zelda was cut off.

"Spells." Link replied.

STRANGER

Stranger ran to the finish line very quickly.

"5." Kishmoto said.

"4." Celebi, Pit, and Tayuya said,

"3." Peter said,

STANDINGS

POKEMON- 8

VEXUS- 25

CREATURES- 15

SWORDSMAN- 14

FEMALE- 16

NARUTO- 25

ISB- 19

FAMILY- 25

RANDOM- 13

XTRA- 20

---

Looks like I numbered the chapters wrong again! The Xtra team has an interesting set of members rite?

---

454

Old and New

"Did you send the distress call?" someone asked a humanoid robot.

"Yes." he replied. People suddenly saw green 1s and 0s swirling around the stadium. The 1s and 0s were gone as quickly as they appeared, along with some people.

Dylan slowly woke up and noticed something familiar.

"Nrrg, what happened? Where am I? Wait a minute...no way....Tropical Jungle?!?" he said, standing up in shock.

"Hey!" Piximon said, flying up to him.

"Piximon! Holy crap! Its been such a long time, how are ya?"

"Not so good, Machinedramon escaped again."

"What?!"

"Somehow the container he was in broke and he freed himself. He is more powerful now and is absorbing Digimon in his true form already! If he absorbs enough he will transform again, and then we are screwed."

"So how do we beat him this time?"

"The crystals will not help, they are all at Ancient Dino Region anyway. We need to gather up as many Digimon as we can and find him. He is in a mysterious place called the Back Dimension, a parallel world where he can absorb Digimon without being seen. We can not be absorbed due to a spell being put on us so we need to find the Back Dimension and our group. Everyone who was here is back, and even some new people. We are all scattered like before, so lets search Great Canyon first."

"Okay."

The scene changed to Britney in Gear Savannah.

"This...this is...Gear Savannah?! So that only means one thing; Ma-" she was cut off.

"HI BRITNEY!" Mamemon shouted, now covered in armor with a canon as one arm and a claw on the other.

"M..mamemon? What happened to you?"

"Upgrade! I got armor, a claw, and a gun! The gun also doubles as a jetpack!"

"I am sure glad to see you again."

"Me too! I was kind of happy when Machinedramon escaped!"

"Machinedramon escaped?!"

"Umm..."

The scene changed to Pein in a clinic.

"Damn it! I am lost at a weird clinic and Konan is nowhere in sight! I could use some cheering up right about now..." he said.

"Hi!" a blue sea serpent with a yellow head, SEADRAMON, said.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Your partner!"

"My wha?"

"Nevermind and just follow me!"

---

OMGOMGOMG its the Digimon thing again! Look! I actually managed to get the numbers right when I drew this chapter.

---

455

Newcomers

"Check out my bet!" Jordan said to Weedmon, both of them sitting in a stadium watching a race.

"Shes the fastest." he replied.

"The next clue is right under my ass..." Ahmed said.

"And in first its Shes the Fastest, followed by Always Comes in Second, followed by My Ass, followed by Wait a Minute, who's That?, followed by Some Crazy Donkey Dooer, followed by An African, and now there's some bald guy running on the track." the announcer said.

"Oh my gosh! He's violating that Digimon!" Weedmon said.

"No he's just awkwardly positioning himsel- okay now he's violating that Digimon." Jordan said.

Jordan sat up and was at Factorial Town.

"What a horrible dream." he said.

"Sup?" Weedmon said.

"No...way...Weedmon!? How's it goin bud?"

"Well Machinedramon escaped and that's why we are here, so lets go find the others."

"K."

The scene changed to Great Canyon

"Hey Towelie!" Ceolamon said.

"Wanna get high?" Towelie asked.

"No time for that, Machinedramon escaped!"

"Ohhhh no."

The scene changed to Sasuke sitting on the steps of Ice Sanctuary, shivering.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm your partner!" A human made entirely of fire said, MERAMON.

"P-partner?"

"Yes, and you need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Meramon said and they walked into Ice Sanctuary.

"Where am I?"

"Ice Sanctuary, now I realize you must be scared and confused because you are foolish, bu-"

"Sacred?! Why would I be?"

"Well this guy told me." Meramon said and pointed at Itachi.

"Hello foolish little brother." Itachi said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Itachi, why did you say that?" Sasuke asked, him having a bored expression for once.

"Hn."

"Wait a minute...Itachi! What are you doing here? Whats going on?!" Sasuke said, the full realization of the scenario hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Don't worry foolish little brother, you have a partner to help you."

"What about you?"

"I have one as well." Itachi said, pointing to a black triceratops, MONOCHROMON.

The scene changed to the top of a flat wooden house.

"Where am I and who the noof are you?" a boy with glasses and black curly hair, JACOB, said.

"Your partner, and what the hell is noof?" KUNEMON, a yellow caterpillar the size of a puppy, said.

"Its my word and stuff."

"Oh."

"What can you do? You look like a dumb worm."

"First of all, I am a caterpillar. I can use electricity!"

"Zzzt." Jakob said, poking Kunemon with a small black triangle.

"OW! What the hell was that?!"

"A wire thing."

"Well that was annoying, we need to find your comrades now."

"My comrades?"

"You know, the other people!"

"Huh?"

"You don't know anyone else?"

"This is my first appearance in the story, so no."

"Oh."

---

The very beginning is a Family Guy reference. Well there it is, Jacobs appearance in this story.

---


	61. Part 61

456

Another Newcomer

"Hey!" a voice said offscreen.

"What the?" Jacob said turning around and seeing AMANDA on a house across from him. She had short brown hair and wore sunglasses, a German Shepard dog was next to her. Also near her was GIROMON, a blue metal ball with a face, 2 horns, and 2 arms.

"Why does she have 2 partners?!" Kunemon asked.

"She doesn't, that dog is a guide dog."

"A guide dog? Aren't those for blind people?"

"Yep."

"Then why does she have one? Every blind person in this story can see so there is no point in having a guide dog!"

"You could say its a part of her character...and stuff."

"Oh...hold on! I thought you didn't know anyone!"

"Well this is her first appearance too."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Lets fight right here, right now! Giromon use Magma Bomb!" Amanda said. Giromon threw a ball of lava.

"Take my card, quick!"

"Uhh...Static Elect!" Jakob said, Kunemon jumped toward Giromon, coated in electricity. The bomb hit Kunemon in mid air, sending him flying backward and on to the roof.

"Shoot! Here's a restore!" Jacob said, throwing Kunemon a gray floppy disc.

"Megalo Spark!" Jacob said, Kunemon began charging up a black ball.

"Fire Tower!" Amanda said, Giromon dodged the black electric ball that Kunemon shot and Kunemon was hit with a pillar of flame.

"All Range Beam!" Amanda said while Kunemon was falling. Grey balls floated above Giromon. Then they spreaded out and shot blue lasers to the ground. Kunemon was hit yet again.

"Darn, here's another noof Kunemon." Jakob said, throwing another Restore.

"That was just pathetic." Amanda said.

"Guys, we gotta find the others and then go look for the Back Dimension." Giromon said.

"Wait!" A voice said offscreen as the gang got down from the buildings.

"Its May 22, you should participate in the Beetle Land tournament! Its kinda ironic since that is also the birthday of the author of this story." a robotic ladybug, TENTOMON, said.

"Why should we?" Amanda asked.

"If you win you will get an artifact that will turn your partner into one of the strongest Digimon."

"Fine, I'll enter it."

"Sorry, only insects can enter."

"You mean-"

"Yep, only his partner can enter."

"We need more training first!" Jacob said.

"Its only open today, so you will have to wait 1 year if you decline."

"I will try, if we win Kunemon, that will be noof."

"We will start immediately."

---

The tournament is seriously on the 22nd of May. OMGANOTHERNEWISBCHARRY

---

457

Found It

Round 1

Kunemon vs Tentomon

"Megalo Spark!" Kunemon said and began charging up a black ball.

"Bug!" Tentomon said and a bunch of bugs appeared and scattered. Tentomon flew up to dodge the electric ball while one bug crawled on Kunemon and exploded.

LOSE

"That's it?" Tentomon asked.

The scene changed to the gang nearby a lake.

"Again, that was just sad." Amanda said.

"Ah put a noof in it." Jacob replied.

The scene changed to Dylan and Piximon at Overdell.

"So everyone from before is here?" Dylan asked.

"Yep" Piximon replied.

"Britney, Jordan, those sand people, those Hyuugas, Naruto, that bone person, Zach, Martha, the marshmallow, and Towelie."

"Nice memory." Piximon said. They kept walking and saw Launcher Spider and KUWAGAMON. Kuwagamon was a red Hercules beetle that stood on 2 legs.

"Launcher Spider, long time no see! Nice meeting you here!" Dylan exclaimed. Launcher Spider made some machine noises.

"You're right, lets get moving guys." Piximon said.

The scene changed to Ceolamon and Towelie by the fortress.

"Towelie look! Its that fortress where we fought all those guys!" Ceolamon said.

"Maybe we should look inside." Towelie said.

"Okay." Ceolamon said and they walked inside. The camera faced them and their eyes were widened in shock.

"NO...freaking...WAY!" Ceolamon exclaimed.

"What happened here?"

"We gotta tell the others Towelie!" Ceolamon said and they took the nearby elevator. They ran across the invisible bridge and saw Dylan, Launcher Spider, and their partners.

"Guys!" Ceolamon said.

"Ceolamon?" Piximon said.

"Towelie?" Dylan said.

"We have to gather the others, fast!" Ceolamon said.

"Why?"

"We found it."

"You mean-" Piximon was cut off.

"Yes, now hurry!"

The scene changed to Pein and Seadramon.

"Huh?" Seadramon said as they walked out od the clinic and saw Kankuro and WaruMonzemon.

"Wait a minute...you're the leader of that gang that killed Gaara!" Kankuro shouted.

"Yes I am." Pein replied.

"Its payback time! Get ready WaruMonzemon!"

---

You didn't think Jacob was gonna WIN the tournament, did you? Yay for Anger Issues!

---

458

Revenge

"That was years ago, just let it go!" Pein said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"No way! Its time to owe up for what you done! Buster Dive!" Kankuro said and WaruMonzemon charged at Seadramon, his right hand cloaked in fire.

"Ice Needle!" Pein said, Seadramon shot an icicle that WaruMonzemon. The bear punched through the ice and hit Seadramon in the throat. The serpent fell backward.

"Ice Statue!" Pein said and WaruMonzemon was frozen in ice. Seadramon dashed through him, shattering the ice.

"Ha ha!" Seadramon laughed, Nelson style.

"That was so easy!" Pein said with the same expression as before.

"Was it now?" a voice said offscreen.

"Damn it! I thought you were Konan!" Pein yelled with a popped vein.

"Temari!" Kankuro said.

"We'll take you down, Wind Cutter!" Temari said and Patamon spat out a buzzsaw made of air.

"Water Blit!" Pein said and Seadramon shot a ball of water. The saw burst the water ball and slashed Seadramon.

"Cool! A worthy opponent! Giga Freeze!" Pein said, smiling with his eyes closed. Seadramon blew a cold stream that froze Patamon in a block of ice. Temari tossed a green floppy disc that thawed her partner.

"Hurricane!" she shouted and Patamon surrounded itself in a tornado while a hurricane formed around it.

"What the?" Seadramon said.

---

This attack is badass looking.

---

459

Its Him!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHH!" Seadramon said as the attack sliced him everywhere.

"Stop!" a voice said offscreen. The others turned around and saw Ceolamon and Towelie.

"We found it!" Ceolamon said.

"You mean-" Patamon was cut off.

"Yes! Now lets go!"

The scene changed to Naruto and Gaara in Misty Trees.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto." Gaara replied.

"We have to get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" an ogre that looked like a caveman, FUGUMON, said.

"Looks like we are gonna have to force him out of the way." Gaara said.

"Prominence Beam!" Naruto and Gaara said. Their partners fired a comet shaped fireball.

"Tremor!" Fugumon said and punched the ground. Rocks scattered everywhere and hot Rizamon and his dark counterpart.

"I've had enough of this, Darkrizamon use Infinity Burn!" Gaara said and Fugumon was incinerated in a huge pillar of flame.

The scene changed to the large group walking in the fortress.

They all gasped as they entered the Back Dimension, it had the same layout as their first fight with Machinedramon except the grid was red.

"Welcome." ZEEDMILENIUMON said, he looked like a red and a blue serpent surrounded in a ball of 1s and 0s.

---

Oh no!

---

460

Quick Ending

"Lets send your friends here so they can die too!" ZeedMileniumon said and everyone else appeared in a flash of light.

"Attack together!" Naruto said and ZeedMileniumon was hit with every Digimon attack under the sun. The smoke cleared and he was unaffected.

"PATHETIC! Hahahaha....what? Whats going on?!" ZeedMileniumon asked, unable to move. Din, Faroe, and Nyaru appeared in a flash of golden light.

"Your time in this lifetime is over." Din said.

"You're going to die." Nyaru said.

"Besides we need to get back to the fighting tourney. All powers and weapons have returned, and many without powers now have powers." Faroe said.

"I remember you guys, erm, girls!" Naruto said.

"Shhh, Naruto, don't mention anything that happened."

"Would you Digimon like to come to the real world with us?" Din asked, the Digimon nodded.

"Very well then." Nyaru said.

---

How's that for a half assed ending? I didn't want to do the Digimon stuff anymore and wanted to do the fights, so I ended it fast.

End of 2nd Digimon arc.

---


	62. Part 62

461

Gaara...?

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" ZeedMileniumon shouted as he slowly died and vanished.

The scene changed to the fighting coliseum.

"Now back to the tournament!" the referee said.

MATCH 1

Jordan vs Gaaranooki

"What's the emo doing in a raccoon suit?" Jordan asked, looking at GAARANOOKI. Gaaranooki looked like Gaara in a tanuki suit with a warp pipe on his back.

"What the hell!!" Gaara shouted.

"Take this!" Gaaranooki said, moving his arms forward as 2 sand arms rose out of his pipe.

"You never used sand hands before emo. Transform!" Jordan said and turned into his tiger form. Gaaranooki sent the arms forward that Jordan simply sliced in half.

"Yrrg!" Gaaranooki said, closed his eyes tight, and sent a spiked sand wad at Jordan. Jordan charged through the sand, his sword held in front of him to cut it, and stabbed Gaaranooki offscreen.

"What the hell?!" Jordan said as he saw Gaaranooki turned into a stone figurine.

"Now to end this." Gaaranooki said as the stone figure cracked and fell apart. He stabbed Jordan with another sand spike that knocked him out and turned his eyes into X's.

---

HOLY CRAP! Supah Nario Bros charry!

---

462

CRAY-Z

WINNER- Gaaranooki

MATCH 2- Gaara vs WALL-E

"I don't get it. How was that weird version of me able to beat Jordan so easily. It doesn't make sense..." Gaara said to himself. "It doesn't add up!" he yelled, now in his 1/3 Shukaku form. WALL-E just started at him, WALL-E looked like a light brown little robot with tank treads, a box body, and big eyes.

"I thought ROB already fought." Roy said.

"That's not ROB, its WALL-E." Marth said.

"He looks like ROB."

"He looks nothing like him!"

"Well if you move his eyes closer and get rid of the treads and uhh..."

This is not good! I think Gaara is going insane again! Temari thought. her eyes widened in shock.

"Die you stupid robot!" Gaara said and sent a Shukaku claw at WALL-E. It pinned him to the wall, but was cut by WALL-Es laser.

"Graaaahh!" Gaara groaned and turned into his half-Shukaku form.

"Sand Shuriken!" he said and sent Sand Shuriken at WALL-E. He opened his chest compartment, catching the shurikens in it. They made a clinging noise whenever one hit him, the force pushing him back a bit. Once he caught them all he closed his chest compartment, pushed his body back a bit and opened it back up again. He grabbed the block of sand that was made and threw it at Gaara. It hit him and knocked him to the ground. Gaara jumped in the air and grabbed 2 poles supporting some lights.

"BS Oddworld Paramite catapult thing no jutsu!" he said, pulled himself back, and let go. He went flying toward WALL-E, who hid in his body, it didn't help as WALL-E slammed against the wall from the impact and was severely damaged.

"Gaaaaa!!!" Gaara yelled and sent a Shukaku claw at WALL-E

"Gaara no!" Naruto yelled, jumped into the arena, and shoved a bottle of 7-up in Gaaras mouth. Gaara went back to his normal form.

"Stay out of this Naruto!

"You won Gaara, just let it go! I ha-"

"I said stay out of this!"

---

That's right, the robot that could totally kick ROB's ass is in the story. Roy's and Marth's conversation is a reference on how people confuse ROB with WALL-E. That is an insult to WALL-E!

---

463

4 = Death

WINNER- Gaara

MATCH 3- Naruto vs Sasuke

"I'll leave just to see you massacre Sasuke." Gaara said and walked away.

"Heh, thanks Gaara." Naruto said.

"Hmph." Sasuke said.

"Alright Sasuke get ready to die! Ready Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, already in his demon form.

"Yes." Kyuubi replied.

"What are you gonna do, make a bunch of clones?" Sasuke asked, unfazed.

"Precisely, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said and created hundreds of clones that surrounded Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Now get ready for the ultimate attack! Transformation!" Naruto said and he, along with all the other clones became engulfed in black fire.

"Wh-what?! You made all your clones go 4 tail?!" Sasuke said in shock.

"Now prepare to be killed Sasuke!" Naruto said and Sasuke was grabbed by many extending hands, The hands held him up high.

"Argggh! It burns my skin!"

"Hehhehheh" Naruto laughed and began to charge up his laser.

"Naruto stop!" Itachi shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto said, stopping the charge and looking at Itachi.

"Do not kill Sasuke! He may be foolish, but do not kill him! He is my brother and I will protect him at all costs. So if you kill him...I'll kill you."

"And just how are you gonna do that Pinwheel Eyes?"

"Pinwheel Eyes...?" Itachi responded with a bored expression and sweatdropping. Naruto ignored him and fired his laser at Sasuke, but it stopped and faded just before it hit him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said in confusion.

---

Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu + 4 tails = broken as hell.

---

464

Unkillable

All the clones disappeared and Sasuke fell flat on his face.

"D-dad?" Naruto said, his eyes widened in shock as the 4th Hokage stood next to him.

"What on earth were you thinking Naruto? Were you really gonna kill Sasuke?" he said.

"I..."

"I can't believe you would do something like that, believe it."

"I-I'm sorry dad."

"For what?! For abusing the power of the Nine Tailed Fox and nearly killing someone? Or that you got busted before you could kill Sasuke?"

"Neither! I couldn't care less about Sasuke and Kyuubi is awesome! I'm sorry...for upsetting you, You are awesome and I feel like dirt when you scold me."

"Son, you should never use anything above 1 tail when fighting a comrade."

"He's not my comrade! I hate his guts!" Naruto yelled, the 4th sighed.

"You'll listen, right Kyuubi?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Thanks."

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Aside from burnt skin and a broken nose, I'm okay." he replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks for saving me Itachi."

"Foolish little brother I didn't save you, the 4th Hokage did."

"Oh."

"I would have tried to if he didn't."

"R-really?"

"Of course. I am not just gonna let my foolish little brother die."

"Thanks Itachi."

WINNER- Naruto

MATCH 4- Itan vs Kimimaro

"You can make the first move." ITAN said. Itan was a boy with big eyes, sandy blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt and tan shorts.

"Big mistake!" Kimimaro said, extended a bone out of his hand, charged at Itan, and stabbed him in the heart. Kimimaro removed his hand and Itan didn't flinch. Kimimaro watched in shock as the wound healed.

"H-how?!" he asked in shock.

"Healing ability." Itan replied and shot his finger bones at Kimimaro. Kimmimaro countered them by firing the bone from his first finger joint at the bones. Bones then sprouted all over Kimimaro and he slashed rapidly at the Vexian.

"Is that all you got?" Itan mocked, healing yet again.

"Dinosaur transformation thingy no jutsu!" Kimimaro yelled.

---

Looks like we can see where Naruto gets his catchphrase... Is it just me or does Sasuke seem a little more in character since he joined Akatsuki?

---

465

Reference

"Now you die!" Kimimaro shouted, looking like a black 4 legged dinosaur. He charged at Itan with one of his arms turning into a large bone spike.

"What the heck?" Itan said. Kimimaro stabbed Itan in the stomach and heart area.

"That's not gonna kill me."

"I know!" Kimimaro yelled in frustration and stabbed Itan in the head. Blood splashed all over the bones and Itan fell to the ground. Suddenly Itan transformed in a flash of light. He had some skin missing, his hair changed style, one of his eyes was pupiless and cracked, and his brain and heart were somewhat visible.

"DNA!" Itan said and DNA strands came out of Kimimaro.

"What the...?" Kimimaro said as he saw the strands. Then they started choking him but only enough to knock him out. (Is that even possible to choke someone enough to knock them out?)

WINNER- Itan

MATCH 5

Jacob vs Dylan

"Now I'll show you! Raaaaaaahhh!" Jacob said.

"You have powers?" Dylan asked.

"Bad Review Fairy no Jutsu!" Jacob said and opened his hand. A fairy flew up to Dylan and started smacking him repeatedly.

"That was the worst chapter I ever read! I realized you wrote this a few years ago but...wow!" the fairy yelled and teleported away.

"Ow. ETC Bomb!" Dylan said and threw an ETC Bomb.

"Dodges your Etcetera Bomb." Jacob said as he jumped out of the way.

"Damn."

"Tornado no Jutsu!" Jacob said and summoned a tornado that was carrying a car and a Garchomp. The tornado sucked up Dylan and spun him around. Dylan was hit with the aforementioned objects before being thrown to the ground.

"Gaaaaah!" he screamed in pain.

"And Stuff no Jutsu!" Jacob sand and a huge pile of random things fell on Dylan, burying him.

---

What a wacky fight!

---


	63. Part 63

466

Fag

Dylan flew out of the pile of junk, now in his 2nd form. He grew angel wings and a ball and chain that was wrapped around his neck.

"Is your moveset just a bunch of dumb references to things you say?" Dylan asked.

"Its Just a Little Hot Water and Steam no Jutsu!" Jacob said in a lisp and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Dylan screamed as he was burned by a geyser that shot up from underneath him. He fell to the ground.

"Now to finish you off. Zzzt no Jutsu!" Jacob said and poked the back of Dylans neck with a black triangle. Dylan screamed as he was electrocuted everywhere and was knocked out.

WINNER- Jacob

Match 6

Rylie vs Toadsuke

"Lets get this over with fag hair." TOADSUKE said. Toadsuke looked like Sasuke dressed up as Princess Peach from Mario.

"You shouldn't talk to the princess of Ceria like that you cross dresser." Rylie replied.

"I'm a princess too you fag fag."

"What the hell?! Why am I in a dress?!?" Sasuke shouted with angry bugeyes.

"Shut up fag eyes!"

"Kiren Attack Thing!" Rylie said and a screen with a chatroom that had Big Ben as the background appeared.

"What da fuck?" Toaduske said and the screen fired a beam of electricity that electrocuted him/her.

"What the hell was up with that electric chatroom thing you fag faggy faggot?!"

"I'm not done with you yet! Summon!" Rylie said and a knight with a cane as a sword appeared. Toadsuke pulled out an orange flower and blew on it, a stream of fire shot out of the flower and burned the knight alive.

"Fag knight." Toadsuke said as he saw the knight scream in pain.

---

Another Nario char! The Ceria princess thing? That is a reference to a chapter in the story by St. Noof called The Ultimate Challenge. That chapter in that story is actually an homage to another story.

---

467

Anger

"Arm cannon!" Rylie said and her left arm turned into a gray slim cannon.

"What the hell?" Toadsuke said and sweatdropped. Rylie pointed her arm at Toaduske and fired 6 dotted bullets at him. The bullets hit and sent him/her flying back a few feet.

"Agggh! I'm going to end this fag princess! Chidori!" Toadsuke shouted and his/her left arm became cloaked in blue chakra.

"Blind spot!" Rylie said as Toadsuke charged at her. A large brick wall rose up between two of them and Toasuke slammed right into it. The wall then fell right on top of Toadsuke, knocking him/her out.

WINNER- Rylie

MATCH 7

Amanda vs Launcher Spider

Launcher Spider shot 6 missiles at Amanda. She pointed at Launcher Spider and her dog began hopping from the top of one missile to the other, each hop getting closer to the robot.

"Is this some kind of effed up Bolt reference? How is that dog gonna hurt Launcher Spider?" Dylan wondered.

"Chase." Amanda said and teleported to the top of Launcher Spider, where her dog is. Her dog jumped on top of one of the spiders missile pods as he reloaded. Amanda then punched down, breaking into the robots body.

---

123456789

---

468

Strong Anger

"Super strength!?" Dylan said, his eyes widened in shock. Amanda reached inside Launcher Spiders body, but jumped back when he fired his missiles. She kicked them back at him and her dog jumped off. The missiles hit him and he exploded.

"No! Launcher Spider!" Dylan shouted. The smoke cleared and he was in pieces.

"Huh?" Amanda said as she saw Launcher Spiders pieces levitate and put themselves back together. Launcher Spider made some very loud machine noises and reloaded his missiles with fatter orange ones. He fired these huge slow missiles at Amanda and they sounded like a shuttle launch. Her dog jumped on one and the missile exploded.

---

Launcher Spider is PISSED!

---

469

Spin Dash

"You knocked out my dog you gay spider!" Amanda shouted as her dog fell to the ground. (What? You didn't think I was gonna let it die, did you? Ever seen the movie Marley and Me? The ending is sad as hell.)

She saw more missiles and kicked them, but they exploded as soon as her feet touched them.

WINNER- Launcher Spider

MATCH 8

Neji vs Mamemon

"Come on." Neji said.

"Okay! All Range Beam!" Mamemon said. Those circles appeared and fired the downwards beams.

"Rotation!" Neji said and deflected them with a spinning shield.

"Prominence Beam!" Mamemon said and fired a comet shaped fireball from his arm cannon. Neji kept spinning and the fireball bounced back, doubling in speed and hitting the Digimon. Mamemon was knocked out.

WINNER- Neji

MATCH 9

Cory vs Ichigo

CORY, a guy with tan skin and black hair wore blue shorts and a green shirt was facing ICHIGO, a guy with orange spikey hair and the same outfit as Pein. They both had swords, Corys was a normal white one while Ichigos was a curved black one. Cory summoned another sword and blocked Ichigos slash with an X sword block.

"Demon Slayer." Cory said and one of the swords vanished while the other turned gigantic and golden.

---

OMGANOTHERBLEACHANDVEXUSCHARRY!!!

---

470

Swordfight

Cory jumped at Ichigo, who held his sword in front of him to block it.

"Shit!" Ichigo said as he noticed his sword started to crack, but before he could pull it back it was broken by Corys. Ichigo jumped out of the way of the giant weapon.

"This guy is tough, he broke my Zanpakto." Ichigo said to himself.

"Time to end this. Dimension Slicer!" Cory said. His sword grew slim and became surrounded in a magenta aura. He slashed down at Ichigo who almost completely made it if it hadn't sliced half of his face off.

"RuuughhhhhAAHHHH!!!" Ichigo yelled as he started to transform. His arms became claws and what looked like a white mask appeared on the left side of his face. He charged at Cory very fast and kicked his sword out of the way.

"What are you?" Cory asked. Ichigo slashed him with so much force that Cory went flying back ward. Ichigo appeared on the other side of him and punched him in the jaw, knocking Cory out.

WINNER- Ichigo

MATCH 9

Babbling Fish vs Towelie

---

I have no idea what Hollow Ichigo acts like and I will just assume he grows claws. Who is Babbling Fish? Well one of my friends knows and lets just say there is a reason his fight is after Ichigos...

---


	64. Part 64

470

Babble

Ichigo looked at the screen with a shocked expression, somehow managing to transform back to normal.

"N...no!" he said to himself. Rukia jumped from the stands and ran to him.

"Ichigo! How did you suppre-" she was cut off.

"Forget about that Rukia and look at the damn screen!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia did so and her eyes widened in shock.

"No...no way."

"M..maybe he will loose! Heh, yeah! Maybe he...will." Ichigo said, twitching a little.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Towelie said, already high.

"DIE!" BABBLING FISH shouted and dashed at Towelie. Babbling Fish was a human sized shark. He grabbed Towelie in his mouth and ripped him to shreds.

WINNER- Babbling Fish

Match 11- Bryce vs Marth

"Towelie!" Jordan shouted, running to him and scooping him up.

"Ohhhh Jordan, I don't think I can...make it." Towelie said, barely able to speak.

"Y-you'll survive Towelie! That nerd with the bow and arrow will fix you!" Jordan said wit tears in his eyes and walked away.

"I have to fight him in the next round Rukia! I can't do it, I'll die!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Calm down Ichigo!" Rukia said, grabbing him by the shoulders. Then she kissed him.

"Y-you just kissed me!" Ichigo stammered, blushing.

"The next match is starting, lets go." Rukia said and they walked back up to the stands.

"Elbow Rush Attack!" BRYCE, a boy with short black hair, said. He charged at Marth, slammed into him sideways, appeared behind him in an instant, and grabbed his elbows.

---

The nerd Jordan is referring to is Uryu from Bleach. Looks like I numbered the chapter wrong again! Wh-whats this? Another ISB charry?! Oh noes! Towelie can't die! Who will rock the house if he does?! D:

---

471

Break

Bryce threw Marth over his shoulders and into the ground behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Marth asked, standing up.

"Coin Shower." Bryce said and coins started to fall from the sky. Marth twirled his sword above him, deflecting the loose change.

"Ice Shot." Marth said and pointed his sword in front of him. A blue arrow shot out of it, but Bryce jumped out of the way.

"What kind of stupid attack are you gonna use now?" Marth asked.

"Bryce no Jutsu!" Bryce said and appeared behind Marth again.

"Another elbow thing?" Marth asked as Bryce grabbed his left elbow. Bryce broke Marths arm, making a loud crack.

"Ahhhhggggh!" Marth screamed, bugeyed.

"Now for the other one!"

"Shit!" Marth said with a bored expression. Bryce broke his right arm in the same way.

"Well now I can't fight, I forfeit." Marth said.

WINNER- Bryce

MATCH 12- Nathan vs Tony

NATHAN, a boy with black hair, stood across from TONY, a boy with blonde hair.

"Get ready to lose you mother fucker." Tony said and started to do some very fast hand signs.

"Guitar Attack Thing or Something no Jutsu!" he said and a guitar appeared in his hands.

---

What's dis? An all ISB char fight?!

---

472

Smack

Tony smacked Nathan across the face with the instrument.

"Nrrrgh! Holocaust no Jutsu!" Nathan said, wiggling his fingers in front of him. What looked like a hanging lamp appeared in the middle of the arena and it began spraying a purple mist.

"What the piss?" Tony asked and suddenly started coughing. He smashed the object with his guitar, stopping the mist.

"Crap and a half. Suicide Window no Jutsu!" Nathan said and a window appeared under Tony's feet. He fell through, but managed to hold on to the floor with one hand.

"You fucker." he said as he climbed out of the window.

"Holy Dead Babies Attack Thingy!" Nathan said and held his hands in front of him. Then dead babies started to shoot out of his palms. Tony swung his guitar in front of him to the left, smashing the babies and splattering blood all over his weapon. He swung his guitar to the right, stopping the last wave of babies and causing blood to splatter on his shirt and face.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Nathan said and slammed his hand on the ground. Then a pink elephant appeared in a puff of smoke.

---

Holy dead babies is Nathan's catchphrase.

---

473

Pink Elephants

The elephant shot a white beam from its trunk.

"What the hell?!" Tony said as he was hit by the beam and was subconsciously teleported to a pitch black world. He then saw very disturbing and creepy elephants coming towards him.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY ASS WORLD!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Release!" Nathan said and the elephant disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You son of a bitch! Electric Guitar!" Tony said and a blue lightning bolt appeared in his hand and instantly turned into a rock guitar. The instrument fired an electric beam at Nathan, zapping him and knocking him out.

WINNER- Tony

MATCH 13 (or should I say, MATCH firteen)- James vs Yoshi

"Yoshi?" YOSHI, a green dinosaur with big eyes, red shoes, and a long tongue, asked.

"No!" JAMES, a boy with ridiculously long black hair, said.

---

The elephant mental attack is a reference to the Pink Elephants on Parade scene from the movie Dumbo.

---

474

Hairy

Yoshi suddenly ate James and laid an egg with him inside.

"Dumb Stupid Iron Sword Sharp Hair Manage Fhy Anger Story Reference Fhingy no Jutsu!" James said and suddenly broke out of the egg.

"What da fawk?!" Dylan said.

"Hair as a sword.......how fucking stupid!" Zach said.

"Yeah."

"So lemme get this straight, this part of the story is a fighting tourney and the 'real' characters have wacky powers that all have something to do with them?"

"Its better than it sounds?" Dylan said. Yoshi jumped up in the air, but James swung his head down and slashed Yoshi with his hair. Suddenly Yoshi grew angel wings and spat out 3 fireballs. James swung his head to the side and deflected the fireballs with his hair. Yoshi flew up next to him and burned him by breathing a stream of fire.

"Holy crap I'm burninating!!" James said before being knocked out.

WINNER- Yoshi

MATCH 14- Nario vs Sonic

"Fagface!" Toadsuke shouted offscreen.

"Douchebag!" Jordan shouted offscreen. NARIO, who looked like Naruto dressed up as Mario except his shirt and cap were orange and his eyes were always closed, just stared at human Sonic.

---

That sword hair thing is a reference to the story Manage Thy Anger by St. Noof. Zachs comment on the hair is a Supah Nario Bros reference and his comment on this arc and Dylan's response are Dinosaur Comics references. James comment after being set on fire is a reference to a dragon called Trogdor.

---

475

BER-SER-KER

"You're too slow!" Sonic said as he zoomed past Nario.

_Man I hate fighting, what the hell do I do? _Nario thought.

"Hya!" Sonic said as he punched Nario in the face.

_Hmmm _Nario thought.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic said and Nario was hit by a blue tornado.

"Rrrrrrrrrr!" Nario growled and was suddenly enveloped in an orange aura. He turned into his demon form, which looked a lot like Narutos.

"Yar!" Nario yelled as he dashed toward Sonic.

"Huh?!"

"Raaagggh!' Nario yelled as he jumped at Sonic and began slashing him, blood splattering on the ground. Then he slashed Sonic in the face and turned back to normal.

"Glllccc" Sonic uttered as he lay in a pool of his own blood.

"I won, cool."

WINNER- Nario

MATCH 15- Prehston vs Molly

"Its about time I appear in this story again." both of them said at the same time.

"Hack no Jutsu!" Prehston said and wires shot out of his fingertips. Molly jumped backward, but the wires caught her and went inside her back.

"W-what did you do to me?" Molly asked.

"I hacked you, take this! Virus Style: Worm!"

---

It really is about time they appeared in the story, especially Prehston.

---


	65. Part 65

476

H4X

"Guuurggg! Agggghhhh! Guuuuaaaaaah!" Molly yelled as a giant worm made of 1s and 0s shot out of her stomach, burrowed into her head, and shot out of her right arm.

"Gotta....transform." Molly said and turned into her Wind Controller form. The worm fell to the ground and she appeared behind Prehston, wires now gone.

"Hyena Summon Thing!" Prehston said and 5 hyenas appeared, they laughed like him.

"Agggggh!" Molly said as the canines bit her.

"Tornado!" she said and surrounded herself in a tornado, blowing the hyenas away. Then she sent the tornado after Prehston.

"Playing Possum Jutsu." Prehston said and fell asleep. Gaaras eyes widened in shock. The tornado slammed him into the wall and he fell to the ground.

"I didn't feel a thing!" Prehston said as he stood up, blood running down the side of his head.

"Oh brother...Bow and Arrow!" Molly said and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She shot an arrow at Prehston that skewered him in the stomach.

"OW! Soda Missile no Jutsu Thingy!" Prehston said and a large soda bottle appeared above him. It went toward Molly, spraying soda from the end of it.

"Your moveset is incredibly stupid."

---

That worm thing is fucking brutal.

---

477

BTB: Buck Toothed Beaver

The soda exploded all over Molly.

"Time to end this now, Summoning Jutsu!" Molly said and slammed her hand on the ground. A wolf appeared in a puff of smoke and mauled Prehston, making him bleed everywhere.

WINNER- Molly

MATCH 16- Brandon vs Link

"You're goofy lookin." Brandon said.

"Shut up!" Link said and pulled out the Master Sword. He slashed at Brandon, who ducked.

"Beaver Transformation!" Brandon said and several cracking noises were heard as he painfully turned into a beaver.

"Huh?" Link said and sweatdropped.

"Log no Jutsu!" Brandon said and tossed a log in the air. He then hit it with his tail, sending it bouncing toward Link.

"Agh!" Link said as the log slammed into him. Brandon hit 5 more logs toward him.

"Dins Fire!" Link shouted and slammed his hand on the ground, creating a fiery explosion that burned the logs to a crisp.

---

lol beaver Brandon.

---

478

Dam It

"Gale Boomerang!" Link said and threw a boomerang that was surrounded in a tornado.

"Oh damn!" Brandon said and many sticks fell on him, covering him in a stick shield. The boomerang passed over the shield, but nothing happened.

"Huh?!" Link and Zelda said at the same time, bugeyed.

"I'm ending this!" Link shouted and shot an ice and fire arrow at Brandon. He was frozen, then burned, then knocked out.

"Yeah!" Link said and pumped his fist in the air, smiling with his eyes closed.

WINNER- Link

MATCH 17- Brittney vs Spyro

"Rubber Band Ball and Chain!" Brittney said and swung a ball made of rubber bands attached to a chain at Spyro. Spikes suddenly shot up from the ball and Spyro dodged by flying up high. Brittney pulled the ball back and the spikes opened up and sprayed a light blue mist at the dragon.

---

The ball and chain thing was Brittney's idea.

---

479

Ice Ice Baby

Spyro was encased in ice and fell to the ground.

"Heh." Brittney said as the ice shattered.

"You could have shattered me, but I'm a dragon and we all have one thing in common. Fire breath!" Spyro said and breathed a small stream of flame. He was zapped with a white bolt of electricity and shot 5 fireballs at Brittney. She twirled the ball and chain in the air and froze the fireballs, they fell to the ground and shattered.

"Plasma Balls!" Spyro said and shot purple balls of plasma. Brittney continued to spin the weapon.

"They are not freezing!" she shouted. The plasma balls exploded and the explosions mixed with the mist and Brittney froze.

"Super Charge!" Spyro said and charged at Brittney fast. She shattered and was barely alive.

"Gurrgauuuha..." she uttered.

"Shoot, she needs healing."

WINNER- Spyro

MATCH 18- Zane vs Edward

EDWARD, a guy with pale skin and sandy blonde hair faced off against an albino boy with glasses, ZANE.

Edward charged at Zane in a zigzag format, hardly visible. He then slammed into Zane.

---

Spyro for the win, and yes, I added a Twilight charry.

---

480

Seeing Stars

He was hit with such force that Zane flew into the wall and went airborne. Edward jumped into the air and drop kicked him into the ground.

WINNER- Edward

MATCH 19- Ristar vs Kyle

"Here we goooooo!" Ristar shouted.

"We remember you!" Naruto and Temari shouted at the same time with angry bugeyes and appearing in a quote bubble.

"Hi guys!"

"Iron Fist!" KYLE, a boy with black spiky hair and wearing all orange, said. His fists became metal and grew spikes. He ran at Ristar and swung his left arm forward. Ristar ducked, but was hit by the Vexians right fist. Ristar flew backward and grabbed a golden trapeze swing that suddenly appeared. He began to spin in a 360 matter and then he let go.

"Don't be so hasty!" Ristar said, flying toward Kyle and surrounded in sparkles. He slammed into Kyle and time momentarily stopped and started again and Kyle went flying into a wall with such force that he went through it.

"I will not waste my 2nd form on you, I will wait for someone more worthy." Kyle said.

WINNER- Ristar

MATCH 20- Lexi vs Rotom

LEXI, a girl with short blonde hair faced off against ROTOM, an orange diamond with a face and surrounded in a light blue aura, on the sides of the aura were 2 lightning bolts.

"So what exactly am I supposed to be fighting here?" Lexi wondered.

---

Lexis response to Rotom is a Supah Nario Bros reference.

---


	66. Part 66

481

Motor

"Rotom!" Rotom said and sent a blue lightning bolt skyward.

"Acghh!" Lexi screamed as she was hit.

"Dark Pulse!" Lexi said and sent out a midair black shockwave.

"Ro" Rotom said as he flew under the attack. "tom!" he said and flew offscreen.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Roootom!" Rotom said and was in his Cut form. He looked like a lawnmower with an evil grin and surrounded in a green aura.

"That is fucking badass." Dylan said.

"Rooootom!" Rotom said and shot a green tornado from his mouth.

"Aggggh!" Lexi said and fell to the ground.

"I am not gonna loose to a lawnmower! Summoning Jutsu!" she said, stood up, and slammed her hand on the ground. A very familiar giant spider appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Holy shit!" Shadow and Dylan said at the same time, their eyes widened in shock.

"Rotoom!" Rotom said as the spider dashed at him. Rotom drove offscreen and came back in his Heat form. He looked like a toaster oven surrounded in a red aura. He breathed out a stream of flame that incinerated the spider.

"This things stronger than I-" Lexi stopped as she saw Rotom fly off again. "Now what's he turning into?!"

---

Rotom is my fav Pokemon. The only thing I have to base off of Lexis moveset is her wanting to go on a ghost hunt in K dorm.

---

482

The Secret Key

"Now he's a washing machine?!" Lexi said as she saw Rotom in his Wash form. He looked like a washing machine surrounded in a blue aura.

"Dark Style: Ghost Summon!" Lexi said and 3 ghost appeared.

"Rotom! Rotom! Rotom!" Rotom said as he fired 3 black balls that destroyed the ghosts.

"Wow, I expected a water attack, not Shadow Ball."

"Roooooooo!" Rotom said and fired a stream of water at Lexi.

"You're not going anywhere! Black beam!" Lexi shouted and fired a black beam from her hands.

"Tom!" Rotom said and fell to the ground.

"Huh?"

"Rooo.....tom." Rotom said, now back to normal and floating next to a normal washing machine.

"I see, he doesn't transform into the objects. He just finds them and possesses them. So if I keep him away from any electronics, he can't change form."

"Rotom!" Rotom said and fired a bigger lightning bolt from the sky.

"No!" Lexi said as she saw the attack headed for her.

"Dark Burst!" Lexi said and surrounded herself in a black shield.

"Rotom. Tooooooom!" Rotom said and shot electricity everywhere.

"One....last....shot. Dark Pulse!" Lexi said and fired a Dark Pulse. Rotom couldn't stop his own attack in time and was slammed against a wall.

"Rotom! Ro............tom." Rotom said and fell to the ground, knocked out.

---

Look out! Here comes round 2!

---

483

Deal With It

WINNER- Lexi

ROUND 2

MATCH 1- Gaaranooki vs Gaara

"I don't know how you beat Jordan, but I'll beat you!" Gaara shouted and grabbed Gaaranooki with a stream of sand.

"Ahhhgh!" Gaaranooki screamed as Gaara swung him around and slammed him into a wall.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said and the sand hardened around Gaaranooki.

"N-no."

"Sand Bu-"

"NOOO!" Gaaranooki shouted and released his demon in a puff of smoke. His demon looked like a brown raccoon with Shukakus eyes and he wore a blue apron.

"What the hell is that?!"

"You can own this sand table and lamp for 1200 bells, a great deal yes?" Gaaranookis demon asked, holding the furniture in front of Gaara.

"That is a great deal."

_What's going on? It's like I can't resist it! It's like he's mind controlling me, but he's not! _ Gaara thought. Gaara handed him a yellow bag with a star on it.

"Here you go." Gaaranookis demon said and dropped the large furniture on Gaara.

"Two can play at this giant monster game!" Gaara shouted and released Shukaku.

"What the hell are you?!" Shukaku asked.

"Would you like to buy this TV made out of sand? I can make you a great deal." Gaaranookis demon said.

"No deal! Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Shukaku said and fired 2 air bullets at the other demon.

"Acccgh!"

"Yeah! Got him!"

---

Yes, Gaaranookis demon is actually Tom Nook. It made me laugh when he appeared.

---

484

Killing Spree

"Oh no!" Gaaranookis demon said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Aaahhh!" Gaaranooki screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Oww...I think I broke my neck." he said.

"You can finish him off now Gaara!" Shukaku said and gave Gaara control.

"Now to kill you." Gaara said as he stepped toward his Nario counterpart.

"No! Stay the hell away!" Gaaranooki shouted.

"Gaara stop!" a voice shouted offscreen and Naruto jumped in front of him, now in his demon form.

"Why do you always try to kill your opponents? Do I have to kick your ass again?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I told you to stay out of this!" Gaara yelled.

"No! I am not gonna stay out of it! I am not gonna sit back and watch you kill everyone you beat!"

"If you don't get out of my way, I will force you out of the way!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'll kill you if I have to!" Gaara shouted, veins visible in his eyes. The words 'kill you' echoed through Narutos head.

"Do you...do you really mean that Gaara?" Naruto asked sadly, looking away from Gaara. Gaara did not reply.

"I thought we were friends Gaara! First Sasuke and now you?!" Naruto shouted, crying.

"If you are gonna kill me, then I have no choice but to do the same!" Naruto said, arms over his head and red chakra enveloping him.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled, now in his one tailed form and creating a shockwave by flinging his arms forward.

"Naruto..."

"Raaaaaaaahh!" Naruto yelled and charged at the sand ninja.

"Easy pal, this is our fight." Itan said, grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt, his skin peeling off.

"Rrrra! Let go!"

WINNER- Gaara

MATCH 2- Naruto vs Itan

Naruto slashed at Itan, his chakra arm moving forward a little.

"You sliced off my arm with a slash? Impressive." Itan said casually as his right arm fell to the ground.

---

NO! Gaara has gone to the dark side too?!

---

485

Healing Factor

"Great, this guy can recover like hell. Its time for 4 tails!" Naruto said and became enveloped in a black flame. He came out of it in his 4 tails form and fired his laser. The beam incinerated Itan, but he came back in his 2nd form.

"That's quite a powerful beam you got there." he said. (I 3 how he's drawn in this square.)

"Then you're gonna love this!" Naruto said and shot a black ball with orange circles spinning around it. The ball ripped Itan to shreds and blood splashed and splattered everywhere. The blood floated and began to move together in a human shape.

"Geez, that one was even stronger!" Itan said, now back to normal.

_I better hurry, I can't stay in this form for too long. _Itan thought.

"Naruto stop!" the 4th Hokage said, and appeared in front of him. This caused Naruto to turn back to normal.

"Son, what did I tell you about the tails?" the 4th said.

"Dad, he's not a comrade of mine! He is from a whole nother series! Also, I forgot to tell you dad....Sasuke is in the Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah right, I don't believe you, believe it."

"Its true sir, he is." Kyuubi said.

"Hmm...I'll just have to ask someone to make sure....HEY Itachi!"

"Yes?" Itachi asked, suddenly appearing with a bored expression_._

"Is your brother in the Akatsuki?"

"No he is not."

"Liar! You just said that so your 'foolish little bro-ther' won't get his ass kicked!" Naruto yelled in his demon form.

"Anything to get the chance to beat up Sasuke, eh Naruto?" Itachi said with a bored expression.

"Graaaaah! HEY PEIN!"

---

Oh Itachi, you little liar.

---


	67. Part 67

486

Naruto...

"Yeah?" Pein asked, suddenly appearing and smiling with his eyes closed.

"Isn't Sasuke in Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Sure is, but I wish he wasn't."

"See? Told ya!"

"Just because you hate Sasuke, doesn't mean you can lie about him." Itachi said with a bored expression.

"You dare question me?!!" Pein shouted, his eyes widened in anger.

"Yes I do."

"Raaaaahh! ITACHIIIIII!!!" Naruto yelled in his one tailed form, Itachi just stared at him with the same expression as before.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, suddenly appearing.

"Sucksuke! Admit that you're in Akatsuki!"

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled and Itan suddenly collapsed.

WINNER- Naruto

MATCH 3- Jacob vs Rylie

"How the hell did I win?" Naruto asked himself.

"Naruto Puke no Jutsu!" Jacob said.

"Bluuuaggghhh!" he puked out 3 shurikens and tossed them at Rylie. She dodged them by moving to threw right, then to the left, then ducking.

"That was gross! Kiren Attack Thing!" she said and the chatroom screen appeared.

"Zzt no Jutsu!" Jacob said and he pulled out his black triangle. Both of the attacks shot out a beam of electricity. The beams collided and created and electric shockwave that slammed both fighters into opposite walls.

---

That would hurt to barf shurkiens. Yeah, Jacob hates Naruto.

---

487

RNG

"I'm gonna beat you the OLD FASHONED WAY!" Rylie said as she stood up.

"WITH MY ARMS!" She said and charged at Jacob.

"Its Just a Little Hot Water and Steam no Jutsu!" he said and a lisp and Rylie was hit by the geyser. She flew in the air and fell to the ground. Right before she hit the ground, she slammed her hand down and did a leg sweep. This tripped up Jacob and she then kicked him in the air.

"No! Sonic RPG no Jutsu!" Jacob said and threw a 20 sided die at Rylie.

"Ow." she said as it bounced off her head and rolled a 13.

"Yes, a 13. Spindash!" Jacob said and turned into a blue ball. He hit Rylie and then he spun up a wall and bounced off of it. He hit her again and this hit slammed her into a wall and knocked her out.

WINNER- Jacob

MATCH 4- Launcher Spider vs Neji

"Its you again!" Neji said as he repeadiatly poked the spider. Launcher Spider simply shot missiles at him and that knocked him out.

WINNER- Launcher Spider

MATCH 5- Ichigo vs Babbling Fish

---

Rylie saying she will beat Jacob with her arms, the old fashioned way, is a TAOMAJL reference. TAOMAJL is a comic I found on deviantart. Here is the fight I was hinting at.

---

488

Breakdown

"N...no....NOOO! Why me? Why me of all people? WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Calm down Ichigo, you have to try! He caught you off guard when he attacked you the first time!" Rukia said.

"Shut up, I can't do it."

"Ichigo...haha what a coincidence running into you again! Are you ready to get ripped to shreds again?" Babbling Fish said. Ichigo started twitching like crazy.

"Come on, you can do it!" Rukia cheered.

"Alright Rukia, I'll do it." Ichigo said and held out his sword. He jumped at Babbling Fish.

"So you got the guts to attack me for once?" Babbling Fish asked. He bit Ichigos sword and broke it in half.

"Damn, my zanpakto was broken again."

"Now time to eat!" Babbling Fish said and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo screamed in agony as the shark devoured him and blood and guts flew everywhere.

"Heh, I'm full." the shark said, blood covering his face.

"N..no...ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo was simply an unrecognizable mess of blood with some bones and intestine.

---

HOLY SHIT! I think that is the most brutal death in the story.

---

489

Frogger

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled with tears in her eyes.

WINNER- Babbling Fish

MATCH 6- Bryce vs Tony

"Electric Guitar!" Tony said and a rock guitar appeared in his hands.

"Coin Shower!" Bryce said and change began to fall from the sky.

"Dumbass." Tony said as he magnetized and electrified the coins on his guitar. He fired the coins and they shot inside Bryces mouth. Bryce was electrocuted from the inside, he threw up, and passed out.

WINNER- Tony

MATCH 7- Yoshi vs Nario

"You look like Choushi." Nario said.

"Yoshi." Yoshi said and threw an egg.

"Ow!" Nario said as the egg broke on him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey! Stop throwing stuff!" Nario said as he was hit by 3 more eggs.

"Check this out!" he said as he pulled out a frog suit and put it on.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he said and slammed his hand on the ground. A green frog with a crown and a purple cape appeared.

"What? You again?" the frog, WART, said.

"Eat this!" Nario said and threw a mushroom in Warts mouth. He then grew to tremendous size.

"Yay! Now get him or something!" Nario said.

"Yoooooooooshi!" Yoshi said and grew wings.

"Do you have another Red Bull I can drink?"

"Yoshi?" Yoshi said and shot 2 fireballs.

"I'm gonna jump!" Wart warned.

"Huh?" Nario said.

---

Yoshi is in his Super Dragon form from Super Smash Bros Brawl in case you didn't figure it out.

---

490

JUMPN

"Whee!" Nario said as Wart jumped to dodge the fireballs.

"Yoshi yo?" Yoshi said as he dodged Wart when he was coming down. His impact on the ground caused the earth to shake a little.

"That was fun!"

"Rrrr, he dodged!" Wart said. Yoshi began to charge up a fireball.

"What's he planning?" Wart wondered. Yoshi shot a gigantic fireball.

"Wow that's huge!" Nario exclaimed.

"Here we go! Liquid Bullet!" Wart said and shot a ball of water that doused the flame. Wart stuck out his tongue and caught Yoshi in it.

"You ate him!" Nario said as Wart retracted his tongue.

"Liquid Bullet!" he said and shot another water ball with Yoshi inside.

"Finish him off!" Wart said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Nario fell to the ground and landed on his feet, the momentum making him crouch.

"Supah jumpin powahs!" he said and jumped in the air. He landed on the ground and looked at a stunned Yoshi.

"Hmm...how do I finish him off? I know!" Nario said and a swirling blue ball began to form in his hand. The ball turned into a blue winged shell and he tossed it.

"RASENGAN!" Nario yelled and the shell exploded on Yoshi in a blue explosion, knocking him out.

WINNER- Nario

MATCH 8- Molly vs Link

"Go Link!" Zelda cheered, smiling with her eyes closed.

"You can beat her!" Young Link cheered with the same expression.

"Yay Molly!" Jordan cheered, wearing a #1 foam finger with her name on it.

"Bow and Arrow!" Molly said and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

"I have one too!" Link said and pulled out his. Both of them shot an arrow and the projectiles ht each other, canceling each other out.

"Wolf Summon!" Molly said and slammed her hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke 5 wolves appeared.

---

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

---


	68. Part 68

491

Linksys

"Those are just a bunch of Wolfos rejects." Link said and sweatdropped. The wolves charged at him.

"Nyarus Love!" he said and surrounded himself in a blue shield. The animals bounced off of it.

"Skull Hammer!" Link said and pulled out a mallet with a skull painted on it.

"You're not gonna smash my wolfs you heartless bastard!" Molly said.

"Smash your wolfs? I would never do that!" Link said and smiled with his eyes closed. "I'm gonna smash you!" he said.

"Good luck catching me!"

"I don't have to, Faroes Wind!" Link said and appeared behind Molly in a green whirlwind. He smashed Mollys face with the weapon, sending blood out and knocking her unconscious.

WINNER- Link

MATCH 9- Spyro vs Edward

"Good luck getting me, landie." Spyro said and shot 6 fireballs at Edward. He easily dodged the projectiles.

"You may be fast, but you still can't hit me." Spyro said. Edward jumped at a wall and then jumped off it.

"Wall jumping?!" Spyro said in shock.

---

The landie insult is a Spongebob reference.

---

492

R U Tired

Edward drop kicked Spyro into the ground.

"N...no! I won't lose!" Spyro said as he climbed out of the small crater.

"You aren't the only one who can run fast!" Spyro said and walked to the other side of the arena. Spyro and Edward charged at each other at the same time, Spyro now Supercharging. They slammed into each other and collapsed on the ground. They both could hardly stand up and they were bleeding and sweating. Spyro shot a plasma ball and Edward slapped it aside.

"You look worn out, just give up and save yourself the energy." Spyro weakly said. They collapsed to the ground, but Spyro passed out before Edward did.

WINNER- Edward

MATCH 10- Ristar vs Lexi

"Why do I always fight the weirdos?" Lexi wondered. Ristar extended his arms, grabbed Lexi, and slammed into her.

---

Yep, that charge was so intense that it took most of their energy out.

---

493

Heart of Darkness

"Dark Pulse!" Lexi said and shot a Dark Pulse. Ristar was hit, but grabbed onto another trapeze rope. He spun around and he let go, surrounded in sparkles again.

"This is how I beat Kyle!" Ristar said as he flew toward her.

"But not me! Dark Pulse!" Lexi said and shot another Dark Pulse.

"Dodges." Ristar said as he flew over it.

"Nooooo!" Lexi said as Ristar slammed into her. She was hit with such force that she flew almost over the wall, but crashed right through it and into the grass below.

WINNER- Ristar

ROUND 3

MATCH 1- Naruto vs Gaara

"Gaara...I don't think I can fight you." Naruto said solemnly and looked at the ground.

"Why not?! You were so cocky before! You even went one tail!" Gaara shouted.

"I thought we were best friends Gaara! This isn't a tournament to you, its a deathmatch! And why? Because of Jordan! Get over it Gaara, but I know you won't!" Naruto shouted, beginning to cry.

"I don't want to fight you like this, but I have no choice! I just can't believe you would want to kill me Gaara! You are no different than Sasuke now!" Naruto shouted, now in his demon form.

"Enough chat! I will get rid of you! You are always in my way! Get ready to die Naruto!" Gaara yelled, Naruto now in his one tail form.

"So its true then...you really mean it. You really want to kill me. I always thought we would be pals forever, but I guess I was wrong." Naruto said, crying and suddenly being enveloped in black fire.

"GAARAAA!" he yelled in his 4 tailed form.

---

NO! Gaara became an antagonist! Heart of Darkness is an awesome game.

---

494

Peinfull

"Shukaku!" Gaara said and released his demon. Naruto began charging up a black ball near his mouth and then he ate it.

"Get ready for my most powerful beam ever you SOB!" Naruto shouted and fired a gigantic orange beam that completely enveloped Shukaku.

"Yes!" Naruto said. The camera panned out and there was only a few grains of sand visible from where the beam hit.

"Son...how could you?" the 4th said.

"I would never have expected Naruto to kill someone." Itachi said.

"N...naruto." Sakura said, her eyes widened in shock. Sasuke said nothing.  
"Gaara no!" Temari and Kankuro shouted at the same time.

"Naruto!" Pein shouted, him and Konan appearing before him.

"Pein?!" Naruto said.

"Yep, I am here to rant at you."

"Why you of all people?"

"Your dad, Itachi, Sakura and pals are too shocked and/or upset to say anything."

"Why do you care?"

"Because...I killed Gaara too..."

"Oh yeah, I remember..."

"You are no different than Gaara and Sasuke now Naruto. They are heartless douchebags, well I don't know about Gaara, but Sasuke is! Anyway, they may have wanted to but they never killed anyone, at least not in this story. You are no better than they are!"

"Man, to hear that from you is pretty heartbreaking. Especially since you are happy all the time."

"When did you two become friends anyway?" Konan asked.

"Offscreen Konan!" Pein said sternly.

"WATCH YOUR TONE WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME PEIN!" Konan shouted with a popped vein and holding Pein up by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm sorry Konan, I just got carried away because I was pissed off at Naruto." Pein said and hung his head in shame.

"You...you are really that mad at me Pein?" Naruto asked.

"Yeahhhhhhh..." Pein said, Sarah style. "That doesn't mean I hate you though."

"What about you Konan?"

"Tch, yes. Its just that Pein wanted to do the talking." Konan said.

"If she yelled at you, it would be brutal." Pein said. "Not that that's a problem or anything!" Pein said and hugged Konan, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Heh, oh Pein."

---

Gaara is dead?!

---

495

Hands Hands Fingers Thumbs

"I...I killed Gaara....his best friend killed him! He was just angry and confused and I killed him! How could I have been so stupid?!" Naruto shouted, now back to normal.

"Naruto..." Konan said solemnly as he started to cry.

"What do we do Konan?" Pein asked.

"I'm not sure Pein. Naruto is a really good and likeable kid, unlike Sasuke, but he killed someone and needs to pay for what he's done."

"Well if you don't know, then I don't know."

"C'mon Pein, you are goofy and scatterbrained, but you can be somewhat smart when you want to."

"Well gee Konan I..."

WINNER- Naruto

MATCH 2- Jacob vs Launcher Spider

"What was I thinking?" Naruto said to himself.

"Come on Naruto, the next match is starting. You can come with us." Konan said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"But you guys are still mad at me, why would y-"

"Haha, we may be mad, but we don't despise you and want you to die!" Pein said.

"Sonic RPG no Jutsu!" Jacob said and threw the die at the ground while Launcher Spider shot some missiles. The die rolled a 12.

"A 12! Supah Peel Out!" Jacob said and his legs turned into an infinity sign. He easily dodged Launcher Spiders missiles. The robot made some machine noises and reloaded with skinny blue missiles. He shot the fast missiles and Jacob threw the die again, this time rolling a 6.

"Magnet Shield!" he said and was surrounded in a white electric shield. He jumped over the missiles and jumped again, the second jump making a spark sound. He landed behind Launcher Spider and the missiles hit the robot.

"Good thing I had a shield!" Jacob said as he walked out of the explosion unharmed. Launcher Spider formed together, but fell to the ground.

WINNER- Jacob

MATCH 3- Babbling Fish vs Tony

"Say hi to Ichigo for me!" Babbling Fish said as he dashed at Tony.

"Screw you!" Tony said as he fired a beam from his rock guitar. Babbling fish flew to the right in midair, dodging it and biting Tony's right arm.

"My arm!" Tony yelled.

---

Uh oh! Will Tony lose an arm?

---

495

Everyone Hates You

"OW! You ripped off my fucking arm!" Tony shouted as Babbling Fish tore off and ate his right arm.

"This has to end now...before he gets eaten too! Hey Babbling Fish!!" Rukia said.

"Oh look, its Ichigos girlfriend! How does it feel being single?" Babbling Fish taunted.

"Shut up! How could you do this?! You just merciously killed him!"

"Man this hurts like a bitch." Tony said to himself.

"I sure did, and there is nothing you can do about it!" the shark said.

"I quit you asshole."

_H...he's right....oh Ichigo... _Rukia thought.

WINNER- Babbling Fish

MATCH 4- Nario vs Link

"Damn, this guy has a sword." Nario said.

"I'll beat you quick!" Link said and shot Nario with a light arrow. He disappeared in a flash of light and then reappeared, knocked out. (Light arrows rock!)

WINNER- Link

MATCH 5- Edward vs Ristar

Edward charged at Ristar and punched him with such force that his face bled and he went flying into a wall. He fell to the ground, still bleeding.

WINNER- Edward

ROUND 4

MATCH 1- Naruto vs Jacob

"Great...another fight..." Naruto said solemnly.

"Go Naruto! You can do it!" Pein cheered, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Pein...cheering is not what he needs....he needs cheering up. Please Naruto, we know you won't do it again." Konan said.

"Konans right! Come on Naruto!"

"Fine...I'll go." Naruto said and began walking down the stairs to the arena.

"Son, I am so disappointed in you." the 4th said.

"I would have never expected you to kill someone." Itachi said. (Yes, he did say the exact same thing before, I know.)

"Naruto..." Sakura said. Hinata faced away from Naruto and didn't say a word. Kankuro spat on Naruto and Temari flipped him off.

---

Awwww, poor Naruto! D:

---


	69. Part 69

496

You're Winner!

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" Jacob mocked.

"Shut the fuck up! I'll kill you myself! In case you didn't notice, Naruto is going through a hell of a lot of emotional trauma. So fuck off you sorry son of a bitch!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Thanks Kyuubi....but I don't think I can fight. I forefi-" Naruto was cut off.

(The song Live and Learn starts playing, starting with the main verse.)

"NO!" Pein and Konan shouted.

"Everyone else may have given up on you, but we haven't!" Konan said.

"You can do it Naruto, don't give up!" Pein said.

"Don't just forfeit, do it for yourself Naruto!"

"You'll feel better about this when you win!"

"You're right guys, thanks for cheering me on!" Naruto said and formed a Rasengan.

"Looks like Naruto scab got over himsel-" Jacob said and was grabbed by the neck by Demon Naruto and then slammed with an orange Rasengan. Jacob went flying into a wall and fell to the ground.

"I....I...won!"

"Nice job Naruto." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah! You won Naruto!" Pein exclaimed, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Great job Naruto!" Konan cheered with the same expression.

"Not...gonna loose...to a Naruto....character." Jacob said as he slowly stood up. Then he fell back down to the ground.

(song ends)

WINNER- Naruto

MATCH 2- Babbling Fish vs Link

"How do you feel now Naruto?" Konan asked as he walked up to them.

"I...I don't feel down anymore, In fact I feel kinda...happy." Naruto replied.

"That's awesome Naruto!" Pein said, smiling with his eyes closed.

---

Been a long time since some BGM.

---

497

BAM

"Pein...Konan....you guys are the only people that still like me. So I was wondering if I....could be with you guys. Don't tell my dad, but you guys seem more like my parents than he does. Everyone else seems to hate me, but you guys and Kyuubi still care about me, and I would be happy being with the ones who are close to me now." Naruto said, looking away from Pein and Konan.

"Wow...Naruto...." Konan said, shocked at his words.

"That...really means a lot to us." Pein said, also shocked.

"Link, you can win! I know you can!" Zelda cheered, hugging him and smiling with her eyes closed.

"Gee Zelda, you think so?" Link asked with the same expression.

"Of course I do!" she said and Link walked to the arena.

"Excellent! Another victim!" Babbling Fish shouted and dashed at Link. Link held out the Master Sword in front of him, but Babbling Fish broke it in half.

"You broke the Master Sword?!" Link said, his eyes widened in shock.

"Link! How did you let that happen you dolt!" Zelda said, appearing in a quote bubble with angry bugeyes.

"Well excuuuuuuse me princess!" Link said with a bored expression.

"I still got other weapons! Like bombs!" he said and threw a bomb at Babbling Fish. The shark swallowed the bomb and spat it back at Link.

"O SNAP! Ny-" Link said and was enveloped in the bombs explosion, getting knocked out in the process.

WINNER- Babbling Fish

SEMIFINAL- Naruto vs Babbling Fish

"You're already in 4 tails form? Are you gonna kill me?" Babbling fish asked mockingly.

"No! You're an evil bastard, but I'm not gonna kill you! I am just gonna kick your ass!" Naruto said and his arms grew. He extended them, grabbed Babbling Fish, and slammed him into the ground.

---

Link says 'well excuuuuuse me princess!' in teh show.

---

498

Narutowned

"A worthy opponent for sure!" Babbling Fish said. Naruto stood up tall, made his fists bigger, and smashed Babbling Fish by slamming both fists down on the ground. The smoke cleared and the shark had a hold of Narutos arm. A clone of Naruto emerged from Narutos back and slammed Babbling Fish off. The clone then merged back into Narutos body.

"Is that all? You didn't even make me bleed!" the shark said. Naruto extended his tails, wrapped up Babbling Fish, charged up a Rasengan of black chakra, extended his arm, and slammed it into the shark.

"Raaaaahsengaaannn!" Naruto shouted and Babbling Fish was slammed right through a wall.

"That oughta beat him!" Naruto said, turning back to normal. Suddenly, Babbling Fish dashed into Naruto and impaled him in the chest with his top fin. He slashed up and ate Narutos heart.

"That was the tastiest heart ever!" Babbling Fish said as Naruto slumped over to the ground.

"Naruto no!" Konan shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Naruto!" Pein shouted, his eyes widened in shock.

"Now we're even Naruto." Temari said.

"This is horrible. First he tore apart a talking towel, then h-he killed Ichigo, then he ripped off a guys arm. He almost killed Link and now he killed Naruto?! Will the next guy die too?!" Rukia shouted.

---

Oh no! Naruto died again!

---

499

Bite Me

WINNER- Babbling Fish

FINAL MATCH- Babbling Fish vs Edward

"And now for desert! You may be fast, but you're not strong!" Babbling Fish said.

"Strong enough to kill you!" Edward said.

"Well, well, well, so you CAN talk!"

"You're a cold hearted bastard who deserves to die and burn in the deepest regions of hell!"

"That's some big talk coming from you, but lets see if you can back it up!" Babbling Fish taunted. Edward charged at him, kicked him into the air, and then drop kicked him.

"Is that all you got?" the shark asked, unscathed. Edward charged at him again and kicked him in the stomach with both legs.

"Haha! Pathetic!" Babbling Fish exclaimed. Edward punched him down, appeared under him, kicked him up, appeared beside him, and then kicked him into a wall.

"My turn!" Babbling Fish said and dashed at Edward. Edward swung his fist to the side, but Babbling Fish dodged up and bit him on the fist. Edward dashed fast and punched the wall, making Babbling Fish let go.

"Even if you stop me from biting you, I haven't been hurt at all!" Babbling Fish said.

"I have a bite of my own as well." Edward said.

"Hahaha! A human bite? That won't do jack squat! But hit me with your best shot anyway!"

"Well if you are that eager to die." Edward said and bit him on the side of his face.

---

Will Edward be able to stop the sharks reign of terror?!

---

500

Venom

"You managed to draw blood. That's pretty good...for a human! Now let me show you a real bi-" Babbling Fish stopped talking as his eyes widened in pain.

"Gaaaaaaah! Gluuuuaaagh! What's happening?!" he shouted as he shook and made strange raspy noises.

"There is no point in telling you since you are going to die in 3...2...1..." Edward said and the shark slumped to the ground.

WINNER- Edward

"He-he did it! He killed Babbling Fish! That's awesome! But Ichigo and Naruto...they are still dead..." Rukia said.

LOSER BRACKET

MATCH 1- Jordan vs WALL-E

"I'll turn you into scrap metal!" Jordan said as he charged at the robot, holding out his sword. WALL-E used his laser and melted the sword in half.

"Aww crap." Jordan said.

WINNER- WALL-E

MATCH 2- Sasuke vs Kimimaro

"I hate you so much Sasuke." Kimimaro said.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said and shot 3 fireballs at Kimimaro. Kimimaro created a wall of bone in front of himself, stopping the fireballs.

---

Something very interesting is gonna happen next chapter.

---


	70. Part 70

501

They Mystery

(the techno song that played during Shikamarus fight with Kin begins to play.)

"Excuse me, I hope you guys don't mind me interrupting your match." a voice said offscreen.

"I'm here to solve this case." the voice, who belonged to L, said.

"L! Its been a long time! Have ya gotten over your fangirl phobia?" Dylan asked.

"Y-yes I have, nice to see your embarrassing snake bite is gone. Edward, I am gonna need your help. This tournament couldn't have gone any better. What I mean is, if the matches hadn't gone they way they did and have you fight Babbling Fish, who knows who else could have died."

"Ok." Edward replied.

"This is what we know about Babbling Fish: he is a talking shark that can breathe on land. He is the size of a human and can dash very fast in mid air. While airborne he can change direction. He is ruthless and has a nasty temper. He tore apart a towel, killed Ichigo, ripped of Tony's arm, almost killed Link, and killed Naruto. He is also seemingly invincible."

"Watchoo mean, 'seemingly invincible'?"

"I noticed something during his fight with Naruto. When he was slammed to the ground, I noticed burn marks on him. Then I saw him glow yellow for a fraction of a second and the burns were gone. It was nothing the average spectator could notice, but I was paying close attention to him."

"So he's not really invincible..."

"He has a healing power."

"What's all this for?"

"There just might be a way to get Naruto and Ichigo back."

"So you finally figured it out." a voice said offscreen.

"Huh?" Edward and L said at the same time, they looked to the side and saw Babbling Fish.

"Don't look so surprised, after all, you figured out my power." Babbling Fish said.

"It's actually pretty convenient that you're alive, we need to know about your past." L said.

"You want to know? Very well the-" Babbling Fish stopped talking and dashed toward L.

"Don't even think about it!" Edward said as he punched the shark out of the way.

"Very well then, I'll talk."

---

Holy cow! L is back!

---

502

DNA

"Scientists, they captured me and experimented on me. I don't know for how long, but it was at least a year. Boy did they regret it when I woke up." Babbling Fish said.

"You expect us to believe that?!" Edward said.

"Watch what you say! You're lucky I'm even talking to you instead of eating you!"

"He is right Edward, we are lucky he is talking. If he is lying about his past, we have no way of knowing." L said.

"Hn."

"Edward, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Say 'aaaahh'."

"Huh?!"

"Just do it." L said. Edward opened his mouth and L stuck his finger on his teeth and pulled it out.

"Wh-what the heck was that for?"

"I need a blood sample of Babbling Fish, since he can recover and instantly clot his blood there would be no way to get a sample from him. You bit him and I had a feeling his blood would seep into your teeth."

"Oh...well you could have told me what you wanted to do!"

"Yes, this is going just fine." L said as he picked up a chunk of skin and some more blood.

"What are you doing?"

"I found a piece of Ichigos skin and some of Narutos blood, follow me Edward."

"Okay, and why do you hold everything with your fingertips?"

"We are going to the DNA research center."

"That wasn't my question..." Edward said as they walked out of the coliseum, past Lexis body, and near a large building built like a DNA strand.

"There it is."

"It looks so odd. I mean, even for the author that design is ridiculous." Edward said and sweatdropped.

"It's not made up, ever heard of Zoo Tycoon 2 with the Ext-"

"Whatever, lets go."

"Its been awhile since a real character made an anime expression." L said as he put the 3 samples into the computer and it displayed the contents of the DNA.

"What are you doing?"

"There has to be an unknown component in Babbling Fish's DNA that lets him heal. Maybe we can use that to revive Naruto and Ichigo. I noticed the authors best friend isn't a big friend of your franchise. She claims to have seen your movie 8 times."

"It got Finding Nemo Syndrome that fast?"

"I guess so."

"Well she isn't a big L fan either."

"Whatever, who cares."

---

Zoo Tycoon 2 is sweet. Finding Nemo Syndrome is when you watch something so much that you get tired of it and hate it.

---

503

Secret Ingredient

"So why are your eyes always drawn all narrowed?" L asked.

"Can you go one word without breaking the 4th wall?" Edward said.

"I was wondering, how is a human bite so fatal."

"I'm not necessarily human."

"What are you then?"

"A vampire."

"Seriously? Well aren't you lucky that this arc always takes place at night."

"Why's that?"

"Vampires die in sunlight, right?"

"That's just a myth."

"Then what happens to you?"

"I uhhh....nothing happens!" Edward said and sweatdropped.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah! No difference between day and night!"

"Oh...and the bite?"

"Vampire venom, people with weak willpower die from it."

"Hmmm, I found something."

"What?"

"Its an unrecognizable component, I'll take a tablet sample." L said and a tablet came out of the machine.

"How is that even possible?"

"Lets go back."

"Alright."

"..."

"What?"

"N-nothing, its just for a second there I thought y- nevermind." L said and they walked back. He broke the tablet in half and set one on Ichigos skin and the other on Narutos blood.

"Its not working..." L said solemnly.

"Maybe it takes some time, lets go watch some matches and see if it work."

"Seems logical, lets go."

WINNER- Sasuke

MATCH 3- Dylan vs Toadsuke

"What are you doing you fag?" Toadsuke asked as Dylan ran up a wall and wall jumped.

"Toy Commander no Jutsu!" Dylan said and crossed his arms, green pencils appearing between his fingers. He flung his arms forward, sending pencils at Toaduske and they exploded on him/her.

"What the hell?"

"What? You didn't think my moveset was just a complete rip off of Kodens, did you?"

---

Toy Commander is one hell of a game. Heh, almost made a 'dawright' reference.

---

504

Monkey Business

"Jealous Turtles no Jutsu!" Dylan said and a turtle shell was spinning on his right pointer fingers and he held 2 in his right. He threw them at Toaduske who sidestepped them. The shells bounced off the all and smacked Toaduske in his/her face.

"Time to end this! Summoning Jutsu!" Dylan said and slammed his hand on the ground. A monkey with yellow shorts and a siren on its head appeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's just a monkey with yellow shorts and a siren on its head!" Toadsuke said.

"It's not just a monkey with yellow shorts and a siren on its head. Its a monkey with yellow shorts and a siren on its head...with a machine gun!" Dylan said as the monkey pulled out a machine gun and blasted Toadsuke, knocking him/her out.

WINNER- Dylan

MATCH 4- Amanda vs Mamemon

Amanda grabbed Mamemon by the head, spun around, and let him go. Mamemon managed to stop his momentum right before he hit the wall using his jetpack arm.

---

Dylan's summon comes straight out of the awesome game Ape Escape. Well I never thought this day would come, but we are all caught up!!! YAY! Now updates will be slower, but you got a 7 part update! Cool that we ended at an even number.

---


	71. Part 71

505

Arrow Zone

A red arrow suddenly flew from the sky and impaled Konan in the back.

"What's wrong Konan?" Pein asked.

"Nothing..." she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Gee Konan...you never stared at me like that before!" Pein said, blushing slightly, but Konan ran past him and glomped Sasuke.

"Agh!" Sasuke yelped.

"Huh?" Itachi said, staring at them with his usual expression. Hearts were flying around from offscreen one sided makeout.

"ITACHI help me!"

"Foolish li-" he said, sweatdroping with the same expression as before.

"W-wait! What are you doing with my shirt?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi went bugeyed and pulled Konan off of Sasuke. A clanging sound was heard.

"Unhand me Itachi or I shall kill you where you stand!" Konan said with a popped vein and angry bugeyes.

"Only if you stop violating my foolish little brother." he said with a bored expression.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!!?" Konan shouted and smacked him, leaving a red handprint on his face.

"I can see why Pein doesn't like to piss you off, that is the fist time I ever been smacked."

"It took you long enough to save me from her making out with me foolish older brother." Sasuke said, standing up. His hair was somewhat messed up.

"YOU SO-" Konan was cut off.

"Don't smack him Konan, and its only funny when I say it, foolish little brot-." Itachi was cut off.

"Whatever!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DO SLAP HIM YOU FUCKER?!" Konan yelled with angry bugeyes. Pein and Sakura appeared before them.

"What's going on here?" they both asked.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke said and hugged her.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura said. Itachi opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't say it Itachi!" she yelled.

"What?" he replied.

"You know!"

"I wasn't gonna say foolish little brother, I was gonna say that Konan was making out with my foolish little brother."

"HUH?!" Sakura and Pein said in unison. Konan walked over to Pein and raised her hand backward.

"AHH! Don't hit me Konan!" Pein said and put his hands in front of him.

"I wasn't gonna hit you Pein! Did you see a popped vein or angry bugeyes?" Konan said and put her arm around him.

"W-well of course you weren't Konan! Haha!" Pein said and smiled with his eyes closed.

"You know, you make the most anime expressions than any other character in this story. Except for maybe Sasuke."

"Well is this thing true?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke said.

"It is? But Konan we-" Pein was cut off.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Konan shouted with angry bugeyes.

"Oh."

"Indeed it is." Itachi said with a bored expression.

"Well Itachi I know you wouldn't lie about it." Sakura said.

"It is? But Konan we-" Pein was cut off again.

"Pein, it-" Konan was cut off.

"This will go on forever..." Itachi said.

"Wait, what is this thing?" Pein asked and picked up a red arrow. He impaled Sasuke in the head with it.

"SAKURA!" Saskue yelled and glomped her, making out with her offscreen.

"Oh...my...god." Itachi said with bugeyes and sweatdropped.

"So that explains it, it was some kind of love arrow thing." Konan said.

"I knew you still loved me!" Pein exclaimed.

---

That arrow thing is from a fictional characterless dream I had. A glomp is pretty much a tackle hug.

---

506

3

Itachi ripped out the arrow and snapped it in half. Sakura and Sasuke stood up.

"I never wanna see that again." Itachi said.

"Gee Sasuke...that was pretty...nice." Sakura said and stared at him dreamily.

"S-Sakura?!" Sasuke shouted, bugeyed.

"Don't count on it happening again." Itachi said.

"Why not Itachi?" Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"Its just disturbing to see my foolish little brother do that." Itachi said, unfazed with the usual expression.

"Why you!"

"Go on, slap me Sakura." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"I would, but I'm afraid of your reaction..." she said and looked away.

"What? Do you think I'll kill you if I do?" Itachi asked, smiling with his eyes closed.

"No, It's just that I don't know you well enough..."

"You know me well enough to know when I'll call my foolish little brother foolish little broth-" Itachi was cut off by a right hook from Sakura, leaving a good sized bruise.

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!!"

"See? I knew you had the guts to do it. You even punched me." Itachi said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Yeah...whatever, I guess. I now see who Sasuke gets his anime expressions from."

"I'm sorry for doubting you Konan." Pein said solemnly.

"Don't worry about it Pein." she said.

"Yeah, thanks Konan, but wont the past chapter and this one piss off the Naruto haters?"

"What haters? Only 2 friggin people read this story and only one of them hates Naruto."

"Oh yeah..." Pein said and suddenly hugged Konan with tears in his eyes.

"Pein? What's wrong?"

"Naruto! I miss him so much!"

"Oh Pein, I do too, but he is in a better place now."

In heaven, this happened.

"Man, now I want Pein and Konan to die..." Naruto said sadly and looked at the clouds.

"Why do you wish death on someone?" Ichigo asked.

"I bet you wish death on your girlfriend."

"No, and Rukia is technically dead anyway."

"Well your death wasn't as ironic as hell."

"Yeah, I saw it from up here and it sucks that you are so hated now."

"Don't remind me...even my girlfriend hates me, unlike yours."

"For the last time, Rukia is not my girlfriend!"

"You know, Naruto didn't even mention Rukias name. He could have been talking about Misa for all you know." Kyuubi said.

"WHO?!" Naruto and Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh right, shes not in this story. Well my point still stands."

"That's right Kyuubi." Naruto said.

Damn! He tricked me! Ichigo thought.

"Just...shut up Naruto!" he said.

"D'allright, I'll stop." he replied.

"I was wondering when you were gonna say that." Kyuubi said.

---

The transition thing is a Back at the Barnyard reference.

---

507

A Long Way

"You know, I noticed something. The only difference between the way the author draws me and Pein is the piercings." Ichigo said.

"P-Pein! Konan!" Naruto said and started to cry.

"ICHIGO!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Shit! I'm sorry Naruto, I-" Ichigo was cut off.

"No...it's d'allright. It's not your fault, its mine." Naruto said.

"Yours?!" Kyuubi and Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah, If I didn't go overboard on him, Gaara would have won. Then Babbling Fish couldn't bite him because of the sand shield."

"No Naruto! Its not your fault you are dead, its the sharks! Hell, I can't even blame you for killing Gaara! A guy like that would severely piss me off too!" Ichigo said.

"Really Ichigo? You mean that?"

"Yeahhhhh." he replied, Sarah style.

"Heh, thanks Ichigo."

"Naruto, you gotta stop thinking about them!"

"I can't help it Ichigo! They mean so much to me!"

"I never seen you act that way Naruto." Kyuubi said.

"Well Kyuubi, there is just something about them that I...it is really hard to explain. Don't you miss Rukia Ichigo?"

"Of course I do! Dang...now I kind of understand how you feel." he said.

"We have to get out of here Ichigo."

"But Naruto, will the gods reincarnate you again, and Ichigo as well?" Kyuubi asked.

"I don't know Kyuubi, but it's worth a shot."

The scene changed back to earth.

WINNER- Mamemon

MATCH 5- Cory vs Towelie

"Ohhh Jordan, I can't fight. Didn't that guy say to take a break?" Towelie asked, now fixed and full of stitches.

"No, he fixed you and I noticed a picture of a girl on the wall. I commented on her huge knockers and he yelled at us to get the hell out." Jordan replied.

"Oh."

"But I guess you can be replaced in the tournament."

Towelies replacement had long black hair, MANDY. (As Jacob calls her. I'd call her Amanda, but there is already another one in teh story...so, yeah.)

"Summoning Jutsu!" she said and slammed her hand on the ground. A giraffe appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why does everyone here have a summon?" Jacob wondered.

"What in the world?" Cory said. The giraffe reared up its right front leg and kicked Cory. He went flying bacl with so much force that the wall was severly dented when he crashed into it.

WINNER- Mandy

MATCH 6- Marth vs Nathan

---

Why does Mandy have a giraffe summon? Oh Jacob will know what it means.

---

508

Blood Bath

"I'm not gonna lose here. Roy will never let me live it down." Marth said.

"Holy Dead Babies Attack Thingy!" Nathan said and shot the aforementioned things from his hands. Marth held his sword in front of him, slicing the infants in half as they reached him.

"Critical Hit!" Marth said and stabbed Nathan with the tip of his sword. An HP meter appeared and quickly dwindled down to zero as Nathan flew backward and a skinny white explosion to appear.

WINNER- Marth

MATCH 7- James vs Sonic

"Rule Firty Four Attack Fing." James said and Sonic was subconsciously treated to many disturbing images.

"AGGGGHHH! Holy hell! The Back fucking yardigans porn and meXNarutoXKodenXDanny Phantom!!!??!?!" the human hedgehog screamed.

"Now I'll show you!" he said and was surrounded in a yellow aura.

"RAAAAAAAAGGGH!" he said, now with golden hair, and charged at James. He hit James with so much force that he went flying through a wall, covering the wall in blood, and getting his head impaled on the side view mirror of a monster truck. A loud CRACK could be heard.

WINNER- Sonic

MATCH 8- Prehston vs Brandon

"You're goofy look-" Brandon was cut off.

"Shut up." Prehston said and connected wires to Brandons back.

"Huh?"

"You thought the worm was brutal? Take this! Virus Style: Trojan Horse!" Prehston said and a wooden horse burst out of Brandons body. The complete front half of Brandon was torn apart and blood flew around in boatloads.

WINNER- Prehston

MATCH 9- Britney vs Zane

---

Critical Hit is another Brawl reference. The monster truck was added because of the game Monster Truck Madness 2. Rule 34 is if something exists, there is porn of it. The chapter title fits rather well eh?

---

509

Crash and Burn

"Dragon!" Britney said and the golden dragon appeared in a flash of light.

"Dead Anim-" but before Zane could even use and attack, he was burned to a crisp by the dragons fire breath.

WINNER- Britney

MATCH 10- Kyle vs Rotom

"You're worthy enough for my 2nd form! Steel Shred!" Kyle said. His hands were now large metallic claws, one of his eyes were black, his hairstyle changed, he grew fangs, and had a black orb on his chest with 4 wires on it that connected to his arms and hands.

"Rotom?" Rotom said as the orb hovered and the wires detached. Then the wires headed for Rotom at high speed.

"ROTOM! Ro!" Rotom said as he was wrapped up and squeezed by the wires.

"He wouldn't!" Dylan said, his eyes widened in shock.

"ROOOTOOOOOM!" Rotom shouted and started sending a bunch of yellow electricity down the wires.

"Huh?" Kyle said as the orb began to glow white due to the dangerous amount of electricity being pumped into it. Then when it couldn't contain any more, the electricity was shot out in the form of a giant lightning bolt. It crashed into Kyle and created a big electric explosion that Rotom dodged.

"YES! Rotom won!" Dylan shouted. The area around Kyle was burnt and charred and most of his limbs and organs were missing.

WINNER- Rotom

ROUND 2

MATCH 1- WALL-E vs Sasuke

---

Okay, so the electric scenario didn't make much sense, but you gotta admit it was pretty awesome.

---

510

Spin to Win

"Raaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke charged at WALL-E with a Chidori. Going into box form didn't help the poor robot as he exploded and parts flew everywhere. (POOR WALL-E! *cries*)

WINNER- Sasuke

MATCH 2- Dylan vs Mamemon

"4 Sided Dice no Jutsu!" Dylan shouted and threw a triangular die. It rolled on the ground and displayed a 3 at each corner. Dylan pulled out a sheet of paper and studied it.

"Lets see...3 3's...3 3's...the blue die...umm....aw damn it! I thought I grabbed the Oddworld die. Oh well, I guess the douchebag one will hafta do. Watch out here I come!" Dylan said and turned into a blue ball and began to spin around Mamemon.

"You spin me right round baby right round, like a record player right round round round. You spin me right round baby right round, like a record player right round round round." he sand and slammed into Mamemon, the force shattering his armor.

"My armor!" Mamemon said, now back to his old self.

"Go!" Dylan said as he threw the die again as soon as he came out of his spin dash. The die flew through an opening in the wall and got stuck in James' head.

"That was disgusting. Summoning Jutsu!" Dylan said and summoned the monkey in a puff of smoke.

---

Gawd I love that song. Yes, 4 sided die actually exist.

---


	72. Part 72

511

Focus Pocus

The monkey shot bullets at Mamemon, but the Digimon used Full Potential and deflected the bullets.

"Looks like that won't work...alright monkey, its time to bring out the big guns." Dylan said. The monkey pulled out binoculars and a missile launcher. It launched 5 missiles at Mamemon and they exploded on impact.

WINNER- Dylan

MATCH 3- Mandy vs Marth

"Alright, your last fight was hated by both fans so lets make this interesting." Marth said.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Mandy said and slammed her hand on the ground. A giraffe appeared in a puff of smoke.

"That thing isn't doing anything!" Marth said and jumped at the animal. He then sliced the giraffes head off.

"Why do you always have to slice things up all gory like?"

"Now you have to fight."

"FOCUS BLAST!" Mandy said and shot a red ball of energy that had white balls spinning around it.

"That's one hell of an attack." Marth said and was hit by the ball. It grew twice its size and the circles became fireballs. Then it turned into electricity before disappearing. Marth fell to the ground and his own blood fell on top of him.

"Not...losing...here!" Marth said as he tried to stand up, but his head was repeatedly stomped on by Mandy.

WINNER- Mandy

MATCH 4- Sonic vs Prehston

---

About time I updated huh?

---

512

Chopsticks

"I wonder if this'll work on you!" Prehston said and sent many wires out of his hands. He then used them as a pole and flipped over Sonic. Prehston then karate chopped Sonic in the neck. Nothing happened however, and Sonic elbowed Prehston in the stomach with so much force that Prehston threw up on him. Sonic then jumped in the air and drop kicked Prehston into the ground.

WINNER- Sonic

MATCH 5- Britney vs Rotom

Britney flew up to Rotom on her dragon. Rotom flew off and came back in his Frost form. He looked like a refrigerator surrounded in a light purple aura.

"Ro Ro Rotom!" Rotom said and sent a blizzard at the dragon. It became frozen solid and Britney desummoned it.

"Two can play at that game!" Britney said as she spun her rubber band ball and chain and then flung it at the Pokemon. Rotom noticed the spikes open up and flew away and came back in its Heat form.

"ROOO!" Rotom said and shot a stream of fire at Britney.

---

I was originaly gonna have the douchebag lose to the karate chop as a running gag, but then half of my fans wouldn't like that.

---

513

Same

Type

Attack

Bonus

Britney jumped over the fire and slammed Rotom to the ground with the ball and chain.

"Tom! Tom Ro!" Rotom came out of the toaster oven, the appliance cracked and damaged. Rotom fired a bolt of electricity at Britney.

"GAH!" she yelled as the attack knocked her off her feet. "If the Butt Monkey of The Ultimate Challenge can beat you, then I sure as hell can! Knife Rain!" Brittney said and knives began to fall from the sky. Rotom zig zagged its way around them, flew off, and came back in its Fan form. Rotom now looked like a fan surrounded in a yellow aura.

"TOM!" Rotom yelled and blew the knives at Brittney, the weapons stabbing her from every angle as blood splashed on the ground.

WINNER- Rotom

ROUND 3

MATCH 1- Dylan vs Sasuke

"Aren't you one of Naruto's buddies?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I guess you could say that. He did help me out in the fight with Relic, so sure." Dylan replied.

"I don't see how you can like an annoying, emotionally dramatic, blond asshole."

"WHAT?!" Pein shouted.

"That son of a bitch!" Konan yelled.

"You can't say that about Naruto you jackass!" Dylan said.

"I just did, what are you gonna do, go back in time and stop me?" Sasuke taunted.

"That's my line, and that reminds me...Scribblenauts no Jutsu!" Dylan said and pulled out a yellow keyboard and reading glasses while Sasuke began charging at him with a Chidori.

"Let's see....K-R-A-K...E E....where's the E? Oh, there it is. N...um...where are you N...there! Now summon!" Dylan said and just when Sasuke was about to hit him, a red octopus appeared and slammed Sasuke into a wall.

---

Look up Scribblenauts, it is an awesome game. Might as well replace Sasuke with Jacob during Sasukes second line.

---

514

Punchline

"That's what you deserve for making fun of Naruto. I wonder how he is doing." Dylan said. The scene changed to heaven.

"What?! Why can't you bring us back?!" Naruto yelled in his demon form.

"Naruto, you got serious anger problems." Ichigo said.

"So just because I get angry one time, no matter how rational it is, that means I have anger issues and should take an anger management class?!?!"

"I never said that..."

"Oh." Naruto said calmly and turned back to normal.

"I'm thirsty, could one of you gods or goddesses conjure up a drink or something?" Naruto asked,

"Yes." Arkvoodle said and summoned a juice box in Naruto's hand.

"A juice box?!? What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"It's what you get for questioning my authority as a god. Besides, its a drink, is it not?"

"Touche. Man I hate these things." Naruto said and took the straw and began to repeatedly jam it into the box. "Go in you son of a bitch!" he yelled. Ichigo looked at the ground with a very sad look on his face.

FINAL MATCH- Mandy vs Rotom

"Two offscreen fights in a row?" Edward said.

"Well the author wants to get to the next tournament because he has some interesting ideas." L replied.

"Rotom Ro Ro Rotom." Rotom said.

"What did you call me?!" Mandy said.

"Rotom." Rotom said. Mandy swung her arm to punch him, but the Pokemon dodged.

"I am not a Tsundere!"

"Rotom Ro Ro Rotom Ro."

"Who's stories?!?" Mandy said and swung her arm to punch Rotom. Rotom didn't dodge this time and the girl was electrocuted.

"Rotom Ro."

"I can't hit you?!"

"Ro Ro Rotom Tom Tom Rotom."

"Because all my attacks are fighting type?! Damnit! Now I am gonna have to forefit!"

---

The anger management thing Naruto was talking about is a mere stab at the story Manage Thy Anger by St. Noof. Bleach fans should know about the juice box thing. A Tsundere is a female character who gets angry from the littlest of things and punches a character for it. This is mostly seen in anime, and the main character is usually on the receiving end. In St. Noof's stories, Mandy is a Tsundere.

---

515

Sparkler

"Now for the final tournament." the referee said.

MATCH 1- Edward vs Groudon

Edward stared at the gigantic red Pokemon that was so fierce that it's arms and legs were chained to limit its freedom. Edward looked to the left, then to the right, then at the camera with his squinty eyes.

"Is that even fair?" he asked. Groudon roared and the sun appeared and seemed to glow brighter than usual.

"Oh shit, not the sun!" Edward yelled and he suddenly began to sparkle. He closed his eyes and sighed as many people laughed at him.

"Well I can easily see why he would be ashamed and therefore lie about that..." L said.

"You can go ahead and kill me now Groudon." Edward said, people still laughing. Groudon smashed Edward deep into the ground with one claw.

"Damn, that didn't kill me..." he said, still sparkling.

WINNER- Groudon

MATCH 2- Shaymin vs Jacob

"This fight will be interesting." SHAYMIN, who looked like a white hedgehog crossed with a chia pet, said.

"Indeed." Jacob said.

---

HA HA HA Sparkly vamp. The next match will be very interesting as the two fighters have pointed out.

---

516

A Different Kind of Duel

"Yip yip, Skymin state!" Shaymin said and was surrounded in flower petals. When they faded she looked more like a dog mixed with a reindeer.

"Card Change." Jacob said and there was a burst of light. (Not a flash, a burst.)

"What's this thing? Do we slice each other with them?" Shaymin asked, looking at the odd crescent shaped object on her front left foot.

"No, we are going to duel to see who wins." Jacob said.

"Wha?"

"Let me explain the rules."

One Explanation Later

"Ohhhhh, cool! Wait, won't this confuse our readers? I mean, half of our readers?"

"Well there are already a bunch of assholes in this story, so it's fair game."

"Lets begin then! Its a 5000 lifepoint duel and I'll go first cuz I can. I start by playing a card facedown." Shaymin put a black card in one of the slots on the crescent shaped object, the Duel Disc. A black rectangle appeared in front of her.

"Next I'll play the field card Flower Paradise." Shaymin said and inserted another card in a slot on the side of the Duel Disc and the area the two "duelists" were standing on turned into a flowery island.

"This increases the stats of all plant and light attribute monsters by 400." Shaymin said.

"My turn yet?" Jacob asked in falsetto.

"No, I have to stall my turn untill the end of this chapter."

"Why?"

"Because the author has no idea what the Morphtonic cards do. Next I will play the card Potion, it increases my lifepoints by 400." A violet spray bottle appeared and Shaymin's lifepoints rose to 5400.

"Finally, I play Chikorita in attack mode, and it gains 400 stats for being a plant monster." Shaymin said and a tiny brontosaurus with a leaf on its head appeared. It now had 1700 attack and 1300 defense.

"My turn yet?" Jacob asked in the same tone as before.

"NO! Not until the next chapter."

"Will someone please make the sunlight go away?" Edward said, still sparkling and hanging his head in shame. Some people were still laughing at him.

"I'm afraid that is impossible as Groudon's ability casts eternal sunlight." L said.

"Fuck..."

"I thought you said nothing happens to you during the day." L said with a smirk

"Shut the hell up L, now is not the time for jokes."

---

Edwards last quote is another Summer with the Guys reference. Shaymins first quote is an Avatar reference. The 'my turn yet?' is a Catscratch reference. I hope half of this story's fans find this "fight" cool, and I need him to send me the effects of the Morphtonic monsters and their support cards/ Until then, I can not update.

---


	73. Part 73

517

Wow! A New Format and Everything!

"Well, the author has received links to the Morphtronic cards." Darkrai said, appearing out of a void.

"Darkrai, what are you doing here?" Shaymin asked.

"Well somebody had to move the plot along!" Darkrai replied and a laugh track played.

"Anyway, I first play Morphtronic Celfon!" Jacob said and a yellow robot appeared. It had 100 attack and defense.

"HA! How pathetic."

"Darkrai, why are you still here?"

"I am here to give rude and cruel comments. Is that a problem HUMAN?!"

"N-no way."

"Darkrai is right, what a weak monster." Shaymin said.

"It makes up for it with an effect!" Jacob said and a Dice Block appeared above the monsters head. Morphtronic Celfon hit it and a green 4 appeared.

"What does that do, and what is with the random Mario Party reference?"

"I dunno about the Mario Party thing, but it lets me pick up 4 cards and summon a 4 star Morphtronic card. Lucky me, I play Morphtronic Slingen!" Jacob said and a pink robot with a slingshot on its arms appeared. It had 1200 attack.

"That card looks so retarded." Darkrai said.

"It also can't beat Chikorita." Shaymin added.

"That's where you're wrong, Morphtronic Slingen also has an effect. I can sacrifice a Morphtronic monster to destroy an enemy monster! So looks like your dinosaur is going extinct!" Jacob said. Celfon jumped on Slingens arms and was launched at Chikorita. Chikorita disappeared and so did Celfon.

"Interesting...that was a pretty good strategy..." Darkrai said.

"It gets better as Slingen will attack Shaymin directly." Jacob said. Slingen charged at Shaymin, but tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. Slingen disappeared and Jacob's lifepoints dropped to 4200.

"What was that?" Darkrai asked.

"The trap card Grass Knot. When a monster attacks me directly it is destroyed, and the enemy loses 200 lifepoints times the number of stars the monster has."

"Since Slingen had 4 stars, I lost 800 lifepoints..." Jacob said.

"Impressive human, you know 3rd grade math!" Darkrai mocked.

"I'll end my turn with a face down card..."

---

The new format? I decided to stop drawing The New ISB. *2 gasps are heard* I did not feel motivated to draw it over the summer, but typing it is easier. It also lets me keep track of the duel better and look at the Morphtronic cards easily. I can also keep track of the Olympic Games better. I am kinda sad that I wont be able to draw these charrys in their wacky situations, but that's life. Shaymins first quote and Darkrai's second is a Chowder reference.

---

518

Counters

"My turn again! I'll start by playing Cherim in attack mode!" Shaymin said and a not-yet-blooming purple flower with legs appeared. It had 1800 attack and 1700 defense.

"Next I shall play the continuous magic, I mean, the continuous spell card Sunny Day!" Shaymin said and a mini sun appeared above the island.

"This card has various effects that I will not explain now, but one of them involves Cherim!" Shaymin said and Cherim bloomed into a happy pink cherry blossom. It now had 2200 attack and 2100 defense.

"Sunny Day transforms it, but I am not done yet! I equip it with Miracle Seed, an equip card that increases a plant monsters attack by 400!" Shaymin said and Cherim was holding a yellow seed as its attack rose to 2600.

"Cherim, attack him!" Shaymin ordered and the flower Pokemon shot many pink petals at the human duelist.

"Rejected!" Jacob said as a blue vortex appeared and the petals were sucked in.

"Say wha-?"

"Negate Attack, a card that...negates your attack."

"Your turn..."

"Good, I start by playing Morphtronic Cameran in attack mode." Jacob said and a bulky red robot with a camera body appeared. It had 800 attack and 600 defense.

"I place a card facedown and equip Cameran with Morphtronic Cord!" Jacob said and a black cord appeared on Cameran.

"Another stupid looking monster..." Darkrai said.

"I end my turn."

"Cool, cuz I play the card Bellsprout!" Shaymin said and a puny pitcher plant appeared and had 600 attack and 500 defense.

"You better do something good with that pathetic creature Shaymin!" Darkrai said..

"Don't worry Darkrai, I'm on it. First I will play the card Evolution Boost! This card forces a Pokemon to evolve!" Shaymin said and in a flash of light Bellsprout evolved into Weepinbell. It had 1300 attack and 1500 defense.

"I am not finished yet! Then I play the card Leaf Stone! It makes certain Pokemon evolve!" Shaymin stated, A gray stone with a leaf on it appeared and Weepinbell transformed into a yellow venus flytap, Victrebell. Victrebell had 2600 attack and 2200 defense.

"Hehhehheh..." Darkrai chuckled evily.

"Cherim, attack Cameran!" Shaymin said and Cherim shot more petals.

"Your Cherim's attack will be stopped once more! I activate Morphtransition!" Jacob said. Cameran was then surrounded in an electric shield and the petals disappeared. A bolt of electricity then shot out of the cord and the card Flower Paradise was destroyed. The field went back to normal and Victrebell and Cherims attack points dropped to 2200.

"What the heck just happened?" Shaymin asked.

---

Hopefully this is not too confusing.

---

519

Time Keeps on Slippin'

"The shield was a card called Morphtransition. When a Morphtronic monster is targeted as an attack, not only is the attack blocked, but the monster changes position. This activated Morphtronic Cord, this equip card activates when the monster changes position. It lets me destroy one Spell or Trap card on your field and I chose Flower Paradise." Jacob explained.

"Dang...your turn." Shaymin said.

"I play a face down card and the monster Morphtronic Datatron!" Jacob said and a bronze robot that resembled a USB flash drive appeared. It had 1200 attack and 600 defense.

"Next I equip it with Morphtronic Engine. It doubles a level 3 Morphtronic cards attack for 2 turns." Jacob said and Datatron's attack points doubled to 2400.

"Then I'll sacrifice Cameran to activate Datatrons effect. When I sacrifice a monster you lose 600 lifepoints!" Jacob said as Shaymins lifepoints dropped to 4800.

"Finally I will attack your Cherim!" Jacob stated and Datatron slammed into Cherim, destroying it and dropping Shaymins lifepoints to 4600.

"DARN IT!" Shaymin yelled as she drew a card, then she smiled. "I'll play the card Revive, it lets me bring back a monster from the grave, but its stats are cut in half."

"This could be interesting..." Darkrai said. A white diamond appeared and Chikorita appeared as well. It had 700 attack and 500 defense.

"Now I shall sacrifice both of them to bring out my best card...Celebi!" Shaymin said and a green fairy with eyes tha looked like Gaaras appeared. It had 2900 attack and 2700 defense.

"There is more, Celebi lets me take one card from my graveyard and place it in my hand each turn!" Shaymin explained and played Flower Paradise once again.

"Crap, not that card..." Jacob said as Celebis attack rose to 3400 and Victrebells rose to 2600.

"Hehhehheh, GG pathetic human, GG." Darkrai taunted.

"Victrebell, attack!" Shaymin said and the plant spat out yellow acid that desolved Datatron and dropping Jacobs lifepoints to 4000.

"Wanna know something cool? When Celebi attacks I can increase its attack by 800 at the cost of 1500 of my lifepoints for the battle phase only!" Shaymin said as Celebis attack rose to 4200.

"Attack him for the win!" Shaymin ordered and Celebi surrounded Jacob in a tornado of leaves.

---

OH NO! JACOB IS GONNA LOSE!

---

520

Winning isn't Everything

"NOOOOO!" Jacob yelled as the tornado enveloped him.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Shaymin shouted, but the tornado was suddenly absorbed in a gray cup with an arrow on it and shot at Shaymin.

"What the hell?!" Darkrai said as Shaymins lifepoints dropped to 0 and Jacobs stayed at 4000.

"Simple really, a card called Magic Cylinder. It sends a direct attack right back at the attacker." Jacob said.

"No! NO! NO!" Shaymin yelled.

"Hmmm....wait a minute Shaymin, this is good." Darkrai said.

"Really...?"

"Yes, this pathetic meatsack has to fight Groudon in the next round, you just have to fight some gay guy."

"Good point Darkrai..."

"Sad thing is, that is a good point." Jacob said.

"And I don't think Groudon likes to play stupid card games..." Darkrai said.

WINNER- Jacob

MATCH 3- Devin vs Rukia

---

Well there you have it, teh duel is done and the new format is up.

---


	74. Part 74

521

This Tree looks like it can be Cut!

"Alright...I could make your heart explode, but I am not that kind of guy." DEVIN said as he pulled his sword out of the sheath on his back. He had white hair as well as a white shirt. He had navy jeans and a blue vest.

"You can make my heart explode...?" Rukia asked, a bit uneasy about fighting somebody with that kind of power.

"Yep, and that is all I can do in terms of powers."

"Really..." Rukia said with a bored expression, confused on why Devin said that with such a droll tone.

"Nah, it gets better! This sword I have is not just a regular sword."

"Is...is it a Zanpakto?"

"LOL WUT? I have no idea what you just said, but it is not that. This sword was made for me by Kishmoto, the god of my world." (obvious reveal that Devin is a Vexus char.)

"A sword made by a god?!"

"Yep, you see...Kishmoto made this sword from the same material on the scythe at the end of his tail. Since this has the same properties as his tail, it has awesome power. First of all, it can not be destroyed or even scratched. Second of all, if I am in danger this sword will glow and when it does...you better watch out. It can cut through anything when it is in that state...anything!"

"So you are saying this is a weapon that has godly power?!"

"Uh-huh! It may not be able to create and destroy things on a dimensional scale, but it does come in handy!" Devin said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"For somebody that has an Infinity Plus One Sword and can make peoples hearts explode, you are a pretty carefree person..."

"True, but do not underestimate me. I will not kill you, but I am not going to pull any punches."

The scene changed to heaven.

"Hey! Can you guys show Ichigo and I the fighting tournament?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed we can." Arceus said and summoned a widescreen television.

"Woah, that's huge!"

"It is even high definition." the god said and pressed a button on a remote with his front right leg. The TV turned on and showed Devin and Rukia fighting.

"HEY! That's Ichigos girlfriend fighting!"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted with a popped vein.

"Didn't you say you would stop saying things like that Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"I did?" Naruto replied.

"Yes, you did! You said 'dallright, I'll stop.'" Ichigo yelled.

"Haha! It sounds funny when you say dallright!"

"Um guys...look..." Kyuubi said quietly. Ichigo and Naruto stared at the screen in silence. Rukia was sliced up very badly, many large chunks of skin were cut off of her arms and she was bleeding everywhere.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled.

The scene changed to the tournament.

"NO! I'm sorry Rukia! I didn't mean to take it this far! I just got carried away and I-" Devin said, upset and panicky.

"It's......okay Devin..........I know you didn't mean to do th-this......I'll be allright....don't worry..." Rukia said weakly.

---

Looks like I can update even if my laptop is kaput.

---

522

The Heartless?

"Phew! Good thing she will be dallright!" Naruto said in relief.

"I'm not so sure..." Ichigo said quietly.

"Why?! They got medics and healers there!"

"I know but-"

"Cheer up Ichigo! I am supposed to be the emotionally dramatic blond asshole, not you!"

"Narut-"

"Do I need to call your cell phone so I can see if you have it or not? I actually just want to hear your Rukia answering machine."

"I do not have her as my answering machine! What kind of clingy obsessed loser would have their girlfriend as their answering machi- DAMN IT!"

"HAHAHA! I did it again!"

"Nice one." Kyuubi said.

"Shut up..." Ichigo said.

The scene changed back to the tournament.

WINNER- Devi

"NO WAY!" a voice yelled.

(Diamond/Pearl/Platinum vs. Legendary Pokemon theme plays)

"Hey, how did you stop the screen from displaying the winner and the next match?" Shaymin asked.

"When you don't draw what you write, many new possibilities open up." Darkrai, the voice from before, said.

"I don't know if that is funny or deep..."

"It doesn't matter, I am all fired up from mocking that stupid meatsack from before! So I demand to fight next. Oh, and the authors laptop is broken and it has the tournament stats on it in a document..."

"Makes sense...kinda."

"Now, who will fight me?"

"I will." Sasuke said, stepping down into the arena where Darkrai now was.

"You?! I would love for it to be a non meatsack!"

"Are you afraid you will lose Candlejack?!" Jacob taunted, but was promptly hit with a Shadow Ball.

"And there are many more where that came from!"

"Are you ready yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"If you are so eager to go through a living hell, then I am ALWAYS READY!" Darkrai said and Sasuke was immediately swallowed by a dark void and reappeared out of another one. Sasuke was now lying on the ground, twitching and screaming in his sleep.

---

Wh-what the hell did Darkrai just do?!

---

523

Stayin' Alive

"That was too easy, no never mind, it was instinct. That is how I beat EVERY meatsack!" Darkrai said.

"This is not good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know....this story STILL has only 2 fans!" Itachi said.

"ITACHI!"

"What? Oh, my fool- I mean, my little brother. Yeah, he's in trouble, we should go help him or something...I guess..."

"You guess?! Come on!" Sakura said and grabbed Itachi.

"Are you here to save your friend? Good luck...only that buzzkill Cresselia can save him." Darkrai said.

"He's right, only I can save him." Cresselia said and Sasuke woke up.

(song ends)

"Damn...well he should be scarred for life anyway." Darkrai said and he and Cresselia left.

"AHHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! AGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Sasuke yelled, still shaking. Darkrai simply laughed evilly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and hugged him.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi said emotionlessly with his usual expression.

"ITACHI!"

"What? Oh, my lit- I mean, my foolish little brother. Yeah, he's in tr-" Itachi was cut off as he was punched in the face by Sakura. Itachi fell to the ground face first, bleeding.

"SAKURA! Is he going to AGGH be ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe." she replied.

"Ow...why did you do that?" Itachi asked, lifting his head up. Blood was all over his face and he wore his usual expression.

"Like you couldn't figure it out. Your attitude towards Sasuke annoys me."

"Watchoo mean 'Your attitude towards Sasuke annoys me.'?"

"I hate your 'I act like I don't care about Sasuke, but I really do.' attitude."

"That's just how I am, you guys know I care about him, so why does it matter?"

"Just because I know you care about him does not mean I like the way you treat him."

"You act like I abuse my foolish little brother, we are really close. Right FLB?"

"FLB?"

"Yeah, I don't like it either...foolish little brother works better."

"He's GGUAH right SakurAHHH! We are really close." Sasuke said.

"Even though your foolish older brother is odd and obnoxious?" Sakura asked.

"YeAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (screaming Sarah style lol)

"I'm not odd and obnoxious...I also tend to not take serious situations very seriously and can be annoying at times." Itachi added.

"If you know your flaws, then why don't you change them?!" Sakura asked.

"Nah, it's a part of my personality. You like it too, admit it."

"It does make you unique...well that isn't important now! Sasuke needs serious help!"

"Changing the subject as soon as you say something good about me? W-"

"ITACHI!"

"Fine...but you go with him. I'll catch up...possibly."

"What are you going to do?"

"Avenge my foolish little brother!"

"Umm...I don't feel like dealing with two mentally disturbed Uchihas, but I am not stopping you."

"Haha, it's not like you could!" Itachi replied, smiling with his eyes closed.

"We should watch GUUUAHHHHH Itachi fight Sakura." Sasuke said, clinging to her.

"Okay." Sakura said and her and Sasuke sat at the bleachers.

"Darkrai, I challenge you! I am here to avenge Sasuke!" Itachi said and Darkrai appeared before him in the arena.

"A meatsack avenging a meatsack? How touching. Nah, I don't feel like fighting you." Darkrai replied.

"Are you afraid?" Itachi asked, but was hit with a Shadow Ball.

"No, I just don't feel like fighting you. I want an actual challenge. Don't worry, there is a slim chance you will get your revenge."

"Huh?"

"You should be satisfied if you can beat my partner in crime."

"That chia pet?"

"NO! Shaymin doesn't do crime. I'll let him know right now, hope you don't live!" Darkrai said and chanted something. The nightmare inducing Pokemon then went back to the bleachers. Itachis eyes widened in shock as a gigantic black portal opened up in front of him.

---

Looks like both Uchihas may be screwed. I love writing 'arguments' between Sakura and Itachi.

---

524

Nightmare Fuel

"What is going on?!" Itachi asked as he began to float in midair.

"Would anybody like to watch him? How about you two?!" Darkrai asked and threw Sasuke and Sakura into the portal. They did not fall in, but were levitated above it.

"What the hell did you do Darkrai?!" Sakura shouted.

"I didn't do anything....well except throw you two in. I'll be there watching too, you coming Shaymin?"

"Might as well." Shaymin replied. The two legendary Pokemon were levitated just like the others were.

"That's all, bring us in!" Darkrai yelled and all 5 of them were sucked into the portal. Everything was black for a moment, but when everything cleared up everyone except Itachi was on an orange island that floated in a dark blue void.

"Where the hell are we and why is the place we are on UPSIDE DOWN!?" Sakura shouted.

"Welcome to the Distortion World meatsacks...and Shaymin. This is where my partner in crime lives." Darkrai said.

"Y-you mean Itachi has to fight-" Shaymin was cut off.

"Yes, he does."

"Your brother/friend is doomed guys."

"Don't sell Itachi out so soon!" Sakura yelled.

"I would watch the way you talk to Shaymin. Anyone that messes with her has to go through me, and I don't think you want to end up like your friend there." Darkrai said and pointed to Sasuke, who was still shivering and twitching.

"You're a fucking monster!"

"I've been called better names than that."

"So...where is this guy I am fighting?" Itachi asked, looking around on a large, but skinny, island. He soon spotted a large creature rising up before him.

"Make it hurt Giratina!" Darkrai said as Giratina floated before Itachi in its Origin form.

"I have to fight that? Oh no..." Itachi said, Giratina roared in his face.

---

UH-OH! Itachi is done for!

---

525

XXXX

(the song The End of the World starts playing)

Giratina rammed into Itachi at full speed, sending him flying backwards. A sideways waterfall broke his fall, but slammed him into an upside down lake.

_This is going to be A LOT harder than I thought... _Itachi thought. Giratina slashed through the island with one of its wings, breaking it into 3 pieces. Itachi fell sideways and landed on a large tree that grew down as soon as he landed on it. Giratina floated right in front of him.

"Big mistake, Tsukoyomi!" Itachi said and opened his eyes wide, but Giratina vanished instantly.

_Where did that monster go?_ the older Uchiha thought. His question was soon answered as Giratina rammed through the island by phasing into it. This sent Itachi flying onto an upside down island that moved left and right slowly.

"Heh, Giratina has him at his mercy." Darkrai said.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi said and blew black fire at the dragon. Giratina winced, but it did very little damage. Giratina then shot Itachi with a dark red beam that tore right through him.

"ITACHI NOOO!" Sasuke yelled. The bored Uchiha appeared behind Giratina on a very small island.

"You missed." he said. Giratina responded by shooting Itachi with a Shadow Ball. The Uchiha dodged by jumping off of the island and grabbing onto a sideways growing tree below him.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Sakura asked,

"Seems like Giratina is a fan of M.C. Escher." Shaymin said. Giratina fired another Hyper Beam at Itachi from below, causing him to fall into Giratinas mouth.

"DON'T EAT HIM!" Sasuke shouted.

"Giratina doesn't eat junk food." Darkrai said.

_Come on Itachi, you can win. _Sakura thought. A loud crunch was heard as Giratina bit into, and then drop, Itachi.

"Right in the heart!" Darkrai said, pleased.

"Itachi isn't dead, is he?!" Sakura asked.

"I hope so."

"Don't you think you have gone too far with this Darkrai?" Shaymin asked.

"Hell yes I did."

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHCHI!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi fell out of their field of vision. Giratina roared in triumph.

---

Well, would you call that a cheap victory?

---


	75. Part 75

526

Laws of Physics

"You missed...again." Itachi said, appearing on top of the dragon. Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relief while Darkrai simply narrowed his eyes. (eye?)

_No matter what I do I can't even hurt this thing! There has to be a way to beat it. Wait a minute....I think I know how! I really hope this works. _Itachi thought. Giratina vanished instantly causing Itachi to fall into that upside down lake.

"That's kinda confusing though, lakes are never upside down." Shaymin said.

"In here, science is Giratinas bitch." Darkrai replied.

"Hey Darkrai!" Itachi shouted.

"What do you want?!"

"You know...only a coward would send somebody else to do his dirty work!"

"A coward eh?!?" Darkrai said and threw a Shadow Ball at Itachi, but it hit Giratina instead as the dragon rammed Itachi from below.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Giratina roared in pain.

_It worked! _Itachi thought.

"Fool me once, shame on you..." Darkrai mumbled.

"That was a pretty good strategy..." Shaymin said.

"Yeah, but it'll take more than 1 Shadow Ball to beat him."

"I won't get an opportunity like that again...so what do I do now..." Itachi said to himself. He was hit with a white projectile that caused him to fall upwards towards an island, but then he fell to the left on an island next to it.

_Maybe I can use the gravity to my advantage..._ he thought. Itachi walked to the edge of the island and was pushed to an island directly under it. Giratina spotted him and appeared before the Uchiha. Giratina shot another Dragon Pulse, but Itachi quickly jumped up. He was back on the sideways island as the projectile did a 180 and slammed into one of Giratinas eyes.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Giratina roared very loud and the entire world turned into a very large island. Giratina roared a second time and blue-green meteorites could be seen way up high, falling toward them all.

---

Draco Meteor

---

527

Death Bed

Rukia heard a knock on the hospital room door.

"Come in." she said, not sounding weak at all. The door opened and Devin walked in, he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Rukia" he said.

"Devin? What are you doing here?"

"Well I brought you flow- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?" Devin said in shock, seeing that Rukia was back to normal.

"I told you that they had healers and medics here."

"Y-yeah but I didn't expect them to heal you so quickly! So, why are you still here?"

"They said I should stay here until my next match starts. I tried to leave, but they have Stardust Dragon and a Salamence as guards."

"Oh...well it's nice to see that you are better!" Devin said, smiling with his eyes closed.

The scene changed to heaven.

"I think it is time for you 2 to return to earth." Nyaru said.

"Really?! We can go back?!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but this is the last time you guys will be sent back, if you die again you will stay here." Din explained.

"Understood." Ichigo replied.

"Farewell." Faroe said and in a flash of light, Naruto, Ichigo, and Kyuubi were gone.

The scene changed back to the hospital room.

Devin and Rukia stared as 2 figures materialized in the room.

"A hospital?! What kind of teleportation destination is that?!" Naruto said.

"It is kind of odd..." Ichigo said.

"I-Ichigo?! Naruto?!" Rukia said in shock.

"Oh my god, it's Rukia!" Naruto shouted. Ichigo was as shocked as she was and he didn't move a muscle.

"Run up to her and hug her!" Naruto said.

"It's okay to hug someone even if you don't love them." Devin added.

"H-he's right Ichigo." Rukia said. Ichigo then slowly walked up to Rukia and embraced her. The door opened and a girl with dark blue hair, a yellow coat, a dark purple shirt, and black pants walked in.

"Did I walk in on something?" she asked, her voice low and somewhat quiet.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Ichigo exclaimed, letting go of Rukia.

"Do you want to die? Because I can make that happen." she said, her arms glowing black.

"What? What the hell is your problem?!"

"I have none...what about you? Do you have a problem? If you do I will be glad to assist."

"You're weird." Naruto said.

"I'm not weird, I'm just better than you."

---

OHMYGODNARUTOANDICHIGOAREBACKTOLIFE! Who is that mysterious girl?

---

528

I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

"I think you are creeping them out Serena." Devin said.

"Hn, that's what I do best." SERENA replied.

"You know her?!" Naruto asked.

"Of course he does, how else would he know my name? You could get to know me if you tried."

"You're really creepy too."

"Well that's what I do best, but it is who I am. I won't change my personality to make you feel better."  
"Whatever, are you friends with her Devin?"

"You ask him that as if it is abnormal to accept me as a friend."  
"You are abnormal, and I didn't ask you."

"Yes, she is my friend Naruto. She is a little different, but she is nice once you get to know her." Devin said.

"She seems like a girl that turns off all the lights in her room, lights some candles, and try to contact spirits using a Ouija Board."

"It's not really nice to mock people like that Naruto." Rukia said.

"Yeah, you are being a real blonde asshole right now." Ichigo said.

"Whatever Ichigo, just kiss Rukia." Naruto replied.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Like I said, it's okay to hug someone even if you don't love them." Devin said.

"But if someone touches you in a place that makes you uncomfortable, that's no fucking good!" Naruto added.

"Shut up, both of you!" Ichigo yelled.

"You know, if you are ashamed of dating someone, that means you really don't love them. It also means your relationship will die in the future." Serena said.

"I JUST SAID SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I never said she was, it is called advice. I suggest you keep it in mind. Another burst like that and I might kill you." Serena threatened, her arms glowing black and then returning to their normal color.

"Why are you so touchy about that Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Because you are not my girlfriend!"

"Well you don't need to yell at people!"

"I HAVE TO SO I GET MY POINT ACROSS!"

"WELL SHOUTING WON'T HELP MUCH!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE, THE POINT IS I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

"THAT'S A SHAME BECAUSE I DO!" Rukia yelled and then covered her mouth for a second. Everyone else except Ichigo gasped. He just stared at Rukia, blushing.

---

OMG Rukia confessed! Serena is a Vexus character if you didn't know. The chapter title is a Chowder reference and and Naruto's comment about touching is a reference to a Sonic Youtube poop.

---

529

Iloveyou

"Looks like her secret is out. I wonder if Ichigo is heartless enough to shoot her down. If he does and she cries, I will kill them both. He doesn't like her, so I better be ready." Serena said.

"Serena..." Devin said.

"Huh? You don't want me to kill them? You want me to let them live?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah..." Naruto replied, Sarah style.

"I don't think he asked you, did he? Devin, did you ask him? Actually, you asked nobody because your sentence did not end with a question mark...at least not one I could detect."

"Rukia...I uhhh, I.................l...........l........o..............lo...........RukiaIloveyoutoo." Ichigo said.

"What the hell did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I said......RukiaIloveyoutoo."

"You are gonna have to add some spaces there, it is very annoying for people to read that." Serena said.

"Rukia I love you too." Ichigo said. Everyone else gasped and Ichigo walked up to her and kissed her.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Naruto repeated.

"Ichigo...I had no idea that you..." Rukia said in shock.

"I did."

"Ummm....well....I did....." Ichigo said, unsure of what to say.

"I have GOT to tell Pein and Konan about this! HOLY SHIT, Pein and Konan! I gotta go see them! Come on guys!" Naruto shouted.

"When you said that, who are you referring to? Ichigo and Rukia, or all of us? Perhaps you mean that literally, but that can't be the case." Serena said.

"Uhhh.....all of you."

"Lets go, I am ready to get out of here!" Rukia said and stood up. The group of 5 walked up to the door, but the 2 dragons were still there.

"Oh no..." Devin said.

"Let me out! I am 100% better, please?" Rukia asked. The dragons growled, but moved out of the way. The group exited the hospital and headed back to the arena.

---

OMG Ichigo confessed!

---

530

The scene changed to the Distortion World.

"What do we do now? WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW?!!!?" Sasuke shouted, the meteorites getting closer.

"Well played Giratina, now let Shaymin and I go so we live and they all die." Darkrai said. Giratina roared and vanished instantly.

"YOU BASTARD! I trusted you, and you betrayed me!" Darkrai yelled.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"You can relate, can't you?"

"Everyone calm down! We need to find a way out of here!" Shaymin said,

"HOW?!?!?" Sasuke yelled.

"We need to think of something quick, or we are all toast." Itachi said. The meteorites were getting even closer.

"Hmm.......I got it! Darkrai, use Dark Void on Sasuke!" Shaymin said.

"How come?" Darkrai asked.

"Cresselia will come and she can teleport us out of here!"

"If you say so..."  
"NO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

"Get over yourselves, it's the only thing that will get us out. Sasuke is traumatized anyway." Shaymin said. Darkrai used Dark Void on Sasuke and Cresselia did appear as planned and woke Sasuke up.

"Cresselia quick! Get us out of here!"

"Right." she replied, and just when the meteorites were going to hit, everyone was teleported to the arena.

"Looks like that buzzkill was useful after all." Darkrai said to himself.

"Thank you so much Cresselia." Sakura said.

"It was my pleasure, and I have something for you Sasuke." Cresselia said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked and a green feather appeared in his hand.

"It is a Lunar Wing. As long as you have it, Darkrai can not put you into any more nightmares."

"You really are a buzzkill..." Darkrai muttered.

"What about his emotional state?" Itachi asked.

"It should wear off in a day." Cresselia said.

"A day? Darkrai said it would be forever." Sasuke said.

"Not with that Lunar Wing. Well, goodbye everyone. Darkrai, follow me."

"There is no way I am going with you!" Darkrai yelled. Cresselia shot him with an Ice Beam, freezing him instantly.

"That was a lucky shot, and that was more of an Ice Squirt than a beam." Shaymin said. In a flash of light, Cresselia and Darkrai were gone.

---

Well, the next part will be continuing the tournament. Doesn't the 4th gen version of Ice Beam look more like the Pokemon is squirting ice rather than firing it in a beam?

---


	76. Part 76

531

Now I'm off to Eat Somebody's Parents

"So are you as much of an asshole to Pein and Konan as you are to me?" Ichigo asked.

"Stop calling me an asshole you asshole!" Naruto replied.

"Then stop acting like one!"

"If I was an asshole, I would be pointing out one of your flaws for the sake of humor in many different plots and settings." Naruto said and slowly turned his head toward the screen.

"Yeah, but I am one of your friends so it's okay to bash me." Ichigo replied and did the same motion. The group of 6 soon reached the arena and were walking through the stands.

"No way...is that...Naruto?!" Pein said, spotting him in the crowd.

"What?! Why would he be....oh my god...it is him!" Konan replied and spotted him as well.

"There they are!!!" Naruto shouted and the group soon reached them.

"NARUTO!" Pein and Konan shouted at the same time and hugged him.

"Touching, very very touching..." Serena said, Pein and Konan released Naruto and noticed her and the others.

"Eh? Are these friends of yours Naruto?" Pein asked.

"They sure are!" Naruto answered.

"Really? I am one of your friends?" Serena wondered.

"Yeaaaaaaaah, you say that like it's abnormal for you to be my friend." Naruto said, Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my god..." Ichigo said in shock.

"It's like looking in a mirror..." Rukia said, in shock as well.

"Watchoo mean 'It's like looking in a mirror.'?" Naruto asked.

"Y-your parents! Your mother has the same hairstyle as mine, and your father looks almost like Ichigo!"

"PARENTS?!" Pein, Konan, and Naruto exclaimed, bugeyed while Kyuubi smirked.

"Well they are your parents, aren't they?" Devin questioned.

"Noooooooo..." Naruto said, Sarah style.

"I am tired of you talking like that. It is very annoying and if you say that to Devin or I again then I will kill you." Serena threatened.

"But it's a running gag!" Naruto replied.  
"Not only that, but if you kill him...I'll kill you." Konan warned.

---

My external hard drive still has not come back, so it is more lolfiller. The title is a reference to a Youtube Poop I saw.

---

532

Serena's Status

"You know, I think I am going to call you She-Naruto. Not only does it sound somewhat similar to Serena, but it fits your personality quite well..." Ichigo said.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I am wondering the reasoning behind that nickname as well..." Serena said.

"I would like to know who these 2 people are." Devin said.

"They aren't his parents, they are his best friends. When he wasn't pissing me off he was talking about them." Ichigo informed.

"They might as well be..." Naruto said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Devin asked.

"I'm not sure any of you besides Ichigo knew that when I killed Gaara, everyone started to hate me. The only ones that didn't hate me...were Pein and Konan. I don't know why exactly...even though Pein and I were friends, we weren't very close, and I hardly even knew Konan. It is a good thing they didn't hate me, because now I-"

"Then you are gonna go on some sentimental speech, make some family metaphors, and then a group hug, am I correct on these 3 assumptions?" Serena said.

"Wh-what the hell was that all about Serena?!"

"It was about your sentimental speech, remember?"

"That is not what I mean! Why do you always have to be such a dark smartass?! She-Naruto is a perfect name for you!" Naruto exclaimed, Ichigo smirked at the last bit.

"You dare speak to me that way? You are staring death right in the face at this moment He-Naruto, do you realize that?"

"Blah blah Touch of Death, blah blah Ouija Boards, blah blah glowing hands of doom. I am not fazed by you anymore Serena, because if you kill me, Pein and Konan will kill you."

"You honestly believe that they can kill the representation of evil and death, whose status was given by the god that she was created by?"

"Yes I do."

"Wow...I never knew that faith and trust could go that far...it seems like that the way you feel about your parents is the same way I feel about Devin."

"They aren't my parents."

"You said they might as well be, so I see no problem in calling them by that."

"Whatever..."

"Devin? The one with the sword made by a god?" Pein wondered.

"Do you know any other Devins?" Serena asked sarcastically, Konan gritted her teeth.

"Uhhhh, well what does Devin mean to you Serena?" Naruto asked hurriedly, noticing Konans behavior.

"How nice of you to ask me Naruto." Serena said.

"Uhhh, can we please talk about me like I am still here?" Devin suggested.

"I know you are here Devin, I don't forget...my opposite!"

---

The nickname She-Naruto was made up by St. Noof. (It wasn't for Serena however...)

---

533

The Plot Moves On

"What do you mean by opposite?" Rukia wondered.

"I am Kishmotos representation of evil and death, Devin is the representation of good and life. Honestly, if you would think instead of asking questions you would have easily figured out his status." Serena replied.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were such a clingy obsessed loser and would overreact like that when your girlfriend is criticized..."

"C-clingy obsessed loser?!" Ichigo stammered, stunned at the irony. Naruto snickered at his reaction.

"That's enough you guys. Let's just drop it and get along." Devin said.

"I am not about to be nice to that blue haired" Ichigo exclaimed as the last word in his sentence was bleeped out. Even though he wasn't addressing her, Konan glared at him with a popped vein.

"Watch what you say about females with blue hair. Now I want you to shut the hell up or I will shut you up myself!" she said.

"I agree with Konan, besides I though you all were friends." Pein added.

"Noooooo..." Ichigo said, Sarah style. Konan eyed the sword on Devins back, thinking about stabbing Ichigo.

"The only friendship we all share is with Naruto. Personally, with the exception of Devin, I don't like any of you." Serena stated.

"What did Rukia ever do to you?!"

"She loves an asshole like you."

"This is the worst fucking filler ever! Why can't the author just make up the next round?!"

Match 4- L vs Babbling Fish

"Excellent." L said.

"Excellent? You are fighting Babbling Fish of all people!" Edward said.

"I realize that, I know some things about sharks that could be useful."

"But you can't fight! I was the only one that stood a chance!"

"Stop acting like a knight in shinning armor Edward, I'll find a way." L said, putting an emphasis on the word 'shinning'. L then walked down to the arena.

---

OMG! It looks like there will be no more lolfiller!

---

534

Sharks and Minnows

"Alright Babbling Fish, let us fight." L said.

"Heh, this will be easy." the shark said and dashed at L. The detective moved his right arm in front of him and Babbling Fish latched onto it. L punched the shark in the eyes, causing the shark to rip off his arm. L ignored the missing limb and managed to flip Babbling Fish onto his back while he was eating the appendage.

"Gaaah! Wh-what did you do to me? I....can't move!" the shark exclaimed.

"I learned many things about your kind by watching Shark Week. If I punch you in the eyes or the area around your nose, you just might let go. Another more interesting one is if I flip you over, you undergo a state of paralysis. Half of the fanbase was right; you are a rather dumb character to make a Big Bad."

"You are going to die for this!"

"I am afraid it is the opposite. You can't heal if you die instantly." L said and took out a pocketknife. He flipped out a bladed section and walked over to the shark.

"Heh, you won't kill me in time. Look at your what used to be an arm! You'll die of blood loss before you can cut me open!"

"That is a very logical conclusion you have reached. I have reinforcements. I will be disqualified for help, but I don't care about that. Edward, come here." L said. Edward ran down to their location.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Cut him open and rip out his heart while I go to the hospital."

"Alright." the sparkly vampire said and stabbed Babbling Fish while L was taken to the hospital. Babbling fish moaned in pain as Edward cut a circle into his body and pulled out the flesh he cut into. He spotted the heart and grabbed it lightly.

"You...you wouldn't dare kill me!" Babbling Fish said.

"That is where you are wrong." Edward said, but before he could tear out the heart, Babbling Fish healed. This caused Edwards arm to become fused with Babbling Fish and he was unable to break free.

---

Oh no!

---

535

Heart Attack

"What are you going to do now?" Babbling Fish taunted.

_Damn it! He planned this all along! _Edward thought.

"You can slice and cut me all you want, but I will keep healing and healing."

"I'll find a way to kill you!" Edward said and saw L coming back.

"You didn't kill him?" L asked.

"I tried, but he healed and now my arm is trapped! Shouldn't you be in the hospital for a few more chapters anyway?!"

"Nah, that would call for more lolfiller."

"Whatever, even if I free my arm, which I can't because he will heal while I am cutting, we can't kill him that way!"

"Then we need something that will kill him and free your arm at the same time..."

"Like what?"

"Hmm.....a person with a sword made by a god would do."

"You mean that Devin person?"

"Yes."

"No matter how strong his sword is, Babbling Fish will just heal while he is slicing."

"I know that, but he claimed that he could make peoples hearts explode. If that is true, then we can kill 2 birds with one stone."

"It's worth a shot. Hey DEVIN!" Edward yelled.

_Huh? I wonder what they need. _Devin thought and ran to them.

"Devin, I need you to make this sharks heart explode." L said.

"Huh?!"

"You can do that, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but....I only use that power as a last resort."

"A pacifist I see."

"You could say that."

"Well listen, this shark killed Ichigo and Naruto, injured many people, and now has my sparkling friend trapped."

"Shut up!" Edward yelled.

"Well....okay then....if that is the only way..." Devin said, pulled out his sword and pointed it at Babbling Fish.

"Heartbreaker!" the Vexian said. A second or two later, the sharks heart exploded. Blood was shot all around, mostly on Edwards arms and face.

"That...was....so.....disturbing." Edward said, trying to wipe off the blood from his eyes.

"Thank you Devin, you have put a stop to a very evil creature." L said.

"You're welcome L. Sorry about all the blood Edward." Devin said.

"Don't mention it, really." Edward said through gritted teeth.

_I hope I did the right thing._ Devin thought as he walked back to Naruto and the others.

"Oh my god you killed him!" Ichigo yelled.

"Y-you made his fucking heart explode!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I really didn't know th-" Devin was cut off.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? You just got rid of that son of a bitch that killed us off! Thank you, and the way you killed him was badass!"

"Really? Well it's good to know that I done what was right."

"Indeed you did, thank you Devin." Ichigo said.

"Oh Devin, I couldn't thank you enough for getting rid of Babbling Fish." Rukia said.

"I am sure you could." Serena stated.

"It was nothing, really." Devin said.

"Nothing? You killed the one who killed Naruto, that is defiantly something!" Pein exclaimed.

"It is true." Konan added.

"It sure seemed like nothing to me." Serena said.

"So now you are being an ass to your best friend?!" Naruto said.

"I mean it was literally nothing. He just pointed the sword, said 'Heartbreaker', and BOOM, exploding heart. It was very cool to see, I got quite a kick out of it."

"You sadist."

"I am not what you think I am. I just never seen that attack in action before,"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I am telling you, why would I talk to myself?"

"I still think you're weird."

"I still think I am better than you."

---

How is that for a death sentence?

---


	77. Part 77

536

With Great Power...

MATCH 5- Naruto vs Andy

"Why the hell do you get to fight in EVERY SINGLE TOURNAMENT?!" Ichigo asked.

"How the hell should I know?! Well wish me luck!" Naruto said and walked down to the arena.

"I won't use Soul Shred on you, but I will beat you with all of my power." Andy said.

"Well bring it on! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed and created many clones of himself all around the Vexian.

"Interesting power you have there. Light Rope!" Andy stated and put his fists together and pulled them apart. A rope of light appeared as he did so and he began to spin around, the long rope smacking the clones and causing them to disappear. The clones furthest away from Andy created Rasengans and they jumped into the air.

"Hm?" Andy said and jumped into the air as well.

"Perfect!" Naruto shouted and the clones slammed the balls of chakra into Andy from all directions. The Vexian spiraled downward and smacked into the ground with such force that it created a small crater.

"That was too easy!" Naruto said as Andy mumbled something. Naruto looked around in confusion as sparkles appeared around him.

"What the hell?! Why do I look like that gay v-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as a rainbow beam came down from the sky and slammed into him dead on.

"I told you I would beat you with all my power." Andy repeated as he slowly stood up. The beam faded and Naruto was lying motionlessly on the ground. Andy walked over to him, but backed up a little as he saw Naruto become enveloped in a red fox-like aura.

_What is going on here? Is...he transforming?! _Andy thought as he backed away a little more. Naruto stood on all fours in his one tailed form and grinned evilly at the Vexian.

"You'll have to do better than that!" the ninja exclaimed and flung his right arm forward, extending the chakra claw that enveloped it. Andy sidestepped it, but the appendage turned around and grabbed him.

_It's like that thing has a mind of its own! I better brace myself... _Andy thought.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto shouted and threw Andy across the arena from high up, causing him to crash into the stadium lights.

_Excellent. _Andy thought as he was shocked with electricity and fell to the ground.

---

I never written 1 tailed Naruto in the new format yet, it is kind of interesting. Andy thought it was perfect that he was zapped with electricity...?

---

537

Shock and Awe

"He's not dead, is he?!" Devin asked worriedly.

"No, Naruto would never kill anyone...not after what happened before." Konan replied. Andy stood up, as if the electricity never harmed him and was shrouded in blue lightning. Blue lightning bolts appeared on his back and arms and his hair and eyes turned blue. His hair also changed style.

"Thank you for activating my 2nd form Naruto. You made it all too easy. Lightning Burst!" Andy said menacingly and blue lightning bolts shot from him from all sides. Naruto tried to run, but wasn't quick enough. The ninja was zapped with bolts of electricity and collapsed.

"That was fun while it lasted." Andy said nonchalantly and turned back into his first form. Andy was about to walk back to the stands when he noticed Naruto being cloaked in a black flame.

_What's he doing now? _Andy thought. The fire faded and there stood Naruto in his 4 tails form.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Well no time like the present I guess. Essence o-" Andy didn't get any time to transform as Naruto slammed him into the ground with a giant claw.

_What the heck is going on?! Is he some kind of monster?!_ Andy thought as Naruto wrapped his 4 tails around him, jumped in the air, and threw him to the ground.

_It's hopeless, I can barely move and at this rate I may die. I guess I'll have to forfeit._ Andy thought as Naruto began charging up a black Rasengan.

"I forfeit." Andy stated, and the moment he said that, Naruto turned back to normal.

"Why did you forfeit?" he asked.

"Sometimes you have to know when to fold 'em."

WINNER- Naruto

MATCH 6- Ichigo vs Robert

---

I had fun writing in 4 tails Naruto in the new format.

---

538

The Undead

"Ichigo is fighting next? Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked back to the stands.

"Well let's get this over with." Ichigo said and walked to the arena.

"ICHIGO!"

"What do you want?!"

"Do not lose you hear me?! Do. Not. Lose."

"I don't plan on it, and a fight against you would be very interesting."

"Let's fight, I guess..." the black haired boy, ROBERT, said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it now?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"If Serena was a guy, she would sound just. Like. That."

"You know...you make an interesting point..."

"You're friends with Naruto?" Robert asked.

"Yes."

"I hate him and I can't stand him."

"That's just what he needs, another person to hate him! Now I'm gonna kick your ass even more!" Ichigo exclaimed and charged at him.

"Zombie Summon no Jutsu." Robert said calmly and, unhurriedly, pressed his hand on the ground. Many zombies appeared all around Ichigo and he began slicing them apart.

"You honestly think these stupid things are gonna beat me?!" Ichigo asked as he sliced up the remaining ones.

"Maybe not, but maybe this will. Redead Summon no Jutsu." Robert replied and summoned some gray-blue creatures with blank eyes.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said and charged at them. One of the Redeads looked right at him and let out an ear splitting scream that froze Ichigo in fear. It slowly walked towards the swordsman, wrapped its arms around his neck, and began biting his head with its gaping mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed. The ReDead let go of Ichigo and just when he was about to slash at it, another one froze him with a horrible screech.

"Ichigo! You have to run!" Rukia shouted.

"It's no use. The screams of the ReDeads literally freeze you with fear." Link explained.

"I'm not losing to these things!" Ichigo stated after recovering from the paralysis. He jumped into the air, slashed his sword horizontally, and sent a wave of energy that sliced up all of the zombies at once.

"Impressive, 3D Canvas no Jutsu." Robert said and many lines started to appear around Ichigo.

"What the hell is going on now? Isn't this attack supposed to be in 3D?"

"Yeaaaaah, that's why it's called 3D Canvaaaaaaaas." Robert replied, Sarah style. The lines finished and Ichigo became trapped in a gray cube.

"Why don't you attack him directly you coward?!" Naruto demanded

"....Summoning Jutsu." Robert said, ignoring the ninja. A gigantic, grotesque looking, worm-like creature appeared. It had a gaping mouth that looked very similar to a lampreys.

"What. the. fuck. is. that?"  
"A Gravedigger."

---

The Gravedigger is from the Resident Evil Series.

---

539

Superpowered Evil Side

"I'm getting out of here one way or another!" Ichigo said to himself and became enveloped in darkness. The darkness quickly expanded, shattering the box and leaving Ichigo in his full Hollow state.

"Wh-what the....is that Ichigo?!" Naruto wondered.

"This is very very bad Naruto!" Rukia said worriedly.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo roared and shot a beam of darkness at the leech-like creature. The Gravedigger burrowed underground, dodging the attack and then coming up from the ground under Ichigo. It latched onto him, engulfing most of his body, but Ichigo shot another darkness beam through its throat, causing it to explode grotesquely from the inside out.

_He took out one of my strongest summons, and I am almost out of energy._ Robert thought. Ichigo glared at him menacingly and jumped at him.

"Ripoff Shield." Robert quickly said and a blue barrier appeared around him. It was shattered easily as Ichigo smashed it with his tail. He then grabbed Robert by the throat and threw him across the arena.

"This is my kind of fight." Serena commented.

"Now is the time to drop your sadist attitude you weirdo! Ichigo has turned into a horrible monster and Rukia said the only way to turn him back is to knock him out or he will kill Robert!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let him, he hates you so why should you care?"

"Why are you so fucking dark?!!?!?" Naruto exclaimed, turning into his demon form.

"Do NOT go all demon on me or I will kill you."

"What do we do to stop this? I don't want anyone here to die!" Devin said. Ichigo ran up to Robert and began raking his body with his claws.

_Looks like........this is.....when....I'll.............die..._ he thought and lost consciousness.

WINNER- Ichigo

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going down there to snap him out of this!" Naruto stated and jumped down to the arena.

"HEY ICHIGO!" Naruto shouted in his 3 tailed form. Ichigo turned around and charged at him with the intent to kill.

---

DUN DUN DUN!

---

540

Creature Battle

Naruto roared, sending a wave of chakra that knocked Ichigo off his feet. He quickly got back up and a wormlike creature burst out of his chest and headed toward Naruto. The ninja didn't move a muscle and the creature was burned to death upon contact with his chakra cloak.

"I'M GONNA SNAP YOU OUT OF THIS IF IT KILLS ME!!!" Naruto shouted and turned into his 4 tails form. Ichigo fired another beam that his Naruto dead on. Naruto flew backwards, but a double of himself jumped out of the original and the original disappeared. Ichigo charged at Naruto again as Naruto extended one of his claws at him. The swordsman easily dodged it and stared at Naruto, his eyes full of hate and rage. Another claw burst out of the extended claw that Naruto made, and then another one burst out of that. Ichigo jumped into the air and surrounded himself in a black shield, the claws were unable to get through and he fired the shield as a black projectile that knocked Naruto right into the wall. Naruto stared at Ichigo and began to charge up his beam. The ninja was hit with another beam, but he ignored the pain and just concentrated on charging up. He swallowed the ball of chakra that he formed and fired his laser.

"That's gonna kill him!" Devin exclaimed.

"No it won't!!!" Pein and Konan shouted at the same time. Ichigo put up his shield as the beam enveloped him.

"Like Konan said, Naruto would never kill after what happened before." Pein stated. The beam failed to break the shield and Ichigo fired it once more, hitting Naruto. He turned back to normal before falling to the ground.

_Ichigo... _Naruto thought and lost consciousness. Ichigo walked up to Naruto and loomed over his body.

---

Is Naruto dead?! (again?)

---


	78. Part 78

541

Exactly as Planned

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed as he struggled to gain control over his Hollow form.

"What's happening to him?" Devin asked.

"I think he is trying to turn back to normal or something, making the match more boring." Serena stated. A black ball of darkness surrounded Ichigo and it shattered, returning Ichigo to his normal state.

"He...he did it. He suppressed his Hollow form!" Rukia exclaimed, Ichigo did not feel the same way though.

"N-Naruto....what have I done? Unlike you, it is all my fault that you are dead again. I was just so determined to beat Robert so that I could fight you that I would do anything to win." Ichigo said, very sad that he killed his friend.

"I knew it would work!!!" a voice exclaimed from behind him, the swordsman turned around and stared in shock.

"Naruto?! What the hell is going on?!"

"I knew that the sight of me being killed by you would enable you to go back to normal! The original 4 tailed me didn't disappear; I just turned into some rubble. You were fighting a clone the whole time after that! The 4 tails clones are different than my Shadow Clones, so they can take a beating."

"Th-that was a clever strategy."  
"I know right? We better hurry back, we already used up enough time between matches with that fight we had."

"D'allright."

"Hehheh, it STILL sounds funny when you say that!"

"Damn, maybe I hang around with you too much...I'm already starting to use one of your catchphrases..."

"Well all the greatest fighters have a catchphrase!"

"But I don't have a catchphrase!"

".....All the greatest fighters have a catchphrase!"

"Just shut up and let's go."

MATCH 7- Serena vs X-Head Cannon

"It's about time I get the opportunity to kill someone..." Serena said and walked down to the arena.

"Shes not really gonna kill her opponent, right?" Pein asked nobody in particular.

"Of course not! If she really was, Devin would get all panicky and upset." Naruto replied. Right when Serena reached the bottom step, she stopped in her tracks.

"I don't think you should have said that." Rukia stated. Serena turned her head to the side, pointed at Naruto with her arms glowing black, and gave him a very evil glare. She said nothing and jumped down to the arena to fight. Devin just stared at Naruto with a mortified look on his face.

"....The hells wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"So where is my enemy? I want to kill him and get it over with." Serena said.

"I am present." X-HEAD CANNON replied in a robotic voice. He resembled the top half of a humanoid blue robot with cannons on his shoulders.

"I never fought a machine before..."

"How do you know about the machine?" Prehston asked from the stands.

"What are you and what the hell are you talking about? I would like to know because your statement makes no sense."

"It doesn't mean anything, but that's beside the point. Ow, I poked myself!"

"This conversation is irrelevant, now we fight." X-Head Cannon said and aimed his cannons at the Vexian.

---

Prehstons random comment about the machine is a Family Guy reference, Narutos comment about catchphrases is a Chowder reference, and the chapter title is a reference to Death Note.

---

542

World of Darkness

"Hit me with your best shot, I'll kill you quickly." Serena said menacingly and her arms turned black.

"Your Touch of Death is ineffective against me, as we machines are not classified as living creatures."

"You care to put that theory to the test?" Serena taunted and jumped at the robot. X-Head Cannon shot her right in the stomach with one of his powerful bullets, and she fell to the ground.

"We shall not fight in the traditional way, we shall fight like this. Card Change." the machine stated and Duel Discs suddenly appeared on both of them.

"No way, I am not going to play a stupid card game to decide who wins."

"You will and you shall, or I shall destroy you."

"You know what? Fine, I'll play this gay game and beat you at it. Since I have to play, I'll go first."

"Unverified turn claim accepted, the lifepoints shall be set at 5000."

"Knock off the robot speak, it is so annoying and unneeded." Serena said and drew 5 cards.

"Does not compute."

"This deck suits me well, let's begin or duel, I honestly don't care what it's called. I'll play the card Dark World Dealings. This card lets both of us draw one, and then discard a card. I'll discard Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World to summon him from the graveyard." Serena said and a golden beast with 4 arms appeared.

"I shall discard Giga Tech Wolf."

"I'll end by playing 1 card face down."

"I place a card face down and a monster face down in defense mode, End Phase."

"Classic CPU move." Jacob said to himself.

"I'll play a card face down in defense mode, and kill your face down monster with Goldd." Serena said.

"Why are you so confident that your monster shall destroy mine?" X-Head Cannon asked/

"I just am." Serena said and Goldd slashed the monster with its giant scythe, destroying it.

"Have you reached your End Phase yet?"

"Yes, take your turn."

"I activate Call of the Haunted to return my Z-Metal Tank to the field." X-Head Cannon said as what looked like the bottom half of a yellow tank rose up from a tombstone. It had 1500 attack.

"Your stupid machine will never kill mine."

"My turn is unfinished, I summon X-Head Cannon and fuse him with Z-Metal Tank to create XZ-Tank Cannon." the machine said and the X-Head Cannon card went on top of the Z-Metal Tank. The new monster had 2400 attack points.

"I shall then discard my Guardian of the Throne Room to delete the face down card." X-Head Cannon said and the monster shot the card with some bullets, destroying it,

"I can live without Dark Deal."

"I will place 2 cards face down and XZ-Tank Cannon shall then destroy your Goldd." the robot said and the monster shot the golden creature a few times, destroying it as well.

"I'll take my turn now; I play The Cheerful Coffin, letting me discard up to 3 cards from my hand. I'll discard 2 Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and 1 Broww, Huntsman of Dark World. Broww being discarded lets me draw one card and the effects of my Sillvas lets me summon them to the field." Serena said and 2 silver demons with wings appeared. Both of them had 2300 attack points.

"And I still haven't normal summoned yet. I play Dark Resonator in attack mode and them I am tuning him with one of my Sillvas to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Serena said and a dark red dragon with horns appeared. It had 3000 attack points.

---

Yes, it's another duel. I know at least 1/3 of this stories fanbase is gonna hate this, but she will have to deal with it.

---

543

Combination Attack

"Now my dragon shall kill your robot and Sillva shall attack you directly." Serena said and the dragon shot a black fireball at XZ-Tank Cannon and Sillva slashed X-Head Cannon with its sword.

"Lifepoint loss total: 2900." X-Head Cannon said quietly, only having 2100 lifepoints left.

"This turn just may be your last."

"I summon V-Tiger Jet and activate Ultimate Offering, paying 500 lifepoints to summon W-Winged Catapult. Then I shall fuse them to create VW-Tiger Catapult and equip it with Horn of the Unicorn." X-Head Cannon said and a yellow plane with blue wings and a tiger face appeared. It had 2700 attack points.

"That's nice, but it will die at the hands of my dragon."

"It is the opposite for I discard my Heavy Mech Support Platform to switch your Red Dragon Archfiend to defense mode." the machine said and VW-Tiger Catapult launched a projectile at the dragon, forcing it to put its wings in front of it. It had 2000 defense.

"You are right, it will die." Serena said and the dragon was destroyed by another projectile.

"End Phase."

"Since you won't do it, I will. I flip over Morphing Jar and now we discard out hands and draw 5 cards." Serena said as a blue jar with one eye inside of it appeared from the black rectangle that concealed it.

"Affirmative." X-Head Cannon said and drew 5 cards after discarding.

"Then I shall play Dark Hole do destroy all monsters on the field." Serena said and Sillva, Morphing Jar, and VW were sucked into a black hole.

"lolbanned." Jacob said from the stands.

"Horn of the Unicorn shall now return to the top of my deck." X-Head Cannon stated.

"Now I remove Broww, Goldd, and Sillva from play to Special Summon Dark Necrofear." Serena stated and a blue female creature appeared. It had 2200 attack.

"Now let's finish this dumb game and move on." Serena said and Dark Necrofear shot red beams from her eyes.

"I discard loldead to negate the damage." the robot said and a brown furry creature appeared on the field and took the hit.

"Okay, it's your turn."

"I play Y-Dragon Head in attack mode and activate Return from a Different Dimension. At the cost of half of my life points, I can summon as many of my removed from play monsters as possible and since the author dislike integers with 50s in them, it gets rounded up and then divided to make 1100." X-Head Cannon explained and W-Winged Catapult, V-Tiger Jet, X-Head Cannon, and Z-Metal Tank appeared on the field.

"Your army of scrap metal still stands no chance."

"I shall now combine W and V to create another VW Tiger Jet and X, Y, and Z to make XYZ-Dragon Cannon." X-Head Cannon said and X, Y, and Z stacked on one another while V and W did the same.

"Interesting...I guess."

"I shall combine them once more to create VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon." X-Head Cannon announced and the machines formed together to create a giant robot. It had 3000 attack points.

---

Uh-oh! Loldead = Kuriboh

---

544

V TO Z DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON!

"Now I shall remove your Dark Necrofear from play without cost and have my monster attack you directly." X-Head Cannon said and VWXYZ fired a laser that reduced Serena's lifepoints to 2000.

"Damn, well this card should buy me some time. I play the card Swords of Concealing Light. This card puts your robot into face down defense mode for 2 turns." Serena explained as VWXYZ was pierced by black swords and turned into a face down card.

"Have you reached your end phase yet?"

"No, I play Bronn, Mad King of Dark World in attack mode and play the card Allure to Darkness. This card lets me draw 2 cards at the cost of removing one dark monster from my hand from play. Then it's your turn." Serena said as a bronze creature covered in chains with 1800 attack points appeared and one card from her hand turned black and was discarded.

"I play Mechanicalchaser in attack mode and attack your Bronn." X-Head Cannon said and the 1850 attack point green ball with arms charged at the dark monster.

"I didn't think I would be able to get her out in this duel, but it is a mistake on your part. I sent Bronn to the graveyard and discard Dark Ruler Ha Des to summon Darkness Neosphere." Serena said and a humanoid creature with red hair, an angel wing, and a devil wing appeared. She had 4000 attack points.

"Your monster has 2150 more attack points than mine, and that means..."

"Your monster is killed mercilessly and I win the match. GG pathetic robot, GG." Serena said darkly as Neosphere burned Mechanicalchaser with dark red fire, reducing X-Head Cannons lifepoints to 0.

"You are the winner, and I accept defeat." X-Head Cannon said and left.

_That game wasn't as gay as I thought it was actually. I wonder if I have a shot at appearing on a giant crossover continent where people play this game..._ Serena thought.

"Nice job Serena! Even though I didn't really understand what was going on, I'm happy you won!" Devin cheered, smiling with his eyes closed.

_Devin...you reminded me of something I need to take care of. Naruto...I am going to kill you._

_---_

Looks like Serena is for serious about killing Naruto. Serena was thinking about the story by St. Noof called The Ultimate Challenge.

---

545

Worse than Not Very Effective...

WINNER- Serena

MATCH 8- Desna vs Rotom

"Let's get this overwith." Desna said.

"Rotom!" Rotom said and flew down to the arena in its Wash Form.

"Desert." Desna said and the arena turned into a desert with cacti and sand.

"ROTOM!" Rotom shouted and shot a blast of water at the Vexian, hitting her full force.

"Nrgh, Desert Fog." Desna said and the arena became covered in a tan haze. Rotom looked all around, unable to see a thing.

"I can see you clearly, Sand Dune!" Desna exclaimed and a large pile of sand quickly fell on Rotom, but it just slid off of him, having no effect.

"Wh-what?! Why isn't it affecting you?!"

"Rotom rotom."

"What the heck does levitating have to do with it?!"

"Rotom rotom ro rotom rotom."

"Ground attacks won't affect you so I can't hurt you at all?! Gee, where have I heard that one before...?" Desna said sarcastically and cleared up the fog.

"Rotom!" Rotom said and created a tidal wave that washed away the sand and slammed Desna into the wall.

"Hit me with your best shot!"

"Rotom?" Rotom said confused, but shot her with another Hydro Pump. Desna stood there and was hit once more. She became surrounded in light and turned into her 2nd form. Her clothes and hair changed style, black marks appeared on her face, and 2 sashes crossed her body.

"You stupid plasma lightning thing...Heat Rain." Desna said menacingly and a sand colored cloud appeared over the arena and started raining orange raindrops.

"Rotooooooom!" Rotom yelled in pain.

"Hurts donut? You say that ground attacks do not hurt you right? Well this one is the only one I have that doesn't have to do with the desert or sand...so its water. It doesn't hurt me one bit, so I suggest you think fast."

"Rotom rotom!" Rotom said painfully and flew away and drove back in its Cut Form.

"A lawnmower?"

"ROTOOOOOMMM!!!!" Rotom exclaimed and surrounded Desna in a green tornado of leaves.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the Vexian screamed in pain and Rotom finished her off with a Shadow Ball. Desna was knocked out and the cloud faded.

WINNER- Rotom

"Naruto, I have something I want to show you." Serena said icily, staring at the ninja with her arms glowing black.

---

Haha a type match ups fight, I wonder what Serena is going to do...? Kill him maybe?

---


	79. Part 79

546

Cheating Death

ROUND 2

MATCH 1- Jacob vs Groudon

The giant beast and the human took their places, Groudon staring the boy down.

"It is obvious on who will die in this match." Serena said and turned toward Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto sneered.

"To kill you for what you said." Serena said coldly, holding her arms close to the ninjas neck.

"You don't have the guts."

"Care to place a wager on that? I think your life is a fair gamble."

"Please don't kill him Serena." Devin said while looking at her solemnly.

"You can't talk me out of this one Devin."

"You know, you're all talk! I bet behind that emo and Oujia Board facade is a sad little girl!" Naruto ranted, but he felt the cold hands of Serena grab his neck as soon as he finished. Both Serena and Naruto fell to the ground. Pein, Konan, Rukia, and Ichigo just stared at Naruto in shock while Devin looked like he was about to cry.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!!" was yelled from behind everyone. The group turned around and saw Naruto in his One Tailed form.

_Thank god for Shadow Clones. _Ichigo thought and sighed in relief.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto yelled and extended a chakra claw at Serena. He grabbed her, raised the arm high, and threw her hard down on the arena floor where he quickly jumped down to.

"Hey, this is our fight!" Jacob said as Groudon knocked him hard into a wall with a swipe of one of its arms.

"GET UP!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. A few moments after that, Serena slowly stood up, no longer suffering the ill effect of using Touch of Death.

"What the hell is going on now? I am as clueless as that boy who poked himself a few chapters ago." she said.

"Hey! My brain hasn't fully developed yet, that's my excuse! But you do have a point there, and that's the sad part and its actually kinda hilarious." the boy, Prehston, said.

"I am going to beat you to the brink of death!!!" Naruto shouted, suppressing his anger a bit as he remembered what happened before and the promise he made to Pein and Konan.

"I'd love to play with you, but there is a match going on here."

"You aren't going anywhere!!!"

"Don't make me laugh; YOU are the one who doesn't have the guts to kill. Brink of death? Who says that anyway?"

"Someone who made a promise!" Naruto yelled, but not as loud as before.

"Who did you promise this to? Wait, I guess I'll guess, your 'parents'. I wonder what it would be like if I killed them..." Serena pondered. Naruto heard this and felt a burning sensation inside of him, one that he never felt before.

---

Naruto is about to go crazy on Serena. Prehston did say that brain quote in real life once.

---

547

666

The ninja was encased in a black sphere and it shattered soon after. Naruto looked like his 4 tails form, except for the skeleton of the Kyuubi built around him; he also had 2 more tails. Naruto was in his 6 tailed form. Everyone in the stadium, including Serena, stared in shock. Naruto was also a bit bigger in this form, about 1/3 the size of the giant toad Gamabunta. The stadium became silent and Groudon dropped Jacob to the ground as Naruto's eyes were filled with rage and turmoil. Serena, somewhat surprisingly, was the first one to speak.

"Wh-what the hell ARE you?!" she stammered, experiencing fear for the very first time. Naruto said nothing and just sent 6 chakra arms that extended from his back toward the Vexian.

"Now THAT is a Superpowered Evil Side." Shadow said.

"SERENAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Devin yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto...I thought your 4 tailed and my Hollow form were bad, but this is borderline nightmarish." Ichigo said to himself.

"He...won't kill even in this form, will he Konan?" Pein asked his beloved.

"I....I honestly can not say for sure Pein....I just hope he doesn't..." Konan said sadly. Serena was frozen with fear, but not in the way Ichigo was with the Redeads, this was real fear. The arms grabbed her and squeezed her, incinerating her flesh and crushing her bones. The arms then smashed her into the ground with enough force to send decent chunks of debree and blood all around. The appendages sunk back into Naruto's back and he formed a black ball in his mouth very quickly and fired a black version of his laser.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO CHARGE HIS LAZOR FOR THAT!" Jacob exclaimed, actually amazed at the person he hated so very much. The laser consumed the girl; there was no chance she would survive.

---

I do not know what 6 tailed Naruto can do, I just heard from a kid from my school mention 6 tailed Naruto so I Google Imaged him. He looks pretty freaking awesome. Naruto sure does intervene fights with his demon forms, eh?

---

548

I'll Take You On!

At least that is what it seemed like. The laser was split into a V shape and missed the girl completely. Naruto noticed this and put and end to the beam. There stood Devin, his sword glowing white and protecting his best friend.

"You...will not kill...her." he said surprisingly rageless, sounding angry and sad at the same time.

"Devin? You saved me?" Serena said in shock.

"Please go to the stands Serena, I don't want to see you get hurt." Devin said as Naruto's bones began to shake. Serena did so and the Vexian stared into the eyes of the beast.

(The song Headstrong starts to play in the background, starting with the main verse.)

Naruto stretched out his front legs and the bones surrounding them extended like his One Tailed chakra arms do. They grabbed Devin and began to rake him against the walls of the arena. He then held Devin up high and threw him to the ground with enough force to send blood into the stands. Devin slowly stood up and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Vexian and extended 2 of his tails. These tails trailed the walls of the arena and touched one another at the wall right in front of him.

_A tail barrier?_ Devin thought, but felt the ground under his feet begin to burn. He jumped high in the air and noticed the entire arena floor become coated in black fire.

_When did Naruto become so powerful? _Sasuke thought. Devin threw his sword at the point where the tails met where it managed to land at an angle that pierced both of them. Naruto growled and retracted his tails, making the ground safe to land on.

_I gotta snap him out of this. _Devin thought and charged at the beast. Naruto roared and sent a large shockwave of black chakra at the Vexian. Devin slashed through the wave with his sword and jumped through the opening. The wave continued onward and shattered the wall it hit. Naruto slammed his hands on the ground as Devin got closer and many chakra hands shot up from the ground below. Devin began to slash them, but more hands just sprouted from the remaining ones. He soon became overwhelmed by the hands and they all grabbed him and held him up high. Naruto then opened his mouth, preparing to fire a beam.

---

I made Naruto powerful and vicious in this form.

---

549

Tag In

Naruto began the very small charge up, but stopped when something caught his eye. It was Pein and Konan staring at him, both of them looking absolutely devastated. Devin used this opportunity to struggle and managed to slice the hands with a swing of his sword. Devin prepared to slash more hands, but noticed that Naruto had retracted them and was just staring at Pein and Konan, as if they managed to snap him back to reality in a way.

"Use this opportunity to attack him Devin." Serena said.

"I'm shocked you didn't tell him to kill him." Ichigo said.

"Well Mr. clingy obsessed loser, I know that Devin would never kill anyone unless it is 100% necessary."

"Are you talking about Jacob?" Prehston asked, butting in.

"Huh?"

"I noticed you have been acting like a....jerk towards Naruto lately. You were just dark when we first met, but now you seemed to change." Rukia said.

"I know what you mean. This may come as a shock to you, but I never truly hated anyone before. Naruto is the very first person I despise. I guess that is why I am acting more dark than usual. It is very odd now that I think about it..."

"I see." Rukia said as Devin ran up to Naruto and jumped on his spinal cord. This managed to snap Naruto out of his trance and he swung his tails horizontally at the albino. Devin held his sword in front of him and slashed vertically, cutting off the two tails that were swung at him. Naruto roared, seemingly in pain, but the tails grew back as quickly as they were cut off. The skeleton seemed to come to life as the spine jolted upwards sending Devin into the air. Naruto's tails went after him quickly and began smashing him against one another like a tennis ball and finished by smashing him toward the ground with all 6. This made Devin land with more force than Serena and sent a good amount of decree and blood all around. Devin slowly got up but he could barely stand. Naruto began to charge up his beam, but Pein and Konan, remembering how he got distracted with them before, both shouted his name. Sure enough this caused the ninja to stare at them and stop charging up. Devin was wheezing and coughing up blood, so stick people came and put him on a stretcher.

"Devin will not die, I know it." Serena said confidently, but still looked rather upset.

"But who is going to snap Naruto out of this?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia and Serena stared at him and he got the hint.

---

Ichigo is up; can he beat 6 tailed Naruto?

---

550

Level Up!

"I'm gonna snap you out of this Naruto, just like you did for me." Ichigo said and slashed his sword horizontally, sending a wave of energy at him. Naruto did not move, seeing the attack as no threat, but it managed to destroy the bottom jaw of the fox skeleton. Naruto growled and extended 2 of his skeletal arms at Ichigo.

_Wait, his jaw isn't healing...maybe I can return him to normal by destroying the skeleton. _Ichigo thought as he jumped backward, but one of the arms smashed him into the ground with the palm of its hand. Ichigo quickly got up and swung his sword at the appendage, but it failed to break.

_What the hell?! How was Devin able to...oh damn, his sword was made by a god... _Ichigo thought and the arms grabbed him and they clamped together. Naruto held them high and bony spikes trailed along the arms and he heard Ichigo scream in pain. He grinned evilly at first, but jerked his head to the left quickly, as if the scream of his friend was having the same effect on him as Pein and Konan. Naruto quickly shook it off and charged his laser. Before he could fire it though, he saw the hands shatter and stopped charging. He retracted the appendegeless limbs and they hung lifelessly around his front legs.

"Let's see how you deal with me now." Ichigo said cockily and Naruto looked at him in shock. Chico's Zanpakto was now a thin katana and Ichigo himself was now wearing a black cloak. Ichigo had activated his Bankai form. Naruto wasted no time and fired his laser yet again, but a blue wave of energy cut it straight down the middle and the projectile slammed into Naruto's face, shattering the fox skull. Naruto roared, aimed the tips of his tails at Ichigo, and began firing red projectiles from them. Ichigo easily dodged the fast moving balls and jumped high into the air.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" Ichigo taunted and sent another wave of energy that shattered the spine. Naruto sent his tails toward Ichigo and tried to wrap them around the swordsman, but he sliced through them like butter. Ichigo pointed his sword to the ground and piledrived it through Naruto's body with such speed that it looked like it simply appeared there. Naruto roared ferociously as the ribs shattered and Ichigo pulled the sword out of his body. Naruto slammed his tails downward, but Ichigo dodged them and sliced the rest or the front leg bones off with the same speed as before. Naruto quickly maneuvered his tails underground and tried to stab Ichigo with them from below, but he sliced the tips off and ran behind Naruto. Naruto tried to knock him away, but Ichigo sliced off the back leg bones and all the remaining bone fragments shattered.

_That was much easier than I thought it would be. _Ichigo thought as 6 tailed Naruto collapsed.

"He...he did it! Ichigo beat him!" Rukia exclaimed, but stopped cheering when Naruto became cloaked in black fire.

"Shit! Is he going to grow more tails?!" Ichigo exclaimed, but to his relief, Naruto just stood up in his 4 tailed form.

"This must be the creatures last resort in fighting..." Serena said.

"So are you in there Naruto, or do I have to beat the hell out of you once more?" Ichigo taunted. Naruto responded by extending his front legs toward the swordsman, but he sliced them off even easier than his 6 tailed legs.

"Thought so." Ichigo stated and began to run circles around Naruto. He ran with such speed that he left many afterimages and Naruto closed his eyes and roared, creating a sphere of of orange chakra that expanded from him as one last attempt to kill. Ichigo easily jumped through the attack and finished him off with a stab right through the beasts skull.

(the song ends)

Naruto roared in pain and collapsed once more, Ichigo quickly removed the sword as he and Naruto both turned back to normal. Naruto was not dead, but looked like he was. Many of his bones were exposed as well as all of his flesh. His heart and a small portion of his brain and intestine were visible and he was covered in blood. He was carried away on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. The stadium was silent as many wondered if he would make it.

---

Bankai Ichigo for the win.

---


	80. Part 80

551

Subliminal Messages?

"Are you going to visit Devin?" Edward asked as he noticed L walking out of the arena.

"Hm? Why would I?" he replied.

"Well he saved our lives, along with everyone else's. If you aren't going to see him, then where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Huh?! What you mean 'I'm leaving'?"

"I've stuck around for a bit too long; there are other mysteries out there that need solving. But it was nice getting to know you."

"Y-your just gonna ditch me like that?!"

"Don't be selfish Edward, I have to do this."

"No you don't! This is 100% optional and how much of a difference is it gonna make?! You are doing just fine where you are now; there is no reason for you to ditch everyone like some kind of raven haired asshole!"

"Are you trying to send some kind of subliminal message or something?"

"It would suck if you left L. I am bored as hell for 2 weeks because I have NOBODY to hang out with in the dorm. They are either playing sports, not in there, or gossiping like little girls. It's not like we have anything in common anyway. Really the only time I actually like being there is the week short course comes because we hang out and it is awesome. At 7:00 I hang out with you and if you left I would be bored as hell again! So if you want to screw me over o-"

"Do you think you could make your subliminal message a little less obvious...? What does all of that mean anyway?"

"Nothing, just don't leave."

"Hm, never realized you cared so much." L said semi-snarkily.

"Of course, you're my best, and only, friend."

"Wow.........I'll stay then."

"Awesome."

"Aww, now why don't you two go out to dinner and kiss now?" Darkrai taunted, floating above them.

"Fuck you Darkrai!" Edward shouted while flipping him off.

"I agree with Edward. The only gay thing about us is what happens to him in sunlight."

"Shut up L!" Edward shouted with a popped vein.

"Whatever you faggots say. You guys seen episode 670 of Sonic?" Darkrai asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Lets just say that Tails still hasn't told Shadow about the STDs he got from S-"

"We don't care." L said and he and Edward walked away.

---

Darkrai talking about Sonic is a reference to what my Sonic hating friend said. Yes, I am sending a subliminal message to 1/3 of the TISB fanbase.

---

552

Crack

"We can't visit Naruto? Why not?!" Ichigo shouted at the stick figure clerk in the hospital. The stick figure responded with gibberish that sounded similar to William Bottomtooth from Family Guy.

"A monster? Oh no..." Konan said worriedly.

"I would call myself a monster if I was an overreacting bitch too." Britney said as she walked to a different room.

"WHAT?!?" Ichigo shouted and reached for his Zanpakto.

"There is no point Ichigo. We need to see Naruto, we are his friends!" Rukia said. The stick figure shook its head and spoke more gibberish.

"I have no time for this. I'm seeing him weather you like it or not." Pein said and walked to the room where Naruto was in. The stick figure shouted more gibberish and Pein was suddenly restrained by Stardust Dragon and Salamence.

"Let him go!" Konan demanded. The stick figure shook its head once more and pressed a red button on the counter. Salamence flew over and grabbed Konan while Chess Dragon and 10 Dragys grabbed Ichigo and Rukia respectively. The dragons then dragged the group of 4 out of the hospital.

The scene changed to Devin's room.

"Devin!!!" Britney exclaimed and hugged the injured Vexian. Serena, who was lying on a hospital bed nearby, glared at the girl.

"Umm..." Devin said in confusion and blushed slightly. This made Serenas arms glow black. Devin noticed this, shook his head violently, and pushed the girl off.

"Aww, are you okay? That was so nice protecting Serena from that fucking douchebag."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I want you to leave this room and away from us." Serena said coldly.

"Are you gonna try and kill me if I don't you emo bitch? I love Devin!"

"You are pushing your luck. I almost killed a blonde asshole and I'm not afraid to kill another one."

"Please, not another fight. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Devin said.

"Awwww, your so nice Devin." Britney stated and kissed him quickly and lightly on the cheek. Serena growled and pointed at her with a black arm.

"Leave." she said icily.

"Fuck off."

"Leave." she said colder than before.

"Fuck off!"

"LEAVE!!!" she shouted which made Devin and Britney look at her in shock.

"I uhh....think you better leave Britney. I appreciate your concern though." Devin said quietly and the girl did so.

---

The stick figure gibberish is a reference to Stick Figures on Crack and Britney is really obsessed with Devin.

---

553

Haters

_Why? Why did I do that? What have I become? I'm a monster. I don't deserve any pity or kindness. I let everyone down, especially Pein and Konan. I nearly killed 3 people out of anger. I'm sorry everyone. _Naruto thought.

"Naruto, how long?" Kyuubi asked.

"How long what?" the boy asked weakly.

"How long are you going to keep this emo attitude up?"

"Kyuubi, I did something horrible. I let my anger get the best of me and I lost all control. It wasn't even your doing, it was all me."

"I know that, but you-"

"Then why are you still here?! I don't deserve pity! Just leave me be!" Naruto exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"...I understand." the demon said quietly and walked away.

The scene changed to Narutos friends walking back to the arena.

"Naruto...why are you keeping us away?" Konan said to herself.

"Because he hates himself." Kyuubi said, running up to them.

"He what?!"

"He says he is a monster and doesn't deserve any pity."

"So the stick figure was right...poor guy." Rukia said.

"The stick figure client said that?"

"Actually it said" Pein then spoke gibberish, "but that is the reason we can't visit Naruto. I bet we could cheer him up if he would just let us visit..."

"Why would you?" a voice said.

"Why would we what?"

"Visit him. That dumbass killed one person and nearly killed 4 others, including me." the voice, who belonged to Robert, said.

The first word of Kyuubis sentence was bleeped out. "you Robert! Naruto just gets more and more hate as time goes on! What does he have to do to please you people?!"

"Not be an emotionally dramatic blonde asshole that nobody can stand." Jacob said, being thrown over to them by Groudon. The colossal Pokemon then walked up to the boy and picked him back up.

"You people are going to push me over the edge! I'd watch what you say or I'll go all Hollow on your ass! It wasn't even Naruto that fought you Robert! It was me!" Ichigo shouted.

"Sorry, it is kind of hard to tell one blonde asshole from another..." Robert taunted.

"THAT'S IT!" Pein shouted, grabbed Ichigos Zanpakto, and swung it horizontally at Robert. The boy backflipped out of the way and glared at him. Konan ran behind Jacob and poked him hard in the area around his ribs, causing him to fall to the ground instantly.

"STOP!!!" Rukia shouted. The others stared at her and Ichigo quickly took his sword away from Pein and glared at him.

"She's right. As big of dickheads as the two of you are being, we need to go visit Naruto." Ichigo said.

"How? They won't let us in!" Pein stated.

"We can't go in, but there is no rule about him coming out."

"What makes you think Naruto will come out?" Kyuubi asked.

"That's where you come in; you HAVE to get Naruto out of that room. I know it is gonna be a pain in the ass to do, but you NEED TOO!"

"Very well then, I'll see what I can do." the kitsune said and ran off.

---

That is 2 more IRL Naruto haters! Replace Konan with Prehston in that whole Jacob 'fight' and you got a true event that happened.

---

554

Blonde Asshole

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi shouted.

"What do you want Kyuubi? I told you to leave; I don't want you or anyone else here." Naruto replied.

"You are the one that needs to leave! Naruto, your friends are worried about you and they want to help."

"Wh-what? After what I done, they still like me?"

"Yes. So will you go?"

"I can't believe that they still care, believe it. I don't deserve them, but I will go for their sake."

"D'all, I mean, alright." Kyuubi said and he and Naruto walked out of the hospital.

"Look, the emo kid is back..." Robert said quietly as Naruto and his demon walked in the arena.

"Naruto!" Pein and Konan exclaimed and hugged him.

"Why?" Naruto said quietly while looking at the ground.

"Why what?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you guys still like me?"

"I wanna know the same thing." Jacob asked as Groudon tossed him up and down like a ball.

"Why wouldn't we? You're a really nice kid Naruto." Konan said.

"You're a good friend, and....if it wasn't for you....I would have never....you know, Rukia." Ichigo said and blushed slightly.

"Last time I checked a friendly nice kid doesn't try to kill people." Robert stated.

The first word in Ichigos sentence was bleeped out. "YOU ROBERT!"

"Naruto, you were angry and confused. You let your rage get the best of you and got consumed by hate." Rukia said.

"Uhhhh, how is this helping exactly...?"

"Why? It was all because of Pein and Konan. You loved them so much that you went insane...umm, maybe that isn't the right choice of words..."

"No, it was right on the money." Jacob said as Groudon bounced him up and down on its knee like a soccer ball.

The first word in Konans sentence was bleeped out. "YOU JACOB!"

"I-I get where you are saying Rukia, and you are right. Because of Pein and Konan, I tried to kill people..." Naruto said solemnly.

"Way to go Rukia..." Ichigo said sarcastically. The girl just glared at him.

"Naruto, please snap out of this. We're your friends and we would never hate you." Konan said.

"Even if he killed Serena, Devin, me, you, and Pein...?" Robert asked with a smirk.

The first word in Peins sentence was bleeped out "YOU ROBERT!"

"I didn't realize you guys cared so much....I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Thanks for cheering me up..." Naruto said quietly, yet happily. Groudon then threw Jacob to the ground, winning him the match.

WINNER- Groudon

MATCH 2- Devin vs Tory

"No way...!" Devin said in shock as he walked into the arena from the hospital.

---

Well now that this is taken care of, let's get back to the tournament.

---

555

Poison of Poison

"Devin, lets make this as painful as possible." TORY, a female Vexian with brown hair and coated in purple poison, said.

"I...I never thought I would have to fight you again." Devin said as he unwillingly drew out his sword.

"Lets waste no time; I want to see you suffer ASAP. Deadly Wave!" Tory said and a tidal wave of poison appeared as she jumped on top of it.

_She is already using that move?!_ Devin thought and began to run away from the wave. Tory noticed this, jumped off of the wave as it vanished, and landed right in front of him.

"Poison Blood!" she shouted and slammed her hands into Devin's chest. Poison oozed out her hands as it traveled through her veins into Devin's bloodstream.

"No!!!" Devin exclaimed as he began to wheeze, twitch, and chough.

"Yes, that's it! Suffer!" Tory exclaimed with a gleam in one of her eyes as poison seeped out of the right one.

"Devin!" Rukia shouted worriedly and stood up to come to his aid.

"Stay away from us, unless you want to suffer as well." Tory threatened as Devin fell to the ground, choking and twitching like mad.

"Stop the fight! You are gonna kill him!"

"That is the point, and the best part is coming up!" Tory said with glee as blood leaked out of Devin's mouth and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets.

"AAAAAAAGGGULLLGHUUUUAAAH!!!" Devin screamed while choking on blood and saliva.

"Devin, forfeit the match! Hurry!" Rukia begged.

"I GULLLLAAAA! For...GAAAAAAAGGHU! I............I FOREFIT!" Devin exclaimed and collapsed.

"YES! You better hurry, he has less than 5 minutes to live, and that is not an exaggeration. My poison is the most lethal poison on Vexus." Tory explained as stick figures carried Devin away on a stretcher, speaking more gibberish.

WINNER- Tory

MATCH 3- Ichigo vs Prehston

---

There is Tory, the master of poison on Vexus.

---


	81. Part 81

556

Damn Fish

"Wh-why do I have to fight him?! I am supposed to be fighting Naruto!" Ichigo complained.

"Naruto has been disqualified for interrupting a match." the referee said.

_He isn't disqualified for nearly killing 3 people, but for interrupting a match? Gotta love the logic in this story... _Robert thought.

"Well, I guess we-" Ichigo stopped mid sentence as something dashed right through Prehstons body and stopped right in front of the swordsman.

"Ow! Something just ripped a gaping hole in my body which is causing fluids and blood to leak out as I experience a pain I never felt before, a pain that makes me want to die!" Prehston said normally and fell to the ground. Stick figures put him on a stretcher as he twitched periodically and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Perhaps you would prefer fighting me!" the thing, revealed to be a blue Barracuda that 'swam' in the air.

"Wh-who the hell are you?! What did you do to him?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I am Barricading Barracuda, and I just put your little friend on his death bed." BARRACADING BARRACUDA said in a monstrous voice.

"B-barricading Barracuda?!"

"Yes, and I am here to kill you!"

"Why me?"

"You killed my cousin!"

"Huh?"

"Babbling Fish! You killed him!" the fish exclaimed, causing Ichigos eyes to widen in shock.

"Babbling Fish?!"

"Yes, I bet you didn't think I would find out, did you?! Due to over 60% of our planet being covered in water, not many things happen on dry land that we sea creatures don't hear about. I heard about Babbling Fish being killed by a swordsman at a fighting tournament, and I NEEDED to get revenge!"

"But I didn't kill him!"

"Yes you did Devin!"

"I'm not Devin, I'm Ichigo! Devin is in the hospital because he was poisoned by an evil girl that everyone likes all of a sudden!"

"Your Ichi-" Barricading Barracuda stopped mid sentence and grinned evilly. "Ichigo...hehhehheh, I heard about you. Babbling Fish told me about you!" Ichigos eyes widened as he remembered the shark attacking him in his sleep at his own house as he screamed helplessly in pain.

"I.....I'll kill you then!!!" Ichigo shouted and swung his sword horizontally, sending a wave of energy at the fish. Barricading Barracuda did not move at all and the energy wave simply crashed into him without doing any damage.

"Blocked. Category: Violence."

"Huh?!"

"Ever wondered why I'm called Barricading Barracuda? I filter out any attack, no matter how harmless it may be. In other words...your attacks are as useless as a proxy!"

"No!"

"Yes! Now it's my turn! Just like Babbling Fish, I can dash. But unlike him, my dash itself can do enough damage to rip right through you!" Barricading Barracuda said, swam to the other side of the arena, and dashed at Ichigo. Ichigo held his sword in front of him for defense, but Barricading Barracuda smacked it out of his hands with his back fin, bit down on Ichigos left arm, and after a bit of struggling, ripped the appendage off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ichigo screamed in both pain and horror as blood poured out of the open wound. Barricading Barracuda tossed the arm aside and licked his lips.

"I may not be as strong as my cousin, but I can still kill you!" the barracuda said and prepared to dash again.

---

And you thought that silly Big Bad was going to be forgotten?

---

557

No Weaknesses

"You aren't doing that again!" Ichigo said and transformed into his Bankai form. The swordsman dashed at Barricading Barracuda, jumped up in the air, and attempted to piledrive his sword into the fishes head. However, the attack failed and Barricading Barracuda slapped him aside with his back fin.

"Blocked. Category: Weaponry." the barracuda said.

"AGGGH! I can't win!"

"Now you are learning."

"Is there any way to win?" Edward asked L.

"I...I think there might be one way." he replied.

"How?"

"It will be pointless to tell you, as we could never convince him to kill that fish."

"Now die!" Barricading Barracuda said and dashed at Ichigo, but the swordsman easily dodged the attack.

"You'll never be able to hit me." Ichigo said.

"Same here, but you aren't invincible! After all, it is only a matter of time before you die of blood loss."

_Shit! He's right! _Ichigo thought as his vision blurred and he became light headed.

"Heheheheh."

"I....forfeit...." Ichigo uttered and fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed worriedly as stick figures carried him away.

WINNER- Barricading Barracuda

MATCH 4- Rotom vs Serena

"Excellent." Serena said as she walked to the arena from the hospital.

"Rotom." Rotom said and fired a Shadow Ball. Serena stood still as the ball did very little damage upon impact.

"Nice try." the Vexian said and jumped at the creature. Rotom dodged by flying out of her reach and then fired a lightning bolt.

_Damn. _Serena thought as the electricity coursed through her body and she fell to the ground.

"ROTOOOOM!!!" Rotom shouted and came back in its Frost form. The Pokemon shot a blizzard at the girl, who managed to roll out of the way.

"If you couldn't fly, I'd kill you on the spot..." Serena said to herself. Rotom shot another lightning bolt which finished her off.

---

Barricading Barracuda is still on the loose.

---

558

Way Past Fainting

ROUND 3

MATCH 1- Groudon vs Tory

"You should be easy to poison." Tory said as the crowd started cheering for her. Groudon jumped up in the air and created an earthquake, which knocked the Vexian off her feet.

"He used a Ground type move! You're weak to ground type attacks, cuz your Poison type!" someone shouted to Tory from the stands.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'll poison this behemoth. Deadly Wave!" Tory said and created a wave of purple poison. The crowd cheered as the wave washed over Groudon, the Pokemon roared in pain as lava leaked out of its mouth.

"Those shackles aren't exactly good for you, are they?" Tory said with a smirk. Groudon roared and shot a starlike fireball at the girl.

"Poison Puddle." Tory said and turned into a purple puddle. The flame went right over her and crashed into the wall behind her. Groudon hunched down as it began to feel weaker and weaker.

"Hurts donit?" Tory taunted as she rose out of the puddle. Groudon growled and stamped with its right foot as a last effort to win the match. Tory looked at the ground as it began to open up underneath her. She quickly jumped back as a large fissure formed, splitting the arena in half.

"You missed, for the last time." the Vexian said as Groudon fell to the ground, knocked out. The ill effects of the poison seemed to fade away as Groudon closed its eyes. The crowd cheered even louder and some threw roses at the Vexian. Tory looked around, somewhat confused, but accepted the praise anyway.

WINNER- Tory

MATCH 2- Barricading Barracuda vs Rotom

"Rotom..." Rotom said menacingly as it floated over the fish.

"Don't you look tasty." Barricading Barracuda said.

"ROTOM!" Rotom said and shot a lightning bolt at the barracuda, but it had no effect.

"Blocked. Category: Torture."

"Rotom?" Rotom said in confusion.

"You might as well give up; nothing you can do will hurt me!"

"Rotom Ro Rotom Ro Ro!"

"I can't reach you eh?" Barricading Barracuda said and dashed up at an angle. Rotom looked shocked (lol, get it? Cuz he is...yeah) but couldn't move in time. The barracuda clamped his mouth on the Pokemon and squeezed hard, the electricity doing no damage.

"ROTOOOOOOOOOM!" Rotom screamed in pain as it began to bleed plasma.

"No! Let him go you damn fish!" Dylan shouted. Barricading Barracuda ignored him and just bit down harder.

"ROTOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Rotom stopped screaming and the fish dropped him. Plasma blood leaked everywhere as the electricity surrounding Rotom disappeared.

"ROTOM NO!" Dylan shouted, ran over to it, and picked up its body.

"Hehheh, your too late kid. He's dead." Barricading Barracuda said while showing off his teeth.

WINNER- Barricading Barracuda

FINAL MATCH- Barricading Barracuda vs Tory

---

Poor Rotom! D:

---

559

Poisoned to Death

The crowd cheered even louder as Tory took her place in the arena.

"Acid!" Tory said and shot a stream of green liquid from her hands. The acid simply trickled down Barricading Barracuda, doing no damage at all.

"Blocked. Category: Drugs." Barricading Barracuda said and dashed at Tory.

"Toxic Rain!" Tory shouted and it started to rain poisonous raindrops in the arena. Once again, the raindrops hit the fish with no effect and he rammed right through her stomach. The crowed booed and some cried for Tory.

"Jokes on you." Tory said weakly as the barracuda swam back in front of her, coated in her poisonous blood.

"I think not, when will you learn? Blocked. Category: Gore." Barricading Barracuda said and Tory's eyes widened in shock as she fell to the ground. Many members of the audience started to cry and some continued to boo. Yet again, stick figures came and carried the victim away.

_First Prehston, then Ichigo, then Rotom, and now Tory?! This guy might be even worse than Babbling Fish himself! _Rukia though.

"Naruto." L said, walking up to him.

"Huh?" the ninja replied.

"You are the key to killing Barricading Ba-"

"Don't talk to me about killing!" Naruto said, grabbing L by the shoulders in his one tailed form.

"That is exactly what we need." L said, unfazed, despite his flesh peeling off.

"Let go of him!" Edward said and roundhouse kicked Naruto in the face.

"GRRRAH!" Naruto shouted and began to stretch a chakra arm at Edward, but quickly retracted it.

"You are the Barricading Barracudas only weakness." L said.

"I don't care! I will never kill anyone or anything ever again, no matter how evil!"

"You idiot! You need to release your anger and kill him, or at least kick his ass!" Edward shouted.

"Fuck off! I am not going to kill him!"

"ENOUGH!" Konan shouted, causing the 3 boys to look at her.

"If Naruto doesn't want to kill, do not force him!" Pein exclaimed.

"Since he is still emo about what he did before, he can't go and stop the one that has already killed one person, and possibly 3 others? That evens him out with you Naruto." Robert said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto said and turned into his 3 tailed form. He grabbed L, Edward, and Robert with his tails and threw them.

"Weakness? I have none!" Barricading Barracuda said and swam up to Naruto.

"You are the last person I want to see!" Naruto shouted and, surprisingly, grabbed the fish with a chakra claw and threw him back to the arena.

"How?" Rukia said quietly.

_No...It is not possible! Have I been...wounded?! _Barricading Barracuda thought. Naruto turned back to normal and just looked at the ground in sadness.

---

Barricading Barracuda has a weakness?!

---

560

Rocks Fall...

_He couldn't have found out...could he? _Barricading Barracuda thought and swam away.

LOSERS BRACKET  
MATCH 1- Shaymin vs Edward

"Alright fag, bring it on!" Shaymin said in her Sky form.

"I am not gay!" Edward shouted with a popped vein.

"Whatever you say..." Shaymin said and held up a card.

"NO! There is NO WAY I am going to play a stupid card game! That stuff is more of Ls thing anyway."

"Fine, I was just trying to be fair. Ariel Ace!" Shaymin exclaimed and slashed Edward with a blade of air.

"You..." Edward said and he bled from the cut on his arm. He dashed to a nearby wall and wall jumped up to Shaymins level in the sky. Shaymin yawned and just flew up higher, causing Edward to crash into Groudon, who backhanded him away.

"This match is as gay as you are...Seed Flare!" Shaymin exclaimed and created a shockwave of seeds that smashed into the sparkly human, sending him crashing into the ground with even more force than Groudon created.

"Edward, you have to redeem yourself..." L said,

"I'm....working....on it!" Edward exclaimed as he slowly stood up.

"Earth Power!" Shaymin exclaimed and the ground under Edward burst up, making debris colliding with him in midair. He landed on the ground as pieces of rock fell on top of him, winning Shaymin the match and causing L to facepalm.

WINNER- Shaymin

MATCH 2- Rukia vs Bryce

"It looks like I'm up...I just wish Ichigo was here to cheer me on..." Rukia said to herself, walking down to the arena.

"Let's see....what weapon shall I use to destroy you with..." BRYCE said to himself. He was a young adult with brown spiky hair, and wore all black and 2 golden bands on his arms. The Vexian picked up a chunk of debris and studied it.

"You are going to use a piece of debree as your weapon...?"

"Yes, and it is spelled d-e-b-r-i-s, even though it is just one piece." Bryce said and lifted many copies of the debris piece with psychic powers.

"H-how are you doing that?!"

"My power is manipulation. I can move many copies of an inanimate object without moving the original in a psychic-like manner. I can use straw as a lethal weapon with this power, so I just might kill you using all this DEBRIS."

---

Yeah, the spelling of debris really bugs me.

---


	82. Part 82

561

Barrier Battle

"Let's go!" Rukia said and fired a blue sphere of energy. Bryce didn't move a muscle and the chunks of debris moved in front of him forming a barrier. The sphere struck the chunks and some of them blew apart.

"Impressive power...I might borrow it." Bryce replied and flung much debris at the girl. Rukia put up a yellow shield, but the chunks broke through and slammed her into the ground.

"I told you I could make straw a lethal weapon. So how do you think I would be able to handle these?" Bryce said, but was suddenly surrounded by a red aura.

"Got ya." Rukia said as she stood up.

"What did you do? I can't move!"

"One word: spells. One of my many abilities is to prevent your movement." Rukia said and pointed at Bryce, causing a blue lightning bolt to shoot out of the appendage. The projectile seemed to strike him, but Bryce blocked it with more debris that quickly shattered.

"You are stronger than I thought."

"How were you able to do that?!"

"I don't need to move when I fight." Bryce explained and Rukia began to charge up a red ball of energy. Bryce noticed this and gathered many chunks of debris in front of him for defense. Rukia fired the projectile and blew all the chunks apart in a red explosion.

"Defend all you want Bryce, it won't do you any good in the end."

"You are correct, which is why I borrowed this." Bryce said as many red energy balls floated around him. Rukia gasped at the sight of this.

"That's my attack! How did y-"

"I can use any inanimate object as my weapon, and your energy ball is one of my options." Bryce said and fired the projectiles at her. Rukia gasped and at the last minute, formed a giant golden barrier covered in spikes that withstood all the explosions.

"This is my strongest barrier of all, good luck getting through."

"You are a worthy opponent, but I'll find something to break down that wall." Bryce said and looked around. He noticed some poisonous blood from Tory and gathered a bunch of it. In the meantime, Rukia began to charge up a turquoise ball of energy.

"You thought Tory's Deadly Wave was horrible, then this will annialate you." Bryce said and backed up. Rukia's eyes widened in shock as a wave 3 times as big as Tory's began to head for her. Her fear quickly went away as she noticed her attack was fully charged.

---

Yeah, I know that not all those attacks are used by Rukia, but I don't care.

---

562

Monotone Match

"It is way too late for that now." Rukia said and threw the ball of energy. It crashed through the barrier and grew to the size of a car. It destroyed the wave of poison and, before Bryce could react, smashed right into him.

"Aggggggggghhhh!" Bryce groaned in pain as the attack enveloped him and then exploded into a huge ball of electricity that destroyed nearby stands. The Vexian fell to the ground, bleeding all over, and passed out.

WINNER- Rukia

MATCH 2- Andy vs Robert

Andy began the battle by slowly glowing brighter and brighter with light.

"What are you doing...?" Robert wondered.

"You'll see. Let's just say I can't stand people like you." Andy replied.

"Huh?"

"Naruto. The way you treat that guy is awful and I don't even know him in the first place."

"So you don't know that he is an overreacting, emotionally dramatic, blonde assholeish bitch?"

"What he did before was horrible, but you aren't exactly helping..."

_Why the hell does everybody like that kid?! _Robert thought as Andy was glowing completely white.

"Now! SOUL SHRED!" Andy shouted.

_Soul Shred?! Is this guy for real?!?! _Robert thought as Andy turned into a sideways tornado and headed right for him at a high speed. Andy spun right through Roberts chest, destroying his heart and soul.

At lest....that's what would have happened if Robert had not blocked the attack with a large light blue sword.

"What is that?" Andy asked as he spun back to normal.

"The Acolytes Blade." Robert said and licked the side of the sword.

"......Mystic Force."

_Okay, he is going to use Mystic Force, so I need to prepare myself since he just called it out. _Robert thought as sparkles shined around him.

"SHI-" the boy couldn't finish as a rainbow beam struck him from the sky.

"Finger Shot!" Andy exclaimed and pointed all of his fingers at Robert, sending laser beams from the tips of them that burned Roberts flesh.

_You aren't winning that easily. _Robert thought and pointed the Acolytes Blade at the Vexian. A stream of lightning shot out of the weapon and the attack hit Andy dead on.

_Idiot. _Andy thought as he turned into his second form.

---

The Acolytes Blade is a reference to a story that St. Noof didn't write called The Blind Dead. (I actually never read the story; he just mentioned it in a review.) Roberts thought on Mystic Force is a stab at Jacob hating the fact that most fictional characters call out their attack names.

---

563

Stotic Electricity

_Crap! I forgot he transformed when he is electrocuted! Maybe I should have paid more attention when the blonde asshole fought him... _Robert thought.

"Lightning Burst!" Andy exclaimed and blue lightning shot out of him from all sides.

"S...Summoning Jutsu..." Robert said and, yet again, unhurriedly pressed his hands on the ground before he was shocked by the lightning.

"What is that?" Andy asked as a cicada skin with half a halo floated motionlessly in front of him.

"Shedinja....good luck killing it." Robert said as he stood up.

"Electric Rope!" Andy said and a rope made from electricity appeared in his hands. He whipped and wrapped up Shedinja in it, but it did no damage. As Andy became distracted by the creature, Robert stabbed the Vexian right through the stomach with his sword. Andy mumbled something as blood leaked out of him, but lost consciousness before he could finish.

WINNER- Robert

MATCH 4- X-Head Cannon vs Desna

"Sandstorm!" Desna said and a blinding sandstorm brewed in the arena.

"Your vision obscuring attack has no effect." X-Head Cannon said as he shot machine gun bullets in her direction.

"AGGGH! Sand Trap!" Desna shouted as the storm subsided and sand opened up under the robot and he fell in the pit. Before he became engulfed, he shot a bomb at the girl and it exploded on contact, knocking her off her feet. X-Head Cannon then broke out of the trap and made her eat lead as he bombarded Desna with bullets. Desna could hardly move due to the bullet wounds, but transformed anyway.

"Prepare to deal with my newest attack! SAND RIDGE!" Desna shouted and hopped on a tidal wave of sand that buried X-Head Cannon several feet underground.

"Now I'll turn this into Quicksand!" Desna exclaimed as the robot sunk even deeper and then she turned the whole arena back to normal. X-Head Cannon was now buried several yards under hard earth.

WINNER- Desna

FINAL MATCH- Desna vs Robert

---

Here it is! The final match! A Stotic is a character (or person) who shows little to no emotion. (But that doesn't mean they are emotionless.)

---

564

Short but Sweet

"Let's make this quick, Summoning Jutsu." Robert said and summoned a violet beast with dark pink wings.

"What is that gay thing?" Desna asked.

"Vampire Genesis" Robert said and Vampire Genesis shot a black beam out of its mouth, pinning Desna to the ground as her blood turned black and leaked everywhere.

"Won't....lose....today....!" Desna uttered and transformed. She managed to escape the beam and prepared to attack.

"Sand Ridge!" Desna exclaimed and created a tidal wave of sand.

"Finish her off Vampire Genesis." Robert said as the creature turned into a black mist and enveloped Desna, forcing her to jump off the wave and smash her head into walls until she was knocked out.

WINNER- Robert

"Well folks, that is the end of the tournament. We shall now get back to the Olympic Games." the referee said.

"What about Rukia vs Shaymin?" a voice asked in the crowd. After a long awkward silence, a gunshot was heard.

"Now lets g-" the referee stopped as he saw 25 people disappear in flashes of light.

---

I know, I know, I half assed the end of the tournament, but I REALLY want to start the next arc.

---

565

Stevens Adventure GG

"Wha? Wh....where am I?" Dylan said to himself as he woke up in a strange place. "I hope I am not in Digimon World again, cuz then 1/3 of the fanbase will accuse it of being a ri-" he stopped mid sentence as he knew he was somewhere completely different. It was a place filled with orange sand, a multicolored bridge that had no purpose being there, and a volcano was visible in the distance.

_This place looks oddly familiar... _Dylan thought to himself.

"Whoa...where the fuck am I?" someone else said. Dylan turned around and noticed MICHAEL, a boy with black hair and sunglasses, behind him.

"I dunno, but this place looks really cool! That volcano is huge and that bridge looks like it is made of Legos!" STEVEN, a boy with light brown hair, said while bouncing slightly in excitement.

"STOP BOUNCING!"

"This place is weird, what are we doing here?" Zach asked and stood up.

"I doubt any of us would know Parker." Molly said, the last one in the group.

"I might know." Dylan said quietly.

"Really?"

"I don't exactly KNOW where we are, but I feel like I have been here before..."

"Are you hallucinating again? Just like the time when you told me about that monkey and Princess Peach?" Michal asked and waved a hand in front of the boys face.

"No. I know for a fact I was here before, but it was a long time ago....like 5 years or so..."

"Well that doesn't help us out at all. If the only person who has a clue about this place doesn't have a clue, then..." Zach sort of trailed off as something caught his eye under the bridge.

"Then what?" Steven asked.

"There is a floppy green thing under that bridge..." Zach said. The other 4 turned toward the bridge and there was indeed something under it. It was a small green humanoid thing, and it was built like Kirby with the arms, feet, and face on the body of it. It also had a big white spot in the middle of its face and its fingers and toes were rounded.

"No....way." Dylan said in shock.

"Is that something you hallucinated too?" Michal asked jokingly.

"Yes, I mean no! I think I know that floppy green thing!" Dylan said and walked over to the bridge while the others followed.

"Whoa! You sure have grown in all those years!" the green thing exclaimed, looking at Dylan.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! It's been forever since we last saw each other! Wait...you probably don't remember me. Maybe this will refresh your memory, I'm Frog."

"F-F-Frog?!?! I knew I've been here before!"

"You're a frog?" Molly asked.

"Hey, it was many years ago. Frogs looked totally different than they do now." the green thing, FROG, said.

"Not really..." Molly said to herself sarcastically.

"If you're a frog, do you know a purple cat?" Steven asked jokingly.

"Purple cat? I have no idea what you are talking about. I did know a girl who wore purple though. She was Amber and, along with Dylan, Bus, and I, was part of our adventure squad!"

"Hey Frog, do you have any idea what we are doing here?" Zach asked.

"Kind of, follow me and I will tell you all I know."

---

HA! You thought I was gonna go to the Olympic Games? Well I was...until this came to my mind. Well, a few weeks before I wrote this chapter, Steven wanted to make some kind of series using his cell phone cuz he, Michael, and I had nothing else better to do. It was dubbed Stevens Adventure because a LONG time ago, I drew a story called Dylan's Adventure and that was where Frog came from. So yeah. Calling Frog a floppy green thing is an Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs reference. Steven asking if Frog knew a purple cat is a reference to Big the Cat from Sonic.

---


	83. Part 83

566

The Black Box

"We have been walking in this desert for hours! Where are we going anyway?" Steven asked.

"You'll see." Frog replied.

"It has been a long time. How did you even get here in the first place?" Molly asked.

"Bus."

"Bus is here?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Well he was at the place I am taking you to. Remember the house our team stayed at?"

"You mean the white one by the cliffside with the sharks?"

"That's the one."

"Well we have not even reached the road yet, isn't there a faster way?"

"What are those?" Zach asked and pointed at 6 creatures feasting on a corpse. They were brown and stood on 2 legs. They had two mouths and spikes ran down their backs.

"Maybe they will give us a ride! Then we will get to that house faster than Sonic!" Steven said while jumping up and down slightly.

"STOP BOUNCING!" Michal exclaimed.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Those things look mean." Molly said.

"Yeah, we have a better way of getting around. SUMMONING JUTSU!" Michal exclaimed and summoned a large train.

"You have a train as a summon?!"

"Name one person who doesn't have a summon. Now let's go and get the hell out of here." Michal said and the group climbed on the vehicle. Nearly 15 minutes later, they saw a white house near the cliffside.

"That's it! That's it!" Frog exclaimed and Michal desummoned the train.

"That's your house? Doesn't look so special to me..." Zach said.

"Just come on and I'll explain as much as I can." Frog ordered. The group nodded and all 6 of them walked inside.

The scene changed to a dark room with the only thing illuminating it was a small light on the ceiling. 4 glass spheres filled with some kind of liquid were on the ceiling corners of the room. The only sound that was heard was the humming of the light.

"This is my kind of place." Darkrai said evilly.

"It's kind of creepy." Devin said.

"What are those things filled with?" Bryce wondered.

"I have no idea, maybe some kind of poison." Britney said.

"Shut up." Naruto said quietly.

"Damn it your here?!"

"Y-yeah, is that a problem?!" Naruto said angrily, yet quietly and red chakra flashed around him.

"Hehheh, egg him on. That's it...let's expose him for the monster he really is." Darkrai said.

"Stop Darkrai, please. We don't want another 6 tailed scenario again." Devin pleaded.

"You don't, but I do. I want to see the full power of that monster." the Pokemon replied and rubbed his hands together. This caused Naruto to go one tail.

"Shut up!" the ninja shouted.

"You piss me off so much! You have anger issues and you always gotta outdo everyone! You are so lucky your friends have an unrealistic amount of faith in you!" Britney ranted. Naruto heard this and black fire enveloped him.

"Excellent job." Darkrai said evilly.

---

Is Naruto going to lose his cool? (again?)

---

567

End of the City as we know It

"Just where are we?" Itachi wondered. The next group of 5 were right by a large red building, possibly some kind of school.

"Some kind of town I guess." Serena replied. A loud roar was heard and Giratina flew in front of them.

"G-giratina?!" Sasuke stammered. Giratina roared loudly and used Draco Meteor.

"That move again?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We have to hide somewhere." L said. The gang ran into the red building as meteors smashed through skyscrapers and crushed cars.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he noticed the gigantic Pokemon from the place his group was on, the airport.

"You guys better get out of here." a voice said.

"Who said that?!" Patrick shouted.

"Me." a plane with a face, BEEPS, said.

"A talking plane? Ooooh..." Towelie said.

"That isn't the weirdest thing I've seen, we have to kill that beast." Midna commanded.

"How do you think we can take that down? I don't know if any of my ammo will even make that thing flinch." Stranger stated.

"Well I'm not gonna just stand here and watch that monster destroy this place!" Ichigo said and charged at the Pokemon.

"He's dead." Midna stated.

"Come on Itachi! You fought him before and you can beat him now!" Sasuke cheered. The group of 5 was hiding behind a giant mirror which was next to a giant heater.

"I don't think I can beat him foolish little brother." Itachi replied.

"This is stupid. We can't just sit behind here in fear. We have to kill that beast." Serena said.

"Easier said than done, that beast rules dimensions." Sakura explained.

"Hmmm, if I got a chance to study its behavior, then maybe I can find a way to beat it." L said. Sasuke pointed at the mirror with a fearful expression on his face, and the other 4 looked at it and were shocked to see Giratina in the mirror. The dragon fired a Dragon Pulse which shattered the mirror from within and glass pieces feel all over the group of humans. Giratina had to hunch over due to his size, but destroyed the building by using Hyper Beam.

"Damn it..." Itachi said to himself. Giratina roared in their faces, but stumbled backward a bit as he was hit with a crescent of energy.

"It actually hurt him. You just might be as crazy as you look." Midna said, floating behind Ichigo. Giratina roared, reared back, and fired a Hyper Beam.

_Holy- _Ichigo was cut off as Stranger grabbed him and Midna and ran out of the way. The beam sliced through a large tower like butter and Giratina flew up high.

"Ohhhhhh, what do we do now?" Towelie asked.

"We could get high again." Patrick suggested.

"What we need to do is find out Giratinas weakness." L said.

"How do we do that?"

"Teamwork."

---

It has been a long time since you seen these guys eh?

---

568

Godsend

"What a weird place..." Edward said to himself. He and his group were at a desolate wasteland with train tracks.

"Well do you see anything Groudon?" Robert asked while sitting on the creatures head. The beast shook its head and roared loudly.

"We have been following these tracks for 52 minutes now! I don't think these lead anywhere." Jacob complained.

"Well if you are so exhausted, I can slowly put you out of your misery." Tory said as extra poison leaked out of her right eye.

"We don't need anymore of us killed. That damn fish already took enough lives." Edward stated.

"You said you knew how to stop him. Why do you need Naruto to kill him?" Robert asked.

"His demon."

"What about it?" Tory asked.

"It's a fox. L said that is Barricading Barracudas only weakness."

"A fox?! So you are telling me that only HE of all people can kill that other silly Big Bad?!" Jacob exclaimed. Groudon growled and smacked him a few meters away with its tail.

"That is for bitching so much." Robert said.

"So the commander of the dead has befriended Groudon. I must say I am impressed, Groudon isn't exactly easy to get along with." A voice said.

"You're telling me!" Jacob said as he walked back to the group.

"Who's there?!" Edward asked.

"Do not fret, I mean you no harm. In fact, I came to help you." the voice spoke again and 3 lightning bolts crashed in front of the gang, the glow of the gigantic bolts caused Edward to sparkle slightly. The light faded and there was Arceus, floating in front of the gang with 4 people on his back. Groudon let out a scared roar and backed up a few steps, almost causing Robert to fall nearly 20 feet.

"Groudon, I am not here to punish you or anyone else. I brought along help as you can see." the god said and moved the 4 people to the ground with psychic powers.

"Who are you guys?" Edward asked.

"Jacob, Groudon, Edward, Robert, and Tory, these 4 along with I are here to help you. Please accept Jordan, Gaaranooki, Sonic, and Isa into your group." Arceus said.

"Having a god by our side would defiantly be useful; I don't see how these 4 will help at all." Tory stated.

"I kinda agree with you, that douchebag shouldn't be here in the first place. I kept telling Arceus that we don't need any blue abominations of the lord in our gang, but he insisted." Jordan ranted.

"Stop referring to yourself in third person Jordan, it doesn't make sense why you don't want yourself to be here." Jacob replied.

"Stop with the fighting." Gaaranooki said.

"Yeah, we need to work together." ISA, a boy with black hair, brown eyes, a black leather jacket, black pants, and a dark blue shirt, said.

"Or else we will never get to find the real superpower of teamwork!" Sonic boasted. Jordan transformed into his tiger form. He pointed his sword at Sonic and was about to say something, but Arceus turned it into a candy cane with a flick of a hove.

"That is part of the reason why I brought you here. Teamwork is the key if you ever want to stop Relic and his team." the omnipotent Pokemon said.

"Well why don't you just write him out of existence?" Jordan asked as he munched on the candy cane.

"The same reason Kishmoto doesn't, I have faith in you all and I know you have what it takes to defeat him."

"Oh." the hippie said and transformed back to normal.

"I will be watching you all from afar. I will step in if there are problems, but I hope there are none." Arceus said and floated behind the gang.

---

Even more characters you haven't seen in awhile! E-Guy the Blood Reaver requested Isa, an Author Avatar OC he made, to be in TISB. (I hope you like the way I designed your outfit E-Guy!) Barricading Barracuda is weak to foxes because you can use Firefox to bypass Barracuda Web Filter.

---

569

Destiny

"So what exactly can you all do? Arceus just explained why we are here, so I don't even know what the 8 of you can do." Isa wondered.

"I uhh, have control of sand." Gaaranooki said.

"You have seen my power in action." Jordan replied.

"I can run at the speed of sound." Sonic stated.

"I can summon zombies and I have a sword of my own. Groudon here created the continents." Robert explained.

"I am the master of poison." Tory said.

"Well, I can force anyone to play a children's card game with one of my attacks an-" Jacob was cut off by Edward.

"Not to mention that game is fucking gay!"

"Like you?"

"Fuck off! I'm not gay!"

"You sparkle, that's pretty freaking gay."

"I am going to beat your sorry ass!"

"Bring it on."

"Fine then, if you are that eager to get your ass ki-" Edward stopped as Groudon swatted Jacob away, sending him soaring through the air several yards.

"OW! Why did you do that?! Edward was the one who started the whole thing!"

"Well Groudon finished it." Robert said with a smirk.

"Do you tell him to do these things?"

"Noooooooo." Robert replied, Sarah style.

"So uhh, you play card games and you sparkle. That is...odd." Isa stated.

"Well, I seem to have forgotten one." Arceus said and floated back in front of the game.

"One what?" Tory asked.

"I asked FIVE people to meet me at the Hall of Origin, but only 4 shown up. I realized that the state of this place was getting worse and we needed to hurry, so I forgot the last one and just took these 4 here."

"Who was the 5th one?"

"I shall summon him at once." the god replied and Prehston appeared in a flash of light.

"Huh? Where am I?" the boy said.

"Why weren't you at the Hall of Origin like I commanded?"

"Oh, that. Uhhh....sorry, I wasn't paying attention when you said that and I fell asleep."

"How is this idiot gonna help us at all...?" Edward asked. Arceus jerked his head in the sparkly humans direction and stared at him. This motion made chills run up Edwards's spine.

"Prehston, you have disobeyed the request of a god. How do you expect to redeem yourself?"

"Sorry, I spaced out, but that's beside the point." Prehston said. Arceus knelt down and stared at the boy which made him back up a few feet.

"You are quite an interesting human. Listen to me team; you all need to follow these tracks. They will lead you to a junkyard where you will find the one we came to stop."

"Relic is there? This should be too easy, piece of cake." Sonic replied.

"Yes, but prepare for a fight unlike any other. He will most likely flee as you deal with his minions."

"Then why go there in the first place?" Jacob asked.

"You must defeat them all if you hope to fight him. Once you and the other groups beat Relics teammates then he will show up."

"So we spin through all his mooks and then beat him down!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Correct for the most part Sonic, but you need the one who is bound by destiny with Relic."

"What?!"

"The one destined to end Relics life is needed."

"Who is this person?" Gaaranooki wondered.

"You may know him as Dylan."

---

We are about ready to loop back to the first gang.

---

570

Sidewinder

"This place looks so plain..." Steven said.

"Hey, not all team HQs need to be fancy! Anyway, sit down and have a bowl of Yumes everyone and I will tell you all I know." Frog said.

"They still make Yumes?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Along with Carrot Crunchies!"

"Before you start, where is Bus?"

"He was....he was taken away along with Amber..." Frog said quietly.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"Mr. Crush shown up while Bus, Amber, and I were in the desert. He was so strong, we-we didn't even have a chance! Anyway, Bus managed to distract him and he made Amber and I run away. I looked back and noticed Bus sent out some kind of signal, I assume to notify you guys. Anyway we ran until we reached the bridge and just when we thought we were in the clear, he shows up again. Amber asked what he done with Bus and Mr. Crush said he is held hostage in his lair. He says he wants to bait Dylan back here and defeat him and will lure him back by any means necessary. He said we don't stand a chance against his team and he was right. Five other creatures shown up and beat the crap out of us and I somehow managed to escape, but not before Amber was taken away."

"That sucks dude..." Michal said.

"Yeah, but we can beat this guy and rescue them! How hard can it be?" Zach stated.

"Very. Mr. Crush, I mean, Relic as he is now known, is very strong. He is the one who killed Naruto in the tournament and he nearly killed me." Dylan explained.

"That guy is the one behind this?! Oh damn." Molly exclaimed.

"As strong as he may be, I gotta rescue them and stop him at all costs. I hope you guys are ready for one heck of an adventure and I hope you aren't, as I said years ago, a chicken anymore Frog!"

"I am kinda, but I am with ya all the way!" Frog stated.

"We will kick this guy's ass at all costs!" Michal said.

"Then let's roll." Steven said.

"Okay, follow me guys, I have something in the garage that will help us." Frog said and the gang walked to the garage at the back of the house. Frog pressed a button and the door opened, revealing a green skateboard, a purple convertible with a red stripe on it, and a blue seat-like vehicle with a yellow boxcar attached to it.

"Y-you still have these?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yep." Frog replied. Frog got on the skateboard, Molly and Zach got in the convertible, Steven and Michal got in the boxcar, and Dylan got in the blue vehicle.

"GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!!!" Steven shouted while bouncing slightly in his seat.

"STOP BOUNCING!" Michal shouted. They drove and skated out of the garage and traveled on the desert at decent speeds.

"What the heck is that?" Zach asked, pointing to a large purple arch in the sand.

"No....NO!" Frog shouted.

"What is it?" Molly exclaimed.

"That is one of Relics teammates!" Frog shouted. Molly and Dylan slammed on the brakes and the arch began to move. Something shot out of the ground and it turned out to be a giant purple snake, Manda.

"So these look like tasty meals." the giant snake said, flicking its tongue.

"Well let's fight this bastard." Molly said and the 5 humans got out of their vehicles.

"You honestly think you pipsqueaks can defeat me? Well I suppose I'll play with my food for a little while!" Manda said and got in a striking position.

"Get ready to attack everybody!" Zach said.

"NOW DIE!" Manda yelled and striked.

---

A boss fight is going to start!

---


	84. Part 84

571

Pure Evil

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto yelled and turned into his 4 tailed form.

"Being an overreacting bitch yet again, eh Naruto?!" Britney exclaimed in frustration.

"No, not this!" Devin exclaimed worriedly. After charging up, Naruto broke out of the room by firing his laser. The others walked out of the hole he made and it revealed that they were outside some kind of power plant. Electricity could be seen traveling through the tall pillars of the building and a large vat of some red boiling liquid was nearby.

"What kind of place is this?" Bryce asked himself.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Naruto roared again, jumped over the others, and landed in front of them. He turned around and eyed them all.

"We better watch out, he has those orbs with him and who knows what they will do." Bryce stated and Naruto did have the orbs, one in each tail.

"Put those orbs down, you can rely on your own strength." a voice said. A humanoid creature that looked like a cross between an alien, a Glukkon, a Chupacabra, the Grinch, and Darkrai rose from the ground.

"Wh-who are you?" Devin stammered.

"Someone who is here to unlock the full potential of a certain individual."

"What do you mean?" Bryce asked.

"I came for the boy cursed with unimaginable power, Naruto Uzumaki." the creature said. Naruto growled and threw the orbs at him. The orbs crashed into him, but it did not affect him in any way. A black tendril extended from underneath the creature and went right through Narutos heart and began to drain his energy. Naruto grabbed the appendage and tried to pull it out, but his efforts were useless as he slowly turned back to normal. Once he did, the creature removed the tendril and the ninja could barely stand.

"What the hell was that?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, so much hidden potential that needs unlocking."

"This guy looks like bad news, I think we should go and......fight him..." Devin said quietly, Bryce and Britney nodded.

"Summoning Jutsu!" the girl exclaimed and summoned her golden dragon. Bryce gathered up a large piece of glass for his weapon and Darkrai simply floated there.

"Darkrai, please help us." Devin said and withdrew his sword, Darkrai just shook his head.

"Fight!" Britney exclaimed and her dragon breathed fire, Bryce flung hundreds of glass shards, and Devin jumped at the creature. The evil being did not move and took all the attacks head on; the attacks didn't even make a dent.

"My turn." the creature said. He wrapped many glowing tendrils around Britney and slammed her into the ground. Then he fired a black beam at her dragon, causing it to fall to the ground. The dragon charged at him, but he hit the beast with a black lightning bolt, shocking it and making it fall into the boiling vat. The dragon roared in pain and Britney looked at it in sadness as she remembered Palkia. She tried to desummon the suffering beast, but she could not move.

---

This creature they are fighting? I might as well tell you his name since I need to point out copyright. His name is Crisis and he belongs to St. Noof.

---

572

Your worst Nightmare

"I bet you are wondering why you can't move. When I make my tendrils glow, they will paralyze whatever they touch." CRISIS explained. He then waved his hand when he noticed Bryce sending thousands of glass shards toward him and they all shattered into dark particles. He then pointed at the adult Vexian and a black spike shot up from under him, impaling him in the stomach.

"N-NO!" Devin shouted as his sword glows and tears of sadness and rage rolled down his face. He charged at Crisis and slashed his arms off, but they instantly regenerated.

"A sword that can slice through anything is impressive, but it is useless if you can regenerate." Crisis stated and smacked Devin away with a large tendril with such power that Devin crashed right through the black room. Crisis looked at Naruto and was about to speak when Darkrai floated toward him.

"And who might you be?" Crisis asked.

"Your worst nightmare. Bryce, Devin, Naruto, Britney, get the hell out of here. You all just proved you are useless against this guy, you will just get yourselves killed." Darkrai said without looking at them.

"He's right, let's go Devin." Bryce said, patched up his wound using a piece of his shirt for his manipulation power, and picked up Naruto while the albino Vexian grabbed Britney.

"Hey Darkrai." Devin said.

"What do you want?"

"Thanks."  
"Don't start taking this the wrong way you pathetic scumbag, I just hate posers like the Grinch over there."

"Whatever you say Darkrai." Devin said, convinced that the shadow Pokemon may not be as evil as he seems. He and Bryce then ran off.

"They won't get away with my prize for long. You should be easy to finish off." Crisis said and many large tendrils extended out of his back.

"Heh, then lets see you put those words to use." Darkrai said and used Dark Pulse.

"How sad." Crisis said as the attack hit him with no ill effects.

"Hn, then lets just end this fast with Dark Void!" Darkrai said evilly and Crisis fell into a black dimension. Seconds later, he appeared from another one, but he was not asleep.

"How did you manage to do that?! Nobody has ever been released from the void without falling asleep!" Darkrai exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"Looks like I am the first. I will also be the first to kill you; I hope you enjoy my greatest attack." Crisis said and Darkrai was wrapped up completely by tendrils.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?!"

"I am about to absorb you." Crisis stated and his tendrils pulsated as Darkrai screamed in pain. He unraveled the tendrils and Darkrai was gone. Crisis chuckled evilly and sank into the ground.

---

Is it possible that there is someone more evil than Darkrai? So evil that he was able to KILL him!

---

573

More than Mind Control

Bryce and Devin were running along a concrete path by a dock when Crisis materialized before them.

"I will be taking that boy now." he said and grabbed Naruto with a tendril. He then smacked Bryce and Devin with a large tendril that sent them, along with Britney, crashing into the waters below.

"Why....why did you do that?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Because you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Naruto sneered.

"You have so much untapped potential. You could become stronger than you would ever imagine if you come with me. That temper of yours is the key, and we can use that key to unlock your true power."

"No! I made a promise to my friends I would control my rage!"

"Well you didn't seem to control it good enough. If it wasn't for me, you would still be in your 4 tailed form." Crisis stated and Naruto gasped.

"Y-your right! I did break the promise! RAAH! What is going on with me!?!?!"

"You are angry and confused about your purpose in this world aren't you? Not sure which way to go?"

"Well...yeah...your ri- I MEAN, I can never go with an evil bastard like you! I would not be any better than Sasuke!"

"Sasuke was your best friend wasn't he?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"The word 'was'. Friendship never lasts forever and you know that. Pein and Konan? You hardly hung out with them in the first place. All of a sudden they are like your parents, seems a little odd doesn't it? They are just fine without you; they are a couple after all. Ichigo and Rukia? The only reason you met them is because you DIED. Would it make any sense that you would have to die to meet a friend? And don't even get me started on Gaara."

"Stop messing with me!"

"You know this is all true don't you? Come with me and we can make it all better. Leave your so called friends, leave the many people who despise you and want you killed, leave them all and come with me. I shall give you the power you need to change everything."

"I....I....I CAN'T!"

"You are not wanted in this world, look at the ocean. Do you see the others trying to save you?"

"Huh?!" Naruto exclaimed and looked. Bryce, Britney, and Devin were nowhere in sight,

"They....they just left me here..." the ninja said quietly.

"Now do you see what I mean? This world hates you, but I can change all that."

"I.........I c.....c..........I......you.......alright.........I'll go." Naruto said quietly.

"Excellent." Crisis said and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Together, we can make everything better." Crisis stated and they sunk into the ground.

---

No way! Has Crisis really convinced Naruto to join the evil side?!!?!

---

574

Beep Beep

"So does anyone have any bright ideas on how to stop that thing?" Midna asked as Giratina continued to destroy the city.

"Itachi, has Giratina ever shown signs of weakness?" L asked.

"Well he was hurt by Shadow Ball and Dragon Pulse." the older Uchiha stated.

"Dragons and Shadows....hmmm. That is a good start; does anyone possess powers over those?"

"My signature move will kill him in one touch. That should be good enough." Serena replied.

"That will not work. Giratina can phase through anything." Itachi said.

"Leave it to me, shadows are my specialty." Midna said.

"Alright Midna, we are counting on you. We will provide backup while you go after the dragon" L replied.

"Well let's go!" Patrick exclaimed and the group got set to battle.

"Hey there Eldritch Abomination! I bet you can't beat a little Twili, could ya?!" Midna taunted and Giratina turned toward here. Midna laughed and created a black circle underneath her. Giratina fired a Dragon Pulse, but Midna dodged it. She floated toward the Pokemons face and as soon as the circle touched it, she slammed right into him. Giratina roared in pain as he nearly toppled over and crashed into a few buildings.

"Transform!" Ichigo exclaimed and turned into his Bankai form. He sent out a wave of energy that slammed Giratina into a skyscraper. Stranger shot many Boombats while Sasuke and Itachi shot fireballs. All of this chaos made Giratina retreat into the Distortion World.

"Hooray!" Patrick exclaimed.

"We beat him." Towelie stated.

"Not quite guys, he just went back into his realm it seems." Stranger explained.

"He's right, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of that beast." Sakura added.

"Well what do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we should look around this place and ask some questions; maybe we will find something out." L suggested.

"We might as well." Serena said. The group walked along the ruins of the city, looking for any sign of life.

"Is this place deserted?" Sasuke wondered.

"It might be foolish little brother." Itachi replied.

"No, it just seems like it." a voice said.

"Hm?"

"You guys look like you need some help." a black lizard, LIZZIE, said.

"First a talking plane and now a talking lizard? This must be what Towelie feels like..." Midna said.

"Ohhhhh, well maybe we are just all high at the same time." Towelie replied.

"Can you help us?" L asked.

"I sure can try, Beeps, Knobs, come here." Lizzie said. The talking airplane drove next to him while pushing a door with a face. U.S.S. was printed above it.

"A talking door? Now I've seen everything..." Serena said.

"Yep, we are really the only important inhabitants of this city." KNOBS said.

"SERIOUSLY!? It is just a plane, a lizard, and a door that live here?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well there is a huge herd of people that pass by, but that is about it." Lizzie explained.

"This universe just gets weirder and weirder..." Itachi said to himself.

"You all can climb inside me and I could show you an overhead view of this place." Beeps suggested.

"Not a bad idea, I say we do it. What do you guys think?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it sounds like a good idea." L said and the gang, along with Knobs and Lizzie, got inside Beeps. (Lizzie pushed Knobs in BTW, he can't move on his own. :P)

---

Yeah, VERY strange characters I came up with eh? It is true; those 3 are the only named characters in the city section of Dylans Adventure.

---

575

Junk Warrior

"So we just have to get to this junkyard to find Relic, right?" Sonic asked.

"That is correct." Arceus replied.

"Hm, not too bad I guess."

"Hey douchebag, why don't you make yourself useful and go see what's up ahead." Jordan ordered, but Sonic just ignored him.

"It is just up ahead." Robert stated. He was right, an abandoned junkyard could be seen over the horizon, Rusty and old junk was piled around everywhere and the only sign of any activity was some kind of car crusher.

"Well its defiantly junky, but where's Relic?" Isa wondered.

"Looking for me?" Relic said evilly and grabbed Isa by the neck.

"Let him go!" Gaaranooki ordered and hit Relic with a spiked wad of sand, causing him to let go of Isa.

"Take this!" Jordan said in his tiger form and hit Relic with a lightning bolt while orbs of light spun around Sonic.

"Light Speed Attack!" Sonic exclaimed and slammed into Relic from many different angles at the speed of light, causing him to crash right into a large pile of junk.

"Impressive, but not good enough!" Relic said. Edward ran up to kick him in the face, but while he was fast, Relic saw it coming.

"Ice Twister!" he exclaimed and surrounded himself in a tornado of chilling winds that spun Edward around.

"You spin me right round baby right round, like a sparkly faggot right round round round." Jacob sang.

"Who do you think you are, Toadsuke?!" Gaaranooki said and glared at him. Relic stopped the tornado, which caused Edward to crash into an old crane. Groudon roared loudly, causing the sun to shine and then fired a beam into the sky.

"Summoning Jutsu." Robert said and summoned Vampire Genesis. The creature fired its black beam while Groudons yellow beam came down from the sky above Relic.

"Iron Shield!" Relic said and surrounded himself in a metal ball that blocked the attacks.

"Acid!" Tory exclaimed and shot green acid at the shield, which ate away the metal.

"Metal Spike!" Relic said and, for some reason, decided to impale Prehston by shooting a large metal spike at him.

"Ow! I got poked with a metal spike!" Prehston said normally.

"Looks like I'll have to turn this around." Isa said and a rocket launcher-like weapon appeared in his hand. A red aiming laser was pointed at Relics head.

"What the hell is that?!" Edward asked as he staggered toward him.

"Just stand back everyone." Isa stated and Gaaranooki, Jordan, and Sonic backed away. Relic noticed this and reformed his metal shield.

"Don't I get a chance to attack? Everyone has used an attack except for me." Jacob stated.

"Prehston didn't you moron." Edward said weakly as blood leaked onto his hands.

"Well he doesn't look in any condition to attack, so I'll just finish this guy off. Besides, I don't think he will want to play poker, go-fish, or whatever card game with us anyway." Isa stated.

"I can do more than just that!" Jacob exclaimed. Isa just shrugged and pulled the trigger on his weapon. A large ball of blue electricity shot out of the main barrel while red comet-like fireballs shot out of the 5 barrels surrounding it. Finally, a yellow laser shot out of a barrel at the top. These projectiles demolished Relics shield and sent him crashing through several piles of junk.

"That was cool, but I would never use a weapon to defeat someone." Sonic said.

"Shut up, you used a sword in one of your crappy new games." Jordan replied.

"What is wrong with swords?" Robert asked coldly and summoned his. Groudon roared and smacked Jacob away with his tail again, sending him crashing into an old minivan.

"I wasn't even involved that time!" he exclaimed.

"Well he hates you, and it shut them up."

"What are those?!" Gaaranooki exclaimed and pointed up. The others looked up at the sky and noticed many blue balls began to fall towards them.

"Well let's see how many of you make it through this one. Poison Puddle." Tory said and turned into a puddle of purple poison. Groudon violently, yet protectively, grabbed Robert and clutched in one of its claws. Gaaranooki surrounded himself in a ball of sand and Isa summoned and held up some kind of metal pole that created a barrier of electricity around him. The balls came crashing down and everyone who protected themselves were unaffected, but Jacob and Prehston were hit by them and were shocked. Jordan froze the balls above him with his sword and Sonic and Edward dodged them with their speed. Groudon was unaffected by the many balls that hit him as it was an electric attack.

"So only two of you were actually affected by my Ball Lightning. On top of that you managed to put up a decent fight, I'm impressed. However I have no intentions of fighting you all anymore as I am waiting for the one I wish to destroy, but 2 of my teammates will be glad to play." Relic said and teleported away while 2 figures appeared before the gang. They were Bowser and Metal Sonic.

---

A double boss fight is starting?! Well now we have to see how the fist 6 people are going to handle Manda. Oh, and Isas name is prounounced 'E-saw' BTW.

---


	85. Part 85

576

Split Personality

"Oh god he's dead!" Michal exclaimed as Manda swallowed Zach and slithered up into a striking position.

"Spit him out you bastard!" Molly ordered and summoned a bow and fire arrows. She shot the burning projectiles at the serpent but they did no damage.

"Your pathetic arrows are useless again- AGGGH!" Manda screamed and spat out Zach.

"H-how did you escape?!" Frog asked and Zach simply summoned a grenade.

"Well then let's bring out the big guns!" Michal said and summoned a turret.

"Chainsaw good!" Steven said semi-insanely and summoned a chainsaw.

"....I did not expect you guys to have powers like that." Dylan said.

"TRAAANSFOOOOOORM!" Molly shouted and separated into 7 balls of light. The light balls faded and there stood 7 people.

"Who are you people?" Steven asked.

"I am Kaisen the observer." a boy with white spiky hair said.

"I am Meichen the analyst." a girl with orange hair said.

"I am Sirias the insane chaotic." a girl wearing black with black hair said.

"I am Jade the action chaotic." a boy with black hair and a spiked leather coat said.

"I am James the thoughtful chaotic." a brown haired boy with spiked bands on his arms stated.

"I am Kane the orderly passive one." a redheaded male said.

"And I am Sora the thoughtful passive one." a girl with blonde hair wearing a dress said.

"You split into 7 people?!" Frog exclaimed.

"Yes, you could say we are the manifestations of Molly's being." Kaisen explained.

"Enough chat, let's take out that snake." Jade stated.

"I don't get it either Frog, but...ETC Bomb!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Don't you mean Shock Ball?" Frog asked as the sphere appeared in his comrades hand.

"What?"

"Shock Ball. I would recognize that move anywhere; you used it to beat Mr. Relic."

"Um, well maybe it was called Shock Ball back then, but it is ETC Bomb now."

"That's stupid."

"Eh!?"

"It is! Come on, E-T-C Bomb? What is that supposed to stand for? Electric? Etcetera?"

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"Dude, it is." Zach said and lobbed a grenade in Mandas direction.

"FIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE!" Michal said as his turret blasted Manda with bullets. Steven charged at the snake with his chainsaw held up high while screaming crazily.

"Well it looks like we have no choice." Meichen said and fired a ball of razor wind and leaves at the serpent. Kaisen shot a beam of light while Sirias shot a beam of darkness, Jade fired lightning bolts from his hands, James shot a ring of ice from his eyes, Kane shot 10 fireballs from his fingers, and Sora threw a giant spinning blade of energy.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGH!" Manda yelled in pain as he was hit with all of the attacks. He fell on his back, but soon slithered underground.

"Huh?! But I didn't even get to cut him well enough! I wanted to at least see him bleed for a little bit or something!" Steven said while bouncing slightly.

"STOP BOUNCING!" Michal shouted. He shot Steven in the back with a few bullets, making Sirias and Jade laugh a little.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Bouncing."

"Guys, the last thing we need is for you to murder each other!" Dylan stated.

"Go play with your etcetera bombs of electricity a little more before I shoot you myself." Jade said.

"I don't need temptation to do it." Sirias said and held her hands out to fire a dark beam.

"FINE! I will change the name to Shock Bombs, you happy now?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I've never been happy."

"I am." Frog said.

"Hey Toad, what are your powers?" Kane asked.

"I am a frog first of all, and I actually do have a power. I was around during the Dream era of Vexus and I was able to-"

"Be eaten!" Manda said, opening his mouth under Frog and swallowing him like an ant lion.

"FROG NO!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Did you see a giant snake over there?" Devin asked. He and Bryce swam to shore about 74 minutes ago and were walking ever since and Britney still hasn't woken up yet.

---

I would explain the whole 7 people thing to you, but it is kind of a weird and long story. Looks like the 1st group is about to receive back up. So the other day I was looking trough my old story and noticed I had written character bios and Dylan's bomb attack he used was called Shock Ball. It DOES sound better than ETC Bomb so I smashed the two together to create a cooler name.

---

577

Gotta Jet

"So can you guys do anything useful, or are you just talking versions of yourselves?" Midna asked as Beeps flew them high over the mostly ruined city.

"Well I am a genius, no joke." Lizzie said.

"I know the entire geography of anywhere I'm at." Beeps stated.

"And wait till you see the stuff I got behind myself!" Knobs gloated.

"You know for a talking plane you have quite a nice interior." Sakura said.

"So talking planes can't have nice things?!" Beeps replied.

"We still have to figure out or strategy against that bloke Giratina." L said in a British accent and sipped some tea. This made everyone else, besides Beeps who couldn't, stare at him.

"Well do you have anything in mind? All we know is that he is weak against dragon and dark attacks and he has a world of his own." Ichigo stated.

"We could get high." Towelie suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Will anyone care if I throw these two out the plane?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"I wouldn't care if they threw you off the plane you blonde asshole." Stranger said deeply.

"That reminds me of Naruto...I wonder how he is doing..." the swordsman said quietly.

"No scene change? I thought there would be one, oh well." Serena said.

"We need to focus; Giratina is bound to come back." Itachi stated.

"Well you fought him first hand so you should come up with a good plan." Sasuke replied.

"It isn't as easy as you think FLB, I mean, foolish little brother."

"I got one!" Patrick exclaimed and Ichigo sighed in aggravation.

"What is it?!" he asked irritably.

"Well if he is weak to dragons, then we just need to find another dragon to do the fighting for us. Only Midna can do any real damage to him, and even then it is not a large amount. Most dragons are tough, so we just need one or maybe two to take him down." Patrick explained. This made all the others stare at him.

"Wow." Lizzie said.

"Well where are we gonna find a freaking dragon?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I know just the place!" Beeps said and flew faster.

"Is this a good time to reveal those jetpacks you invented Lizzie?" Knobs asked.

"It is." the reptile replied. Knobs opened himself, causing 10 black jetpacks to fall out of him.

"You made these?" Sakura asked as she put one on.

"Indeed I did. These guys are solar powered and come with their very own laser turret, walkie talkie things, and tracking devices."

"You wanna take back what you said now Midna?" Sasuke sneered.

"Shut up. At least I am not OOC." the Twili replied.

"I didn't know snakes could fly." Patrick said.

"A flying snake? Now that is wacky even for this world! There is a snake called a Chrysopelea that can glid-" Lizzie was cut off as something rammed into Beeps.

"OW!" the plane exclaimed.

"What the heck was that?!" Knobs said.

"I don't know some kind of flying snake!"

"Flying sna- Bah, everyone get your jetpacks on, we are going to investigate." Lizzie ordered and got on his and taped one on Knobs. L, Itachi, Patrick, Towelie, Serena, Stranger, and Ichigo put on theirs while Sasuke turned into his Curse Mark level 2 form.

"Are you ready for the big rush guys?" Knobs said and Patrick pulled his pants down.

"Pull your" the next part in Ichigos sentence was beeped out "ing pants on."

"Let's roll." Stranger said and the gang exited Beeps and activated their jetpacks.

"I knew he would return." Itachi said when everyone spotted Giratina in its Origin form.

"Giratina has an alternate form?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Shut up and blast the fuck out of it." Serena said.

"Hey Lizzie, ya still have that teleportation thingie?" Beeps asked after he flew close to the lizard.

"Yeah, why?"

"I figured I would search for a dragon."

"Good idea. Knobs, I need the teleportation thingie."

"Here it comes." the door said and quickly swung himself open. A purple orb flew out of him and Lizzie caught it and put it in Beeps' mouth.

"Here it is, good luck."

"Okay." Beeps said and flew through a purple portal.

"Do we, do we really blast the fuck out of that thing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm feeling trigger happy, let's do it." Ichigo said. Everyone except Lizzie, Knobs, and Stranger aimed at Giratina and prepared to fire.

---

Why did L speak British for a second there? Well a friend of mine tried to imitate L's voice but ended up sounding British and it became a kind of running gag. Chrysopelea is a real snake, look it up on Wikipedia. Patrick pulling down his pants before the 'big rush' is a reference to a Spongebob Youtube Poop called Pride Patties.

---

578

2 vs 10

(The song Fake It starts to play in the background)

"Burn!" Bowser said and many giant fireballs were seen high in the sky.

"Looks like Bowser learned some new tricks." Jordan said, still in his tiger form.

"And they are going to hurt a lot more because of Groudon activating Drought." Jacob said. Said Pokemon heard this and roared, sending a beam of light into the sky.

"Oh now you've done it you idiot." Edward said.

"Shut up, at least I'm not sparkling."

"Both of you shut up." Robert remarked.

"Alright metalhead lets settle this once and for all." Sonic said, standing in front of his metal counterpart.

"YOU METAL! ME SONIC! Kill and Replace." the metallic being replied and fired a laser from his hands. Sonic easily dodged the attack while wires suddenly shot up from the ground and embedded themselves into Metal Sonic.

"Let's see what you have in your C:/ drive." Prehston said.

"I don't think so, these wires won't hold me!"

"Maybe this will!" Gaaranooki yelled and sand hands grabbed Metal Sonics arms and legs.

"How slow are those things...?" Tory asked herself.

"They aren't slow; I am just making them bigger! And now I think they are ready to fall." Bowser said evilly and the building sized fireballs began their descent.

"Summoning Jutsu." Robert said and summoned some ReDeads. They glanced at Bowser but the Koopa simply went in his shell. Bowser then breathed fire and began spinning, surrounding himself in a large fiery vortex.

"I'll blast him right out of there." Isa said and summoned his weapon.

"Have you idiots forgotten about the fireballs?! Poison Puddle!" Tory exclaimed and turned into a purple puddle.

"We didn't forget, we just didn't care. Ripoff Shield Level 5." Robert said and a large blue shield surrounded the gang. The fireballs crashed into the shield, cracking it severely. Tory noticed this and turned back to normal.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" Bowser yelled as he quickly spun towards them.

"I can't defend against that!" Jordan exclaimed as he was burned severely and thrown into an old crane.

"That tornado is carrying a douchebag!" Sonic said. Groudon attempted to use Earthquake, but even he was knocked into a very large pile of junk by the tornado. This caused Robert to lose focus and he was slammed into an old monster truck as well as his shield going down. The twister caught up Edward, Isa, and Tory, slamming them into an old cement mixer, an old plasma screen TV, and some crushed bottles respectively.

"Looks like it's up to me. I wonder where Groudons beam is..." Jacob said and Groudons beam crashed into him.

"Lets see...C:/Program Files...do I want to see these files...yes. Okay now Downloads/Weapons/Lasers...do I want to send to the Recycle Bin? Yes." Prehston said to himself.

"Why don't you just wipe out his hard drive? You know, to rid of him for good." Sonic wondered.

"It isn't that simple, he has a very complicated C:/ and if I am not careful I could fry the motherboard and who knows what that will do to him. Besides, he runs on Linux."

"You.........can't.......CONTAIN........ME!!!" Metal Sonic said and struggled to break free.

"GRAH! No! You are not getting away!" Gaaranooki exclaimed.

"Watch me." he replied, turned his head toward Gaaranooki, and shot bullets of energy at him. Gaaranookis defense barrier stopped them however.

"Too weak."

"DIE!" the robot said and shot a missile out of his mouth, this broke through Gaaranookis defense and sent him crashing into a pile of junk. This made the sand arms weak and Metal Sonic broke through the wires.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes, and you forgot something......the restore files option in the Recycling Bin!" his robot counterpart yelled and shot his laser at Prehston, but Sonic saved him using his speed.

"Virus Style: Worm!" Prehston said, but nothing happened.

"My virus protection program makes that useless!"

"But not this! Light Speed Attack!" Sonic exclaimed and jumped up to attack Metal Sonic, but he simply put up a black shield that blocked it.

"You can not beat me!" Metal Sonic said and bombarded Prehston and Sonic with bullets that shot from his hands. Bowser stopped his attack and came out of his shell while Metal Sonic hit 9 of his opponents with lightning bolts.

---

Are these two unbeatable?! I just had to throw a Doodlebob reference in there.

---

579

Form Formation

"I expected more of a challenge." Bowser said. He noticed Groudon starting to move but halted the movement by blasting him with a Banzai Bill.

"It looks like this group requires my help now. I shall grant a power to the most pitiful one here...ah yes, you will do just fine." Arceus said from up high and created a ball of golden light that crashed into Jacob.

"AH!" Jacob yelped as the ball of light woke him up in an instant. He then gained a blue jumpsuit with a lightning bolt on it and helmet that had a yellow visor.

"Let's go and finish them off n- AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Metal Sonic screamed as a lightning bolt crashed into him.

"What the- GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Bowser screamed in pain as a lightning bolt crashed into him as well.

"You two wanted a challenge right? Well take this!" Jacob said and shot 2 lightning bolts at them. They were prepared this time though, Bowser got in his shell and Metal Sonic put up his black shield.

"Should we kick it up a notch?" Bowser asked.

"No, we can take this punk on without upgrades." Metal Sonic said and shot 4 missiles out of his mouth while Bowser shot 4 decent sized fireballs out of his. Jacob put up a shield of electricity that blocked most of the force of the attacks, but still caused him to crash into a pile of junk.

"This is sad." Bowser said and made a pillar of flame rise up from under Jacob while Metal Sonic made a lightning bolt crash into him from above.

"This is pathetic." Metal Sonic added, but a pillar of electricity rose up from under him as well as Bowser.

"Don't underestimate me." Jacob said as he walked toward them.

"So you can shock us, but it will take more than that to stop us." Bowser said and blasted him into another pile of junk by hitting him with some Bullet Bills.

"Then I'll need a little help, Summon!" Jacob said and a purple humanoid demon named MIAGERU appeared.

"So it is not a Jutsu...?"

"Nope, but he still is useful." Jacob said and Miageru shot a beam of ice at Metal Sonic.

"That won't work!" Bowser said and stopped the beam by shooting a beam of fire. The demon flew up high and crystals of ice started to fall from the sky.

"Your demon is useless against us." Metal Sonic said and shot missiles with machine guns on them at Miageru while Bowser destroyed the ice crystals with fireballs. Miageru avoided the missiles by turning into a pile of snow.

"Hahaha, your friend just sealed his fate!" Bowser stated and melted the snow by breathing fire.

"Or did he...?" Jacob questioned and Miageru moved around as a puddle of water and then formed back to normal. Metal Sonic shot a bolt of lightning at the demon, but Miageru teleported out of the way. The robot instantly fell to the ground for some reason and could not move.

"Magnetize." Jacob said.

"You can't win as easy as you think!" Metal Sonic said and fired 5 spikeballs out of his back.

"And you all are going out in flames!" Bowser exclaimed and a gigantic fireball was slowly descending from above. The spikedballs exploded, sending Jacob and Miageru crashing through several piles of junk and the landscape began to glow red as the fireball got closer and closer.

"We better start running, because that fireball also explodes on impact." Bowser explained.

"I don't think there is any need to go anywhere." Arceus said and floated down toward them. He flicked a hove and the flame turned into a beach ball.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"Just an observer." the god said and the 11 people he was watching over glow golden and were healed fully. Arceus then floated back up high to watch over the others.

"We-we are healed?!" Jordan said and tossed the beach ball up and down.

"Well then let's go and kick their asses once more." Edward said and the team gathered up in front of their 2 enemies.

"NOW we transform." Metal Sonic said and surrounded himself in a ball of metal while Bowser was cloaked in fire.

"That can NOT be good." Gaaranooki said. The ball shattered and the fire faded and they turned into METAL OVERLORD and GIGA BOWSER. Metal Overlord was built like a large draconic centaur made of steel. He had 2 metallic wings, 3 eyes, an arm cannon, and spikes ran down his back. Giga Bowser was a much larger and meaner looking version of Bowser.

"Fuck." Tory muttered.

(The song ends.)

---

Now the battle is kicked up a notch. Miageru and Jacobs's transformation (known as Voltic) belong to St. Noof.

---

580

Face Heel Turn

"So the...10 of you may need some backup." Bryce said as he approached the gang.

"We do need all the help we can get, that snake just ate my friend and he is NOT going to get away with it!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I'll get this bastard to spit him out!" Steven said and his arms turned into chainsaws.

"That is REALLY fucked up." Michal said and summoned a mini-missile launching turret.

"I hope we are not too late or he could already be.....digested." Kane said.

"Heh heh, not likely. I haven't swallowed him yet." Manda said as he slithered around in front of the gang. Devin's sword started to glow but he ignored it as he set Britney down and looked at her worriedly.

"Well swallow this!" Zach said and threw a bomb at Manda. The snake smacked the bomb back at him, but Zach just desummoned it.

"I'll slice you to pieces!" Steven exclaimed and started to cut into Mandas flesh. The snake grunted and coiled around the boy.

"Moron." Michal said and shot missiles at the serpent. Manda screamed in pain and Frog was indeed in his mouth.

"Frog jump!" Dylan said.

"Are you insane?!" Frog yelled.

"No Sirias is the insane one, but if you don't jump you will be snake f-" Kaisen stopped mid sentence as Manda shut his mouth which made Michal swear loudly.

"I.......can't.........breathe!!!" Steven exclaimed. Zach summoned a grenade launcher and fired them at Manda.

"Shock Bomb Launcher!" Dylan said and shot said bombs at Manda as well. The snake dove underground which made him uncoil and free Steven. Bryce noticed the bombs were nearby and covered them in sand which absorbed the explosions.

"You should have let him die." Jade said.

"Well if he keeps doing stupid shit like that then I'll shoot him myself." Michal said.

"RRAAAAAAAH! He is not going to kill my long lost friend!" Dylan shouted.

"Superpowered Evil Side in 3...2...1..." James said and Dylan turned into his Infected form.

"I though he finished ripping off of Koden." Zach stated. Manda sprung out of the ground and Dylan jumped at him.

"Attack that bastard with everything you got you bitches!" Sirias said and fired her dark beam. Michal shot more missiles while Bryce used them for his manipulation power, Steven shot many buzzsaws out of his hands, Zach threw some lit TNT, Meichen shot her wind and leaf ball, Kaisen fired his light beam, Jade shot his lightning bolts, James shot his ring of ice, Kane shot his fireballs, and Sora threw her blade of energy. These attacks hit the serpent head on and reduced him to a dried husk. Frog fell out of said husk and was badly injured and Dylan was knocked out.

"We destroyed 3 people, it's a good day." Jade said and Bryce moved them back towards the group with sand.

"Uhhhhhhgg....he isn't dea....dead." Frog said weakly.

"What?!" James exclaimed.

"The snake........he just.....shed his skin."

"Will this guy ever die?!" Michal shouted.

"Well it looks like he left us alone at least." Sora said.

"Wake up, please!" Devin said to Britney.

"P......Palkia." she muttered.

"What's Palkia?" Kaisen asked.

"I don't know but at least she is speaking a little." Devin replied.

"Dra.....drag.....dr........Dar.....rai.....D..." she muttered some more.

"Is she talking about her dragon and Darkrai?" Bryce wondered.

"I wonder what happened to Darkrai." Devin said.

The scene changed to a very dark lair.

"At last, your power is unleashed. Now go, go and release your hatred upon this land. I shall be watching you from afar." Crisis ordered.

"D'allright." a menacing, yet familiar, voice said and teleported away. Crisis did the same thing as well.

"What the hell is going on? I better follow them." an even more evil voice said and disappeared.

The scene changed back to the desert.

"Are you doing that Sirias?" Zach asked as he pointed to a dark portal.

"No." she replied.

"Something's coming out of it. I wonder if it's a new enemy to battle!" Steven exclaimed and jumped up and down slightly.

"Don't make me shoot you again!" Michal threatened. Out of the portal came Crisis and Naruto.

"There you are Naru-" Devin stopped as he noticed a change in the ninjas appearance. His clothes were completely black and his eyes looked alien-like. His whisker markings were thickened and he had fangs and claws as if he was in his demon form.

"Whoa." Steven said in shock. Another portal appeared and Darkrai came out of it.

"You! I thought I killed you!" Crisis exclaimed.

"Think again, I can turn into darkness, shadows, and go through portals of any size." Darkrai replied.

"I felt your energy though."

"I am the embodiment of Nightmare Fuel, I give of A LOT of dark energy."

".......No matter, I will have my minion deal with you, all of you."

"Darkrai, Britney was muttering your name." Devin said.

"Hn." Darkrai said, clapped once, and Britney woke up.

"Wha!" she gasped as she sat up.

"What did you do?" Devin asked.

"I put her under a minor nightmare." Darkrai replied.

"Why?"

"Well if you wanted that bastard to kill her!"

"I'll finish what Crisis started, I will wipe all of you off the face of this planet!" Naruto yelled.

"Then bring it on." Zach said and his group, outside of Dylan. Frog, and Darkrai, got ready to fight. Crisis moved back a few feet, knowing this was going to get messy.

"You all are going to feel the same pain I felt!!!!!!!"

---

Yep, now it's serious.

---


	86. Part 86

581

Swept

"Fire!" Sasuke exclaimed and the gang shot the dragon with a barrage of bullets, the projectiles went right through the beast however.

"Son of a bitch..." Ichigo said to himself.

"Looks like we have to fight him with our own powers." Itachi stated and shot a gigantic fireball at Giratina. Sasuke shot smaller ones, Ichigo sent out a horizontal energy slash, Midna extended a shadow claw, Stranger shot Stingbees, Patrick blew some bubbles, and Serena and Sakura began to fly closer to the Eldritch Abomination. Giratina vanished instantly, dodging the attacks and appearing behind the gang.

"Behind you guys!" Lizzie shouted, but it was too late. Giratina shot a few Shadow Balls and some Dragon Pulses that managed to destroy most of the jetpacks. Giratina then used 6 Dragon Claws at the same time using the protrusions on its back that destroyed the rest and gave very big gashes to the people piloting them. Everyone except for Midna and Sasuke started to fall and just before they hit the ground, a blue portal appeared and they slowly fell without injury. Giratina stared at the portal and quickly retreated to the Distortion World while the Twili and the younger Uchiha flew down to join their teammates. Itachi, Ichigo, Stranger, L, Patrick, and Lizzie had large gashes from the Dragon Claws and Sakura began to heal them.

"What is in that portal?" Knobs wondered as Lizzie started to sand him down with sandpaper. A pink portal appeared next to the blue one and Beeps flew out of it.

"I found one heck of a dragon you guys!" the plane exclaimed and Dialga flew out of the blue portal.

The scene changed to the 3rd group.

"Are you freaking serious?!" Edward exclaimed as the two beings towered over him and the others. Metal Overlord was even slightly bigger than Groudon. He and Giga Bowser wasted no time to attack as the metallic being shot crystal chunks and the Koopa shot large fireballs. The team brought up their usual defenses, but it was hopeless. The projectiles shattered the Ripoff Shield, and crystals shot Jacob into a crane. Miagerus snow form was blasted apart by a fireball, Edward was slammed into an old train by a crystal, Tory's Poison Puddle form splashed against an old wall by a fireball, Gaaranookis sand shield turned to glass and shattered all over him by a fireball, the fireballs were too hot to freeze and Jordan was slammed against an old dumpster while a crystal sent his sword soaring in the air. Crystals crashed into Isa, causing him to slam into an old dresser, and Prehston was slammed into some old computers by a crystal. Groudon grabbed Robert again as he was bombarded with crystals and fireballs, causing him to stagger backwards into some old oil barrels. Groudon roared and was ready to use Fire Blast, but this was a bad idea. The barrels were explosive and the fire from his attack ignited them, this didn't cause him to fly into the air, but knocked him out. Lava leaked out of the colossal Pokemons body from many places and Robert was trapped under the weight of its claw.

"How pathetic." Metal Overlord said and he and Giga Bowser turned to normal.

---

Yep, both teams got owned...especially team 3.

---

582

Crossing the Line Twice

"He may look different, but I bet he is still the same Naruto." Devin said.

"Hehheh, how foolish you are." Crisis said and a portal appeared.

"Where are you going now?!"

"I'm not leaving, I'm bringing someone here." Crisis said and Barricading Barracuda fell out of the portal.

"Hm? What the hell is going on!? Well no matter...I will have quite a feast!" the fish said.

"Kill him." Crisis ordered. Naruto growled, held out his hands, and shot the beam that his 6 tailed form uses. This beam engulfed the barracuda, reducing him to nothingness.

"That was-" Devin was speechless.

"Hehhehheh, now kill them all."

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled and jumped at the group.

"This guy looks like bad news, we should join together again. After all, if even one of us dies, Molly does too." Kane said. The other 6 alter egos nodded and they formed back into Molly.

"Hn." Bryce said and gathered a huge amount of sand. He threw it at Naruto, but he dodged with the speed equivalent of his one tailed form. The ninja then held his arms out and they grotesquely extended like chakra claws. He grabbed Steven and Molly, but they freed themselves using a chainsaw and a dagger respectively. Michal summoned a turret and began to blast Naruto with bullets. While the ninja took the hits, he healed almost instantly from them. He held out his arms again and this time his skeletal arms ripped through the flesh and grabbed Michal by the throat. Devin slashed the bones with his sword and they healed again and retracted.

"You reached the lowest of the low. Summoning J-" Britney stopped and twitched, remembering her dragon was recently killed. Naruto noticed her sign of weakness and fired a 6 tailed beam. However, the beam failed to hit her for some reason and she noticed Bryce lying on the ground in front of her in a near death state.

"H-how did I survive?" she wondered.

"Heh.....I managed.....to gather enough sand and....compact it so hard and tight that it.......absorbed most of the force of the beam....but it still had one hell.......of an effect on my........body." Bryce explained weakly and coughed up blood.

"You need a glass of water?" Steven asked and Michal shot him in the back again.

"Bryce...you have GOT to be okay. Do NOT die on us or I will be so pissed!" Molly said.

"Yeah, you're the eldest of all of us and you are really strong too, we NEED you!" Devin said. Narutos hands started to twitch but he let the others have their little moment.

"It's no use guys.....I'm going to die very soon, just promise-" Bryce was cut off.

"Don't talk like that you idiot! You are GOING to make it!" Zach ordered.

"Don't worry about me.....just kill......N.....N.....Naruto for me. My death will not be in vain.....if you....d-" Bryce stopped as his eyes closed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU NARUTO!" Britney shouted and Naruto just laughed insanely. At this time, Dylan and Frog woke up.

"What's going o- HOLY SHIT!" Dylan exclaimed as he noticed Naruto.

"That little bitch just KILLED Bryce!"

"No.....no way....what the hell happened to him..."

"ENOUGH TALK! You can all yell and cry later when I kill off another one!" Naruto shouted and hands shot out of the sand. Zach tossed some grenades and Steven shot buzzsaws that sliced and blown apart the appendages. Naruto held out his hands to fire a beam at Zach, but they became frozen and the ninja was bludgered in the face by a spikeball.

"Go Britney! Rip his freaking face off like Link almost did to me!" Molly cheered. Naruto growled as his hands shattered and black blood trickled down his face. He then glared at Britney, but dashed under the bridge and held Frog up high.

"Let go of him you fucker!" Dylan ordered.

"I can get myself out of this! Remember that power I said I had? Well here it is! Grassy Plain!" Frog exclaimed and the sand was replaced by tall grass.

".......That's it?" Zach asked and his right eye twitched.

"Hey, it has its uses! Like what if that volcano decided to erupt all over us?" Frog said, causing Michal and Steven to smirk.

".......How would that help?!?"

"Toy Commander Reference no Jutsu!" Dylan said and threw pencil-like missiles at Naruto, but he dodged.

"You want him back? TAKE HIM!" Naruto said and threw the amphibian at Dylan, causing them to fall on the ground. Naruto grinned evilly and shot his 6 tailed beam again.

"Hn, stupid meatsacks." Darkrai said to himself and shot the duo out of the way with a Dark Pulse. However, this did not save Frog as he was gone.

"Where is Frog?" Zach asked. Tears of rage and sadness built up into Dylan's eyes as he realized his long lost friend was killed.

"That's peculiar..." Darkrai said to himself again.

"HAHAHAHA! I think I let you all suffer enough!!!" Naruto said insanely and jumped into a dark portal.

---

Wow. Naruto showed no freaking mercy.

---

583

The Meeting of Many

"So where do we go now?" Towelie asked.

"We could follow that path to that grassy plain over there." Patrick said.

"Might as well." L said and the gang started walking the path. 71 minutes later, they noticed a volcano and a bridge that had no purpose being there.

"Look, people!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Devin." Serena said normally and hugged him. Devin blushed with a shocked look on his face and there was an awkward silence.

"Um, Serena...?" Devin stammered.

"Oh!" the girl said and quickly let go.

"Hmm, what's this brutally mangled body doing here?" Midna wondered.

".................That's Bryce..." Britney said.

"Wow...so he bit the dust." Serena said normally.

"You say it like its no big deal." Ichigo stated.

"I am the manifestation of darkness, evil, and death, how do you think I would react?"

"Well what if De-" Ichigo stopped mid sentence, knowing it would not be a good idea to say it.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Dialga roared and flew above the group.

"Dialga!" Britney exclaimed happily.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Darkrai asked.

"GROOOOOOOOHHHH!"

"D-dialga, my dragon........he's dead..." Britney said quietly.

"GROOOOOOOHHHHH!!!"

"Crisis killed it!!!"

"GROOOOOHHH!!!"

"An evil bastard with a little bitch as a henchmen."

"GROOOOOHH!!!"

"Y-you can do that?!"

"GROOOOOOHHH!"

"Oh my god."  
"GROOOOOHHH!!!" Dialga roared and the diamond on its chest started to glow. A beam shot out from it and hit Britney in the heart, but caused her no pain.

"Wait a minute, by little bitch do you mean Naruto? You are fucking kidding right?" Ichigo asked.

"He sadly isn't. Naruto killed Bryce and Frog, he is evil now." Devin said.

"No! This can not be fucking true! It has to be some kind of trick or mind control or something!"

"GROOOOOOOOHHH!!!"

"What the hell do you want?!"

"GROOOOOHH!!"

"Take us to a junkyard? Why?" Sakura asked.

"GROOOH!!!"

"There are MORE people here?!" Molly exclaimed. The god of time nodded and the gang jumped into the blue portal he created. Another blue portal appeared in the junkyard and the gang jumped out while Dialga flew up to Arceus.

"Dialga, nice of you to join us." the god said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jordan said.

"L? Thank Arceus your here. I have been stuck in the worst fucking group ever. I've been with a poisonous chick, a giant dinosaur, a necrophile, a nerd, the only true OC in this story, a blue douchebag, another douchebag with a sword, a weirdo in a raccoon suit, a gay looking demon, and the worst of all is a f-" Edward was cut off.

"I don't have it much better. I was with two weird brothers, a pink haired chick, an emo girl that I bet plays with Ouija Boards, Bigfoot in a cowboy costume, a big pink loser, a talking towel, some kind of Bad Review Fairy, a blonde asshole, a talking lizard, a talking door, and a talking plane." L replied sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm?"

"Just quit whining, our teams are not bad at all and I bet they helped you as much as they helped me."

"........Whatever L." Edward muttered and suddenly, Relic teleported into the scene, Giratina came out of the Distortion World, Bowser and Metal Sonic stepped forward, Manda came out of the ground, and Crisis and Naruto came out of a dark portal.

"Daw" the second word in Dylan's sentence was beeped out.

---

Here comes the biggest battle of them all. Oh, and TMOM? Yeah, I know I need to update that, but don't worry, I haven't gave up on it.

---

584

Reunited Once More

"We need to go all out on this one guys!" Sonic said.

"Fine." Robert said.

"Dylan, Molly Britney, little do you guys know that I contain the spirits of my henchmen when I died. So I think you know what's coming, TRANSFORM!" Jordan said and turned into his Meteor Dragon from.

"RAH!" Gaaranooki exclaimed and released his demon.

"Now I'll show you!" Sonic shouted and turned into his super form. Isa summoned his rocket launcher, Sasuke turned into his cursed mark level 2 form, Robert summoned the Acolytes Blade, and Ichigo turned into hid Bankai form.

"Hmhmhm, so what are you going to do my nemesis...?" Relic asked evilly. Dylan just stared at the ground sadly, muttering something.

_It looks like that one could use some positive reinforcement. After all, not even I can remove Relic from existence. Kishmoto can, but he will leave it up to that boy. _Arceus thought and Dialga stopped time around the villains. A flash of light appeared behind Dylan and something landed on his head.

"What the...?" Dylan said quietly and a red woodpecker-like bird flew in front of him.

"DUDE! I never thought I would see you again!" the bird said.

"W-will?!?!" Dylan stammered.

"Its been so long." a girl with a quiet voice and light brown wearing a light green dress and a light pink shirt said and hugged him, causing him to blush slightly.

"A-Alice?!"

"Haha, it has been about 4 years since we have seen you." A girl wearing all green with purple zigzaggy hair said.

"Oh my gosh, YOU are here too Melisa?! HOLD ON, I thought you died!"

"Heh, I'm a sorceress, I came back to life a year later. So I guess I could sum it up in one word: spells."

"Whoa."

"It's nice that we are all together again. You, the female lead, the magic member, and the talking animal!" Will said.

".....I had a gang exactly like that, but........a member of it is dead."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"It was this frog, you could say he" Zach then put on some sunglasses "croaked. In all seriousness, he was killed along with some guy named Bryce."

"Damn......well speaking of killing where is he?" Melisa asked.

"Who?" Steven asked.

"That fat dumbass bastard that I sacrificed myself to save!!!" the sorceress shouted, her eyes glowing red.

"I know! What was that idiot thinking?!" Will exclaimed.

"Well at least you redeemed yourself Melisa." Alice said while looking away.

"I don't care!!!!!" she shouted.

"Um....well Jacob is over there..." Dylan said and pointed at him.

"Thank you." Melissa said evilly.

"You do know that was a REALLY stupid idea right?" Will asked.

"Yes, but I suppose he DOES deserve what is coming." Dylan said.

"What did he do?" Molly asked.

"He was going to jump into a spiked pile of junk and sticks that would kill him."

"Why?!"

"He said it was because of his FUCKING birthday!"

"........Wow, and I thought I did stupid shit." Michal said.

"HEY YOU!" Melissa shouted, storming up to Jacob.

"Huh?" he said, not recognizing her.

"Oh, don't remember me? I DIED TO FUCKING SAVE YOU!"

"Wha...?"

"Your birthday! The creek! The spiked pile! The jumping! Any of that shit ring a fucking bell?!" she shouted, grabbing Jacob by the neck. This caused Edward to grin, Robert to smirk, and Groudon to rub its hands together.

"Holy noof! I COMPLETLY forgot about that whole thing! Well thanks for saving me, that was a pretty stupid thing I did."

"'Thanks for saving me'" the sorceress mocked "Shut up bitch! Clearly you don't understand the magnitude of this fucking situation! I. AM. A. SORCERESS. I nearly killed a friend of mine with ease and I can teleport and merge with anything, and that is only a fraction of my power! Do you HAVE ANY IDEA how much I am going to fuck you up?!" she ranted. This caused Darkrai to laugh evilly, Midna to laugh, Prehston to hyena laugh, Serena to smirk, Robert to laugh a little, Groudon to roar excitedly, and Edward to burst out laughing.

"SILENCE! You two seem to not grasp the magnitude of THIS situation. Dialga froze time around the enemy so you all would be spared. He shall now unfreeze time so get ready." Arceus commanded and Dialga turned time around the enemies back to normal.

---

NOW here comes the battle. Alice, Will, and Melissa are from a dream I had a week as of writing this chapter. I put it as 4 years ago to create a long time friendship between the gang. I wont go into details, but Melissa did a Heel Face turn after a bit, we floated along a creek on an old shed, Will joined us as we passed a misty area, and Melissa scarified herself to save Jacob from killing himself. Kinda fucked up, but I loved it. (I bet Jake is gonna be pissed about him being the Chew Toy in this chapter.)

---

585

The Fight is On!

"Okay, now I'm ready....but I need a knife." Dylan said.

"What for? To slit that motherfuckers throat?!" Melissa shouted.

"Here." Robert said and flung a switchblade at him. Dylan didn't see it coming and the weapon became embedded in his skull.

"Thanks.....thanks for that." he said sarcastically and removed the blade. He then sliced off flesh from his elbow joint all the way to the joint on his hand. He did this with both arms and threw the blade back at Robert, but Groudon deflected it.

"So now that you nearly killed yourself, what now?" Will asked.

"This. SUMMONING JUTSU: Buzzsaw Serpent!" Dylan exclaimed, slammed his hand on the ground, and a Manda sized green snake covered in spines appeared.

"WHOA! You actually managed to TAME and GET that thing?!" Steven exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly. Michal picked up the switchblade and stabbed him in the back with it.

"STOP BOUNCING!" he shouted.

(The song Tick Tock starts to play)

"This should be quite fun." Manda said and dashed at the other snake. Buzzsaw Serpent coiled around Manda, piercing his flesh with the spines.

"Shall I go and kill now?" Naruto asked.

"No." Crisis replied.

"I have someone I need to take with me." Relic said, teleported, grabbed Dylan by the neck, and teleported away.

"No, Dylan!" Alice cried. Relic teleported back, grabbed her and Will, and teleported away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Melissa shouted. Relic came back one more time, stabbed her in the back with his spike arm, and teleported for the last time. Giratina flew up in the air and dashed at Beeps. Dialga roared, creating an infinite time loop where Giratina flew forward in the same spot continuously. The temporal Pokemon then flew down and grabbed Britney in its mouth and flew back up.

"Impressive Dialga, but Giratina will escape that loop soon enough." Arceus explained. Dialga reared back its head, effectively causing Britney to land on its back and roared.

"Well looks like that guy has it covered." Knobs said from inside Beeps.

"Yeah, but we have to do SOMETHING. I hate just being in the way, I always get delayed because of weather anyway." Beeps said,

"But what? I mean I can't do much as it is, and how are we going to help a dragon that can control time? Nice choice of dragon by the way."

"Guys, I think I have the solution to both of those problems." Lizzie said.

"GUAAAAHHHH!" Manda screamed as Buzzsaw Serpent coiled tighter and Bowser and Metal Sonic transformed. Gaaranookis demon bombarded Giga Bowser with sand furniture that shattered in the Koopas face as glass when he tried to burn them.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and slammed Giga Bowser in the stomach with his attack after a dive-bomb.

"Amaterasu." Itachi said and breathed a stream of fire at the beast. Giga Bowser quickly got into his shell and spun around; surrounding himself in a tornado of ice that managed to turn into a black fiery vortex by Itachis attack and Sasuke became torched as he was caught in the twister.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Foolish little brother!" Itachi exclaimed and extinguished the flames. Miageru swooped down and set the younger Uchiha down in front of them.

"Babysit better." Jacob said sourly. Itachi was about ready to use Tsukoyomi on him, but Sakura smacked the elder Uchiha. Itachi stared at her with his usual expression while the girl began to heal Sasuke. Super Sonic flew right through Metal Overlords crystals and slammed into his chest, creating a gaping hole. The metallic behemoth fired spikes from his back that his rival was bombarded with. Sonic started to fall, but was surprisingly caught by Jordan.

"Be more careful douchebag." he said and Sonic flew off. Jordan created a giant meteor above Metal Overlord that crushed his torso, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That was suspiciously easy..." Isa said and blasted Metal Overlords normal arm off with his rocket launcher.

"You pathetic creatures think you won?" the robot said darkly and started to fly in the air.

"Didn't see that coming." Serena said. Groudon shot a Solarbeam into the sky and Robert fired a lightning bolt from the sky. Both attacks crashed into Giratina, while they caused it to escape the loop, they also caused the Distortion World inhabitant to fall to the ground.

"Deadly Wave." Tory said and a purple wave washed over Manda, but not before Buzzsaw Serpent got out of the way, very quickly. As the purple snake began to wriggle uncontrollably, he was bombarded with lightning bolts and ice crystals that made him crash into the ground. Wires began to extend from the serpents body and he was sliced everywhere by buzzsaws.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the snake screamed, quickly shed his skin, and burrowed underground.

"Stop doing that you wuss!" Edward said.

"Now you can kill." Crisis ordered and went through a dark portal.

"Heheheheheh." Naruto laughed evilly, but was grabbed in the neck by Midna and thrown backward. Stranger bombarded him with Stingbees, Michal blasted him with bullets, Molly pierced him with arrows, and he was finally blown backward by a grenade from Zach.

"STOP!" Ichigo shouted, appearing in front of them.

"What is it dear?" Midna taunted.

"Shut up, I gotta talk some sense into him. I will not let my best friend end up like this." Ichigo stated and turned to Naruto. The ninja stood up and glared at the swordsman as his wounds healed instantly.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr." Naruto growled and started to hold his arms up to fire a beam, but Ichigo knocked him into an old fire engine with a horizontal energy slash.

"Just what the hell are you doing to yourself Naruto!!?!?!" he shouted and grabbed the ninja by his shirt. Naruto simply laughed evilly and spat in his face.

"Listen to me! You do not want to be this!" Ichigo stated.

"Hn, you might as well kill him while you have the chance." Darkrai said, floating nearby.

"What?!"

"Kill him. The one he is serving is even more evil than I, so don't waste time with words Ichigo."

"No! I won't let him take this path!"

"Then enjoy the afterlife."

"Creep...Naruto you have to snap out of this! This isn't you!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at the ninja face to face.

"I.......Ichigo...?" Naruto mumbled.

---

Pretty crazy battle eh? Buzzsaw Serpent is from another dream I had, and that dream wasn't as fucked up as the one before.

---


	87. Part 87

586

Another Wave of Long Lost Friends

"Yeah, it's me. So snap out of this!" Ichigo shouted. Naruto stared at him for a few moments, grinned evilly, grabbed the swordsman by his neck, and threw him backwards.

"That's it, this guy is beyond saving. Summoning Jutsu!" Molly stated and summoned 5 wolves. However these wolves were killed by Edward who kicked them in the throat with such speed and power that they died.

"FUCK WOLVES!!!" the sparkly human shouted and Molly just stared at him in disbelief and Jordan was about ready to incinerate him with a stream of magma when they heard a crash and Dialga stopped time around the villains.

(song stops.)

"Wu wuzzat?" Steven wondered.

"That was a weird way of typing that..." Michal said to himself.

"GAH! Damn, who knew we would land in a junkyard!" a male voice said.

"Yeah, what a weird place..." a female voice said.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke asked. A boy and a girl that looked like they were in their older teens walked out from behind a pile of junk. The boy, named JEREMY, had black spiky hair, black shorts, and wore no shirt and was kind of buff. (God I felt like Edwa- I mean, gay when I wrote that...) The girl, named EMILY, wore a black belly shirt, white sweatpants, and had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"Who are you two?" Gaaranooki asked.

"Well...I'm Jeremy and this is Emily." he said.

"Where the hell are you from?" Edward wondered.

"Let's just say we went on one hell of a jour- where is he?" Emily asked.

"Who?" Isa asked.

"Probably Jacob so they can beat him up." Prehston stated.

"Great...so did I try to shoot myself this time?" Jacob grumbled.

"I have no idea who the hell you are, most people died when we met him." Jeremy stated.

"Met who?" Molly asked.

"Well he doesn't seem to be here, not that I expected to find him here anyway." Emily said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR!?!?!" Ichigo shouted.

"........Who pissed in your Corn Flakes?" Michal said jokingly.

"Shut up!"

"He's just upset cuz his boyfriend is evil now." Edward stated.

"Like your one to talk." Jacob replied.

"Do NOT make me fuck you up!"

"In what way fag...?"

"Oh god." Michal said and Jordan turned to normal.

"Toadsuke poser..." Gaaranooki grumbled.

"They are looking for Dylan." Jordan said.

"H-how did you know?!" Emily stammered.

"You guys were at the bar I owned before the flood happened."

"You mean-"

"Yep." Jordan said and turned into his tiger form.

"Whoa, it is you! How is the business going?"

"Well I opened up a couple more after the flood stopped, but I haven't really checked on them."

"What flood?" Zach asked.

"A flood that we thought was gonna wipe out the world, the 3 of us seemed like the only ones who would live." Emily said.

"You mean like the one in that Bible book?" Michal asked.

"Um, sorta. We managed to get on these makeshift surfboards made of logs to ride the wave. It was one hell of a ride, I have no idea how we managed to survive, anyway we saw a small town up ahead and they had no idea about the wave. We then knew this monster was gonna destroy everything but by some miracle, it sunk into a small flood that quickly washed away. Everyone there was saved and we knew while many people and places were annihilated, there were still ones that did not have to witness that horror." Jeremy explained.

"Wow." Zach said in amazement.

"So while you are long lost friends of Dylan, you AREN'T here to kick Jacobs ass...?!" Edward asked angrily.

"Oh, its you." Emily said boredly.

"Eh?"

"YOU are the guy whose portrait managed to sell more than many priceless and detailed paintings at that sale in the museum!"

"That?!! Wow, I remember that now..."

"HA! How does it feel to have people that hate YOU?" Jacob taunted.

"Fuck off! And that painting selling is not my fault!"

"Yeah, I know, and I don't hate you for it, but it just ticks me off that people had no taste..." Emily said.

"Heh, so don't jump to conclusions like that you fucker!"

"Well if he's not here, then I guess we will be off." Jeremy said.

"Um, he was here before, but he was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Me." Relic said, teleporting behind them, stabbing them in the backs, and teleporting them away.

"What is with his obsession of capturing everyone who knows him...?" Sakura wondered and Dialga unfroze time around the villains.

---

Jeremy and Emily are from another dream I had the other day as of writing this chapter, and yes it will be another 1 year+ thing. (Yes, I do have an obsession of adding the characters of my favorite dreams in this story.)

---

587

Pushed to the Limit

The scene changed to some kind of lair that is mostly, if not completely, made of metal.

"Wh-where are we?" Alice wondered, she was on a large floating metal platform surrounded by a faint pink force field of some kind. Will, Melissa, Jeremy, Emily, Amber, Bus, and even Frog, were there too.

"Who are you guys?!" Will exclaimed.

"That's what I wanna know!" Frog said.

"Wait, aren't you frog?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We were told you DIED!" Will said.

"I thought so too, but it turns out Manda captured me at the last second and took me here."

"I just want to get out of here." Emily stated.

"Hehhehheh, that won't be happening any time soon." Relic said evilly as a control panel rose up from the center of the room.

"Let us out of here Relic!" a girl wearing a purple coat and red shorts with black hair, AMBER, said.

"Or we will break out of here ourselves!" Melissa threatened.

"I don't think you are in any position to be making demands." Relic said and flicked a switch on the panel; this made the floor below the platform open up, revealing red hot magma underneath.

"That lava doesn't scare us." Jeremy stated.

"S-speak for yourself!" Frog said and hid behind Bus.

"Did I mention that the forcefield on that platform negates powers...?" Relic said evilly.

"Well we're boned." Will said.

"What do you want from us?!" Amber asked.

"Nothing." Relic said and pressed a button on the panel. The lava parted in a section and a smaller platform identical to the one they were on rose up. Dylan was on this one and a cord was sticking out of his forehead and it ran all the way to the control panel.

"Oh my god it's him!" Emily exclaimed.

"What are you planning on doing to him you bastard?!" Jeremy yelled. Relic just chuckled evilly and flipped a switch, this made electricity run through the wire and sent it through Dylan's body. He twitched and shook madly, but made no noise as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Stop it!!!" Melissa shouted.

"I would shut up if I were you." Relic said coldly and moved a slider on the panel down a bit, causing the platform the gang was on to go down a bit.

"Well THIS is not how I thought I would die!" Frog exclaimed.

"L..........let...........l....et them go..........R..........ic........" Dylan muttered. The evil being just narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly as he lowered the large platform a little more.

"I'm starting to feel the heat of the lava." Alice said.

"R......Relicccccccc!" Dylan said through gritted teeth as he struggled to stand up. Relic flipped another switch and the electricity strengthened, causing his destined enemy to feel lightheaded and numb.

"Electricity is such a wonderful way of torture." Relic said coldly and pulled a lever. Five wires descended from the ceiling and embedded themselves in Dylan's hands, knees, and chest. This sent even more electricity into his body, making him bleed through the skin, eyes, and mouth.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU FUCKER!!!" Jeremy shouted and banged on the forcefield. Relic slid the slider even lower, making the platform descend even more and the floor of it began to burn.

"Reliccccccccccc!!!!!!!!" Dylan shouted and turned into his Infected form. He broke the wires and jumped at his nemesis, but crashed into the barrier on his platform.

"Heh heh heh, excellent." Relic said to himself and made the large platform descend dangerously low, causing the floor to turn red with heat and making the gang scramble inside Bus. The anthropomorphic vehicles tires started to burn up though.

"RAHHHH!!!" Dylan screamed and turned into his Infected 2nd form. His fangs, claws, and the black marks on his body grew, his eyes turned black and he sprouted demon wings, and he grew a spiked ball and chain from his neck. Relic laughed like a madman, even when his enemy easily broke the barrier with a beam of darkness.

"Now the fun begins." Relic said as Dylan flew at him with such speed that he looked like a blur.

---

Infected Koden 2 is the Vexus version of 6 tailed Naruto, let's just say that.

---

588

Down for the Count

(song resumes.)

"N-Naruto, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He has come to his senses." Crisis said, rising out of the ground beside his minion.

"So you're the one who corrupted him!!!"

"Heh, I did no such thing, Naruto joined me of his own free will."

"That's a lie! Naruto would never do that!"

"It's true." Naruto said.

"What?!"

"I did join Crisis out of choice."

"N-no!"

"Face it Ichigo, this world doesn't give a damn about me and I don't give a damn about the world."

"Don't say that! What about us? What about Rukia, Pein, Konan, and I? Are you just gonna throw all your friends away for this?!"

"Yes, I don't give a damn about them, or anyone."

"Raaaaaah! CRISIS!!! You did do something to him!!!"

"Hehheh, I did. Naruto, show him what you learned." Crisis ordered. Naruto fired his beam, but Ichigo, still in his Bankai form, split it in half with a vertical energy slash. The projectile sliced Naruto in two, but he recovered with such speed that the attack was meaningless.

"You're lucky he can heal, just how would you go through life knowing you killed your best friend...?" Crisis asked darkly. The grey being was suddenly knocked back by a Dark Pulse.

"Don't think your getting off without any injury." Darkrai said evilly.

"Hn, how foolish of you to try and take me on again."

"Let's finish these guys off!" Sonic exclaimed. Metal Overlord shot more crystals and spikes, but Sonic dashed right through them and slammed into his chest again, causing the robot to twitch and spark.

"Care if I do the honors dou- I mean, Sonic?" Jordan asked in his dragon form. Sonic nodded and Metal Overlord was bombarded with meteors.

"Guuuuuuahh! I......will not..........PERISH!!!" the robot shouted as he crashed into the ground.

"Looks like your warranty has expired." Serena said.

"Hahaha, you organic lifeforms don't k-know that I can use the junk around me to repair!"

"Not if you're shut down! Ctrl + Alt + Delete!" Prehston said with large wires coming out of his chest and embedding themselves in the robots head as junk began to float toward him.

"You c-" Metal Overlord stopped and slumped over. A sphere of metal formed around him and he was back to normal, but still shut down.

"Now to turn him into scrap metal." Isa said and blasted the robot to pieces with the Exterminator, his rocket launcher.

"One down, 4 to go." Serena said. Gaaranookis demon sent an avalanche of sand upon Giga Bowser, causing his fire tornado to turn to glass, trapping the Koopa.

"A bad deal for him." the demon said and gave Gaaranooki control. He fell to the ground, but Dialga used the same method as before to lower him safely.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Sakura shouted and smashed the glass to bits, knocking Giga Bowser backward. The Koopa got into his shell and spun toward them at high speed.

"Shit!" Itachi exclaimed, but Giga Bowser suddenly crashed into some junk and flipped over.

"Giga Bowser is in a sticky wicket now, that old chump can't flip over now." L said in a British accent and sipped some tea. Edward stared at him in disbelief as Molly looked for some blunt object to strike the sparkly human with.

"What just happened?" Sasuke wondered.

"Gah! What is this stuff?! I can't move!!" Giga Bowser exclaimed, coughing up bubbles and faint smoke.

"Hooray!" Patrick cheered.

"Ohhhh, we got him! We should get high to celebrate!" Towelie said.

"Y-you two did that...?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he threw some containers of bubbles and I threw my bong in there to mess up that turtle! Great plan right?"  
"I thought it wouldn't work." Patrick added. Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi sweatdropped.

"Well whatever works..." Sakura said and Itachi and Sasuke ran up to Giga Bowser.

"Amaterasu." Itachi said and set the Koopa on fire. Sasuke turned into his Curse Mark level 2 form and flew above Giga Bowser.

"CHIDORI!" he yelled with both hands cloaked in dark electric chakra. Itachi put out the flames while Sasuke dive-bombed and shattered the Koopas shell.

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!" Bowser shouted and turned back to normal.

"I'll take care of this." Serena said and walked up to Bowser, her hands glowing black. The Koopa was too dazed to notice Serena touch him and the two of them became unconscious, Bowser permanently. Buzzsaw Serpent disappeared as his summoner was no longer around and Manda flicked his tongue and hissed.

"Acid." Tory said and created a gaping hole in Mandas body,

"KaaaaaaaaahH!!!!!" The serpent yelled.

"Good luck shedding that off." Steven said.

"I........can still........."

"Stop fighting it, Poison Blood." Tory said and slammed her hands into the weakened serpent, sending poison through its body. Miageru flew up to the hole in Mandas body and sent freezing water through the serpent's insides. Jacob shocked Manda in the head with a humongous lightning bolt that reduced the area around it to dust and killing the snake swiftly.

"Finally I can do what I wanted to do the whole time!" Steven exclaimed and began to slice Manda with his chainsaw while cackling.

"There really is no kill like overkill." Tory said to herself. Giratina flew back up into the sky, but was seared into by 3 red lasers that prevented it from moving.

"Take that!" Knobs exclaimed, now having wheels and a jetpack built on him.

"Those paralyzing beams work real well Lizzie!" Beeps exclaimed.

"Yep." Lizzie replied. Giratina then roared in pain as most of his body became frozen by Britney breathing a mist of Liquid Nitrogen on the beast by standing on Dialgas head. Giratina then began to struggle as he started to glow black.

"Your life force is mine." Robert said as he held the black glowing Acolytes Blade high and a miasma of dark energy connected it from the tip to Giratinas heart. Groudon swiftly grabbed Robert, catching him off guard but he desummoned the sword in time. The creator of the continents then held its head high and spewed lava and heated boulders at the Eldritch Abomination, causing Giratina to fall backwards into the ground nearby. The Pokemon of balance struggled to fly up again, but could barely move.

"GROOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Dialga roared and blasted Giratina with a Roar of Time, reducing the beast to nothing.

"Well played Dialga, you sent him back in time to better health and back to the Distortion World." Arceus stated.

"All of your lackeys are down; it's just you and your master." Midna said to Naruto.

(song ends)

---

Pretty sweet battle eh? I just HAD to make Patrick and Towelie do SOMETHING useful! By the way, Naruto and Crisis are a good distance from the main group, so they don't know they are there.

---

589

Soul Absorbing Bone Tower

(The song Never Too Late starts to play.)

"Get out of here!" Ichigo commanded, charging at Naruto.

"No! We are here to help!" Zach replied.

"I don't need your help!" Ichigo shouted. Naruto grabbed Ichigo with a large hand and buried him in a large pile of junk with a throw.

"Oh yeah, you got this one covered..." Midna said to herself.

"Let's do this." Michal said and shot bullets at the ninja, but Naruto easily dodged, destroyed the turret with a slam of a giant hand, and flung Michal into a pile of junk with a skeleton hand.

"Needle Storm." Molly said and hundreds of needles stabbed Naruto. These needles burnt up in black fire and the ninja grinned evilly at her. He jumped at Molly with amazing speed and nearly killed her with a black Rasengan.

"Its time I go all out." Zach said and summoned a mini atomic bomb, but before he could even touch it, Naruto demolished it with his laser. If it wasn't for Midna grabbing Zach and pulling him out of the way, Zach would have been demolished too. It didn't help much though as Zach was thrown far when a hand grabbed him from underground, extended up high, and tossed him. Midna shook a bit, but bombarded Naruto with discs of darkness. This sliced him to pieces, but he recovered instantly and glared at the Twili.

"Well I'm out." Midna said and went through a portal she created. At this time, Ichigo freed himself and sent a horizontal energy slash at Naruto. The ninja jumped over it, but instead of charging at the swordsman, he stopped and looked at him with anger.

"Why aren't you trying Ichigo?!" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" the swordsman replied.

"Don't play dumb! Why aren't you trying to KILL ME!?!??!?!?" the ninja shouted and sent a wave of black chakra at Ichigo, who easily jumped over.

"I-"

"YOU ARE HOLDING BACK!!!" Naruto shouted and fired his beam. Ichigo cut it in half with a wave of energy that sliced Naruto in half, but he healed.

"I'm not gonna kill you Naruto! I know this isn't really you!"

"RAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto shouted and many skeleton hands came up from the ground, but were quickly slashed up by Ichigo.

"Give up on him." Isa said and caught Naruto off guard by running at him from behind. He threw the Exterminator at Naruto, knocking him backward. Isa quickly ran up to the ninja, grabbed his weapon, punched Naruto 6 times, followed by 2 kicks and 2 punches, then 11 kicks and a punch to the face. Isa then smashed Naruto like a baseball with his rocket launcher and finished his combo by blasting Naruto with it.

"Chain Drive: E-Style." Isa said as Naruto roared in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm actually fighting the enemy, you should try it sometime."  
"YOU S-" Ichigo stopped as he noticed Naruto glaring at Isa while licking his lips.

"What. The. F-" Isa was cut off by Narutos beam enveloping him.

"NO!!!!!!!" Ichigo shouted, snapping back to reality.

"Naruto!!! What the hell is wrong with you?!!?!" Ichigo yelled, the ninja simply laughed insanely.

_Is...is this what you really become Naruto? Is there no way I can save you? _Ichigo thought as he stared at the ground in sadness.

"Hmhmhm, now I'll finish what I started." Darkrai said and threw some Shadow Balls, but Crisis simply swatted them away with a tendril.

"You'll have to do better than that." Crisis said and shocked Darkrai with a black lightning bolt.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed and slashed at Crisis from behind, but he teleported away just in time.

"You almost had me there, had you sliced my head off I would have perished."

"I.....can never forgive you for what you have done!!!" Devin shouted with tears of rage in his eyes.

"So you finally grew a backbone..." Darkrai said to himself and fired 3 Dark Pulses. Crisis began to send tendrils at the Pokemon, but they were sliced up by Devin. The attacks hit Crisis, but did no damage.

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Devin yelled and slashed at Crisis again, slicing off his arm, but the appendage restored as usual. Devin slashed his body in half, but Crisis recovered yet again. Devin made a slash for the head, but Crisis knocked him backward with a large tendril. Then, unknown to everyone else, a tendril wrapped around Devin's neck from behind and started to pulsate.

"Ngggggguhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaah!!!" Devin screamed in pain as his life force was being drained from him.

"What?!" Darkrai exclaimed and threw a Shadow Ball at the manifestation of light in an attempt to free him, but it was too late. Devin was absorbed completely and his sword faded into sparkles. Darkrai said nothing and slowly turned his head toward Crisis.

"Now for you." Crisis said and hit him with another lightning bolt.

"Hn, you are quite sad." the nightmare inducing Pokemon said and closed its eye and started to think. A few moments later, a purple exclamation point appeared above Darkrais head and he chuckled evilly.

"Just what was that all about?" Crisis asked as he sent another lightning bolt down upon Darkrai, but the Pokemon countered it with a large black ball.

"I was simply plotting your demise." Darkrai explained and sent a gigantic shockwave of merciless dark energy at Crisis that reduced him to dark particles.

"I would have never thought I would be here to save humans." the shadow Pokemon said to himself. Suddenly thousands of tendrils shot up from the ground around him and wrapped him up. These tendrils pulsated for only a second and Crisis knew he had absorbed Darkrai fully as he rose from the ground. Crisis chuckled evilly as he sunk into the ground again and rose up in front of Ichigo and Naruto. The swordsman was beaten heavily and Naruto was about ready to fire his beam when Crisis snapped his fingers.

"Stand down Naruto." he ordered and Naruto stopped.

"Get out of here you bastard!" Ichigo ordered.

"You still cling to the childish idea that there is good in Naruto, don't you? Well maybe you need more proof..."

"What do you mean?!"

"Who were those two he cared about....Pein and Konan was it?" Crisis asked evilly.

"Leave Pein and Konan out of this!!!!"

"Hehhehheh."

"I'm fucking serious! As much as I hate it, I can accept that my best friend is now a psycho because of you, but don't drag them into this!"

"Hm, why would it matter? Naruto would hate them either way."

"Their opinion of Naruto is still pure and it would be devastating if they found out what he is really like!!!"

"There is nothing you can do to stop him Ichigo." Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto! You don't know what you're saying!!!!" Ichigo exclaimed. Crisis grinned evilly and Pein and Konan fell out of a portal he created.

---

Jeez, and you thought it was bad when Naruto killed Bryce! The chapter title is rather silly, but it's the first thing that came to mind when I thought of souls.

---

590

Death = Redemption

"Wh-where are we?" Konan asked as she and Pein stood up. Crisis sunk into the ground as Naruto turned away from them.

"Naruto? Is that you?! What's with the wardrobe change?" Pein wondered.

"Pein! Konan! Get the hell out of here!!!!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo! What happened to you?!" Konan asked.

"Don't worry about me! Just get the fuck out as fast as you can! NOW!!!"

"Why?" Pein wondered.

"JUST DO IT!!! It's for your own good!!!"

"Narut-" Konan was cut off.

"Naruto is the reason you need to leave!!!"

"Ichigo, the 3 of us wear black, its not a big deal that Naruto- WHAT THE HELL!??!" Pein exclaimed as Naruto turned around like a Red Koopa and stared at them in his new form.

"N-naruto...? What happened to you?!" Konan asked and Naruto grinned evilly.

"Wait! Don't tell me that he..." Pein trailed off as he stared at the ground sadly.

"YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BASTARD CRISIS!!!!!!!" Ichigo shouted. Naruto jumped at Pein and Konan and grabbed their throats with extended skeletal arms.

"Naruto..." Konan said quietly and tears rolled down her face. Naruto stretched the skeletal arms up high and threw them to the ground. Pein and Konan stared at Naruto in horror as he held his hands out to fire his beam at the ones who cared about him the most.

"NO!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled, and with the last bit of energy he had in his Bankai form, ran up to Naruto and stabbed him through the heart. The large blade Ichigo wielded went right through the ninja's body and stuck out of his back.

"I......chi.......go...." Naruto said quietly as black blood leaked out of the wound and his eyes slowly turned to normal. Ichigo gasped when he noticed this and began to pull his Zanpakto out of his friends body, but Naruto weakly grabbed the sword to stop him.

"What are you doing Naruto?! I'm trying to save your life!"

"You.......did.......thank........you." Naruto said weakly and smiled while the last bit of life left him.

(song ends)

"Naruto!!!" Pein and Konan exclaimed and ran up to the ninja. Ichigo slowly pulled his sword out and transformed back to normal.

"It's too late.....he's dead." Ichigo said quietly as he began to cry.

"Please don't cry Ichigo, you saved Naruto's life." Konan said.

"Huh?"

"Konan's right, you saved Naruto by ending his path of evil and bringing him back to his normal self." Pein said.  
"So that's what he meant..."

"Well done." Crisis said darkly as he rose up from the ground.

"So you're the one that made Naruto evil!!" Pein yelled.

"Yes, I gave your precious Naruto the power he needed to make a difference in this world, and he did."

"How could you do this to him!?!?" Konan exclaimed.

"Must I explain everything twice?" Crisis said and wrapped tendrils around Pein and Konans necks. "He chose this path."

"I-it doesn't matter now, Naruto is gone now. He redeemed himself in his last moments of life, its just you now." Ichigo said.

"Hehhehheh, how ignorant of you." Crisis said and 3 dark portals appeared in front of him. Ichigo, Pein, and Konan gasped as Bryce, Devin, and Darkrai floated out of the portals. Black tendrils extended from their backs and into the portals and they were limp as if they were just ragdolls.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Crisis snapped his fingers and the 3 dead beings heads rose up and stared at Pein, Konan, and Ichigo, their eyes looking alien just like Narutos did.

"You can revive the dead?!" Pein said.

"In a way human, in a way. Anyone I absorb or kill I can revive and manipulate like puppets." Crisis explained.

"But you didn't kill Bryce, Naruto di-" Ichigo gasped and his eyes widened as he realized what Crisis meant. "You WERE manipulating Naruto you bastard!!!!!!"

"While he did join me of his own free will, yes, I did corrupt his mind with darkness and manipulate him."

"You son of a bitch!!!!!!" Konan shouted.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?!?!" Pein exclaimed.

"I hated you before, but now I know that you are the most heartless being to ever exist. You make Babbling Fish and Barricading Barracuda look like angels!!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled and became enveloped in darkness.

"Hehhehheh, looks like this one has a temper as well. Hmm.....I seem to be missing a puppet..." Crisis said to himself. A portal suddenly appeared and Midna and Isa fell out of it.

"And you guys thought I was gonna bail on you like that! It's a good thing I have such awesome reflexes to save you Isa, so where is Naruto nowwwwwwwww..." Midna trailed off as she noticed Full Hollow Ichigo and the 3 people Crisis was manipulating. Midna created a portal, grabbed Isa who was staring at them in shock, and slowly went back inside the portal. L noticed them in the distance and motioned the gang to follow him. Crisis narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly as he noticed the whole group gather in front of him.

"I think some of you will be great additions to my army." Crisis said icily and made Devin withdraw a sword of darkness, Bryce use Ichigos sword for manipulation, and Darkrai charge up a Nasty Plot boosted Shadow Ball.

---

Well do you think Naruto was redeemed in a way? The 'revive the dead' thing for Crisis was suggested by St. Noof AKA the person who created Crisis, but I decided to make it a little more twisted which fits for Crisis.

---


	88. The Grand Finale

The Grand Finale

"I have no need for the both of you now." Crisis said and sent Pein and Konan back through a portal.

"What are you gonna do now, hypnotize us by making their eyes flash?" Serena said as she walked up to Devin and stared at him.

"No, doing THIS is much more effective." Crisis replied and Devin stabbed Serena in the chest with his darkness sword.

"Devin!" she shouted as blood leaked out of her wound.

"You belong to me now." Crisis said darkly and wrapped tendrils around Serena. Just when he was about to absorb her, she was rescued by something really fast.

"Alright guys, we have to end this now!" Sonic said with Serena. Sonic was now glowing a rainbow of colors and left after images whenever he moved, he was in his Hyper form.

"Transform!" Molly exclaimed and separated into her alter egos. Everyone else was already in their best forms. Darkrai fired a giant Shadow Ball, but Isa countered it with a shot from his rocket launcher. Devin charged at L, but Edward knocked the Vexian into some junk. Bryce flung the swords he used as manipulation, but Groudon knocked them all away with a swing of its tail.

"This will be easy." Itachi said and torched Devin with Amaterasu.

"NO!" Serena shouted and ran up to use Touch of Death on the Uchiha, but Sonic held her back.

"There is nothing we can do now to save them Serena." L stated.

"Go on, kill your friends, this shall amuse me endlessly." Crisis said and Darkrai shot more Shadow Balls, but Kaisen got rid of them all with his light beam. Prehston then quickly finished off the Pokemon by making a worm made out of data burst through his body and burrow into it.

"One more left." Stranger said and shot Stingbees at Bryce, but the Vexian blocked them with Ichigos sword.

"Maybe he needs a real attack to break him." Jordan said and the area under Bryces feet exploded into lava, incinerating him.

"That was easy." Patrick said.

"Its like he wanted us to win..." Sakura stated.

"Now you all have to deal with me." Crisis said sinisterly.

The scene changed back to Relics lair.

Dylan roared as he pummeled Relic against the walls of his lair mercilessly.

"That's it, kick his ass!" Jeremy cheered.

_Hmhmhm, my experiment is tougher than I thought. No matter, I will just have his friends deal with him. _Relic thought as he was hit with a beam of darkness.

"I don't like the look on his face though Jeremy." Emily said.

"Hm, what do you mean?" he replied.

"Just look at Dylan, he is demonic!"

"Well I would love to play with you some more, but I must be going. But don't worry; I have a feeling wee will meet again real soon." Relic said evilly and teleported away. Dylan then turned toward his friends with a very menacing expression.

"Gah fuck this! I can get him out of that form! I nearly killed him before anyway!" Melissa exclaimed.

"We better put out this lava first." Emily said and Jeremy nodded. They grabbed hands and a tidal wave washed over the lair and flooded it. Bus turned into a boat and the gang, aside from Melissa and Dylan, got in. Dylan dive-bombed her, but the sorceress teleported behind her.

"I'm not messing around; I'm gonna save you from the darkness just like you did for me." Melissa said and teleported a few more times as Dylan swung the ball and chain around. Melissa then jumped on the water and just stood there with a barrier around her that Dylan's beams could not break.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Will exclaimed.

"I know, I just hope she doesn't hurt him too much." Alice said.

"She's gonna have to if we ever want to see him again." Amber explained.

"I'll make this quick, it may not be painless, but it's quick." Melissa said and black orbs appeared all around Dylan. He looked around and then flew away, but the second he moved he was shot with dark blue beams from every orb. It ended with the beams expanding into a dark blue explosion of power. This attack knocked him out and returned him to normal. She carried him to the inside of Bus and the vehicle then turned into a submarine, went underwater, and drove away.

The scene changed back to the other group.

Crisis snapped his finger and large tendrils came out of the ground everywhere.

"Get ready for one hell of a fight!" Zach said.

"Don't bother!" Crisis said and the tendrils headed for the team as even more rose out of the ground. Zach tossed some grenades, but more tendrils just came out of the damaged ones.

"I'll stop it." Itachi said and set most of them on fire with Amaterasu, but they kept coming. Mollys alter egos used their signature moves on the tendrils surrounding them, but more just grew and began to wrap themselves around them.

"Fuck. This is never how I would picture any of our deaths." Sirias said.

"No! We are not gonna die!" Sora exclaimed and sliced the tendrils with her energy blade. Hyper Sonic was easily dodging incoming tendrils, until Crisis shocked him with a lightning bolt, stopping him long enough for the tendrils to quickly overwhelm him. Tendrils easily caught Patrick and Towelie, Stranger tried to save them with a Thudslug, but tendrils wrapped around his face and arms. Ichigo began slicing through the tendrils like mad and freeing everyone who was trapped.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL OF THIS!!!!!!!" he yelled and sent a horizontal wave of energy at Crisis. The evil being just chuckled evilly as he was sliced clean in half and reform instantly.

"You are quite a nuisance. I will get rid of you first." Crisis said. He tried firing a beam of darkness at Ichigo while L, Sasuke, Michal, and Sakura were enveloped in tendrils. Ichigo easily dodged since he was in his bankai form.

"I'll kill you and save everyone!" he yelled.

"I think it is time for some energy." Crisis said and began to absorb his victims.

"NO!!!!" the swordsman yelled and held out his sword to slice of Crisis' head. The creature then put up a black barrier that Ichigos sword could not pierce.

"You're too late." Crisis said as Stranger, L, Patrick, Towelie, Tory, Sakura, Sasuke, Prehston, and Zach.

"YOU BASTA-" Ichigo stopped in his tracks as he felt a dark power envelop him and he transformed into his full Hollow form. He shot a spear of darkness at Crisis and shattered the barrier. Crisis' eyes widened a little and then shocked Ichigo with a lightning bolt, but it did little damage. Ichigo roared and smacked Crisis backwards with his tail.

"Hmhmhm, you should be fun. But just to make sure your friends don't interfere..." Crisis stated, retracted all of the tendrils, and put a black barrier around the group.

"What the fuck is this?!" Jade shouted.

"At least those tentacles are gone." Isa said.

"I wish they would have gotten me." Itachi said, quieter than usual. Crisis shot a beam of darkness at Ichigo, but he overpowered it with his own dark projectile. Crisis tried quickly wrapping tendrils around Ichigo, but he easily broke out of it. Ichigo roared again and jumped at the evil being, slashing him with his claws.

"That will do no good. I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me, its all about who runs out of energy first" Crisis said and healed.

"So is our plan ready?" Knobs wondered from inside Beeps.

"Sure is." Lizzie said.

"So do I drop the bomb now?" Beeps asked.

"Do it." the reptile said and a large bomb was dropped out of the planes mouth. Crisis noticed this however and deflected it with his shield, causing it to fly back with such speed that it detonated with no reaction time from the trio.

"H-he killed them too?!" Isa exclaimed. Ichigo roared again and jumped at Crisis, but the being used paralysis tendrils this time to stop him in his tracks.

"Game over." he said evilly and absorbed Ichigo.

"He's gone too?! What do we do now?!" Michal exclaimed as the barrier disappeared.

"We fight back as hard as we can." Edward said lowly.

"Everyone attack at the same time!" Kane exclaimed, and so they did. Jacob shot a beam of electricity, Miageru shot a beam of ice, Groudon used Solarbeam, Robert sent out a lightning bolt, Gaaranooki sent forward a wad of sand, Jordan made a meteor fall from the sky, Sonic fired a ball of concentrated energy, Isa fired his rocket launcher, Itachi used Amaterasu, Michal fired missiles from a turret, Steven threw buzzsaws, and Mollys alter egos used their signature moves. Crisis narrowed his eyes and put up a barrier, but it didn't hold. The combination attack created a large explosion around the evil being and a puddle of darkness was all that was left after the smoke cleared.

"We won right?" Gaaranooki wondered.

"I really freaking hope so." Serena said icily. After what seemed like hours of inactivity, the all finally realized that Crisis was defeated.

"Alright, we won!" Sonic exclaimed as he, Jordan, and Molly turned into their normal forms.

"Did we really win?" Robert said quietly.

"Huh?"

"He's right, look at all the people who died against this monster." Serena said.

"But not everyone di-" Steven was cut off.

"They might as well have!" Itachi shouted, shocking everyone else.

"What's your problem?" Edward sneered.

"You should be the last one asking that. He is upset that his friends died, doesn't the fact that your boyfriend is dead bother you?" Jacob replied.

"Stop it, all of you." Midna said.

"Your boyfriend isn't dead, so YOU mind your damn business." Itachi said.

"Fuck you."

"Great, when we finally win we all turn against each other like little dumbasses." Michal said.

"So how do we get out of this world?" Molly wondered.

_I'll.........show...........you_ a quiet echoing voice said.

"Wuwuzzat?" Steven wondered.

"Can you get us out of here?" Gaaranooki asked.

_Yes._

"Alright this is really fucked up; I don't trust this thing at all." Edward said.

_You are wise_ the voice said, suddenly turning demonic. Many of the members of the group gasped as the ground started to rumble.

"What is going o-" Jordan had no time to finish though. A miasma of darkness had suddenly appeared under the group and swallowed them. Everyone on the team was gone. Out of the darkness rose something, it looked very much like a giant version of Crisis with an extra eye on his forehead.

"This world is now mine, now to spread eternal darkness upon this land. I am quite impressed that they managed to make me transform into my Discord form, but they are all absorbed and gone now." Crisis said, sounding deeper and more demonic than before.

"Hey Crisis!" a female voice shouted from behind. Crisis turned around and noticed Britney riding Dialga, coming out of a blue portal.

"You missed a spot." she said and fired a golden arrow.

"What?!?!" the evil being exclaimed as the arrow went right through him.

"That's the end of you. That power Dialga gave me? He gave me the power to use my Angels Arrow and healing powers normally. Among these healing powers is the ability to revive the dead that have been killed by the one who I killed with Angels Arrow."

"I will not cease to exist!"

"You lose Crisis."  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he yelled as light enveloped him.

"Yes Crisis, you put up one hell of a fight, but good always wins in the end." Britney said and Crisis was finally gone after an explosion of light.

"Thank you so much Dialga, I couldn't have done it without you." she said and hugged the time gods neck.

"GROOOOOOHHHH!"

"Congratulations Britney, you put a stop to the ultimate evil. You were the only one who could stop him in his transformed state. You saved this world and all other worlds in every dimension." Arceus said, floating out of a portal.

"What about you and the other gods?" Britney said.

"We could, but we do not interfere unless it is 100% necessary."

"Putting every dimension in danger isn't necessary?!"

"No, because we all knew you would be the one to save us all. Now then, bring back all of the ones that have fallen at the hands of Crisis."

"Um, okay." she said and in a giant pillar of light, everyone who was killed, outside of Naruto, was brought back to life. Just at that time, a bus drove up to the group.

"Whoa, you all won with no casualties?" Melissa wondered as her group walked out.

"Devin, you're alive." Serena said and kissed him.

"Hey Bryce, glad to see your back." Molly said.

"Don't waste your time greeting me." Darkrai said.

"What exactly happened to us?" Sakura asked.

"You were all used as a power source by a monster, but everything is fine now." Britney explained as Dialga and Arceus landed.

"I had a feeling he wasn't really dead from our attack..." Edward said to himself.

"Well we saved this world, everyone is back and alive, and it all turned out okay in the end." Dylan said.

"Naruto." Ichigo said quietly.

"What did you say?" Emily asked.

"NARUTO IS STILL DEAD!"

"Ichigo, I am normally not allowed to reveal things like this, but Naruto is with the other gods and I." Arceus said, floating next to him.

"R-really?"

"Yes, now it is time for you all to return to your worlds now."

"What do you mean by 'worlds'?" Prehston asked.

"I am sending you all to your respective universes now."

"But why? That means we will never see each other again!" Gaaranooki exclaimed.

"He has a point, why are we getting separated when we were all together this whole time?" Tory wondered.

"Do you ever wonder WHY you were all together in the first place?" Arceus asked.

"Um.....not exactly..." Isa replied.

"Wonder what?" Patrick asked.

"It was all part of a plan." Arceus said.

"What plan?" Sasuke wondered.

"A plan made by the gods."

"Say whu?!" Molly exclaimed.

"All us gods gathered you in one place for one reason."

"What was this reason?" L asked.

"A test. A test of your strength and abilities."

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"The world of Digimon, the fighting tournament, even the Olympics were all tests to see which of the many of you would be perfect for the task."

"Ugh, what task?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why this one of course."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" Devin exclaimed.

"You're telling me that all of that stuff we went through was for THIS?!" Dylan yelled.

"That is correct. Dialga and Palkia had to put this world under full lockdown when we saw that Crisis had invaded." Arceus said.

"Crisis was THAT much of a threat?!" Jacob said.

"He was indeed. In fact it was Palkia who found out about his true power."

"Palkia?!!" Britney shouted.

"Yes, Palkia ripped up space around Crisis when Dialga froze time around this land. It discovered a dark dimension where he resides and there it found out about his super form. He turns into that form when he is killed, which is very hard to do as you all know. In that form he can absorb an entire dimension at once and that powers him up more and more. We didn't want to interfere as we wanted to find out if it was possible for normal beings like yourselves to defeat him. I sent Palkia and some others out to scout and there they found potential members of the group that would put a stop to the ultimate evil."

"Meatsacks, I was a scout. Arceus wanted to have one scout come along to help out the chosen ones, and he picked me for a reason he won't bother telling me. All of the Pokemon were scouts; Shaymin, Lucario, Deoxys, even Rotom and the buzzkill were scouts. Mewtwo was one too, but he turned on us all. We thought Giratina was, but it turns out he was in it just for kicks...d-bag." Darkrai explained.

"But why did you pick so many of us, and why did you put the Digimon world in danger?" Molly asked.

"And why did you make me evil?" Jordan asked.

"Nobody wants to know about why those Power Stone guys were in that arc?" Jacob wondered.

"We picked so many as we wanted to have lots of options, Machinedramon was actually the ultimate creation of Crisis, a-" Arceus was cut off.

"Crisis MADE that thing?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yes he did, Jordan I made you evil to test your willpower as well as give you and the 3 that interested me some abilities that I knew would come in handy. I sent the humans who were mysteriously there to help you fight against Machinedramon. Like I said, he was the ultimate creation of the ultimate evil."

"That explains that, but why was I the one to kill him?" Britney wondered.

"You are a very special human. You managed to form a close bond with the masters of space and time. A human that can do that is one that can save everything."

"So the whole reason that everything happened was to pick out the guys that would come here and kill an alien guy!?" Dylan asked.

"Correct."

"Whoa." Zach said.

"Now I will give you all time to say your goodbyes, and then you all will be sent away to your normal realms."

"Hm......Groudon, it was nice knowing you. You were an awesome bodyguard and an awesome friend." Robert said while Groudon roared sadly and grabbed him.

"Edward, I'm glad I got to meet you." L said.

"Yeah, you too. I hope we will still stay in touch L." he replied.

"Yes, we will."

"Well if I said it was good riddance that I would never see you again Sonic, that would be a lie. I thought you were a douchebag at first, but now you are a pretty cool guy." Jordan said.

"Hey, it was cool getting to meet you too.' Sonic replied.

"Well Midna...it looks like this is...goodbye..." Isa said quietly.

"Isa, you can't get rid of me that easily. We will meet again." the Twili replied.

"I can't say that it wasn't nice actually spending time with you meatsacks, but Arceus better send you back now before things get too sentimental for me." Darkrai said.

"Darkrai is right; I must send you all back now. Don't worry; I just know that you all will unite again." Arceus said and everyone outside of Dialga and Britney were sucked up into different colored portals while Bus, Amber, Frog, Lizzie, Knobs, and Beeps were teleported elsewhere.

"Why am I still here?" Britney asked.

"As the one who saved all worlds, it is only appropriate that you receive a reward."

"Really? What is it?"

"A gift that I know that you will enjoy immensely." the god replied and in a flash of golden light was a draconic creature with a pearl on its chest.

"No......way!"

"WREEEEEEAAAAAHH!!!" Palkia roared excitedly, picked up the girl, and embraced her.

"GROOOOOOHHH!!!" Dialga roared.

"Yes Dialga, they indeed did live happily ever after. Come now, it is time for us to return to our realms now." Arceus said and he, Dialga, and Palkia flew through portals.

The New ISB concludes with Dylan and Britney walking down a very large hallway when a bell rang. At that moment, Palkia appeared and distorted space around the three of them, teleporting them to their next class. They didn't want to be late again after all.

---

Wow, well there you have it folks. The story that started it all and my most iconic one is complete. I am sad to see it go as it has been around since 05 as you may remember, but all good things must come to an end and what an end it was. It wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but quality beats quantity. Arceus is right about them all uniting again, TISB does live on (as well as TMOM) in TISPT. It's been a blast making this happen everyone.

Peace out.

---


End file.
